Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by gigiseesdenver
Summary: As asked for, the prequel to You Look Good In My Shirt: The evolution of Danny and Lindsay's relationship from Zoo York to Personal Foul.
1. GMatCS

SUMMARY: As asked for, the prequel to _You Look Good In My Shirt_: The evolution of Danny and Lindsay's relationship from Zoo York to Personal Foul.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, NEVER HAVE, NEVER WILL.

AUTHORS NOTE: Hope it meets expectations, and ENJOY! =)

* * *

.

Grand Murder Central Station (Intro)

.

It was a beautiful day out, it was warm, not a cloud in the sky, and the sun was reflecting off the buildings adjacent to the crime lab and filling the space with sunny beams that stole your train of thought. The crime lab and medical examiner's office relocated to a great building in midtown and with the move came new obstacles to overcome. The most difficult of those for one Mr. Daniel Messer was the ability to stay completely focused and not drift off when the outside world tried to steal attention. His daytime wanderings were thankfully interrupted by his partner Stella snapping her fingers in his face. Apparently, she had been talking for a few minutes and had gone completely unnoticed, an action she was not a fan of.

"Earth to Messer." She snapped.

"What, yea, sorry Stel, what did ya need?" He asked shaking his thoughts of a Yankee game, a hot dog, and a brew from his mind.

"Finger print analysis?"

"Yea, right here." He smiled handing it over. "From now on, I have to remember it's not the print itself, it's what's in the print."

"Very wise words of wisdom but what do the prints tell us?" Stella questioned.

"They tell us that Flack's picking up the ex-girlfriends brother right about now." Danny smirked.

"Ok, you're gonna have to explain….." Stella started but trailed off by the euphoric laugh coming from Mac's office. That was unusual. Stepping away from their work, they followed the sound into Detective Mac Taylor's office to see him hang up the phone, a great smile playing across his face.

"Mac?..." Stella asked chuckling at Mac's demeanor, his smile was contagious.

"I got her." He said happily.

"Got who?" Danny asked, he was genuinely interested; Mac had not been this excited in a very long time, not since Claire had passed away, anyway. "Wait do I wanta know, cause if it's something extra personal…." He said, shriveling up his face into a disgusted look.

"Aiden's replacement." Mac clarified.

"The one from Bozeman?" Stella asked. They needed a good blood splatter person, and another woman to boot. Mac nodded.

"Wait, you already found someone to take Aiden's job? It's been 4 days. That's a little fast don't you think boss?" Danny asked. He was still taking Aiden's departure roughly, and well, it had barely been a week.

"Danny." Stella piped in, yawning as she did so. "Do you want to continue pulling doubles and triples because we are under staffed, because I can give you some of mine."

"No, that's ok." Danny laughed, "So who is this person?"

"Lindsay Monroe." Mac informed. "3rd grade Detective out of Bozeman, Montana."

"They have crime out there?" Danny asked skeptically.

"More than you'd think." Mac told him, sitting back in his chair. Stella grabbed the forensics magazine off the corner of Mac's desk and pushed it into Danny's chest.

"She's good Messer." Stella told him. "And if you don't believe me, page 12."

"What's on page 12?" Danny asked flipping through the magazine with interest, it was an issue he had yet to thumb through.

"The article that got her the job." Stella said patting him on the shoulder as she passed to leave the office. "and now, we interrogate, send to booking, and sleep."

.

Across the country in Bozeman, Montana, at a small bakery downtown, Lindsay Monroe looked at the phone in her hand. Had she really just said yes? Yea she did. She was pulled out of her train of thought when she heard her name called from the very Canadian sounding baker. "Linds, you want your regular, Eh?"

She smiled at the baker, one of the perks to living in the apartment upstairs a great relationship with the owners, and fresh baked goods, she was surprised she could keep her size two figure. "Actually, let's quadruple that."

"Oh, going to the ranch today?"

"Yup, and Ma is not going to like the news."

"Bad news eh?"

"No, no," Lindsay thought as she pulled a $20 out of her wallet. "Just life altering."

"Oh how so?"

"Well," Lindsay said a little apprehensively, not wanting to upset a great landlord, "You may want to start looking into finding a new tenant."

"What, Lindsay, your leaving?"

"I just took a job in New York." Lindsay shrugged.

"Well, good for you. Eh." He congratulated her handing over a pink box full of donuts. "Just let me know when you're out, and I'll find someone, no worries." Lindsay smiled and thanked the man before paying grabbing her coffee and heading over to her parents property in her old beat up pickup.

She walked into the back door into the kitchen to see her father and one of her older brothers sharing the paper over toast. Charlie glanced up when the door slammed shut behind her. Upon seeing the donuts he put his paper down and called out. "Lindsay's got donuts!" her father put down his paper too, Lindsay grinned, her family knew all too well, that if anyone brought food to the Monroe house it was for big news. News so big that it would require a big sit down AND sustenance would be needed. "Linds, that grin is dangerous." He warned his sister, "Do we need to call 911 now?"

"I don't know, maybe." Lindsay shrugged putting the 2 boxes of donuts on the table and adding coffee to hers to heat it up.

"Shit." Charlie muttered grabbing a donut and picking a prime seat as other members of the Monroe clan filed in for donuts. "What is it? You pregnant? Gonna have a kid out of wedlock?" He asked, throwing gas on the fire. Now both sisters had entered a brother-in-law, and her eldest brother.

"I woulda eloped already." Lindsay responded plucking her favorite donut out of the box before anyone else could steal it.

"Oh, Linds, No, Linds you didn't not with Zach.…." Her older sister Laura cried.

"Oh, he's another one I'll have to talk to." Lindsay said to herself, however audible it was to the rest of the family. She and her boyfriend Zach had been going strong for almost a year and a half, it surprised her that she hadn't thought to consider him, eh, if it was meant to be.

"So it has nothing to do with all that area." Charlie said gesturing to her abdomen.

"NO CHARLIE!" Lindsay said exasperatedly. "Did you knock someone up, because, honestly, that's where your mind keeps going."

"No." He said shortly, "I have more control than that…..OK, so if it's nothing to do with Zach, than its work. You get a promotion?"

"Of sorts." Lindsay said screwing up her face and thinking it over, "It's definitely a pay raise…."

"But…?" Jim Monroe asked his daughter, she wouldn't bring donuts over just for a pay raise.

"But, it's a new position…." She trailed off looking at her Dad. "In New York." She finished. Everyone was silent, so silent that when the glass bowl her mother was cleaning fell and shattered it was more like a sonic boom.

"Lindsay Monroe, please tell me you didn't accept." Wendy Monroe begged her daughter.

"I start next Wednesday." Lindsay admitted with a smile. She was finally getting out of this town, this state, the nightmares, the looks, the ghosts, Lindsay Monroe was on her way, she was leaving behind her baggage, and moving on in life. Her Life started now.

.

Danny tossed the forensics magazine onto his coffee table. Whoever this Lindsay Monroe was, she knew her stuff, and could be good for the lab, the article was intelligent, yet witty, and kept his interest, that was rare. But only time would tell for sure.

.

* * *

.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more.


	2. Zoo York

**DISCLAIMER:** How do I put this? Oh Yea! I own nada. =)

**A/N **Love all my readers and reviews to death, and for that it is my goal this summer, (With finding a real person job) to update as much as possible. i.e. no more than a week between updates, I can't promise anything, but I'm sure gonna try. So, on with the story. =) Enjoy.

.

* * *

.

: : Zoo York : :

Goodbyes were hard. There was no other way to put it. Here Lindsay Monroe was ready to move across the country chasing a dream she had since the age of 8, but she couldn't let up on the grip she had on her mother. Finally, after checking and double checking the car to make sure she had everything, and multiple goodbyes, Lindsay had to leave or risk missing her flight to New York.

Her father drove the truck away from the Monroe Family Ranch, while Lindsay watched her childhood home fade into the distance. Who knew when she'd be able to see it again, 6 months, a year, or more. That thought alone killed. She was going to miss so much! She swiped tears from her eyes and continued to look out the window, but, it wasn't sly enough. Jim Monroe had seen his daughter wipe her tears away. He looked forward at the road before even daring to speak. He knew his middle daughter better than all his other children, and he knew tears and weakness was not something she willing shared, with anyone. It was hers to bear, and didn't want to bring anyone down with her. Oh yes, she put up a good front, but he knew exactly what she was doing when she locked herself in her room and blasted her music. She cried.

She hadn't showed much sadness over leaving last night at the Bon Voyage Party they had thrown for her, it had been happy bubbly Lindsay spending one last amazing night with her family and friends before starting a new job. Today she had choked up a bit, but the tears were coming. And as father and friend it was his job to make sure she left Montana looking forward to a new start.

"I'm proud of you Pumpkin." Jim said glancing over at Lindsay quickly. She gave him a small smile, and a few tears fell, but her eyes were drying behind them.

"Thanks Pops. I'm going to miss all of this though."

"You'd be crazy if you didn't. New York isn't going to have this kind of scenery. I mean look at those wheat fields." Lindsay laughed, her father-the rancher.

"Oh I'm sure they'll have some wheat fields." She thought, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Guess so." He smirked. "No view like it though."

"I know, but the sky line of New York does give it some stiff competition."

"There's my girl, already going New Yorker on me, Don't forget your roots honey."

"Couldn't even if I wanted too." Lindsay joked before looking out the window again. "Tell me I'm doing the right thing in transferring." She asked suddenly.

"Sweets, this is probably the best thing for you." He admitted to his daughter honestly. "You have a great opportunity to really do something with your life. You were never meant to be a big fish in a little pond."

"So a small fish in a big pond?" Lindsay asked.

"You have something to prove, you always do your best when you're fighting for something. You're not going to be happy here, you need to be challenged." Jim told her. "Plus it's a fresh start." He said watching as Lindsay tensed up as they drove past _THE _diner. "Leave the ghosts here Linds."

"Don't worry Dad, I am." Lindsay assured her father. Her past ghosts were coming nowhere near New York. She was leaving them in Bozeman, and moving on with life. They hadn't caught the guy that took the lives of her 4 friends in 9 years, her hopes were low that they ever would, so the only thing left to do was move on.

.

Danny stepped off the elevator onto the 35th floor: the New York Crime Lab. He started down the hallway to his office when a faded Chicago accent assaulted his ears. Turning ever so slightly Danny came to face to face with his boss, Mac Taylor.

"Messer, we got a crime scene at the Bronx Zoo."

"The zoo?" Danny questioned. "Who kills someone at the zoo?" he said to himself pivoting around and following Mac into the elevator.

"And I need you to be on your best behavior, I have Lindsay starting with us today." There was a twinkle in Mac's eyes. Yea, Danny Messer be nice to the new hire, in his dreams, one could only wonder what tricks the kid had up his sleeves and was Lindsay Monroe quick enough to hold her own. The day would tell.

.

What a day. That was all Lindsay Monroe could think of when she finally got home. Slumping into the first cushioned spot there was. She had to have been on her feet for at least 14 hours, and she needed better shoes. Stella had that much right, as for the power bars, tomorrow would tell. Lindsay really just hoped Stella was an honest person unlike that head case Messer. But you know what, it was only day one, and she wasn't going to let anything get to her. No, if Messer wanted to start up a little rivalry, if he saw her as competition: Good, she'd show him just how competitive she could be. As if on cue her phone range. The Screen read Home.

"Hey Mom," Lindsay answered.

"How did you know it was me?" Wendy Monroe asked, she had called on the home line, but there were 3 people still living in the house.

"Oh Mom, you want to know all about New York and worrying that I didn't make it home, Dad goes to bed about 2 hours ago, and Charlie? Really it's too early for a drunk dial, and too late for any kind of advice."

"Oh, how well you know us." Wendy said, her voice dripping of sarcasm. "So how was it?"

"Not bad, actually worked on a case in the zoo, some guy got mauled by a tiger."

"And that's your job."

"When it looks like it could be a mob hit."

"Oh no, Linds, I don't need another thing to worry about."

"Don't. Why would I ever get messed up in that?"

"Ok, good to know, so how are the people you work with?"

"Well," Lindsay started, that could be a long ranting conversation but as before rookie pranks were not going to get to her. "My boss is great, has me shadowing him in some instances, and the others are all pretty nice, very helpful." Yea they were helpful, directed you right to a cliff, no, nope, she wasn't going there, this job was going to test her and this was test one: recover from rookie mistake.

.

"So that new chick is kinda cute." Don Flack said as he took a shot, his ball missing the pocket. He and Danny were playing a game of pool at the dimly lit police bar Sullivan's.

"Which one?" Danny asked lining up his shot, than taking it. His ball sunk into the pocket. "The girl from Montana?" He asked walking around the table to his next shot.

"Yea." Flack said taking a sip of his beer.

"I guess." Danny said striking and missing. "though she looks like she should be teaching the 1st grade."

"Judging the book Danno?" Flack laughed.

"Nah, she's got spunk, I'll give her that." Danny said leaning against the table and eyeing up a skinny blonde at the bar. She caught his gaze and smiled back. "but, I don't know,"

"Give her time?" Flack asked, knowing he wasn't being heard as the blonde sauntered over and introduced herself to Danny.

"Yea Sure." Danny said before they turned their attentions to the girl, who introduced herself as Cindy, and her friend.

.

.

.


	3. Corp Warriors

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

A/N. I'm sorry! I know I suck at getting updates! i make a goal and can't make it the first week, I will try to be better. It's longer if that helps =) Enjoy.

* * *

.

: : Corporate Warriors : :

.

This kinda stunk. Okay, it really stunk. Every person she had interviewed with for an apartment or a roommate was completely crazy. She would never be caught dead living in one of those apartments, and the roommates were genuinely worse. She was stuck. Sure, she had a great new job, but all her life had been since moving here was commute, work, commute, sleep. She missed going out, she missed her friends. She missed having an actual social life. Yea the people she worked with seemed nice, but, she was just, apprehensive. And there was no way she trusted the city enough yet to get all the way back to Tarrytown when even slightly intoxicated. No, she was at a standstill and it was unsettling her. No. Lindsay Monroe needed to gain a little more control over her life, and it all started with getting off her uncle's couch.

So it came as a VERY welcome surprise when her new phone with New York number rang. The number was unknown, it wasn't a lab or NYPD person, she had all those numbers stored, same with her family in Montana. This was someone else, someone new.

"Hello?" Lindsay answered

"Lindsay Monroe!" the female voice on the other end shouted excitedly. Lindsay sat upright on the futon.

"NOoooo." Lindsay exclaimed. "Jenna!"

"Uh, yea." The other woman responded. "So what's this I hear about you being in New York?"

"True, moved last week."

"For good?"

"As long as I don't get fired."

"Need a room?"

"Got one?" Lindsay asked excitedly, giggling like she did in college.

"I will in about a week, you want?"

"YES!" Lindsay pretty much screeched, "Wait, you would be the roommate right? Nothing freaky or illegal."

"No, nothing like that. You free?"

"On call, but I shouldn't be called in."

"Okay, then get your butt over to Starbucks."

"Which one?" Lindsay asked grabbing a pen as Jenna gave her the address. Jenna Hudson was a beautiful honey blonde girl she had gone to school with. They lived on the same floor of their dormitory, 2 doors apart, and were, well you could call them frat rat's their freshman year at Montana State University. In their shared love of partying with the brothers of MSU, they become close friends through the make-outs, break ups, stumbling walks, and everything else that comes with a fraternity party. Choosing not to rush, their sophomore year they moved into an apartment with a few other girls, the others never lasted long, but it was a given that Jenna and Lindsay, together, best roommates ever.

After college, Jenna had taken off where her job led her, New York, while Lindsay stayed close to home. She was the first number Lindsay called when she found out she'd be moving to New York, but no luck the number was out of service. But, if Jenna needed a roommate, Lindsay was going to grab it. It was almost a chance to relive those college days that she had so wished she didn't have to leave behind.

.

Lindsay entered the dimly lit coffee house about 30 minutes later. She spied Jenna sitting in the corner, her long hair swept back into a loose ponytail. She must have felt Lindsay's eyes on the back of her neck because she turned and saw Lindsay. She jumped up and shouted "LINDSAY!" She ran to her friend and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I can't believe you moved here and didn't tell me!" Jenna said as they stepped in line.

"I tried." Lindsay said a smile still on her face. "Someone changed their number and didn't tell me." Lindsay said mockingly threatening her friend.

"Not my fault. Okay, a little my fault but not totally. I had to change it, I broke up with Eric." Jenna said. Eric had been her on again, off again boyfriend since college.

"And you had to change your number because…." Lindsay began, not seeing why her friend would change her number when she changed boyfriends, before she felt uncomfortable not having his number.

"Because this time it's for good. I should have listened to you the last time. And when he finally realized that I meant it this time. He um, started to well stalk me, I guess you'd say."

"What! Are you okay, I mean, how bad was it?"

"Not that bad, just instant calling, and some waiting outside the apartment. I got a restraining order and changed my number, he got the message." Jenna assured Lindsay. They got their coffees and made their way back to the little table Jenna had been at before. "So now that that is out of the way, what are you doing here."

"I was head hunted to the NYPD crime lab." Lindsay said happily.

"Head hunted. My little roommate is becoming a big so and so in the forensics world." Jenna gushed.

"Oh, shut it, no I'm not." Lindsay laughed tossing a stack of napkins at her friend.

"So you're here to stay?"

"As far as I know. I wouldn't just give up this job, even if I have to share and office with an arrogant son of a…." Lindsay let out a deep sigh. "not worth the effort, sorry Jenna."

"Oh, but I love those rants."

"Only you do. Or at least only you understand them."

"Dido, that's why living together works. Now please tell me you'll be my roommate." Jenna begged.

"I'm pretty sure I can do that but first details."

"Okay, my current roommate is relocating to San Francisco, she leaves in 10 days, it's a small 2 bed 1 bath in Queens, but the rent is affordable, and please." Lindsay pretended to ponder her options, she wanted to live in Manhattan, but that was plain as day not going to happen. Queens, with her best friend: that was a no brainer. "Lindsa…..y!"

"Yes woman, I will be your roommate." Lindsay laughed, "How could you ever think I'd say no?"

"You're cruel." Jenna huffed then took a sip of her coffee. "Move in in 11 days. Mark it on your calendar. I'm not going a night without a roommate." Jenna told Lindsay.

"Putting in the time off tomorrow." Lindsay said making a note on her blackberry.

"Good, so about that guy you were ranting about." Jenna paused and gave Lindsay a suggestive look (raising her eyebrows and such). "Is he cute?"

"Jen!" Lindsay cried, nearly choking on her coffee.

"What? I need to put my wing woman skills back to work." Jenna said innocently with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No you don't." Lindsay assured her.

"Oh, and why's that?"

"Because…." Lindsay was a little hesitant in divulging this information, but IT WAS Jenna, and well, they steered each other in the right direction most of the time. "Well, Zach and I are trying the long distance thing."

"You're _STILL_ dating Zach. Wow." Jenna said putting down her coffee, and staring Lindsay down. "I thought he'd be gone after 3 months."

"Yea, so did I, but when the time came to bolt, I just didn't. Really, I don't know why we are even attempting the whole long distance thing."

"So you're telling me the relationship has been blah for the last what, year, and you just stayed in it?" Jenna asked her friend incredulously.

"No, I just, we just, oh how do I put this." Lindsay thought. How did she summarize her relationship with Zach. "I'm going to sound like my grandmother here, but he's more like a man friend."

"A man friend? He sounds like your dog."

"I mean, it never got really emotional. We go out, we have a good time in each other's company, we participate in after hours activities…"

"Lindsay, just call it sex please." Jenna cut in bluntly. Lindsay had to spit her coffee back into the cup at the gasp and stern look from the blue hairs sitting near them.

"Okay, fine we have sex, we go out, but it's not….oh I don't know."

"Do you love him?"

"I care for him, but love may be stretching it." Lindsay admitted.

"But you're staying together?"

"He was the one fighting for us, so yea."

"It'll never work." Jenna said truthfully.

"Thanks." Lindsay laughed. "Well, I better get back to Uncle Freddy's" she said checking her watch. She and Jenna hugged goodbye. "Only 20 some odd more commutes." She sighed. That was a good thought.

.

Danny returned home to find his answering machine blinking. 4 messages. 2 from his mother reminding him about dinner on Sunday, and to call her back, one from Flack about hoops on Saturday, and 1 from Cindy, the new love interest in his life. She was a secretary for some lawyer in midtown. She was a leggy blonde, with an ample rack, and a great ass, she would be fun for a little while. They had met a few days ago, and were going out again on Saturday night.

After deleting messages, he went to the fridge and grabbed a beer. Mid way through his first swig there was a small knock on the door. He grunted as he pushed himself off the sofa and headed to the door. Behind it was an 8-year-old boy from down the hall. Ruben. It was their guy time. Ruben didn't have a dad, or he wasn't in the picture. When he and his mom moved in Danny had helped carry boxes up, and Ruben immediately took a liking to the detective. Danny would now watch Ruben when his mom had to work on his days off, and became a surrogate dad of sorts. More like an uncle.

Ruben made his way into the apartment and plopped down onto Danny's couch and flipped on the game. Danny could only smirk as he closed the door, not locking it, Ruben's mom, Ricky, would be by in a little while to check on Ruben. Danny sat next to Ruben on the couch and the two watched the game and joked until Ruben fell asleep on Danny's arm. At commercial, when Danny knew Ruben was fully asleep, he scooped him up, and moved to take him back to his own apartment. The kid was light so there was no struggle to knock on the door.

The door opened to reveal a lovely looking Hispanic woman with long flowing hair and large brown eyes. She suppressed a laugh when she saw Danny holding her son.

"Sorry Danny." She said as she softly brushed her fingers through her son's hair.

"No problem Ricky, just lead the way." This had become a ritual of sorts. She pulled back Ruben's baseball covers, and Danny would place him down in the bed. She would offer coffee, and he may or may not accept. Today he was heading back to his place for bed. He was in for a long week of early mornings at the crime lab.

.

Lindsay let out a tired yawn from the passenger seat of Mac's truck. She left for the city early, and by mid-afternoon was ready for a long nap, but work and the damn commute wouldn't let her do that until at least 9pm.

"You okay over there Lindsay?" Mac asked, concerned with how his new CSI was adjusting to the job and the city.

"Yea, Mac, I'm good." Lindsay said trying to sound alert and ready for work. It didn't work. She couldn't hold back the oncoming yawn. Mac chuckled. She was trying. "Damn it." She muttered laughing herself.

"You still doing that commute from Tarrytown?" he asked as he maneuvered his way through midtown traffic.

"Yea, just have to make it through one more week." Lindsay sighed.

"You find a place?" Mac asked.

"Oh, yea, I have to get you my permanent address." Lindsay said hitting her head with the butt of her hand.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get to me when you can, so where you moving to?"

"Oh, Queens." Lindsay chuckled realizing her boss was just making small talk while stuck in bumper to bumper traffic.

"Queens huh?" Mac smirked. "Heart not set on Manhattan anymore." Lindsay let out a smile, mister military man was actually pretty light, and easy to talk and joke with.

"It was, but I already live at the lab and the apartment in Queens comes with an awesome roommate."

"In New York, you know this isn't F.R.I.E.N.D.S." Mac said skeptically.

"Old college roommate, I know what I'm getting into." Lindsay informed him

"My new detective has a social life, great."

"Why so gloomy?" Lindsay laughed, then yawned.

"Because, now I'll feel guilty using and abusing you."

"No you won't." Lindsay yawned again.

"Yea, you're right." He watched her yawn again. "Oh, this is ridiculous." Mac chuckled. "I have an extra room in the city, you can stay there for the next week."

"Mac, I don't want to be an…."

"Lindsay, one thing you will find out very quickly is that we take care of each other. I'll give you one of my spares tonight."

"Thanks Mac." Lindsay conceded. "Oh, Mac can we…"

"No one will know but me and you." Mac assured her. Lindsay smiled her thanks before settling against the glass of the window waiting for traffic to move.

.

Danny knocked on the door of Mac's office. No one was there. Lindsay came up right behind him. "They call you too?"

"Yea, you know what this is about Montana?" Danny asked leaning against the glass wall.

"Do you even know my name?" Lindsay asked folding her arms and leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the door. Danny looked over at her and gave her a half grin, but said nothing. _ He thinks he's so charming_. Lindsay thought shaking her head than pushing off the wall as Stella and Mac walked up.

"Okay Kiddo's our cases are connected." Stella said while Mac ushered them all into his office.

.

Mac walked into the break room to see Danny hovering over the coffee maker, Lindsay cradling a cup of tea, and Stella rifling through drawers. He smirked.

"Well, case solved." Mac said looking at Stella.

"Good." Lindsay yawned taking a sip of tea.

"And…..?" Danny asked looking up from the percolating coffee.

"And I think Stella promised she was buying the cannolies were on her." Mac smirked when Stella turned around.

"What I'm buying for everyone now? You're lucky I'm hungry and have an expense account."

"Ok pack up, we're going to San Gennaro!" Danny jumped into motion sweeping Lindsay's tea away ("hey") and dumping it in the sink, and grabbing the truck keys and tossing them to Stella.

"Guess I'm not the only one who's hungry." Stella laughed.

.

The group wandered through the festival, until they found the cannoli stand. Chowing down, Danny looked over at Bowery Billiards. "You know it's a shame it's closed up for repairs, I could go for a game."

"You'd lose." Lindsay said glancing over at the billiard hall.

"You play Montana?" Danny asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes we play pool in Montana." Lindsay said plainly causing Stella to laugh.

"Messer, I think you've got some upcoming competition."

"Okay Monroe, you wanta play, there's another bar up a few blocks." Danny challenged.

"Rain check." Lindsay yawned. "I need sleep."

"Rookie, go take your commute back to Tarrytown." Danny scoffed.

"I think I will." Lindsay smirked when Mac winked at her; she had her week's worth of clothing in Mac's guest room just a few blocks away. Lindsay thanked Stella, then said goodbye to the Mac and Danny.

"Night Montana!" Danny shouted after her. She threw a hand in the air in farewell and rounded the corner toward _home. _

_.

* * *

_

**_._**


	4. Dancing w Fishes

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine, it's all CBS.

A/N: I did it! An update in under a week! I think. Yay, now on with the show:

.

.

: : DANCING WITH THE FISHES : :

.

Danny pulled a blue shirt over his wife beater and began to button it while looking around the floral room for his shoes. His girlfriend Cindy sat up in her bed holding the thin once crisp sheet to her bare chest. "Where you going Danny?" She asked in a whiny sort of voice.

"I got called into work." He said leaning over and pecking her on the lips. He had spent the night before at her place, and it. Was. Awesome. To say the least. The woman had obviously been around the block a time or two, but he wasn't worried.

"Okay, but do me a favor and see about getting Saturday off." She requested.

"Why, what's Saturday?" Danny asked pulling on his jacket. He really couldn't place any major holiday, and her birthday was months away. He had the day off, so that wasn't a problem, but, what was Saturday?

"I told you last night, it's David's Bar Mitzvah."

"Who's David?" Danny asked looking for more clarification. Cindy had said A LOT last night, and most of it blended together. She talked a lot, and quite quickly at that, he could keep up, but it was just exhausting.

"My boss's son. You have to be there." She whined.

"Why do I have to be there?" Danny asked careful not to upset her.

"Daaaa…..nnnnn…eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do." Danny told her. He was running late, he was suppose to meet Hawkes in the Bronx in 15 minutes, and did not have time to get into too deep a discussion on this. She didn't know he had the day off, he could decide if he wanted to go or not.

"Thank ya Danny." She sing songed as he left the bedroom then the apartment. He had cringed. They had been dating all of 3 weeks and here he was getting paraded around bar mitzvahs, these better be few and far between.

.

.

"Hey Lindsay." Mac called from the sleek kitchen of his uptown apartment where he sat finishing his morning paper. The man kept up to date with the news, he had two papers delivered daily.

"Yea Mac?" Lindsay asked flipping her hair out of the collar of the t-shirt she just pulled on before walking into her boss's kitchen. "What's up?" She asked pulling a yogurt out of the fridge for breakfast, she was technically on call today, and was ready to head out to Tarrytown for the rest of her things. Her new apartment/room, would be empty in a few hours.

"Can you do me a favor, I just got a call from dispatch, a scene on the tram." Mac asked, he knew she had plans to move, but he really needed another set of hands.

"Sure, who am I working with?" She asked, before taking a spoonful of yogurt into her mouth. The tram, it was the only function commuter tram in the country. It may be a fun case.

"At the moment solo." Mac's eyes crinkled when Lindsay's eyes got real big. Solo could either be really good or really bad. At this stage in her career it was good, it meant that she could show off her talents, later in life it just meant more work.

"Solo? Really?" Lindsay asked; this would be her first solo case in New York, who cares if she was suppose to move today.

"Yea, really." Mac laughed. His girl from Montana had been good so far, if she could handle a solo case it was set in stone, not that it wasn't already. Lindsay Monroe was handling quite well so far, and he had looked, there weren't many good CSI's out there, and he wasn't about to look again.

"Alright, I'm on it." Lindsay said downing the rest of her yogurt and hurrying into Mac's guest room to grab the rest of her stuff. Mac chuckled. She was eager to prove herself. He folded his paper back up and rinsed out his cereal bowl when a knock came on the door.

"It's open." He called, knowing it was probably Stella ready to head back to the lab. The curly haired brunette let herself in, her heels clicked on the hardwood floors of the apartment counting the steps until her arrival.

"Now, how would you know who it was, I know for a fact that you never installed a video surveillance system." Stella asked leaning up against the countertop.

"I'm just that good." Mac gloated while he clipped on his badge.

"Mac, what side of the tram line am I going to?" Lindsay asked pulling her jacket on. She stopped dead when she walked into the kitchen to see Stella standing there with an amused look on her face. She hit Mac in the arm.

"Mac, this is why you hired her!" Stella cried. "So you could get a little somethin somethin."

"Stella. It's not like….." Lindsay began but was cut off.

"Yea, yea save it." Stella said sounding more than a little pissed off, but she couldn't hold her amusement, and began laughing. "Don't worry about it kiddo, I know he just put you up." Stella smiled Lindsay nodded and had just opened her motuth to speak, but Stella cut in first. "And the boys won't find out." Stella assured her, she knew. Stella was the butt of most of the Mac has an actual social life jokes. She could only imagine what poor Lindsay would go through if say Flack and Danny found out. Danny was still warming up to her, and Flack, well, Flack's an instigator.

"Thanks Stella."

"No problem kiddo, so how long you here for?"

"Oh, last night was it, my new place is free as of 1pm." Lindsay replied.

"You work today and are moving?" Stella asked curiously. That was a lot to bite off in one day.

"Well, I don't actually have that much to move today. I'm starting fresh, just have clothes, and a few things from Bozeman." Lindsay moved to fill up a coffee cup. "Well, I gotta get going."

"Hey, Linds, keep me updated on the case."

"Yea Mac. See ya later." Lindsay nodded. She was so going to rock this case.

"She's ambitious." Stella observed watching the new csi leave the apartment.

"Yea, think I made a good decision in bringing her here?" Mac asked looking for Stella's thoughts on the girl.

"I want to say yes, but I'm going to hold off and see how she does flying solo first."

.

.

"Hey Danny, what's with the look?" Hawkes asked when Danny walked up to the crime scene tape.

"What look?" Danny asked, okay, yea he was still thinking about Cindy's request. Why did he have to go, he had never met her boss, he had never met her parents, co workers, just one friend, they had been out a handful of times, and slept together just a few times. Sure, when he slept with a girl it usually put her in girlfriend position; he wasn't one to sleep around despite what the female lab techs would say. But wasn't it quick. Granted he had NEVER taken a girl home to meet his Ma, and only a few ever met the team, and that was usually Flack for a beer and pool.

"You look like the morning is off to a questionable start." Hawkes clarified.

"Eh, it's my girlfriend, she wants me to go, actually says _I HAVE TO GO_ to a bar mitzvah with her." Danny vented slightly, another guys opinion would be good on this one

"So go." There it was: do what makes the girlfriend happy, maybe he'll even get lucky.

"I probably will, but I just don't see why I HAVE to go, it's her boss' kid's bar mitzvah. How does that concern me?"

"So two weeks out of your Saturday is a deal breaker?" Hawkes asked thinking maybe he understood now where that player rep came from.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here. It's been 3 weeks. Whoa, looks like our friend here had a rough night. He's foul, that's worse than dead….

.

.

Lindsay walked down the hall, her suitcases rolled behind her. 6b, 6c, 6d, 6e. Here it was 6e, here new home. She knocked half of a tune, the other half followed from the other side of the door followed by the clicking of locks. It swung open to reveal a smiling Jenna.

"Well, it took you long enough roomie." She chastised playfully.

"Hey, not my fault a bitter woman had her brother kill her husband." Lindsay said dropping her bags next to the door.

"Oh, sounds like a good movie, needs more plot though." Jenna joked before tossing herself at her friend and hugging her.

"She tricked her brother, made him think the husband was beating her. If that makes it any better." Lindsay laughed stepping out of the hug.

"Ooo, okay, I'll throw that to a screenwriting friend and let them have their way with it" Lindsay laughed. Yea they'd be going to see that one day too. Ever since her first laughable murder case Jenna had been _sending _the plot to her screenwriter friend…there was no screen writer friend. "So you ready to move in!" Jenna squeaked and hopped slightly in excitement.

"Jen, why else would I have my bags?"

"Oh, I don't know, donating them to me?"

"Keep dreaming." Lindsay laughed. Knowing Jenna, clothes would be shared. A lot. "So where's my room?"

"Your room, is right through here." Jenna directed taking one of Lindsay's rolling bags and pulling it with her into the hallway and to the first room across from the kitchen. It was a small bedroom in painted a sandy color with a single window looking out onto the New York, well Queens, street below, and a small closet. "It's not much, but its home." Jenna said crossing her arms and leaning against the wall while Lindsay hauled one of her bags onto the full size bed that was left behind. She sat down next her bag on the bed and looked around.

"I think I'm going to like it here." Lindsay grinned, this was it, she was finally home.

.

.

"I smell vanilla." Mac said suddenly breaking the pleasant silence of the break room. Everyone looked up at the big boss, but most shrugged it off. Stella chuckled.

"You know you're her bitch now." She said with a shit-eating grin.

"I'm who's what now?" Mac asked he continued to sniff. "It smells good."

"All I smell is decomposing fish." She said wrinkling up her nose. "and you are Lindsay's bitch." She reached over and grabbed a napkin, and like a mother would do to a dirty petulant child swiped the left over goo off of his top lip that remained from Lindsay's little experiment. "the girl is good though, I didn't see the conspiracy coming. I think we'll keep her."

.

.

.

Hope you enjoyed. =) more coming soon. 3 Gigi


	5. Youngblood

**Disclaimer:** Just for all legal purposes, I own nada.

**A/N: **You guys are lucky its rainy out here, got an update done in no time =) I believe this is the first time you will see flashback work from _**You look good in my shirt**_ incorporated into the story. Put some of that story into context. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, love you. Gigi.

.

.

.

: : YOUNG BLOOD : :

.

.

: : 3:30 am : :

"Linds, we need to talk." Lindsay sat straight up. Those words never meant anything good, and at 3:30 in the morning even less so. Her heart was pounding. What was wrong? Was it a parent, grandparent, sibling.

"Charlie?" Lindsay asked trailing off, her brother sounded sober when he called her. When she was in Montana and he called this late he needed a ride. Tonight, an unexpected call, it wasn't good. "Is everyone all right?"

"What?" Charlie asked, a little thrown,

"Mom, Dad, you, Laura, Rich, Liz, is everybody ok?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"Yea, but Linds I need some advice."

"Oh, thank god Charlie, don't scare me like that." Lindsay sighed. Relieved that this wasn't anything super serious. "What do you need?" She was awake now she could at least assist her big brother with his issues.

"Hypothetically, if someone you were dating, or was married to was cheating on you, would you want to know?" he asked. Lindsay could hear him chewing his bottom lip on the other end of the phone. It was a trait several Monroe children picked up from their mother.

"Who's cheating Charlie? Is it Hank? Is he cheating on Laura, because if he is I'll be on the next plane out there and I'll…"

"Lindsay!" Charlie yelled trying to grab Lindsay's attention back and stop her rant. "Linds, it's not Hank."

"Then who is it?" Lindsay huffed. She didn't like this one bit.

"Do you really want to know, would you want to know?"

"YES!" Lindsay cried, the suspense was killing her. "And why are you whispering." She paused to think for a minute. "You followed them didn't you?"

"Yea, now answer the question." Lindsay had to stifle a laugh. She could just see her brother, squatting down to hide behind a bush, his honey colored faux hawk sticking out.

"You know the answer Charlie, I want to know."

"You sure…" Charlie asked again, making sure. He wasn't about to drop a ball like this on a person who didn't want to know, who was better left in the dark, but he had to tell her if she wanted to know. If it was better for her in the long run.

"YES Charlie, why's this so hard I mean it's not like it's me who's….. oh, it's Zach isn't it?" Lindsay questioned. It finally dawned on her. Zach was cheating on her. Charlie had obviously seen it when he was out, and had followed. Zach was cheating on her.

"Yea Linds, I'm sorry." Charlie tried to condone her.

"He's cheating on me really?" Lindsay questioned in an amused tone of voice. In the relationship, Lindsay was the one that had obviously settled. Zach was cute but he was in no way a knock out, he was interesting but, really?

"Linds I followed him and this skeezey looking redhead from the bar to an airport motel, the guy at the desk said they checked in for the night, and she was devouring his earlobe,"

"Spare me the details." Lindsay said chocking back some bile that had risen, "Thanks Charlie, Love You." Lindsay said before hanging up. What the hell just happened? Zach, the man who fought for their relationship to go long distance gives into temptation after 3 weeks. No way was she going to let him think he got away with it. She banged on the wall hers and Jenna's rooms shared and moved to the kitchen.

"What's up Linds?" a tired and yawning Jenna asked. Lindsay had woken her from up, it was either really good, or really bad.

"Oh not much." Lindsay said throwing the freezer door open and letting it slam against the wall before pulling a bottle of vodka from it and thumped it down on the counter top before fishing out a red bull and a couple shot glasses.

"Obviously." Jenna said amused at her roommates antics, this was college Lindsay coming out full swing, a pissed off college Lindsay. "And, you're a scientist, you know what mixing those two could do to…"

"Yea I know Jen, but tonight calls for it." Lindsay cut in. She turned around and handed a shot to Jenna, then clinked hers to it, before throwing it back. Lindsay shuttered for a minute then looked Jenna dead in the eyes. She too had taken her shot following Lindsay's lead. This was not a Lindsay to mess around with. "Zach's cheating on me."

"What? Why?" Jenna asked flabbergasted. It had only been 3 weeks, and he and Lindsay honestly talked about 2 hours a day, probably more now that she was out in New York than when they lived 20 minutes apart.

"Exactly what I said." Lindsay snapped, she poured another shot, took it, then grabbed the cordless phone from the holder on the wall and began dialing his cell number.

"Linds…."Jenna asked, but trailed off, she knew what Lindsay was going to do., even if it was close to 4am. The phone rang once, than twice before it was picked up.

"Hel….loh." the man on the other end was panting.

"Hi, Zach, it's Lindsay." She smiled and said in the most bublegummy voice she had. Nothing was wrong, everything was peachy keen.

"Lind-Lindsay? What are you calling at this hour? It's like 4 am in New York?"

"No, it's like 3:45, and I can hear that you're still finishing quick."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Who's the redhead Zach?" Lindsay asked straight to the point, there was no beating around the bush tonight.

"What, what redhead? Lindsay, is everything…."

"Oh everything is great Zach, I was just calling to say we're done, and enjoy your skanky redhead in the flea bag motel."

"Linnny?"

"You know," Lindsay thought for a second. "I am one of five, and Bozeman's a small town, someone is going to see, someone is going to tell me, and you didn't check into a no tell motel. Like I said, enjoy, and don't call me, ever." She hung up and threw the phone onto the counter. Turning around Jenna had another shot ready and waiting. Lindsay downed it, then breathed deeply, she was free, young and single in New York, the city was her playground.

"F.R.I.E.N.D.S?" Jenna asked. It was their coping mechanism in college, the sitcom cured all ailments, got them through finals, breakups, hangovers, and just a bad day.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lindsay asked. She was emotionally exhausted. Tomorrow would be a long day. But tonight, it was a bottle of Grey Goose, reruns, and a great friend.

.

.

"You're bolder today." Danny observed. They had just finished meeting with Oscar Bowers. Some sick son of an ewe, that was into young, and I mean young women. It was true. Earlier in the lab she had shown him up, in the morgue she had leaned into get a better look of Sid scalping their vic, and in there with Oscar she had no problem standing up for women. Lindsay looked over at him, they were stuck at an intersection waiting for the light to change, and smiled slightly.

"Is that so?" she knew she was. Something about being able to dump Zach like that, it made her a little more gutsier. She was completely free to start fresh. And that is exactly what she intended to do.

.

.

Danny and Lindsay had returned to the lab to go through some more of the evidence on the Kinsey murder. They both ended up in AV. Danny working on the IPOD, Lindsay working on the surveillance video. It was a pleasant quiet, just the tapping of the mouse and keys, when a sudden sound broke through…

"_SO no one told you life was gonna be this way,  
clap, clap, clap,  
your job's a joke you're broke,  
your love life is DOA  
it's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year,  
but I'll be there for you  
when the rain starts to fall,  
I'll be there for you like I been there before,  
I'll be there for you cause you're there for me too.'_

It was Lindsay's cell phone. Jenna must have changed it sometime last night after she had fallen asleep. Lindsay had had a particularly hard night what with a trying case and the fact that her brother informing her that her boyfriend back in Bozeman had been cheating on her. They sat around bashing men, taking shots and watching friends reruns like they did all through college whenever something went wrong.

"Jenna you changed my ringtone?" Lindsay demanded slash laughed when she answered her cell phone that read Jenna Cell across the screen.

"Only for me. Special, just for us."

"Whatever, what can I do for ya?"

"What time do you get done tonight?"

"Sometime around 8, why?"

"Ok, we are going out. Think phase two"

"Okay, we ARE NOT getting drunk and going to a strip club." Lindsay laughed into the phone. The drunk and strip club peaked Danny's interest. He hid a smirk and continued to work through the ipod's information.

"Okay, not the strip club, but that's what we always did at school, and I'm off tonight, and lets go out."

"Alright, I'm in, but not just like old times, I'm not picking you up at 4 in the morning from some random guys house."

"THAT WAS ONCE!" Jenna shouted in a known teasing voice. Lindsay laughed

"I know but it's still worth mentioning. Alright Jen, I have to get back to work see you tonight."

"Bye babe." Jenna hung up, as did Lindsay. She went back to her work. Danny looked over his shoulder. She wasn't on the phone anymore. He was done with the ipod, so he figured he would figure out just how far she was on the video.

"So Monroe, is your love life really DOA?" Danny asked with his usual Messer grin. Lindsay wished just wished she could wipe it right off.

"As much as yours is Messer." She said without taking her eyes off the video.

"Ouch, aright Montana, so how you doing on the video?"

"Ok, this girl hasn't been id-ed as a resident of the building." Lindsay said as a young woman walks onto the screen. "And here she is in the lobby the same time as Jason Kinsey." She said glancing over at Danny who was concentrating on the screen.

"She looks nervous playing with her jewelry." Danny observed.

"Could be nerves, but it looks more like flirting. See how she's holding her head, how she looks at him. She wants him to look at her." Lindsay said as she leaned over to make her point not taking her eyes off the monitor, not even realizing she was leaning in at all. Danny took the hint and glanced at her before turning back to the screen as to not get caught gawking at the new girl, but damn, she was different today, bolder, more engaging, happier, she was, well a pretty decent partner. As far as Aiden's replacement, Mac had chosen well.

.

.

Lindsay was exhausted when she got home, but a short nap, a shower, and a few shots later, she and Jenna were dolled up, and giggly in the back of a cab heading for a bar in midtown. The goal for the night, a few more drinks, dancing, and maybe a few phone numbers.

With a nod to a friend who was bouncing Jenna and Lindsay entered the dimly lit bar. The music was loud, and perfect for dancing. Several dances and a few partners later Lindsay and Jenna made their way to the bar with the guys they had met. Laughing at something Jenna said Lindsay caught a glimpse of someone she saw enter the bar. _That couldn't be Messer. _Lindsay thought. But before she could get a better look she was swooped out onto the dance floor again.

.

"Danny, you wanna dance?" Cindy asked tugging on his side belt loop.

"What babe." He asked. He was distracted. He had noticed brunette at the bar that looked soooo similar to his new coworker. He hadn't been paying full attention to his date. He looked back at the bar, and she was gone. She could have been Lindsay Monroe, but he couldn't be looking at other women with his date here.

"Dance?"

"Yea sure." Danny conceded letting her pull him onto the crowded dance floor.

.

"I can't believe we ditched them!" Lindsay laughed, plopping herself into a brightly colored booth at the all night Pancake house Jenna had found a few blocks from their apartment.

"Why's it so hard to believe?" Jenna asked giggling. "They were too frat like for us, we are not reverting to that again."

"What again, I left those guys behind after sophomore year." Lindsay continued to giggle.

"Okay, yes I had a post grad frat boy phase, so kill me." Jenna threw her hands up and surrendered when the waitress came for their orders. After the coffee was there and the pancakes were ordered Jenna sobered up a little. "You got a little distant earlier at the bar."

"What?" Lindsay asked putting down her coffee.

"At the bar you kinda just zoned into the door, and not the guys who were buying are drinks, very unlike you." It was true, Lindsay always made sure nothing was slipped into hers or any of her friends drinks.

"Oh, I thought I saw someone I knew."

"In New York? Coworker or cousin?" Jenna asked Lindsay, who blushed slightly.

"Coworker." Jenna nodded, "Cute?"

"Yes, but an asshole."

"Oh the guy who got you to make a fool of yourself in front of the boss? Intrigued. Do you like?"

"What, no, I mean there is a physical attraction there but, no, god no, no, no, no no."

"Seven no's, you're single then?" a well dressed man had come up to the table with eyes only for Lindsay. Jenna excused herself to the bathroom, and watched from the corner as the gentleman and Lindsay began talking. The line was tame, but straight forward, and Lindsay knew the signal if she wanted Jenna to cut in. It never did. The pancakes did, and the guy left, before Jenna returned.

"So?" she asked taking a heaping forkful of pancakes.

"Kevin Olsen, a professor at Chelsea University, and he has my number." Lindsay summarized.

"No red flags?"

"I'll let you know." Lindsay smirked. This could be just what she needed, either a good rebound or a profound relationship. She could go either way.

.

.

Lindsay arrived at work a little late the next morning. She had slightly overslept, her body's attempt to lose the remaining amounts of alcohol in her system. She made it to work in record time though, only about five minutes late. As she set her stuff down and turned to check her messages Danny walked in. "Hey Monroe, showing up a little late today eh? So how was the…"

"Danny, don't finish that sentence." She said as she got up. He had nodded her to follow him.

"These are the blood results from the Kinsey foyer. Unidentifiable male. But I also ran the hair from the elastic."

"Common alleles, right?" Lindsay cut him off. "Male family member?"

"How'd you know that?" Danny asked surprised

"Something about the way her father looked at her."

"Alright, well, I brought him in for questioning."

"Okay, but you should probably take this one." She wrinkled her nose up slightly at the mention of interrogating this man. He seemed to be like the type of guy his daughter was going after. He went with that crowd.

"Why's that?" Danny asked unsure as to why Lindsay would be iffy about questioning the father.

"I have a hunch, and if the hunch is correct you'll know." She said slipping in behind the double way mirror to watch the questioning.

Danny shook his head, this woman was a tad irritating at times, but then again he found her somewhat endearing. How she came up with some of her theories had thrown him many times before, and will probably throw him again.

.

Later while finishing up paperwork, Lindsay's cell phone quirked out a '_Is DOA_.' She let out a laugh as she grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open, Jenna had a way like that, she had a way with cell phone ring tones. She had a text: _Linds, guess it's not so DOA ;) Kevin called._

Lindsay laughed, Her smile stayed in place while doing the rest of the intensely mundane paperwork. She was so zoned into what she was doing she had no idea Danny was watching her with interest.

Danny had no idea how he felt about Lindsay. She had replaced Aiden, but that was Aiden's own fault. Lindsay had some spunk, she could bite back, and well, he had to admit it she was damn cute. Cute, girl next door, the kind of girl that mom always asked him to date. Danny shook himself out of his revelations when his own phone beeped. Cindy. _Come over to night. _That's all the text said, that's all it had to say.

.

.


	6. Manhattan Manhunt

DISCLAIMER: I have nothing, it does not belong to me.

A/N: okay, this one gets a little deeper into the actual episode then I like to get, but danny and Lindsay aren't exactly hanging out outside of the lab yet, so I hope it didn't get too summary. Anyway enjoy.

.

.

: : Manhattan Manhunt : :

.

Danny snapped his phone shut as he walked into the break room and headed straight for the coffee maker. It had just been one of those mundane mornings. No new cases yet, just some old paperwork and entering nonsense b&e fingerprints that never mounted up to anything. He was dragging, than his phone rang. It had been his girlfriend Cindy calling just to talk. Usually he would have been too busy to listen to her gabbing, but today it was welcome. Her words were never more than gossip and nothingness. He however listened, if just for the buzz. He had told Aiden back in the day: _"why would I pay for it, that's what I have girlfriends for." _Well this was kind of like payment, he was paying his boyfriend dues. After an hour, she had talked herself out, and Danny needed his coffee, which is what put him in his current position.

.

Danny, Lindsay, and Sheldon all sat around a table in the sunlit break room. It was a mid morning lull, all had a cup of coffee in front of them, and all were fighting off the midmorning drudge. The lab had been quiet the last few days. That was not a good sign. Quiet was never good. It meant chaos was about to rain in. It was storming in Miami: they were dealing with the break out of a top security prisoner. He had ties to New York, and it seemed like everyone in the NYPD just knew it was only a matter of time before he began another reign of terror on New York. The midtown nurses were not a distant memory. Not even to Lindsay, who was in Montana when the massacre happened. The murders shocked the nation. Nightingale murders. Not good, not pretty, and they all hoped they could find and stop him before it happened again.

Today's bright sun, and cloudless sky, it was a beautiful day, but the lull, the unsettled feeling. Something was going to happen soon. Lindsay took a sip of her coffee and let out a pleasant sigh. Caffeine was what she needed. Sheldon continued to stir his cream around. Danny looked up and was about to break the quiet with a semi crude comment about the sound Lindsay just made, but his phone bleeped. So did his co-workers.

It was Stella: _All hands on deck, quintuple homicide at Endicott penthouse, suspect: Henry Darius._

Danny looked up. The fear and uneasiness registered in everyone's eyes. "I'll drive."

.

The penthouse was nothing like anyone could imagine, well almost. Lindsay gulped when she saw the state of the walls, he played in their blood. The threesome moved slowly into the home. Four teenage kids lay face down, hands behind their back, bullets wounds scattered across them, and a vase full of pills on the coffee table. This was grim. It was eerie. But no matter how awful this scene was Lindsay was not going to let it get to her. That was her past. She was past it, all that discomfort was in Montana, and that's where it was going to stay. No one knew here, and it was going to stay that way. But no. Mac dismissed her.

She tried to fight it. But she did as was told. But it didn't matter. She could handle it, she was a freaking CSI, and a damn good one at that. Aggravation and irritation joined her on the way back to the lab and wouldn't let her be. _Did Mac Taylor know about her horrifyingly traumatic past? How? _There was a knock at the door, pulling her from her depressing thoughts.

"What a ya got, Montana?" Danny asked as he usually did. But today it just irked her.

"Danny! Stop calling me that. It's Lindsay, Lindsay Monroe." She snapped.

"Alright, aright, I was just joking with ya." Danny yielded. She was on edge today, not the semi laid back Lindsay he had gotten used to in the last week.

"Well, it's not funny, what am I suppose to be the new girl _and _the butt of all your jokes."

"You upset that Mac dismissed you?" He asked. The tensing of her shoulders let him know he hit the nail on the head.

"I can handle it."

"It's not about that." Danny said, he knew from experience, he'd been there before and he knew it would happen again. "He was looking out for you, you saw that place, it was a slaughter house." It really was. He had almost wished he was dismissed.

"What, you think I haven't seen blood like that before?" Lindsay inquired, still irritated, she had seen bad scenes before, gruesome awful, Bozeman wasn't Mayberry, crime and murder happened. More than they realized.

"I don't know to tell you the truth, Have you?" Danny asked. Something was bugging this girl, and it went a lot deeper than just being dismissed from a crime scene.

"Yes." She replied, her tone of voice softening from the defensive kick she had been on. "and a lot worse than that." She turned back to the microscope. Maybe Danny had his good points, but he was still an arrogant, ignorant, pig headed, coworker and she wasn't going to let him see her break much more. Only her family and Jenna knew about what had happened her junior year of high school, and now apparently Mac Taylor, and that's how it was going to stay.

.

"Anybody know what's up with Monroe?" Danny posed the question to Stella and Sheldon who were sitting in the break room when he entered for yet another round of coffee.

"No, why, what's up?" Stella asked.

"She just snapped at me." Danny said a little surprised.

"Did you deserve it?" Hawkes asked, a shit eating grin gracing his lips.

"No, I called her Montana, and she just…" He threw his hands in the air and shook them about to signify craziness and edginess.

"Well, maybe you could call her by her given name." Stella summarized.

"What's the fun in that?" Danny asked, not seeing how that was a solution at all. That wouldn't solve anything.

.

The debriefing was a solemn event. Everyone was glad they were done with it. He was behind bars, the images of the executed teenage kids were put into boxes along with all the paper work, and now all the team had to do was erase the images from their minds. That task was easier said than done. Especially for Lindsay. For try as she may, she was still fighting the images from the diner, the fact that the sister had seen her friends killed and escaped hit especially close to home, but so far, she had held it together pretty well. Only Messer seemed to notice anything different, and that was hours ago. She hadn't approached Mac. She wanted to, but she didn't want to bring it up if it were nothing, if he hadn't even known, although she was pretty sure he did. And again, that just wasn't a conversation she wanted to have. Jenna even called a few times, probably saw the news, and was worried, not that she had to be.

"Case Closed." The minute Mac said the words the entire room seemed to jump out of daydreams.

"I don't know about you csi's but I need a drink." Flack said, pushing himself away from the conference table and stretching out his lengthy limbs.

"I'll second that." Danny agreed. "How bout it, Sullivan's?" he threw out to the table. All agreed, even Mac. Danny turned to the his side where Lindsay had remained quiet. "So how bout it Monroe? Something was bugging you earlier."

Lindsay pondered her options for a minute. Really, what else was she going to do, go home and have Jenna worry that she was ok? A beer might make that easier to take, and everyone else was going. "Yea." She nodded. "Yea, let's go."

"First rounds on me." Mac announced slapping the table. "Good job today everyone."

.

Lindsay pulled her coat on and pulled her cell out of her pocket. It read six missed calls. Each one was from Jenna. Figuring she should call her roommate, she hit the call button. It rang once before a worried Jenna answered, sounding just like Lindsay thought she would.

"Lindsay! Are you okay? I saw on the news, and I wanted to check that you were o-"

"Yes Jenna I'm fine." Lindsay said. Sure the events of the day upset her, and they did resemble the diner in ways, but she was fine.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Jen, I'm fine. It's been 10 years, I'm not over it, but I can handle my emotions. It's in the past, moving out here is suppose to be a new start."

"Yea but Linds."

"No Jenna." Lindsay interrupted her friend. "I promised my dad I was leaving the ghosts in Montana. And that's what I'm doing."

"Okay, but Linds."

"I'm fine Jen, I miss them, you know that, you know better than anyone, but we'll talk when I get home okay?" Lindsay asked, she really didn't want to get into it when she was in a lab full of people and glass walls.

"Sure, when will that be?"

"In a few hours, the team is going out for drinks." Lindsay smiled, the team, she wasn't alone out here. "I'll see ya in a bit." Lindsay hung up the phone and turned around to find Danny Messer leaning against the doorframe.

"Da-Danny, how long have you been standing there?" Lindsay stuttered.

"Not long Mont—Lindsay." He corrected himself. "Just came to grab my jacket, didn't want to interrupt." He said gesturing to her phone. From her stance to the tone of her voice Danny knew it was a personal, and important phone call. "Everything okay?" he asked. She had been on edge for a good part of the day, granted they all had, but just the same.

"Yea, just a worry wart of a roommate." Lindsay said with a small smile.

"That's not always a bad thing." He said with a smile as he swept his jacket up off the back of his chair, "So what da ya say, drinks on Mac?"

"God yes." Lindsay said tossing her head back and walking out the door Danny held open for her.

.

Sullivan's bar was a dimly lit cop bar with a heavy Irish tone to it. It was the perfect place to grab a beer post shift, and even lunch when on shift. The team had pushed two tall bar rounds together and Mac brought back two pitchers of beer that were poured and downed quickly. All seemed to loosen up, Don tugged his tie loose, Mac took off his suit jacket, and the girls toed off their heels and dangled them from their toes, it was a simple night. Friends, a few drinks, a few laughs and goodnight. Nothing more, nothing less. After the second pitcher was just about finished, one of the pool tables in the bar opened up.

"So how 'bout it Montana?" Danny nodded his head in the direction of the table. "Feel like cashing in that rain check?"

"Sure, why not." Lindsay said grabbing her clutch and hopping off the bar stool. "Two weeks hasn't changed anything, you're still going to lose." She smirked.

"This should be good." Flack said grabbing his pint glass and following Danny and Lindsay over to the pool table. The rest followed, there was now an audience watching Danny rack up the balls.

Being a gentleman he let Lindsay break, that could have been a huge mistake. But Lindsay was in a relatively good mood. Eyeing Danny and his confident posture up. She'd be playing him quite a lot in the future. She could go in for the kill right away, but what was the fun in that? Really. She broke and sank two stripes. She and Danny played back and forth, the entire game they were relatively even, until the end. There were 4 balls left: 2 stripes, a solid, and the 8.

"You still think you're going to win?" Danny asked cockily. Really, she had a couple of difficult shots ahead of her if she was going to win. No way she'd be able to sink all of them.

"Wanna bet." Lindsay smirked eyeing up her shots, they were difficult sure, but nowhere near impossible.

"Well I'm so confused as to what we've been doing?" Danny said in mock confusion.

"Money hasn't been put on the table, only bragging rights." Lindsay said leaning seductively against her pool cue.

"Oh, aright, aright, name the terms Montana." Danny grinned. Lindsay pondered for a minute.

"10 bucks."

"Whoa, big spender." Danny teased

"I'm not done hot shot, 10 bucks and you take my next dumpster drive."

"k. I can do that." Danny confirmed, "I won't have to, but…" Danny said with a sarcastic and teasing shrug of the shoulders.

"Yea, just step back and watch." Lindsay said bending over and lining up her shot. She lined up the shot, pulled back and struck the cue ball. How she did it was a mystery, but she sank both stripes, and the cue lined up for an easy 8 ball shot. Once sunk she turned around and held out her hand ready to be paid.

"Hustler." Danny grimaced reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet and handed a $10 bill over to Lindsay.

"Okay, next pitcher is on Messer." Lindsay laughed heading to the bar with Danny's money. Danny watched her grumbling.

"Danno, just to rub salt in the wound." Don snickered. "You know you just lost to a girl, and the new kid at that."

"Thanks Flack. I needed that." Danny groaned. He shook his head watching Lindsay laugh with Stella at the bar waiting on their next round. The girl was good, and apparently here to stay. Life was going to be interesting.

.

Lindsay was unsure of herself when she arrived home. Of her current friends, only one knew the story of the Main Street Massacre, and that one friend happened to be subletting her a room. Jenna knew the whole story, Lindsay had told her Sophomore year in college, she had a massive breakdown at the anniversary but Jenna was there to console her, and be her friend. It made the next years anniversary that much easier, and solidified Jenna as BFF.

The apartment seemed quiet, Lindsay would almost have guessed Jenna went to sleep if had been any other night. But ever since she heard of Lindsay's past she had been a little protective and the light in the kitchen gave her away.

"Mom, I'm home." Lindsay called. Jenna poked her head out of the kitchen to see Lindsay rounding the corner.

"Ha ha, very funny." Jenna groaned. "I was worried."

"So says the 4 messages." Lindsay laughed plucking a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Linds, I saw what the memories did to you in college, and I was on the phone for every similar case you had in Bozeman. I was worried."

"Yea, but I got over it." Lindsay shrugged.

"Got over it, Honey, you don't just get over something like that, and I heard it in your voice earlier, you cracked."

"Mac dismissed me from the scene." Lindsay said taking a gulp of her water.

"Does he know about….." Jenna trailed off.

"I didn't tell him, but yea, I have a hunch he does."

"Just a hunch, you didn't ask?" Jenna asked. If it had been her she would have broken down the boss mans door looking for answers.

"Yea, I get his point I'm better with evidence when I have a clear head."

"So he was looking out for you." Jenna said,

"That's what Danny said too." Lindsay said thinking back along the days events.

"Danny, he's the jerk with the nickname right?"

"Yea he calls me Montana, he can be I don't know sweet is pushing it, but I beat him at pool tonight, any way Mac suggested drinks so the team went out for a couple rounds."

"Okay, you were hustling pool without me tonight." Jenna said in mock hurt. "you are fine. But sweet, I thought you hated him."

"Not hated, he's just irritating, and arrogant, and stubborn."

"And he's hot? You are so going to fall for him." Jenna taunted.

"What no I'm not. He's a friend and nothing else, plus, he's got a girlfriend and I've got…."

"You've got Professor Kevin." Jenna smirked. "How are things going with you two?"

"Good." Lindsay said hesitantly.

"What's up?" Jenna asked. Lindsay was about to sabotage another potential relationship for something that was really nothing.

"I don't know, don't kill me, but I feel like he's almost too sweet, too romantic."

"Is there such a thing?" Jenna giggled, but Lindsay did not join in.

"When I feel like he's doing it to show up other guys, or just show off, yea I think so, he's just too sweet." Lindsay said

"Okay, do not do this again, let's give Kevin a shot, and until then, No nightmares tonight."

"No nightmares." Lindsay agreed. But that was probably going to be easier said than done.

.

.

.

A/N2: Thanks for reading, i hate begging for reviews but i'm soon going to get desperate, just a warning, and a busy weekend starts tomorrow so it may be a few days before another update, but the muse has been going strong. Thanks, lots of love Gigi. =)


	7. Bad Beat

DISCLAIMER: not mine, not mine. Not not mine, not not mine. (extra pts to those who know where that came from)

A/N: So, so sorry it has taken forever to get this one put together, but as a bonus you get about 4500 words and another flashback turned present, and some walruses. =D

.

.

.

: : BAD BEAT : :

.

.

.

Had to love getting called away from a date to go into work. Nice. And tonight was suppose to be somewhat, well special. It had been close to a month since Lindsay and Kevin started dating, and nothing. Nada, the guy hadn't even tried to get to second base. And honestly, Lindsay was starting to think it was something to do with her.

Jenna talked her down off _THAT_ ledge. It was all Kevin. She met him, like really met him about a week ago, and she made her decision about him. He was a professor, a little bit pretentious, a little more prudish, and completely full of himself AND yes he was too nice. He was showing off.

.

"_It's not you." Jenna said the minute the door snapped shut behind Kevin._

"_What?" Lindsay laughed_

"_It's not you, I'd be surprised if he's ever used that thing" Jenna gestured at the door Kevin had just left through. "Next time I meet before I give any kind of advice."_

"_So what?"_

"_So, you like him right?"_

"_Yea." Lindsay confessed, after 3 weeks of dating she could say she really liked Kevin. _

"_Well then, give it another week, then confront him about your needs." Jenna winked. "He strikes me as the kind of guy that took mom's advice to heart and then some. You know, if you have premarital sex, you'll go to hell." _

"_He is catholic." Lindsay said thinking back to a conversation they had a few days ago when chatting about Sunday plans._

"_See, give it a week, then it's time to talk."_

_._

Well they talked 3 days ago, and decided that tonight was going to be the night, however a murder in Manhattan called Lindsay away from her date at 9:30 pm. She walked up to the apartment and saw a shotgun sized hole in the front door and the db on the ground, his face completely blown off.

"Ewwe." Lindsay scrunched her face up upon seeing the scene.

"Note to self: don't check the peephole after beating the shit out of someone." Flack joked to Lindsay as she came through the door.

"No kidding." Lindsay said moving into the apartment.

"Hey Lindsay." Mac said noticing the new arrival to the scene. "Why don't you grab a mess kit, and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Let me guess." Lindsay smirked, pulling her hair back and wrapping an elastic hair band around it. "I'm hitting the dumpster." She smiled blowing the short tendrils that didn't reach the ponytail out of her face. Mac shrugged. Yea she was hitting the dumpster. "Messer, isn't by any chance on this case is he?" Lindsay asked her boss, "He did lose the other night, and owes me a dumpster dive."

"Nope, sorry Linds, he's got the night off." Mac smiled

"Okay, see ya down there in few." She grumbled swiping the jumpsuit Flack was holding out for her. "Remind your buddy he owes me a dumpster dive." She warned him.

.

.

Arriving back at the lab Lindsay made a beeline for the locker room, but Mac stopped her first. "Lindsay, give this to Danny for me will ya." Mac said handing Lindsay a five dollar bill.

"Okay." She answered, slightly unsure as to why Lindsay was the middleman in this transaction. Whatever, she had to shower, she smelt of garbage, but that's what she gets for shifting through trash. It took her close to an hour to get the smell out. Walking down the hall to the bull pen she noticed a vase of red roses, sitting on the desk, her pace slowed, but no they were probably for Stella, she wasn't a roses kind of girl, and red, after a month, really. Yea they were for Stella. She sped up and pushed through the door.

Danny was leaning back in his chair, feet up on the desk watching the news on the tiny little TV that was kept in the office. He looked away from the screen when he heard the door creak open. "Ey Monroe." Danny acknowledged her and the scent of vanilla and lavender covering the well-known scent of dumpster. "Mac have you on dumpster duty again?" he smirked. Yea, he was suppose to owe her a dive. That wasn't about to happen any time soon.

"But of course." She replied with a Miss Congenuality-esq head bob and smile.

"Well, those flowers came for you." He nodded towards the massive bouquet. "Might help mask the stink."

"You know, you really are charming." Lindsay said sarcastically while plucking the card out of the holder.

"Easy there Montana, I got a girlfriend." Danny teased her.

"Yea, and I'd. Actually no I won't be selfish here, we'd all appreciate it if you told her we weren't your secretaries." She said, before turning her attention to the card.

_Dearest Lindsay,_

_Missed you last night, try again tonight?_

_Love Kevin…._Yea they'd be trying again. Lindsay needed her sugar, and soon or she'd be forced to resort to B.O.B.

"It's not that bad." Danny said looking through his messages and counting the ones that came from Cindy.

"Dude, even Mac has noticed something."

"No Mac would say something to me." Danny said shaking his head.

"Oh, and speaking of Mac." She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out the folded $5 bill he had given her. "He asked me to give this to you."

Danny looked at the bill for a second before it clicked. He won: about a month ago he, Mac, Don, and Stella had made a bet as to when Lindsay would finally crack and complain about the rookie treatment. He looked up and flashed her his patented Messer grin. "Thank You Montana." He cheered

"Thank you for what?" She said irritably

"You complained today didn't you."

"About wha….oh you jerk!" She shouted realization dawning on her "You had a bet out on me."

"Everyone goes through it Monroe."

"Ass."

"What was that Monroe." Danny asked feigning ignorance. Just then, Flack walked in and slapped a $5 on Danny's desk.

"Damn Messer." Flack swore. "That's 3 in a row, you suck."

"Thanks so much Donald." Danny said pocketing the money, this had been his third win, he'd been right on Aiden, Hawkes, and now Lindsay as well.

"Whatever." He grumbled to Danny then turned on Lindsay: "MONROE! You couldn't last another week and a half!" Flack threw his hands up in mock anger. "Geeze." He said walking out of the office.

.

.

"Adam, when you're done with that I have a pair of slacks I need ironed." Danny called to the new lab tech working on his video. Chad would not have been that tech savvy.

"I have no response to that." He replied taking the tape and popping it into the VCR on the TV behind them. "Okay, time to find out what Tara Stansfield didn't want the world to see." He said hitting play. This should be good, however a walrus mating documentary came on.

"Walruses, seriously?" Hawkes asked watching for a moment, before the video changed into a sex video featuring Tara herself.

"Those aren't walruses." Danny piped in, chancing a glance at the other two men in the room. Looking back at the video all three heads tipped to get a better view. Little did they know that Lindsay Monroe had walked right by on her way to start on the 911 calls from her case.

She glanced into the room she was walking past; then, curiosity getting the better of her took a step and leaned back. _Now that's interesting. _She thought. Intrigued she entered the room and came up behind Danny and Adam finally getting a decent look at what they were doing not just the audio.

"Footage from your 30th birthday party Messer?" she poked.

"Walrus documentary, actually."

"It's Tara Stansfield, our victim from the park." Hawkes clarified.

"Who's the other Walrus?" asked Lindsay, her head tipping with all the guy's. They stood there watching the porno for a good 5 minutes. The sex tape was incredibly hard-core, and was getting more intense as it played. The position of the "walruses" in the video changed and there was an audible cringe from the viewers.

"That cannot be comfortable." Danny said an expression of pain painted on his face. All the heads tilted more to get a better angle on the image.

"Trust me it's not." Said Lindsay without thinking. All heads turned to her and she slapped her hand to her mouth and clamped her eyes shut as tight as they could willing herself to disappear. _I did not just say that, I did not just say that, I did not just say that_. Was the thought that kept repeating in her mind, but oh she had just said that.

"Well well Miss Monroe." Danny started eyeing her up and down before being cut off by an "eh hem" from the doorway. Mac and Stella had appeared in the doorway somewhere in the last 5 minutes or so. Shock registered on every face before they all hopped into frantic action. Not that it really mattered. They knew what the group was doing, but it was the thought that counts. Adam popped the video out of the player and handed it to Hawkes who was saying to Danny that he thought it could be the anchorman. Lindsay agreed with them then headed to the door her face flaming red.

"Linds, feel like joining Flack and I to a poker game, pick up our possible murderer?" Stella asked, eyeing up the guys, specifically Danny: he had that smirk on his face. Lindsay was going to be in for some serious taunting if she didn't get out of the lab and quick.

"Yea, just get me out of lab for a little while." Lindsay whispered.

"Oh that was my intention." Stella smirked wrapping an arm around her coworkers shoulder and led her out of the AV lab.

"Thanks." Lindsay sighed. She was so, so thankful for Stella at this moment.

"So….." Stella started as they neared the car where Flack was parked, "Did you really? Just between us girls." Stella assured her seeing the skeptical look on Lindsay's face. Lindsay bit her lip nervously for a second before nodding. "Monroe, you are not who I thought you were." Stella said flabbergasted.

"What it was college." Lindsay said opening the door to the car and climbing into the back seat.

"What was college?" Flack asked curious. Lindsay's face was flushed, and Stella was giggling.

"Nothing." Lindsay said hoping to end all new questions. Stella looked back.

"Really? I mean…"

"Yes, Stel, really, AND after, it took us awhile before we could again." Lindsay explained trying to keep Flack from completely comprehending what the women were talking about.

"Did you break it?" Stella asked gleefully.

"Almost." Lindsay said thinking back.

"Okay, what are you two talking about!" Flack asked. He really wanted to know, this conversation, whatever it was, it had to be good, both women were smiling, and laughing and…

"No." Lindsay said a chuckle escaping her. "Although, knowing Messer, you'll know by the end of the day."

"Danny knows, but you won't tell me. I've never been a dick to you." Don said annoyed

"Yes, and I thank you for that, however…."

"Lindsay said something she probably shouldn't have and that's that."

"Thanks Stel." Lindsay said a little sarcastically.

"No problem kiddo."

.

.

"Hey Kevin, thanks for the flowers." Lindsay smiled. She had hung around outside the lab, she'd been gone a good two hours, but, she still couldn't go back in yet. The "trust me" comment was still too recent. An extra ten minutes would be fine.

"Hey Sweetie. Did you like them?"

"Loved them." Lindsay giggled girlishly. "So later."

"Later." He concurred. "oh, shit, I have a night class."

"So much later." Lindsay rationalized. This could look like a late night booty call.

"I'll call you when I get out of class, and well grab a late dinner. Then back to my place."

"Sounds good Kevin." She hung up and entered the lab.

"Monroe, you finally facing everyone again." Mac asked matching Lindsay's step as they walked down the hallway. Maybe 2 hours 10 minutes was too soon.

"Yea, whatever, I'm sure they all slip up too, it's all a matter of time." Lindsay smirked.

"Revenge." Mac chuckled.

"What goes around." Lindsay laughed turning towards the bull pen, "Karma's a bitch."

.

"Donny, man you coming tonight?" Danny called as he passed his buddy on the way into his office.

"You honestly think I'm gonna miss this one!" Flack asked laughing. "You square everything away with your girlfriend?"

"Yea, she aint coming, can't stand the gore. I'll make up canceling on her later."

"Alright, Good luck with that Danno, See ya in a few hours."

"Got it bro." Danny called laughing, as he entered the office. Oh tonight was going to be a good night. As a group, they worked in a gruesome field. So spending an evening watching the goriest, most disgusting movies currently being made shouldn't sound like a good time, but, it kinda was. Sitting in the office was Lindsay Monroe, she had been working with them for about 2 months now, and although she had her moments, nobody really knew too much about her. She came from Montana, she was good with blood spatter analysis, she enjoyed reconstructions, she lived with her friend from college, apparently liked that FRIENDS show since it was her ring tone, and today didn't get all flustered when confronted with porn, slightly throwing her straight laced image out the window—well a little.

"So Montana, you like Saw?" Danny asked plopping down into his desk chair.

"Saw as in the tool/weapon, or last year's sleeper hit now in its 2nd intensely gory installment."

"Sleeper hit." Danny smirked, "You a fan?"

"Um, yea." Lindsay said looking up for the first time from her paperwork. "Why?"

"A bunch of us from the lab are going tonight, thought you might wanta join us." Danny shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know…." Lindsay trailed off.

"Don't know what Lindsay?" Stella asked as she came into the bullpen.

"She doesn't know if she wants to go see Saw II with us tonight."

"What and miss out, nuh uh sweetie, Messer here has pretty much put himself in the dog house with his girlfriend to come see it with us, so you're coming, think of it as a celebration to the end of new girl treatment." Stella said squatting down and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Wait, when did we agree to that?" Danny asked

"She finally complained today." Stella said, "You won Messer, you should know, when the payout happens, the rookie treatment ends."

"Man," Danny jokingly whined. "so what do ya say Monroe?"

"Oh, ok, what time are you going?" She gave in.

"We're heading over in 30 minutes, pack up."

And pack up they did. Lindsay, having been itching all day thanks to the fabric of her back up shirt, ran down to the locker room to change, she had clean clothes specifically for dumpster diving in her locker. She quickly changed into a well-worn pair of jeans, gym shoes. While tying her shoes Danny Messer entered going towards his locker, which, incidentally was next to hers.

He stopped where he was when he spotted Lindsay. She was wearing a black tank top and jeans bending over tying her shoes, her hair falling in her face blinding her vision of the man's arrival. "Sexy Monroe." Danny smirked leaning against a locker and watching as Lindsay blew the hair out of her face and looked up.

"It doing something for you Messer?" Lindsay asked with a wicked smile of her own as she stood up and adjusted the thin elastically material. Danny's eyes lingered. "Guess so." Lindsay laughed grabbing a bleach stained gray zip sweater out of her locker and pulling it on. "You gonna stare or are we going to see a movie?"

"I was not staring." Danny retaliated. "just trying to figure out, if you really aren't as straight laced as you seem."

"Uh huh."

"Woman, please. Or better yet, trust me." Danny said throwing on a t-shirt and grabbing his jacket and wallet from his locker and jogged a few steps to keep up with her, making it to the door just as she was about to open it, which he helped hold open for her. "you were in the way."

"You coulda ask me to move."

"Eh, the view was nice." Danny grinned

"See staring-." Lindsay sung.

"Looking-." He poorly imitated. "Speaking of, nice ass Monroe, you do those Tara moves often or….." He said leaning back and taking another look. Lindsay laughed knowing he was joking and gave him a whack in the stomach. "Ugh. Ok, done." He gasped out. For a tiny little thing she really could pack a punch.

"Good." Lindsay laughed as she and Danny approached Stella, Hawkes, Flack, and Mac.

"You two change clothes and are in good moods…did you two do it?" Stella asked

"Ewe." Lindsay said looking Danny over and wrinkling her nose.

"Ewe? Hey, I'm a catch." Danny said in dismay.

"Yea you may catch something….." one of the playboy-bunny-esq lab tech girls said under her breath as she walked by. Flack having heard it had to hold his side he laughing so hard, as were the rest, Lindsay just looked at him, one eyebrow cocked.

"No." Danny said solidly. "No on so many levels." He shouted at the girl's back.

"Danny man, you gotta watch how you reject the lab techs." Don gasped coming up for air.

"Ok, we're gonna be late, so can we get the story as we walk." Stella laughed tugging at the back of Danny's shirt as he continued to shake his head and stare at the girl who was ruining any positive rep he may have had. "So story?" Lindsay giggled.

"Bitch."

"Great start Danno." Don chuckled, "ok, he's steamed, so, you know how some of the temps are: Blonde, fake hair, fake tan, occasionally fake boobs if they can get someone to pay for them, well, some take a liking to our Danny boy here, I don't get it." Don summarized. "Linds, you're still relatively new, what have you heard about him?" Flack asked.

"Oh, you want to open that bucket?" Stella started.

"Oh, but Stel, you know it's all in good fun." Hawkes ribbed "I can start…"

"Doc don't you dare." Danny warned.

"I plead the 5th." Lindsay said refusing to answer, tit for tat, hopefully Danny would drop the whole trust me thing.

"At least I have one friend here." Danny said glaring at Doc who was busting up laughing.

"Ok, whatever, so this girl has a thing for Danny boy, and is putting the moves on, and Danny's not having any of it. And…"

"And I had a cold, and sneezed, and told her to back off she might catch something, and now apparently I have VD." Danny shouted although they were in the elevator and no one but the five of them could hear. Everyone started laughing. The poor guy. "and I don't know why this is all on me, Monroe made a nice comment earlier." He scoffed.

"Hey!" Lindsay shouted turning on her heel to face Danny. "I held back earlier, oh the lab…"

"Yea you held back earlier." Danny laughed cutting her off, "So did ya really do it."

"Do what Danno, I got some info in the car about whether or not it really happened I just don't know what IT is."

"You know we found that weather girls gone wild porno on our vic." Danny smirked. "Well Montana here seems to be a little knowledgeable on one of the positions. A position that makes us all know exactly what Montana girls do when they're bored."

"Think you're cute huh Messer?" Lindsay asked. "The syphilis going to your head."

"Monroe, you broke some poor guys…." Don asked trailing off, Lindsay looked back at Stella, she had just whispered some additional information into his ear.

"No." Lindsay said promptly. "Almost, and it was his fault, now we're done with this. I was in a good mood and you people are ruining it." She said stepping off the elevator and heading out of the building.

"Ouch, ok Monroe. I can be a friend." Danny laughed and jogged to catch up to her. He tossed an arm around her shoulder and steered her out of the building and towards the theater. "We gotta stick together in this war against the evil plastic lab techs."

"They do gossip a bit too much." Lindsay thought out loud. "And I don't care if it's illegal for a man and a woman to have sex in anything other than missionary in Montana, doesn't mean I won't and doesn't mean I'm a country bumpkin."

"That's a nice little rant there Montana." Danny chuckled, "Is it really illegal to…."

"Yea." Lindsay laughed.

"Hey Mac, You know you hired an un-convicted felon." Danny called back the boss.

"That so?" Mac called ahead.

"If it's written about as one of the stupidest state laws and it's not enforced it's not a crime." Lindsay called back, and smacked Danny upside the head for bringing it up. "I thought we were gonna stick together here and you go in do that. Do you want me to start spreading Messer has VD stories cause I can." Lindsay threatened.

.

They arrived at the theater and stocked up on popcorn, soda, and candy, no one had had a real meal, and well junk food is just so gosh darn addicting. The theater was crowded, but they found a 6 seats row, Don, Danny, Lindsay, Stella, Mac, Hawkes all filed in and got comfy in their seats as the previews began to play.

The movie started: Lindsay began to squirm as the first victim attempts to cut a key out of his eye. "Montana, you gonna be squirming through the whole movie?" Danny leant over and asked.

"No…" Lindsay said before jumping slightly when the Venus flytrap snapped shut and the first death took place. "Just warming up to watching it."

.

.

"They say don't use the key someone is gonna use the key." Don said to Danny.

"OH!" everyone said

"That's eerily familiar." Lindsay laughed slightly after the character was shot through a peephole.

"You laughing Monroe?" Danny asked chuckling himself and flashing her that grin

"What am I not allowed?" Ok that smile, no wonder he had lab techs falling in love with him. Maybe she too was crushing on him, but eh, he was Messer, he was right earlier-friend.

.

.

The movie drew to a close, the bathroom was revisited again, and then boom PIG! Danny and Lindsay both jumped, and Danny began choking on popcorn. Lindsay began laughing again as she patted his back and passed him her soda because his was already gone."Ok there Messer?" Lindsay laughed, flashing him her own version of the grin. Friends.

.

Leaving the theater Lindsay dialed Kevin, seeing that she missed his call from half an hour ago. "Sorry baby, you done with school."

"Yea, where have you been?" He asked.

"Oh, a bunch of us from work went to see a movie."

"Oh, which movie."

"Saw II." Lindsay answered plainly. "don't worry it's not one we would see together."

"Saw, you like that shit?" He asked, a tone of disgust evident in his voice.

"Yea, its good to be able to laugh at this stuff, you know it is kind of frowned upon when we do that at a scene."

"That's disgusting."

"Sorry, so, you want to grab some dinner?"

"I just ordered some carry out, meet ya at Wok Man down the street from my place in 20?"

"See ya there."

.

"Hey Cindy." Danny grinned.

"Danny." She said sharply, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "How was the movie."

"Awesomely gruesome." Danny said. "Look Cindy, it was a team building thing, everyone went."

"I've already heard it." She snapped.

"I know, so how was your night."

"Lonely."

"I'm sorry, but I'm here now."

"You really think that's going to work on me."

"It was worth a shot." Danny grinned hazarding a step closer. Cindy didn't look away.

"Danny." She whined but didn't step back. Danny took another risk and leant in and kissed her. Hard. She reciprocated.

They shuffled into Cindy's apartment and slammed the door shut. She may have been lonely before, but she sure as hell wouldn't be lonely anymore tonight. Danny was going to make sure of that.

.

.

.

Lindsay left Kevin's apartment early the next morning, he had an early class and she had to get home and clean up before her night shift. She could go over last night a million times and not come out with an answer. Kevin was a great guy. He treated her well, he was chivalrous, kind, good looking. But las,t night. Well there weren't fireworks. Not even sparklers.

She stopped at a bakery on the way home and picked up some coffee and a pastry for her and Jenna. There was going to be a massive girl talk this morning. She let herself into the apartment, sure enough there was Jenna watching the news. She turned a knowing look on her face. "Well someone didn't come home last night and I know for a fact you were out of the lab by 7."

"Yea, I was at Kevin's." Lindsay said slumping in the seat next to her friend.

"And…..?"

"And….well." Lindsay scrunched up her face.

"That good huh." Jenna said laughing. "Sorry Sorry." She apologized seeing Lindsay's face. "It'll get better."

"Oh and how do you know?"

"Um it was the first time. When has it ever been great for you on the first time? I know its never been mind blowing for me."

"Jake Watson." Lindsay said fondly thinking back.

"Oh that boy turned you into a nympho."

"No he did not." Lindsay shot back. "He just made me a lot more sexually confident." Lindsay started giggling halfway through. She couldn't even say it. "Yea, he came up yesterday."

"What to Kevin! No wonder the poor guy couldn't perform."

"No, not to Kevin, at work, one of the cases involved a porno and…."

"And what!" Jenna asked excitedly.

"And I got pulled in to watching it and a particular uncomfortable position was used and it slipped."

"The one where you broke his penis! Your coworkers know."

"Sort of." Lindsay said scrunching up.

"How do they sort of know."

"Well, ok Danny said that it couldn't be comfortable, and I answered with a 'trust me it isn't." Lindsay said blushing just thinking back to it.

"Oh Lindsay, you just handed that guy ammo."

"Yea I know, but we reached a truce."

"That won't hold up." Jenna said laughing. "Okay, so Kevin needs to get better in the sack."

"Yea, but as said it was our first time."

"Cosmo."

"Drink, magazine, or Kramer?" Lindsay asked.

"The magazine you dork." Jenna chastised throwing a pillow at Lindsay. "Guys pick it up and read it, it's like a guilty pleasure."

"And you think that will work?" Lindsay asked skeptically.

"Well, it's worth a shot!"

.

.

.

A/N2: thanks for reading, love you all, be back (real) soon, Muah xx


	8. City of Dolls

**DISCLAIMER: **I have nothing, I own nothing, if its real it was unintentional, and its just fake and imaginary, and enjoy

**A/N**: First: thank you to all my readers AND ESPECIALLY my reviewers, you guys keep me going. Second: I don't want to offend anyone, but I think some of my comments could go that way, however, most of the time I am poking fun at traits I have or my sister-whom Cindy sort of resembles. Oh and a 7th grade teacher I royally hated-it's not personal unless you are her which I highly doubt. Any way I know present City of Dolls Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

: : CITY OF DOLLS : :

.

.

Winter was here, even if it was only early November. The snow was falling in thick clumps, landing and sticking to everything and anything. Kids were playing out in the streets, windows shown warm rooms, kitchens with mom's finishing up warm supper stews that would put the cold right out of you after hours in the snow. Mom. Yea, he had to call her, get some good food in him soon. His girlfriend couldn't cook worth a damn, she even screwed up Ramen Noodles and lit her microwave on fire.

Danny Messer stepped out the doors of his apartment building and locked the doors, it smelled like the holiday season was nearing. Just as the lock clicked closed a snowball hit him square in the back. Another one hit a second later. He never should have taught that kid how to pitch. Ruben. Danny shook his head. Turning around Danny placed his gloved hand on the railing and bounded down the steps, a clump of snow forming in the crease of his thumb and forefinger. "Ruben, buddy, I'd play with ya, but I gotta work. Catch ya later kid." He said to the 8 year old boy that lived down the hall.

"Yea, sure Danny, but I got you." The boy laughed while bouncing around.

"That you did bud." He said as he passed the kid, a handful of snow still in his hand. He went and patted the kids head as he passed, a friendly uncle-like trait Danny had picked up with his growing attachment for the kid. Ruben was welcomed to a head full of snow.

"Not Cool Mister!" He called after Danny and threw a snowball that landed short.

.

.

.

Ms. Drake was no help. And Danny was just plain irritated. He never had meshed well with Jr. High School teachers. They never liked him, he never liked them. Something about that age group, and she ware just as much eye make-up as the 7th and 8th grade girls leaving for the day. It just didn't seem right. If it really was just a doll, why the hell would their victim hang on to it?

"Maybe this isn't about the doll at all." Lindsay said turning towards him, "Maybe he just used it to defend himself." Granted she too didn't like the woman all that much, she seemed smug, but innocent until proven guilty.

"Nah, the grip was way too tight." he said a smile breaking over his face, "ever been to the scene of a shooting where the vic's hand is actually frozen in place?" She shook her head no, "You can actually take the gun and slide it right into the palm." He said taking her hand and gripping it ever so slightly. "Perfect fit. Means he was struggling with his attacker for the gun. Same thing happened here." He said still not letting go of her hand.

Their eyes met for a second contemplating not only the case, but how awkward yet how completely right holding hands actually felt. Were their hands really a perfect fit, it felt that way to Danny, but it was strange. He really wasn't one for holding hands, girls hands were always to fidgety or to loose, it was strange but yea it was a perfect fit.

The same thought was running through Lindsay's mind. _Did he really just say perfect fit? That's just, just, god is eyes are blue, no, he's and arrogant SOB, and needs to be forgotten about._ She would not let herself fall for a guy at work especially a guy with Danny's reputation, he wasn't a player per say, but he wasn't really boyfriend material, he was, or so the rumors go a date em and ditch em kinda guy. Although Cindy had been around for a while, at least before she(Lindsay) came to the city.

She had taken calls for Danny from her. The woman seemed a nice enough, though she sounded blonde, can someone sound the color of their hair? She had that oh so sweet Miss High School sound to her, the cheerleader, type. But they had a few conversations, much to Danny's dismay. Cindy liked to talk to whoever would listen, and then even if they didn't listen. Realizing Danny still had her hand in his she quickly pulled it away and headed back in the direction of the car.

"You hungry?" Danny asked from behind her.

"No I have to get back to the lab."

"Yea yea yea, me too, me too." Did he really just ask Lindsay Monroe out? No he and Aiden had grabbed numerous bites together and never started anything up. But there was something about Lindsay that made him want to know more about her. That and he was a guy, he needed to eat

.

.

Lindsay called the Drake household and asked if she could talk to Abby about Sophie, her mother agreed and was going to bring her in, it was the last thing she had to do for the day, and then it was a night out with Kevin. On her way down to the precinct, Lindsay stopped in the locker room to freshen up before heading downstairs to ask this little girl some questions. She was surprised to see Danny at his locker, which happened to be right next to hers, halfway done buttoning up a fresh new blue button up. He looked good, smelt good too.

"Hot date Danny?" she asked keying in the code to her locker.

"Something like that, I guess." He chuckled, "Actually can I ask you a Question."

"Yea" she said absentmindedly as she went about fixing the smudges under her eyes and unclipped her hair. He watched as the brown locks fell to her shoulders. Lindsay ruffled her hair and started to pull it back before looking at him. "What's Up Messer?"

"What is it with women and anniversaries?" he asked in annoyance. Really this was like the 8th anniversary Cindy had him celebrating (they'd been dating 3 months)

"Depends, how long have you been seeing her?"

"About 3 months, but it's not that."

"Oh and what is it Messer?" She asked intrigued, but then not, she could hold a first sex anniversary over his head. She looked him straight in the eye. Damn those brown pools were deep, Danny thought.

"It's the anniversary of the day..." He said as he ruffled his hair, "I told her she was beautiful."

"Oh Messer you old softy."

"Shut it Monroe. I don't even remember it and yet I have to take her out to a fancy dinner tonight. It couldn't just be pizza, beer, and a game."

"I'm with ya there" Lindsay laughed. She wasn't all flowers and chocolates, sure she liked them, but the whole romance thing could be easily overdone. She preferred the easy hanging around of a relationship, the constant dates and getting all put together was just exhausting. Danny smiled at her, from what he knew of Lindsay Monroe, she didn't seem like the kind of girl that had to be dotted upon. "yea, I wouldn't celebrate that as an anniversary, little crazy, but it could be worse though."

"Really how?"

"You could have to call her Precious." Lindsay winked at Danny before heading out of the locker room. Danny chuckled to himself, now that was somewhere he wasn't going to go. He grabbed his bag and headed for the door himself, he did after all have a beautiful woman waiting for him.

He got to the elevator just as the door were about to close. He jogged a few steps then slipped, he missed the elevator, but kept some of his balance. it wasn't graceful, but at least no one was around to see it. Or so he thought. "Smooth Messer." Lindsay laughed as Danny tried to regain balance.

"Thanks Monroe, so what are you up to tonight?" He asked making small talk while they both waited for the next lift.

"Ah, I have to interrogate a little girl about her doll, then mhmm mhh."

"What was that last part, I missed it." He teased,

"Then I have a date."

"Oh so I'm not the only one with a hot date, so why the mumble?" Lindsay flushed pink.

"Is it someone I know!"

"God No!" Lindsay laughed. "Like I'd date any one that's friends with you."

"Oh nice Montana."

"Exactly, no he's a Lit professor at Chelsea."

"Is he going to quote poetry to you?'" Danny continued to poke at her.

"No, we're going to a movie." She said before the doors dinged open and they both made their way into the precinct. "Have fun tonight."

"You too"

.

.

The next day Danny whistled a tune as he skipped up the stairs to the front door of the crime lab. He punched the up button of the elevator and rocked back on his feet. The night before had been a good night. Granted yes, he wasn't entirely sure about all these anniversaries. Cindy, he found that night had curled her long blonde hair, took the time to do her makeup, and slipped into a salmon dress that left little to the imagination. Not that Danny had needed an imagination after their second date all those months ago, still she was beautiful. Dinner went by quickly. They barely made it home before the clothes came off. It was a good night in Danny's mind.

.

Lindsay was in a similar mind set as she made her way into the building as well, although she didn't have the leap in her step that Danny did, as she noticed from down the street, she had had a great night. She and Kevin met at a little foreign theater in SoHo. They had been dating for about a month and a half, and well sex was still quite new to them as a couple, with their schedules seeing each other wasn't always easy. That night it was slow and tender and Lindsay couldn't help but feel more like a woman as she approached the elevators where Danny stood. Kevin had been reading those cosmos that now littered her apartment.

.

They rode up the 32 floors in silence still basking in memories of the night before. However, both bubbles were burst when the bell dinged, the door opened, and there stood the boss. "Dig deeper."

.

Lindsay was immersed at going over the files and data again as Danny pulled out the fingerprint. He was staring at it intently with a flashlight on it. He barely heard Stella come in.

"You're gonna have to do more than stare at it." She audibly whispered into Danny's ear. Lindsay looked up at the two then went back to work.

"I'm waiting for it to talk to me."

"Oh, then you might want to buy it a drink first." Stella teased causing Lindsay to hiccup a laugh. "It's not the print itself, maybe it's something in the print." Stella repeated his words from 4 months previous right back to him. Ah ha. Running it through the machine, it came back with Rhodium.

"Boom." He said to the room.

"What'd ya get Messer?" Lindsay asked as she moved to see the screen

"Rhodium, used in jewelry plaiting."

"Wasn't Ms. Drake loading jewelry projects into her car yesterday?"

"Hence the boom Montana, feel like a trip?"

.

.

Outside the door was a welcome mat was well as two pairs of boots. Seeing them Lindsay went to take off her own shoes, much to Danny's surprise. "What are you doin?" He chuckled as he pointed to her feet, "You don't have ta do that."

"I was taught if you show someone a little respect you might get more than what you came for." She said as she put her boots down on the ground next to the small pink ones that must belong to Abby.

"You play good cop, I'll be bad cop, Gonna keep my shoes on." He said knocking on the apartment door.

"Guess you didn't grow up with hardwood floors." She said as they waited.

"No I didn't actually. Bronx marble." He told her

"What's that?" Lindsay asked taking the bait. She knew it was bait a second too late.

"It's linoleum." He smirked before rapping on the door. Lindsay couldn't help but smile: the bastard, he would dress up linoleum into Bronx marble.

.

.

That woman was a smug little bitch, that knew way too much. So much for manners. Lindsay had one shoe on already and leaned onto Danny for support while slipping the other boot back on. "Thought you were gonna play good cop?" he asked looking down at her. She had sort of attacked the woman in there with incriminating questions.

"There is something about that woman." Lindsay replied, a tone of disgust, really, what was it with junior high teachers, were they stuck in that same weird place as junior high schoolers? And what was with all the eye make-up. Ugh. She knew something.

"Yea I know she had all the right answers eh?" he said as he subtly checked out the slight bit of cleavage Lindsay let show. It was currently maximized by her bent position.

"Danny." She said, and he shook himself out of his boob zone

"Yea."

"Let's see if she has an answer for this." She smirked pulling a bloody doll's eye out of the welcome mat.

.

.

"Linds, you heading out?" Danny called seeing Lindsay come up the stairs to the elevator from the locker room, he had just finished tying a scarf around his neck.

"Yea Danny." Lindsay confirmed. "Not looking forward to this subway ride."

"Want a ride. I got a truck for the night." Danny offered.

"It's out of your way." Lindsay said declining the offer; she didn't want to be an inconvenience.

"Not by much, and I'd be even more up to it if we grabbed a slice on the way over."

"It's always about food with you isn't it?" Lindsay looked over smiling.

"Sometimes, come on Monroe." He said leading her into the elevator and pressing the button to the parking garage. "I had to cancel my plans for tonight and I've been Jones-ing for pizza from this one place in Queens."

"Okay, yea, thanks Messer."

"I aint buying your slice." Danny joked. Lindsay laughed and shoved him.

"I meant for the ride."

"No problem." Danny said giving her a quick wink.

.

.

The pizza was awesome, Lindsay definitely had a new New York favorite. Although, Danny said if she enjoyed that she needed to visit Ray's with him. It being late when Danny pulled up to Lindsay's building Danny threw the car into park and walked into the building with her. "Messer, you don't have to walk me in." Lindsay laughed. "I am a big girl."

"Really?" Danny asked, not to subtly letting his eyes roam over her and linger on her butt since he was climbing the stairs behind her. "You look rather tiny to me." Lindsay threw a glare back at him. Did he really just check her out, cause she could feel eye's lingering on her rear end.

"You want some coffee?" Lindsay asked when they finally got to her door. He had come all the way up here; it would almost be rude not to offer him anything.

"Nah, I'm good." Danny responded watching as Lindsay unlocked the door. "Good night Lindsay." He said, "See ya in the morning." Lindsay was a little caught off guard, did he really just call her Lindsay. Like her given name, Lindsay, not Monroe, not Montana, but Lindsay.

"Yea, Night Danny." Lindsay said leaning against the doorframe, she watched him step aside to let an older woman pass and said hello before heading down the stairs. The lady approached Lindsay, and was about to pass when she noticed the young lady.

"Oh, you're not Jenna or Mary." The lady stopped.

"No, I'm Jenna's new roommate." Lindsay said to the woman.

"New roommate. Mary get that job then, Oh Sorry honey, I'm Connie Johnson, I live next door."

"Lindsay, Lindsay Monroe." Lindsay said as she smiled at the woman.

"Well Lindsay, I'm guessing the good looking thing that just past is your friend."

"Yea well, coworker."

"You are a lucky girl. What is it that you do?"

"I'm a criminalist with the NYPD." Lindsay responded, leaning against her door.

"Well aren't I lucky, my son will be pleased to hear I have a cop living next door to me, I swear if the boy asks me one more time to move where the sun shines year round in a community full of decaying old bags I'm gonna slug him one." Connie said as she swung her fist. She was a feisty round little thing with bright blonde almost white hair and thick yet hip glasses.

"Ha, yea I get that, my brothers are scared shitless about me being out here in New York."

"Ah, so you're not from here, the accent gives it away."

"No, I'm from Montana." Lindsay smiled. "Where is it your son lives?"

"South Carolina, bastard state of the United States if you ask me." The woman griped. They were a problem child, holding up the declaration of independence, the first to secede from the union all that good stuff "Well, dear, it was nice chatting with you, but I must be off, stop by whenever."

"Same, it was nice to meet you Connie"

"Be good Lindsay, and by the way, snatch up that cop boy of yours fast before I do." She winked as she unlocked her apartment.

"Eh, my boyfriend wouldn't be too fond of that."

"Boyfriend, honey that boy better be George Clooney, in order to make up for the Brad Pitt that just left." Lindsay simply laughed and went back into her apartment to catch a few zzzzz's, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"Did I hear Connie out there?" Jenna asked plopping down onto their couch with a pint of ice cream.

"Yea, she seems nice." Lindsay replied dropping her bag on the floor and joining her roommate on the couch.

"She is: makes kick ass brownies." Jenna winked

"Would those be special?" Lindsay asked skeptically, but intrigued just the same.

"Well, actually, I think they did have pot in them come to think of it." Jenna laughed. "Yea, but she's cool, let me crash with her when Eric was all well stalking me, even talked to him, he kind of backed off after that too. She's like my New York Mom. Just you wait she'll get right into your personal life."

"She already has." Lindsay admitted grabbing the spoon from Jenna and helping herself to some Ben and Jerry's. "She told me to snap Det. Messer up."

"NO! HE WAS HERE! And you didn't tell me!"

"He just dropped me off."

"He walked you to our door."

"How do you know that?"

"I heard a man's voice, but it was too late when I got to the door." Jenna held her foot up to show Lindsay. The big toe was rather red, and the nail was chipped.

"You stubbed your toe running to the door. Why do you want to see him so bad?" Lindsay asked her friend.

"I need to put a face with a name, and if Connie gives her blessing…."

"And what about Kevin?"

"Kevin's a rebound, he's gone in another month or two." She waved off.

Lindsay's voice held a sarcastic tone when she laughed her "Thanks babe."

.

.

"Hey mom." Danny said when the phone was picked up at the other end of the line.

"Daniel Messer, you have the nerve to call after you cancel dinner plans with your family."

"You taught me well ma." Danny laughed. His mother was a small yet loud little Italian woman, and one hell of a cook. Danny's stomach let out an almighty growl thinking about it, it didn't matter that he pretty much ate an entire pizza by himself, his ma's food was that good.

"Your case solved?"

"Yup, why do you wanta know?"

"So that I know you missing dinner went to good use." Maria Messer shot at her youngest. His brother was MIA, Danny was all she had besides her husband Sal and well the entire extended family that was on the right side of the law. But she enjoyed seeing her baby boy once a week. "And you know you're gonna be at every Sunday dinner for the next month."

"Making it a punishment Ma? I might rebel."

"No you won't Daniel."

"How do you know?" Danny asked like a petulant child.

"Two words." Maria said. You could hear her smile over the telephone line. "Chicken Parmesan."

"Okay, you got me there." Danny smirked. His Ma was good. She had to be with three brothers, two sons, and well an entire family of smart asses. "So, how was everything?"

"Same, you didn't miss anything, however, next week may be another story."

"Karen still not say anything?" Danny asked about his cousin. She had a bump that could only be hiding a baby, but had yet to mention it to the family.

"Yea, the news is going to have to break next week." Maria said slipping into family gossip with her boy. Who knows maybe one day it would be him they would be talking about like this. A mother could only hope.

.

.

A/N: Hope you liked, love you all Gigi,

oh stay tuned. Were getting into the more fun episodes! =)


	9. Jamalot

DISCLAIMER: even if airplanes in the night sky were like shooting stars and I had a wish right now, wish right now… these characters aren't mine nor will they ever be, same goes for the song. =)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I'm just realizing how Lindsay sided this story is, but what ev. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, enjoy chapter 9.

.

.

.

.

: : JAMALOT : :

.

.

Christmas was everywhere. Decorations in the windows, in the streets, santa's all over the place, some of them packing(one actually flashed his glock when a someone passed looking like they were going to steal). Christmas in New York, it was interesting. Thanks Giving had been OK. She spent it with her Uncle Freddie and his family, even though Sid, the M.E. had offered a spot at his family's table, she respectfully declined, she wasn't going into that home alone. He was a tad creepy. She still missed her family. Her parents, her siblings, her in-laws, out here it was quiet. But eh.

It wasn't the same everywhere. The day after Danny had come in with a black eye. He was mum on how it had happened, but that didn't mean Flack wasn't going to get it out of him. Or Lindsay for that matter. It didn't matter that it had faded, there was a goal to get the story out of him by Christmas. Lindsay was getting in on this whole lab betting pool thing. If the city was going to pay them next to nothing then they would find an enjoyable way to make a few extra bucks.

.

.

While walking back Danny called up to the department psychologist to make an appointment, get some information on writing. They seemed to be dealing with a sociopath or something any little thing would do, but he had close to two hours before the meeting so he figured he might as well as read a little of this book: it was supposed to be the best new thing. It was good, it was real good. He was 50 pages into it fast. He wasn't pulled out of the story until Stella and Lindsay stopped in front of the office. "So Flack's going to talk to Polly Part 'em. He's in for a treat. See ya in a bit Stel." Lindsay was smirking as she entered the office not really noticing Danny.

He had been sitting there reading something until she sat down. "Polly Part 'Em?" Danny asked looking up and put the book down in his lap. Lindsay looked up, small smile on her face. It was one of those nick names that threw minds into the gutter. "Yea."

"Don's a lucky guy." Danny said as he sat back propped he feet up on the desk and picked up the book again.

"Nah, he's not gonna get any, she's got a thing for Mac."

"Really?" he said not looking up from his book.

"Yea, even asked Mac to help her… uh. strip out of her uniform earlier."

"What?" that got Danny's attention. "On Mac? That's new."

"Jealous Messer"

"Not jealous, just impressed, Mac huh." And he put his nose back into the book as Lindsay started to flip through DNA and Blood Samples.

"What are you reading anyway." Curiosity getting the better of her.

"A psycho-sexual thriller our vic was writing. Listen to this: 'her mouth tasted of my sister.'"

"Oh, now that's just wrong."

"But it intrigues no?"

"Just go back to your reading Messer." Lindsay was thoroughly disgusted, just ewe.

.

.

The case was at a standstill and Lindsay was ready to head home. But before she did she decided to check her e-mail and was in the middle of shutting everything off when her phone buzzed. She really didn't want to be pulled onto another case after today's shift. She was however, happily surprised when the screen read _Eleanor Cell_. A smile crossed her face. She hadn't talked to Eleanor in ages, at least not since just after she moved out to new York. "Hey Ellie."

"_God Linds is that name ever going to wear off?" _

"Probably not, so what's new?"

"_Oh nothing too much, Cheyenne is loving kindergarten, and Noah is walking finally."_

"Thought that kid was never going to walk, be a couch potato his whole life like Uncle Bob."

"_Oh please that's an image I do not need Linds, my son will not be a couch potato, actually right now I'm ready to throw him into football. The way he's running and banging into things." _Lindsay smiled at her friend's insanity. She was twirling in her seat, and noticed Danny as he came in and took a seat at his desk to do some paper work, which she really should be doing.

"Oh God Ellie, he's barely 2! But hey, Doug would be happy. I'm surprised he doesn't have Cheyenne in Powder Puff or at least Cheerleading."

"_Well….."_

"Oh, please Eleanor, don't tell me, after everything we went through, wow, I just hope it's changed since our day." Danny's ears perked up, Lindsay a cheerleader, interesting, but he wasn't listening.

"_I don't know Linds, I can still do the double back bend can you?"_

"Oh hun, you KNOW I can still do that."

"_Oh. So the new guy does he like it?"_

"Oh geeze Elle, I swear, are you pregnant again? because seriously your mind hasn't been that far in the gutter since well you were 4 months along with Noah." Again Danny's ears perked up, uh oh these girls were going to THAT kind of girl talk.

"_No not yet."_

"Yet? Does Doug know about this?"

"_Not yet?"_

"Good luck swinging that." Lindsay heard a crash on the other side of the line then a wail and a chuckle.

"_Shit, Noah, what did you do to your sister!" _ Eleanor screamed at the phone. Lindsay pulled it away as to not to go deaf. She looked at Danny who had looked up, he to heard the screaming. He shook his head. "Monroe, do all Montana women scream like that?" He laughed missing the gutter worthy turn it could make.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Lindsay smirked back at him. That threw him for a minute. What did she just say, and not even blushing. _"What would I like to know Linds?"_

"Oh, nothing Ellie, sorry I was talking to a co-worker."

"_The ass?"_

"Well, duh." They both laughed

"_Alright Linds, I have to go and patch Cheyenne up, her brother decided to take a pool cue to his sister's head."_

"Oh god, well take care of her, and forget football sign the kid up for tee-ball. He sounds like a slugger." There was another crash, and Lindsay tried to hold in a laugh. "Elle, go take care of your monsters', I'll talk to ya soon."

"_Yea, Bye Linds."_

"Bye." She hung up and swung around so that she was sitting at her desk. She put her phone down and reached for a file so she could get a little paperwork done. Only Danny caught her eye before she could start.

"Montana? What was with the turn to the gutter? Not that I mind, of course."

"Huh?" Lindsay blushed slightly when she realized what he was referring too, it didn't register at first as to whom she was being smart with while on the phone, she just spoke to him as she did her brothers. "Sorry, whenever I talk to Elle, things seem to go in that direction." She apologized, hoping he would drop it, it was unlikely, but worth a try. He didn't mind, he actually seemed to enjoy it.

"Oh really? So do they?"

"Do they what Messer?"

"Scream like that." Lindsay blushed, good lord why did she have to let that slip. "I think they do by the way your cheeks are changing color like that."

"Shut-it." she laughed a little embarrassed laugh. Just then, Flack walked in, about to knock but thought better of it.

"Uh, what did I just walk in on?"

"Nothing," Lindsay insisted, but Danny kept the shit-eating grin on. "I'm just thinking about making Danny's eye black again."

"Oh Monroe just had a phone call that took her back to the gutter." Danny informed.

"Whoa, Monroe didn't think your mind went there."

"After her comment with that sex tape! Really."

"Never heard the full story." Flack shrugged, "What's the story?" Danny was about to start telling the story but Lindsay cut him off with a cough and a sharp look. "Eh she's quiet, you know what our mother's always used to say, it's the quiet ones you have to look out for."

"Well thank you Messer for that description of my life."

"Aw, no problem Monroe, now come out for some beer and pool with us."

"Three's a crowed." Lindsay informed them.

"Yes but four's a hell of a time, come on Lindsay help me whip these guys asses again." Hawkes said as he joined the group in the bullpen.

"See Lindsay, now you have to come." Flack said. Giving her those deep blue puppy dog blue eyes.

"Alright Don, I'll come, now stop before you hurt yourself." She laughed as she threw her file back on the pile, and got up with the guys to head down to the locker room to grab their stuff. They headed over to Sullivan's and Danny picked up the first pitcher. The group staked out a pool table. 3 pitchers and 2 games later, Lindsay and Hawkes had slaughtered Danny and Don. Time and time again.

"A'right, I'm calling we switch the teams up." He called out after Lindsay sunk the 8 ball for the win once again.

"Alright, how are you two going to split us up?" Lindsay asked, leaning against the pool table with her hand on her hip.

"Coin toss?" Danny said pulling a quarter out of his pocket. "Now heads I get Hawkes, Tails I get Montana."

"Why am I tails?" She asked trying to sound put off.

"Because Linds, you have a tail. And Hawkes well Hawkes is all brains."

"I resent that." She glowered at him.

"Yea well after that conversation earlier, I'm sure you'll forgive me." He flipped the coin. "Tails, Monroe, you're with me." Danny claimed.

"Lucky me. You know you really do need to be punched again"

"Why, I didn't out a pregnancy you were trying to hide." Danny said taking a swig of beer, his last comment not registering in his brain until Lindsay jumped up in victory!

"Ha, I win!" she shouted.

"What!" Don and Sheldon bellowed, "No, who gave him the black eye!"

"My cousin Karen." Danny said turning his head down in embarrassment.

"You were punched by a girl?" Sheldon asked almost snorting some beer out of his nose. Money was handed over to Lindsay.

"No, A pregnant, moody, hormonal Italian woman who thought she could hide a 5 month bump."

"Oh Messer." Lindsay laughed.

"What at least she was pregnant, instead of just fat."

"Nice." Don nodded clapping his friend on the back.

"So lucky me, my team mate gets beaten up by girls and can't see straight." Lindsay griped.

"No Lucky me." Said Hawkes, "Don at least is still able to shoot."

"Yea, yea I get to hold my team up." She laughed as Danny looked at her in disbelief.

"Okay, I am not drunk, I simply wasn't putting in an effort before."

"Well then why don't you, and break." Lindsay laughed. He did so sinking 2 solids.

"Maybe you were right."

"Monroe, I am always right."

"Keep dreaming Messer."

"So Monroe, were you really a cheerleader?" Danny asked as Don pulled back to take a shot, which he missed.

"Did you listen to my ENTIRE conversation today."

"Bits and pieces. So were you?" he asked

"Damn it Danny you did that on purpose." Don said as he watched Lindsay slide up to the table and take two shots before she turned back around to the boys.

"Yea, I was, does that do anything for ya?" she asked eyeing Danny and Don over. They both immediately gulped, she chuckled and turned around for some intelligent conversation with Sheldon only to find him with his eyes wide in surprise as well, "Oh, geeze not you too!" They were half way through their 3rd game at the new set of teams (which was actually quite even, 1-1) and still joking with each other when Lindsay's phone went off, she looked down to see that it was Kevin.

"Hey, Baby." She answered/slurred slightly as they had gone through about 6 pitchers together.

"_Hey hun. Where are you?" Kevin all but laughed. Her companions for the night echo a hey baby- behind her as she shooed them off. "Who was that?"_

"Uh, just some co-workers who find it enjoyable to tease the living daylights out of me." Lindsay laughed as the guys all made a move to feign hurt.

"_So you're out with co-workers, huh, where?"_

"A place called Sullivan's, don't worry it's a cop bar, I'm more than safe."

"_Well ok, have fun, and call me when you're sobered up."_

"Yea whatever bye baby."

"_bye."_ He hung up, and she turned around to see the Danny and Don going at it over some topic, and Sheldon trying to subdue. "What the hell are you two girls crying about now?" she asked as she approached.

"Lindsay, Flintstone's or Jetson's?" Danny asked

"Flintstone's why?"

"See I told you Don, the Flintstones win."

"Whatever Dan I got Sheldon on my side. And we all know he's the genius in the lab"

"Alright Boys, do we need to get out a tape measure or can we continue to play pool?"

"Ouch Monroe, that hurts, 'specally since you're the reason for the break."

"Oh, please Messer, we take time out for you to hit on the bartender, you can let me talk for 2 mins."

"Ah, yes but I brought back beer." Danny smirked. "Alright Dan, if we get going again, I'll get another pitcher." That seemed to do it. And yes halfway through that pitcher all but Sheldon were pretty tipsy. Sheldon had to sink the last 6 balls.

.

.

.

Lindsay fumbled with her keys, as Connie from next door made her way down the hall. Connie was an older woman, in her 60's that had a good amount of bite in her for an older woman. She had taken a liking to Lindsay a few weeks ago. She kept an eye out for her, almost in an aunt like, second mom kind of way.

"Lindsay, honey, are you plastered?" she asked as Lindsay fumbled with her keys again.

"No, not plastered Connie, just a little tipsy."

"Don't tell me that ass of a man your dating left you to get home alone." Connie questioned concerned. She never made any point in hiding her dislike for Kevin, they had only met twice in the hall, and each time he seemed to blow her off, or rush Lindsay into the apartment, making up excuses. A nice man would at least say hello, make small talk, but no, Kevin, hated older people, he hated nosey neighbors, he wanted to be left alone.

"No, not Kevin, I went out with some people from work tonight, and yes, they offered to help me up here, I declined."

"Well, alright then, but take some aspirin before going to sleep dear, take it from a woman who has had her fair share of hangovers." Connie winked then went into her own apartment. Lindsay finally unlocked her door as Connie finished talking, and then fell into her apartment, just keeping her balance, she really didn't realize just how much alcohol she had had. She padded her way over to the kitchen, grabbed a LARGE glass of water and then 4 aspirin, she took two and downed the water before refilling it, taking a sip then putting it on her night table next to her bed. She lay the extra to aspirin down next to the glass. She then stripped down to nothing but her panties and crawled into bed. She needed to sleep this off fast. She was in the middle of a case after all.

.

.

"Morning Danny." Lindsay said as she flung her coat on. Her head was still thudding from the night before and Danny looked like he was in similar shape.

"Morning Monroe, where you heading off to?" he yawned

"Ugh, the arena, need to find a new source of DNP. What's going on with your case?"

"Nothing much, the rug my guy was found wrapped up in, he stole it from his brother."

"Big Labowski Fan?" she joked, which Danny chuckled at as well.

"You know that's just what I said."

"Great minds think alike. Well good luck."

"See ya around Linds."

.

.

Danny walked in a few minutes later his nose buried in a file as he sat down. Not even looking at anything else or acknowledging Lindsay. She called him twice and got no response. Finally she crumpled up the paper she had written his messages on and chucked it at is head. That seemed to get his attention as he nearly jumped out of his seat when it hit him square between the eyes.

"Jesus Monroe, what was that for?"

"You're messages Messer, I'm not your secretary." She said as she turned back to her research.

"Aw, now see that's a thought." He smirked as he un-crumpled the paper.

_Cindy called, said it's urgent_

_She called again_

_And again_

_And again_

_Call the woman back please!_

"She seriously called five times?"

"No, about a dozen, I just stopped taking them down."

"Great." Just then Danny's phone went off again. It started singing Talk by Coldplay. A good song but coming from Danny's cell phone it seemed a little hilarious, granted when Jenna called Lindsay's cell still blared "I'll be there for you."

"Danny, if it's her answer it. Believe me it gets worse."

"Really and how do you know that?"

"Because if I have to talk to her one more time today I'll make your life a living hell, you can be sure of that." She said as she gave him one swift kick to the shin under the table

"Whoa, okay, okay I'll answer it." he held his hands up in defense. "Hello."

"_Hey Sweetie, why haven't you been answering your cell?"_

"Sorry I've been busy on a case, what's up?"

"_Well, my parents are in town and they would really like to have dinner with us tonight."_

"Cindy, isn't that a little soon?"

"_Danny, we've been dating for four months! That's a long time."_

"Yea for an eighth grader."

"_Danny, what is wrong with you it's just one dinner, can you please make it?"_

"I'll try, but I'm working a case."

"_Can't you get someone to cover you, what about that Lindsay person, she can cover for you. Or Don?"_

"First of all, no she can't as she is on too, and Don isn't a CSI, so he can't if you want me there it'll have to be with the possibility of me being called out."

"_Fine, make a bad first impression, I just thought you cared enough about me to do this right." _She slammed the phone down.

"Wait Cindy. Shit." He said as he ran a hand down his face, he wasn't the meeting parents kinda guy. Girls did not take them home to Daddy.

"That was not a good shit." Lindsay said without looking up.

"No, no Linds, it wasn't."

"Sorry, what did she want anyway? If you don't mind my asking."

"Me to go to dinner with her parents."

"and you don't do that." She stated

"How would you know?"

"Messer, I wasn't born yesterday, I may have grown up in Bozeman, but we're not as backwards as you would like to believe. You're not the kinda guy girls bring home."

"See you get it, why can't she?"

"Because she wants to believe she has tamed the bad by out of you." Lindsay joked, she couldn't withhold the laugh at the end.

"Ha Ha Monroe, you're a riot."

"It's true though."

"And how would you know?"

"2 brothers, Messer, you learn things, that and thin walls." She said as she moved to get coffee from the break room she couldn't take looking at research any longer. "You want some coffee Danny?"

"Yea, I have to wait on a warrant any way, black, one sugar please."

.

.

Lindsay soon realized she had yet to call Kevin back. She fumbled for her cell then quickly dialed his number. _"Hey Linds, sober yet?"_ he asked, and she hoped to god he was joking.

"When have I not been." She teased back

"_I don't know you were slurring last night."_

"Oh, please, I was still whipping those guys asses in pool, I was not a goner." She laughed.

"_So just guys, no women with ya?"_

"Nah, just Don, Danny, and Sheldon."

"_You know I'm not all that comfortable with you hanging out with just men."_

"Kevin, they're coworkers. Completely harmless, we've been over this.'

"_Yea, I know, but I still feel uneasy."_

"There is nothing to worry about."

"_I don't know, that Danny guy has his eyes on you a lot, and I don't like the way I hear him talk to you."_

"Kevin, please he watches out for me, and he teases me, that's how we work together, believe me I can handle myself when it comes to Messer's witticisms."

"_Okay, I just, I care about you Lindsay, I don't want to see you get hurt."_

"I'll try not to." Lindsay smirked into the phone. "So, my case wrapped and I'm off for the night, you busy?"

"_Not in the least, feel like meeting me for Dinner at El Matador?"_

"Uh, sure, give me an hour?"

"_No problem Linds. I'll see you then."_

.

.

Lindsay had rushed home to freshen up for a date with Kevin. Glancing over at her schedule she cursed herself for not remembering she was on call that night. Oh well. She threw on a new pair of black pants as well as a revealing tank top, that was tasteful, and could easily be converted into work wear should the need arrive. She grabbed a blue sweater and threw it in her bag before checking hair and makeup one more time before meeting Kevin at a restaurant just outside Central Park. He was already there looking fantastic as usual. She greeted him with a peck on the lips and a hand on his chest, he hugged her tight, "Well hello."

"Hey." She sighed back. "I'm sorry, but when I went home I noticed I'm on secondary call."

"Secondary, that's better than primary."

"Yea, yea it is." They sat through dinner no problem, talked about this and that, books he was reading, and stuff pertaining to his classes. They then made their way back to his apartment where Lindsay found herself in a very heated make out session. Kevin had her pinned under him on the couch, her shirt had been removed. He had just reached her belt buckle and his tongue was plunged into her mouth when her cell went off. She sighed, and he groaned, knowing it could only be one thing. She had to go to work. He rolled off her as she sat up and reached for the phone. It was from Mac. _Meet Sheldon and I at …'_

"Let me guess it's Messer again." He groaned. Kevin did not like the guy, he met him once or twice when he picked Lindsay up for lunch at the Lab, but the guy seemed to be bad news. He had an accent that could only mean he grew up in a bad part of town, and the way he carried himself. The guy was uncivilized, even for a civil servant. Granted there were better ways to serve the city in Kevin's eyes but he wouldn't let Lindsay know that.

"No it's Mac, Sheldon, and a dead stripper, so I have to go"

"Dead strippers really need your time?"

"Kevin, any person who is murdered deserves my time, that's what I do, stripper or not. Plus if it weren't for strip clubs the economy would be in shambles." She laughed at his disgust. "What? It's true, put naked women anywhere, and people come flooding to the area, to either watch or join."

"And how would you know that?"

"Sociology babe, it's not all chemicals and experiments, it's about the mind as well."

"If you say so." He said as he watched her pull her black lace tank back on followed by a blue sweater she raked out of her bag, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, which was usual for her work attire now that it had grown out some, and zipped up her coat.

"I'll call you when I get a minute." She said as she leaned down onto the couch and kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling away before he had time to deepen it. "Talk to ya soon."

.

.


	10. Trapped

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nothing at all. Borrowed. =)

A/N: Thank you all my readers in reviewers, it's because of you I've been so on top of spitting these out, you guys make me want to write. So on with the show:

.

.

: : TRAPPED : :

.

.

Danny got home from Cindy's late one night, it was an getting a little old, really, they had been fighting a lot recently, and he probably would have called it off ages ago, but she was so fucking clingy…it was almost impossible, well stage 5 clinger, we go to avoidance tactics. Danny entered the safe haven that was his apartment and let out a sigh of relief. It was quiet, all problems could disappear for just a little bit. He walked hit the button on his answering machine on his way to the fridge to grab a beer. Cindy had called making sure he was coming over that evening, a fight and make up sex later he was home afterwards on the pretense of an early morning. His mom had called confirming him for dinner on Sunday. And then…Louie. Danny pretty much spit out his beer when he heard his brothers voice. It had been two years!

"_Hey Danny, it's Louie, your brother, I know it's been a while, but I'm in town and was wondering if you'd like to grab a beer. My cell is 555…"_

Danny's mind started to drift off, Louie's back in town, Danny didn't even know that his brother had left town, just disappeared into the millions of other people in New York. This couldn't be good, with Louie, if he wanted to grab a beer he was either in trouble or needed a hand out, and after the last few times it happened Danny was just about done with it all. He finished his beer in a few chugs and grabbed another before turning on sports center. Damn it, he needed a girl that could just sit and watch a game. He hadn't had the privilege of just watching a game in ages. Cindy had to go and soon.

.

.

"Hunter Hudson, billionaire recluse, the Howard Hughs of the computer world." Stella said examining the body of hers and Danny's case. The room was creepy, and that was putting it nicely, there were no windows just concrete and steel, a bed, and a murdered billionaire. Danny shrugged of the moment of creeped out chills and continued to take in the room. There was an army guy under the bed with a flash light, pillow and blanket. Strange, he knew Ruben would hide under his bed like that during a thunderstorm in the middle of the night, but he was eight, this man was 37. A grown man for crying out loud.

He moved to the bathroom and hit what he could only assume to be a light switch. There was a loud clanking of gears and metal. "That's not good." Stella called at him, but by the time he got to the entrance the door had locked itself shut. He banged twice, like that would really do anything. He was relieved to when a small video screen to the rest of the house bleeped on, but there was still no way out without a locksmith. He was stuck in a fallout shelter of a room with a decaying corpse. What a way to start the month. December was off to a great start!

.

.

Stella had called Mac the moment the doors locked shut. And had been calling every half an hour to update him on the progress, little if any was being made. There was the slightest hole in the door, but it had yet to poke all the way through. After about three hours of checking with anyone who could possibly get Danny out of the cryptic room he figured he'd better try Danny again.

Danny flipped his phone open the second the he saw that it was Mac calling. "Hey Boss, sorry about all this." He didn't know why he felt the need to apologize, he just did.

"Danny, it's not your fault, it could happen to anybody."

"If ya say so." Danny said a little sarcastically, he always seemed to end up in these predicaments. "So, what's up?"

"Stella's been calling every half an hour with updates, I have a city engineer reviewing plans of the room to see if there are any other points of entry, so just stand by, I'll keep you posted."

"Like I'm going anywhere." Danny responded, a little humor leaking into his voice now.

"Alright, bye." Mac said hanging up and meeting Lindsay in AV, she looked a little nervous, fiddling with her necklace, and shifting her wake. She watched Mac before he hung up.

"Is he going to be all right?" She asked. Concern evident in her voice. She and Danny were friends, but not that close, but still friends. She didn't like any of her friends being in situations like this, never had, and never would.

"We have a locksmith cutting into the door."

"And how long is that going to take?"

"They estimate 13 hours." Lindsay let out a pained sigh, as she calculated in her head just how horrible it would be to be stuck in a room with a decaying body like that for that long.

"So what did you find?" He asked getting back to the case at hand.

.

.

Danny was getting fed up and antsy. He had been locked in the room for at least 4 hours, he was tired, and hungry, the smell was getting worse and the temperature was going up. And all he could do was wait. His phone gave a sudden ring. It read _Montana_.

"Hey." He answered in his offhand sort of way.

"You know Messer, you would go and get yourself locked in a panic room to get off work." Lindsay poked fun at him.

"Oh, you're going to start now Monroe." He snapped slightly.

"Nah, Mac is held up, just asked me to check in on ya." Lindsay replied not wanting to upset him anymore than she just had. He had to be on edge, it could not be fun in there. "So no other way in yet?"

"Nope, this day is just dandy." Danny said icely. He really wasn't having a good day.

"Apparently, so how are ya doing." She asked sincerely.

"Hot, hungry, bored, and it stinks something awful in here."

"Aw, poor Danny." Lindsay mocked noticing his change in tone, he seemed to be turning a little.

"Aw, give me a break Monroe, help me get my mind off being stuck here, what's your case?"

"Ok, um, we have a stripper found dead, fried on top of a spotlight behind the Raunch and Roll."

"Yea, Mac had me fishing through it looking for evidence."

"Oh, now that's something I'd pay to see."

"Yea, keep dreaming Messer."

"Sounds familiar."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just sounds like something Aiden said to me once."

"Oh, okay.' Another Aiden story just what she needed. 'Any way, just finished with lunch here, some pizza from Ray's you like that place right?"

"Not Funny Monroe." In the background he heard a beep.

"Sorry, Dan, I have to go results just came in. as for the boredom, ransack some drawers, panty raid."

"You're a real riot."

"Eh, I work with what I got. Talk to ya later." Danny hung up the phone then moved to the bathroom, wash his face down, that sorta thing. It was getting freaking hot.

.

.

Lindsay's case finished up mid-day. Danny was still stuck in the panic room, but apparently, they were making way, or so Flack said when she bumped into him on his way into one of the labs to check on Stella and her progress. They had a hole in the door at least. Knowing Messer he probably wanted food stuffed through it.

She packed up her bag and headed home. It honestly felt like she hadn't been there in days. Sure, she pulled some crazy hours but between work, and Kevin's (he had been getting pretty clingy) well it had been a while. Upon arriving she found her mailbox stuffed full, and a few things of Connie's had been shoved into her mailbox as well. Lindsay pocketed her mail and figured a stop at Connie's first wouldn't hurt anything.

She knocked but was surprised to find a man a few years older than her answer. He was tall, with salt and pepper hair, and brown eyes that matched Connie's. "Can I help you?" the man asked in a deep voice that held a southern twang.

"Oh, yea sorry, some of Connie's mail ended up in my mailbox by mistake." She said handing the mail over.

"Hank, who is it?" Lindsay heard Connie shout from a room over and getting closer. "Oh, Hey Lindsay dear. "

"I'm sure, oh honey I'm sorry, this is my son Hank." She said off handedly waving to the man that now stood next to and slightly behind her. "Hank, hun, this in Lindsay, she's my neighbor, and a Detective with the NYPD. See no more worries."

"Ma, I still would feel better if you came to stay in Charleston. Yes, you have a cop next door but what about the ice and snow?"

"What about it, I live in the city, they take care of that for me. And if you say she's a small woman, you should see her cop friends. Woo, I mean if I were 40 years younger those burly men would need protection."

"Connie, if I introduce you to them, they'd still need protection"'

"Too true, oh Lindsay I just remembered, my friend Olli, told me about this NYC tour of haunted buildings, feel like joining me, should be right up your alley. Jenna may like it too"

"Yea sure, that sounds great. Just get me the details and we can arrange it." Lindsay said waving good bye. She really did need to flop into bed.

.

.

"Hey, what do you say we get outta here?' Stella suggested. Danny nodded along, sounded like a pretty damn good idea to him. He was ready to get out of that room in the odd chance that the door closed again, it was just, no, not bad. Bad bad day but it did shed some light on one area of his life he had been trying to ignore. His brother

"You got a phone I can use real quick?" he asked, his had died during the days events.

"Yep." She slipped it off and handed it to him.

"I'll catch up with you okay?"

"Yea." She patted his arm as Danny started to dial the number that had been flashing in front of him all day. Louie's.

"Hey Louie, it's your brother."

"_Danny, thought I'd never here from ya."_

"You wanta grab that beer?"

"_Yea sure, can yea grab me, I'm staying with ma and pop at the moment." _Danny let out a little laugh

"Yea, yea I grab yea in an hour." He said as he hung up the phone, that would give him enough time to swing by the lab, shower, and grab a car for the night. He did just that Stella electing that they put the paper work off until the next day. He had been through enough already. Danny stepped into jeans and a Yankees t-shirt before swinging over by his parents house, it was later so they were already asleep, but Louie came out with a bag of food.

"Here, Mommy says you're still too skinny to be a Messer." Louie said Throwing a basket of food into the back seat.

"Yea, yea, if she had it her way I'd be too big to get up off the couch and be stuck in their living room for the rest of my life. I'm safest there ya know." Danny mocked "So what brings you back into town?"

"Oh, uh, I got a job out here, better paying then the one I had in Boston, ya know."

"Gotcha there. I'm waitig to be put back on that promotion grid."

"Thought ma said you were already on it."

"Yea I was, but I got into some rough times last year."

"That sucks. Bro where ya going?" Louie asked as they bypassed the bar the use to frequent.

"Sorry Lou, too many gangs in there, had a case with them about 2 years ago actually, Sonny went down for a total of I think 5 days before his old man got him out."

"You two cross paths there Dan?" Louie asked concern evident in his voice. Louie somehow managed his way out of the group respectively, it was probably the move, but being back, it could get ugly, or he might get roped back into it. but that was a risk he was willing to take. He needed a change of scenery. Not that he was going to let anyone other than his mother know that.

"Nah, my boss kept me off of the case, I stuck hard to the one I was working. He did ask me some questions though, mostly about the tat."

"Yea, I tend to keep that covered around here. Brings bad news."

"So I'm guessing you're staying away from that crap now?"

"Like the plague buddy." They both stepped out of the car they were at a sports bar down the street from Billy Bat's the kids don't frequent it as much, it's more older business men, most of which made themselves legit. It was cleaner granted there were peanut shells on the ground, though honestly when weren't their shells in a sports bar. They each got a beer and sat down at the counter, as multiple basket ball games were on in the background.

"So Louie, what was with all the calls?" Danny asked cautiously

"I don't know man, I wanted to get through to you make good. You're my brother."

"That's all?"

"You expect me to have an ulterior motive or something Dan?" Louie joked knowing he usually did, and didn't half blame his brother for thinking that. "So what's new with you Dan, Mommy says you haven't been around too much lately."

"Yea, I know, been busy, work's been busy."

"Since September, Dan, it's January."

"Yea yea, I know, but when Aiden got fired we all had to pick up slack, and now even with Montana, it feels as if it never slows down."

"Wow, Aiden, as in the hottie that I met before I left? Man I was hoping to stop by and brake out my moves."

"Yea, too bad, she's dating a beat cop anyway."

"Ouch, okay, now secondly, who in the hell names their kid Montana?" Danny simply smirked.

"No one. It's just a nickname." He laughed and popped a peanut into his mouth.

"Montana, Dan, were' that come from?"

"That's where she's from. Country girl threw in threw."

"She good looking?" that comment had Danny to choking on his beer.

"What man?"

"I said is she good looking, as in attractive as in I'd tap that."

"Never really thought about it, guess she's cute, more of a bring home to mom type girl. Nice ass though." He sad taking a swig of his second beer. Why was he revealing this, well it's what brothers do. Granted he wouldn't dare talk to Flack about Monroe like this.

"They can be trouble."

"How would you know." Danny said laughing at his brother, if Louie ever dated a woman like Lindsay he'd shit himself. He'd only ever seen his brother with tramps. Granted he tended to date the toned down models himself.

"You'd be surprised." Louie

"I don't see it, sorry Lou." Danny laughed.

"Yea, didn't expect you too." Louie said finishing off his beer. His brother wouldn't understand, he had killed that relationship ages ago, but it was for Danny's own good. And that was something Louie could actually live with.

.

.

.


	11. Wasted

DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it from popular culture, it has been borrowed for purely recreational dreaming, and thank you for the contribution.

A/N: Sorry I;m so flakey with my post dates, i'll try to be better, thank you to all my readers and reviews, here is wasted for your viewing/reading pleasure. =)

.

.

: : WASTED : :

.

Oh this was going to be good. Danny thought as he made his way under the crime scene tape toward the fallen model. Models wearing nothing but a privacy patch and paint. Okay the dead one was gross, but the others walking around, well, it wasn't a bad looking crime scene. Too bad Flack wasn't on tonight, (heh heh) Hawkes and Mac worked though.

About half an hour into the model interviews Danny's phone sounded with a text message bleep. Checking it out he let out a nice chuckle. It was Aiden, "_Messer, you don't belong on that cat walk." _

"Yea but the view is nice Burn." He sent back quick. He knew he'd gotten onto some of that news footage, "I'll wiggle my ass for ya next time I'm up there."

"_Oh please don't"_ Danny clapped his phone shut with another light laugh and got back to work, Mac was glancing in his general direction. And well, they had a job to do.

.

.

Lindsay placed the phone down with force just short of slamming. What the hell was wrong with not wanting to do anything after work, just sitting around and doing nothing. Why did they always have to do something? And cultural stuff at that. Danny walked in to see Lindsay rubbing her temples. He may not have known her longer than four months, but he knew that was not a good sign.

"You okay there Montana?" He asked as he took his seat at the desk next to hers. Okay, so tread lightly, but he was still going to use her nickname.

"Men." She sighed, finding the strength to pick up her pen and go back to her paper work.

"That boyfriend of yours giving you problems?" Danny asked with a smirk. He'd met the guy and a few occasions, and really Monroe could do so much better.

"Not at all Messer." Lindsay said with a smile. Yea she wasn't fooling anyone. That was a plastered on fake smile.

"Uh huh."

"Yea, so how are your models Messer?"

"Too damn skinny, and annoying as hell." He said flipping through a case file to the paperwork he had not finished yet. Paperwork that should have been done a few days ago.

"Is that so." Lindsay asked. Her eyebrows rose at the comment. He did not look up at her when he spoke; it was just truth. Surprising.

"Linds we got a case!" Stella called poking her head into the bullpen. "Some guy just dropped a gun on Flack's desk."

"Yup." Lindsay said jumping up ecstatic at having a case and getting away from paperwork. "Did he confess?" she asked grabbing her field forensics kit.

"Yea, and also a little shaky."

"And how high did Flack jump?" Danny asked with a smirk before they left

"Out of his seat Danno." Stella laughed turning to leave for the scene with a flick of her curly hair.

.

.

"Ah we get out at a decent hour." Danny sighed packing up the rest of his things for the night. "Always a plus, can get some real sleep for once."

"Yea about that, Danny check your messages." Lindsay said looking up from her paper work. She was actually supposed to be on her way out about now too.

"Why, what am I missing?"

"Your mother called the office-line; told me to tell you dinner tonight, no ifs ands or buts, they're waiting on you." She said with a smile as he sighed.

"Damn, I almost forgot about that. Thanks Monroe."

"No problem, go eat some real food, and get some real sleep." She winked and left. She was meeting Kevin at a sushi place for dinner before heading over to the movies. She wasn't the greatest fan of sushi, but then again she never really had any to compare it too. She quickly ran downstairs and threw on a pair of tight fitting dark jeans and straightened out the blue knit shirt she had been wearing all day, fixed her make-up to a more night out sort, and slipped into a pair if pumps she would never be able to wear all day at work. She grabbed her bag and headed for the door. At the elevator she bumped into Flack, he too looked to be on his way out for the night, in jeans and a t-shirt. Dressed down Flack looked good, almost too good. _He purposely screws up his shirt and tie combination every day, just to downplay his sexiness_. She thought. "Hey Flack." Lindsay said punching the down button on the elevator.

"Ey Linds." He said glancing in her direction. "Whoa. Hot date tonight or something?" He said with a whistle at the end. She gave out a slight chuckle

"Yea you could say something like that."

"Lucky boy."

"Aw, now Flack if I knew you felt like that I'd dress up more often." She joked stepping onto the elevator that had come.

"Not funny Monroe, no work would get done around here, and I don't know about you but I can only take so many Messer remarks in one day." He winked as they got off the elevator.

"So Messer's gonna ruin all my fun, aw shucks," she teased, "guess that low cut number I was gonna wear tomorrow is out."

"'Nah, just hold it for a day he's not working, you know just for me."

"Ah, Det. Flack wants his own private show." She nodded in sarcastic understanding

"Eh. Why not…how low we talking Monroe?"

"Mid drift why?" she laughed the elevator doors pinged open and she was greeted to the sight of Kevin. She tried to sober up from her laughing fit, but there was none of it.

"Kev, I thought we were meeting there." She asked surprised and still laughing.

"Yea thought I'd surprise you."

"Aw, that's sweet." She said going up and giving him a light peck on the lips, "Oh, sorry Don" she said turning around and motioning to him. "Don, this is my boyfriend Kevin, Kevin this is Flack" she made introductions

"Nice to meet ya man." Flack responded with a handshake.

"My pleasure." Kevin said eyeing Flack up and down. He was tall, strong, and apparently, funny. He had Lindsay laughing harder then Kevin was ever able to manage. A little green-eyed monster rose up in him. "Uh, Linds, we should probably get going."

"Huh." She asked as she and Don went into another round of giggles. "Oh, right, Don, I'll see you tomorrow. You'll have to tell me if Messer's on the clock." She winked falling into another fit of giggles. Kevin had to escort her out of the lobby and away from her coworkers who were obviously corrupting her.

"What's with all the giggles today?" Kevin asked after they had been walking for 5 minutes and Lindsay had yet to sober up.

"Oh, nothing, Flack has a thing with sarcasm, you should see the guy with suspects."

"Ok, so how was your day?"

"Good, Stel and I had a pretty open and shut case."

"Care to elaborate?"

"You know I can't." she said now sobered up and ready to be _civil_. As Kevin would say. "How was yours?"

"Same old same old. Lots of kids crying about the grades on their papers. I'm sorry, a D is a D."

"Tough."

"What?"

"No, nothing, just saying that's tough. No special circumstances."

"What like dead grandparents, always seems that the number goes up around due dates and finals."

"Ok, so where is this Sushi place?" she asked looking around for where it may be. It was cold even for January and a shiver went up her spine, it went unnoticed by Kevin.

Danny headed out to his parents place on Staten Island, He let himself into the yellow two story house and called for his mother. She was of course in the kitchen slaving over her marinara sauce, which is to die for. "We're in the kitchen Dan." She shouted back as he hung his coat and scarf up in the closet. Danny walked into the kitchen to find his father's nose buried in the newspaper, his mother stirring a sauce, and Louie actually making garlic bread.

"Now that's a sight I have seen in awhile." Danny announced when he walked into the kitchen. "Ey Ma. Dad. What can I do to help?"

"Set the table please Dan."

"Yea sure no problem." He nodded and he moved to grab the dishes. His father folded the paper and began to help Danny set the table.

"Saw ya on the news today Dan." His brother said kicking the oven door closed. Louie took a seat at the counter, a habit Maria Messer hated, and that both her son's possessed.

"Did ya, I figured as much, paparazzi were crazier than usual on this case."

"Why was that Danny, did someone famous die?" Maria Messer asked.

"Yea, a super model dropped dead on the runway, in front of an audience, and a lot of cameras."

"Did ya solve it, or are you gonna get called in son?"

"Nah, we finished it and then some, started the take down of a big ecstasy smuggling ring. We passed it onto narcotics, they'll take care of the rest."

"That's good, maybe you'll get less work in that department now." His mother said. "But I'm glad you got my messages." She said a little bitter.

"Whoa, Ma where is this coming from?" Danny asked. She sounded like he never got her messages, which is just odd, but then again he wasn't the greatest at calling her back.

"Didn't know if you were gonna show tonight Dan. That girl kept taking my messages and told me you were out."

"Which girl, Montana, or the receptionist?"

"Monroe, whoever the that is."

"Ah, Montana. No she's actually too good at getting messages to people. Actually chucked a copy of them at my head the other day because I hadn't seen the originals she left on my desk." He laughed

"Montana? We haven't heard of her yet?" Maria asked. She never asked that much, just wanted to know about any and all women in her sons lives. She could hope for a wedding and grandkids somedays.

"I have, think Danny here has a little crush on her." Louie teased.

"Lou, where the hell did that come from."

"Dude, you gave her a nickname, you make her life a living hell, and you get this goofy smile on your face when you talk about her."

"Please. We spoke for a minute about work and her, and everyone else."

"So Danny, who is she?" his father asked, wanting the bickering between the boys to stop, granted he knew his wife enjoyed having the whole family together again and she had missed the bickering, if just for the background noise. Danny slumped, he was beat, and did not want to piss off his mother, which would happen if he didn't answer his father.

"She's a new CSI, took over for Aiden."

"Aiden isn't working there anymore."

"Nah, burnout, she left, so Mac brought in Lindsay from Bozeman."

"Montana?" his mother asked, she too had rarely left the state of New York, occasionally New Jersey, and a vacation to Vermont or Connecticut, but nowhere else.

"Hence the nickname." Louie piped in, a shit eating grin on his face, he loved to put the heat on Danny.

"That's sweet." His mother said. "She seemed like a nice girl on the phone. Is she pretty?"

"Yea, Dan, I never got a straight answer about that last time." Louie asked. Danny rubbed his head, he didn't want to admit it, but there was little he could do with his mother's questioning.

"Yea, she's cute, I guess."

"Cute? That's very descriptive," his mother pushed.

"I don't know she's a coworker, she's a classic country girl." Danny sort of lied, he wasn't going to let his family know about her potty mouth.

"As in daisy dukes?" Louie winked

"Wouldn't know Lou."

"But you want to, admit it."

"Alright Lou, since my love life is so interesting, how's yours going?" Danny turned the conversation around.

"It's good enough.: He shrugged

"Any lady friends?" Danny asked

"Not particularly."

"Back to the old ways I see." Danny winked at his brother, knowing it would piss off his mother with dating the same slutty women.

"Seriously you two, when will you grow up and meet a nice girl to settle down with. I'm never gonna have grandchildren you know Sal." Maria shouted throwing her hands in the air, which made everyone, including Sal Messer, start laughing. He knew his boys were just trying to ruffle their mother's feathers.

"Alright boys, stop irritating your mother. Besides Maria, I'm sure with these two we could accidently get a grandchild.: Maria shot him a dirty look, Louie chuckled, and Danny just shook his head.

"To far there Dad," he laughed, "and god I hope not."

"See, Danny's my good boy." She said kissing her youngest's forehead.

"Sure side with the cop." Louie joked.

"Louis, you know I love you too, but if either of you come home saying you knocked up some whore, you better get full custody." She said going back to her sauce.

"Aw, Mommy, you know we were joking.: Danny said slipping into his spot at the table.

"I still don't like it." She huffed as she put the food on the table

"Alright ma, if Monroe ever dumps the guy she's with now ill snag up the country girl for ya." He winked and he crossed his fingers so only his brother saw.

"Danny, that's sweet, but I don't know if you'd be good enough for her, she seemed too sweet on the phone. Definitely out of your league." His mother teased.

"Ouch Ma, that hurt." The rest of the night was full of bickering and teasing like most nights were when they were growing up. Danny got up to go home around 10:30, it was getting late and he had the 8 till 10 run tomorrow. To was going to be a long day. His mother filled his hands with Tupperware containers full of food. It was cold out but not bitter, so Danny figured he'd save some money and take the subway home. Heading down the street he spotted Lindsay walking down the street in his direction with a sophisticated looking guy he recognized as her boyfriend. Slightly stunned to see her around this side of town, (she did live in Queens) he threw on a smile and greeted her.

"Well, Montana, what brings you to this side of town?" he asked with a smirk at her.

"Danny, wow," She was very surprised, to be honest Danny Messer was the last person she thought she'd see tonight. "Um Kevin and I just saw a movie over at the theater."

"The foreign place?" he nodded down the street at the theater Lindsay and Kevin had just left. He noticed the guy to her left getting antsy he remembered his mothers manners. "Sorry, I'm Danny Messer," he said extending his hand, they had never been formally introduced. Kevin took it.

"Kevin Olsen"

"Nice to meet ya, been wondering who Monroe's squeeze is." He joked "So how was the movie?"

"Pretty good." Kevin said, still feeling slightly uncomfortable. "I think Oscar worthy." Danny glanced a look at Lindsay who had a disgusted look on her face, and shook her head. Stifling a chuckle, he said "we'll see at the end of the month then won't we."

"Guess so. What are you doing around here Dan?" Lindsay asked

"Uh, my parents live just a few blocks over, figured I'd take the subway home."

"So you went."

"Well, having messages chucked at my head I figured I had too, my mother can be a little…."

"Relentless."

"Nice Montana. Yea sorry if she gave you any problems today."

"Nah, she was nice to me. Better than Cindy anyway."

"Yea, well she says you're too nice to be working with me, thinks I'm gonna corrupt you."

"You talking about me Messer." She joked

"Only in the fact that you keep answering phone, maybe I should just hire ya as a secretary."

"Haha, you couldn't afford me Messer." Just then a gust of wind blew and Danny saw Lindsay shiver although Mr. Sophisticated didn't notice at all.

"Guess not Monroe, well I'm gonna go grab the train. Nice to meet ya Kevin"' Danny said bringing Kevin out of his funk and to the world of the living. "See ya tomorrow Monroe, and Linds, keep warm." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed to warm her up, maybe give the jerk the hint that she was cold. He didn't he just glared, before pulling her closer, not really warming her, just claiming her. Lindsay smiled

"Will do Messer. See ya." Danny started walking toward the subway station and pulled is coat tighter. It was a good thing he left when he did, he got to the station right as his train pulled in. He just slipped through the doors, and headed back into the city for a full night's sleep.

.

.

Kevin and Lindsay started walking in the direction Danny had just come. Kevin had loosened his grasp on her again and Lindsay felt the cold, but Kevin had this thing about being in public. "So that was Messer? Seem to be meeting all your coworkers today" Kevin observed.

"It would seem so." Lindsay yawned out. They made it to the parking garage were Kevin's car was and sped off to get Lindsay home as she seemed tired, having had a long day. She was actually surprised she made it through the film without falling asleep. They got back to her place and he walked her up to her door. Although he wasn't fond of her neighbor, Lindsay had a nice place. They made it to her door, and it being late he leaned in and kissed her goodnight in the hallway. The kiss lingered at first before Lindsay felt the need to deepen it. She needed the contact tonight for some reason. Kevin was hesitant to keep it going. He pulled away with the need to breathe,

"Linds, what are you doing next Friday?"

"I think I'm on call why?"

"Feel like accompanying me to the opera?" he asked.

"Sounds amazing, pray all week for a stop in murders for the night." She said before kissing him again, her tongue was barely in his mouth when Connie walked by.

"Well that looks like some goodnight." Connie said when she walked by noticing Lindsay had a man pinned to the wall. Lindsay pulled away, and looked at Connie. "I try Connie, I try." She turned and pecked Kevin one more time. "Night Kevin. Night Connie." She said as she let herself in for the night and left the two of them alone.

"Good evening Mrs. Johnson." Kevin nodded to Connie. Connie cringed, she hated the Mrs. Johnson. title, Ms. Or Miss. Mrs. Made her feel old, and she was not old, her husband was dead, she was nobodies mrs. Anymore.

"Olsen, you should be the one pinning her to the door. You want to keep her you better stop being such a prude."

"Excuse me." He said anger evident in his tone. This woman had no sense of decency. "Now her friends, they know how to treat a lady. Those coppers, yum, I mean I'd have them pinned against the wall, but looking at them it would be a fight for dominance your kind of a pussy boy."

"Excuse me, her coworkers come over here?" He asked anger and jealousy bubbling up inside of him.

"They tend to pick her up or drop her off. Personally, I'm partial to that Donnie. The Irish swagger, and those eyes, make my aging heart melt, but Daniel, is an Italian stallion, and that Sheldon is such a teddy bear, you just want to cuddle with him.' "

"Yea, well Linds is with me."

"For now."

"And what's that mean?" Kevin asked his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Just that she has options, and if you don't treat her right you could lose her."

"Johnson, just back out of our lives. We are happy, and I don't care if you don't like me Lindsay seems to, so bite it."

"Learn to be a man Olsen, and not a little boy." Connie said and she too went into her apartment. Why that girl continues to date him she will never know. But that girl was a sweetheart and deserved soooooooooo much better.


	12. Risk

DISCLAIMER: None of its mine

A/N: I'm so glad all of you got where I was coming from with Kevin! Yay, ok so on with risk!

.

.

: : RISK : :

.

.

Lindsay got off work early that morning, and was grateful for it. She had the rest of her day fully planned by the time she got off the subway and rounded the corner to the dry cleaners. She would pick up her dress, head home, take a nice nap, eat something, jump in the shower, do her hair and make-up, slip in her outfit, and be out the door with time to spare. She had a full 4 hours to bathe and pamper. She was going to look gorgeous. She permed her hair into large round curls. (really it was something that had to be done, with her career, she didn't have time to deal with the long straight hair, curls were just easier). She took her time with her makeup making sure she was the best she could possibly be. Then, slipped into a striking navy silk dress that she bought for her brother's wedding a few years ago. She didn't know why the old dress called out to her, but she just wanted to wear that dress tonight.

She had just stepped into a pair of black pumps when the buzzer at the door sounded. Kevin was here. "I'll be down in a minute." She called through the speaker. She grabbed her case, just in case, purse, and pulled on her black dress coat. Taking one last glance in the mirror, she had to admit it: She looked damn good.

"Hey Baby" Lindsay said as she walked up to Kevin who was leaning impatiently against his car. She gave him a quick peck; he did look pretty-good in a tux, granted he was almost always in a suit.

"You look nice, the case ruins it though." He smirked. Ok, that's not the reaction she was going for and blew off the comment about the field forensics kit. She was on call.

"I told you I was on call tonight, but whatever, I tend to get called in more when I'm not prepared, so I figure being prepared may stop me from being called in, it's worth a shot."

"If you say so, let's go, we have reservations at 7." He said opening the door for her. The restaurant was nice granted it was rather fancy, and Lindsay was more of a simple girl, no matter how well she knew her way around a wine list. They left the restaurant at 8:30 and walked over to the theater for the opera. They took their seats, which were actually quite great.

.

.

Danny was on his way home, it had been a hell of a day. Getting called in at 1am and going for 18 hours straight, it was a rare occasion that cases could be completed in less than a day, but it worked for him. He was on the train back to his apartment. The train was still remarkably full for the hour of night; it was nearing midnight, granted it was a Friday night. Danny did a once over of the train. A lot of younger people no doubt going out for a night on the town, a few homeless guys that found enough money to get them on the train to warm up from the cold, and a few couples. Danny's eyes landed on a young Asian girl who kept looking up at him and smiling. He smirked to himself, then went back to looking out the window, she was young, real young, college young.

Something on the tracks caught his attention though. It look like a body thrown across the tracks…..strike that: it was a body thrown across the tracks. He banged in the conductor's door next to where he was standing. "Stop the train, there's a man on the tracks open the door." He said whipping out his badge then slamming on the emergency breaks.

The train stopped just shy of the kid. Danny leapt down from the train, careful of the tracks, and looked for a pulse, the kid was definitely dead. The first cop on scene brought Danny a camera, as the rest cleared the platform and roped it off. Those on call tonight were called in. Danny was just about finished snapping overalls, and examining the body when he heard gravel crunching along the tracks. He looked up to see Mac approaching.

"18 hour shift wasn't enough, now you're catching bodies on the way home?" Mac asked as he approached.

"No, no, it's more like the bodies are catching me." Danny responded standing. Taking in Mac's full appearance for the first time, his was in a full monkey suit. Black bow tie, tails, the works. "wow, look at you. You're all gussied up."

.

.

Lindsay had to admit it was ok, for the first hour, afterwards she felt herself start to get antsy. At intermission, she felt her phone go off against her upper thigh. _Great a scene _she thought however, she might have also been a little relieved.

Kevin noticed her pull out her phone and frown a little when she looked at it. "Sorry Kevin, looks like I have a seen." She said trying her best to sound disappointed.

"Let me guess, Messer, and Flack." He said bitterly, ever since he met them and then Connie, he was more jealous than ever. Did she really like _THIS_ guy? She had been wondering it lately. He wasn't anything special.

"Mac, Stagnetti, and a dead college kid from your campus, excuse me." She spat fed up with his shit as she went to coat check to grab her bag and case.

"Lindsay wait, can't someone else go?"

"No, they can't I'm on call, Stella worked a double into today, and Sheldon worked a triple, we are swamped, give it a rest."

"Yea and what about Messer?" he bit. Lindsay just shook her head, yea Messer was on the scene with her. "He's there isn't he. Now you're lying to me!"

"Lying to you please, I said it was Mac, what does Danny have anything to do with it!"

"Lindsay quiet down, people are looking." He tried to shush her.

"Quiet down seriously Kevin, it's always about image with you isn't it, what do I fit the profile? Bring home a little country girl, I'll stay home take care of your kids, cook, clean and be at your beck and fucking call!" Lindsay was shouting again. This was the end of Kevin and she knew it, but he was pissing her off, so let him be embarrassed.

"Lindsay language." He said trying to grab her hand.

"Don't touch me." She said yanking her arm away. "Not that you really even have, we've had sex what 4 times in 5 months, that's what a girl really wants. Connie was right I should have listened to her from the beginning. So you know what, fine. Me and you, we're done, take you insecurities and your story book ending and shove them where the sun will never fucking shine." She said as she grabbed her coat and case, walked out the door, and hailed a cab.

She heard the mutterings behind her back and a few good for you's directed in her direction before she slipped into the taxi and told him what subway station she needed to get to.

"Young lady, I can take you all the way home, you don't need to get on the subway, its freezing down there this time of night."

"Oh, no it's for work, I have a case down there." She simply smiled

"A case?"

"Yea, I'm a criminalist with the NYPD, that station is gonna be closed for awhile."

.

"Alright here we are. Good luck." He said as she paid him and headed for the stairs. He was surprised to see how easily the police officers just nodded at her then very nicely lifted the tape so she would not have to duck completely under. What a nice girl.

.

Lindsay took a deep breath before she descended the stairs just to the platform, just getting through the station she got a few wolf whistles. Whatever. One of the officers helped her down onto the tracks and she started toward where Danny and Mac were looking over the body. Gravel and train tracks are not the easiest thing to walk on so Lindsay was looking down making sure she kept her footing as she approached the two men.

Danny heard the crunching and looked back, knowing Lindsay was meeting them, however he had not expected to do a double take upon seeing her. She was all done up as well. She was a knock out in a blue silky dress, low cutting, black lace, heels, and legs. Just wow. He stood, he had to, he had almost lost his footing when he whipped around to get a better look at her.

"Well Hello, Miss Monroe." He said giving her the once, and then twice over, he noticed her try to hide a slight blush when she went to put her case down next to Mac's. Danny got a decent view of her cleavage before she stood back up. "Wow, you clean up nice. Did you go to the mayor's party also?" he asked

"I was at the opera." She said with a smile moving around him to the other side of the kid, _now that is more like the reaction I was going for earlier _she thought.

"I am hanging out with all the wrong people you know that?" Danny asked Mac, who simply laughed, Lindsay too had been watching him then with a small laugh she carefully squatted down,

"So this is our subway surfer?"

"Uh huh," Mac nodded, "as far as I can tell he didn't fall from the top of the subway car. There are no injuries consistent with a fall from that height at that speed. He didn't bounce, flip, ricochet; when he landed he stayed put, all inconsistent with the fall from the top of a moving subway train."

"So he was subway surfing, but he didn't die doing it."

"Pushed, fell, thrown, whatever, this kid came off the train in front of mine so someone on that train must have seen something." Danny summarized

"I'll start with the body." Mac informed watching Lindsay shiver, "You two start with the person who watches everyone get on and off the train."

.

"Okay so the conductor was just starting his shift, he won't be off until 6am, and has instructions to go to the precinct." Danny snapped his phone shut, looking over at Lindsay, she pulled her coat tighter shivering, her teeth actually starting to chatter. "Chilly there Montana?" Danny teased then he pulled her into his body to keep warm. In any other circumstances, she would have pulled away, but Danny was warm, so she snuggled in slightly.

"You wear next to nothing in zero degree weather and tell me Messer." She chattered out. He let out a light chuckle and pulled her even tighter, rubbing his hand up and down along her outside arm.

"Aright aright, let's get you some warm clothes. Want a ride home?" he asked.

"I don't want you going out of your way." She chattered.

"Yea, but I don't want you taking a cab or the train dressed like that. You'll freeze, get harassed, or worse."

"So nice of you to worry." Lindsay teased, but the cold wouldn't let the chatter stop.

"Alright I get it Monroe your cold." He teased opening up the passenger door of the avalanche for her and helping her into the cab. "So Kevin take you to the Opera?"

"Yea, five month anniversary or something." Lindsay said allowing the warmth of the car to heat her up.

"Or something, a woman who doesn't know an anniversary, must say Montana, you surprise me sometimes." He chuckled, and laughed even more when she gave him a glare. "Ok, quite often." He responded to her unspoken question.

"That's better Messer." She joked. The truck pulled up in front of her apartment building. Danny went to unbuckle his seat belt to help her out of the car, but she stopped him. "It's okay Danny, I can get out just fine." She said with a laugh. She opened the door and let out an involuntary gasp when the frigid air hit her bare legs. Danny laughed to himself, but watched as Lindsay made her way up the stairs to the door.

At the door, she let out another gasp. There was Kevin waiting in the doorway. Danny having been watching to make sure Lindsay was inside and safe, noticed her step back and a man appear from the doorway. It was Kevin, he observed from the distance.

"Lindsay, I'm.." he started

"Don't ." she cut him off "just don't" she said shaking her head and moving to enter the building her keys had just turned the lock when Kevin grabbed at her wrist yanking her back to him. She gave out a slight yelp - it was painful, and slightly surprising. Kevin was strong, and that look in his eyes told her if they weren't in public things could be very bad for her.

Danny heard the yelp and turned around to see Lindsay being yanked back. He threw the car back into park and popped jumped out of the cab "Linds, you alright?" he asked getting ready to move nearer to the couple.

"Yea Danny, I'm fine, I'll see you in the morning." She said a little too enthusiastically.

"If you're sure." He said stepping back towards the car.

"Yea, I'll be good." She told him as she turned back to Kevin who looked angrier than before.

"What the fuck Lindsay, what was with the scene earlier, what was with leaving like that."

"I think I made it quite clear in that 'scene.' Here's a thought, you like operas and plays, why don't you over analyze that scene and maybe you'll come to the right conclusion." She snapped.

"Lindsay, I just, I'm your boyfriend, shouldn't I come first?"

"What the hell Kevin, is this 1950 or something."

"What's that got to do with anything!"

"I said it earlier and I'll say it again, I'm not at your beck and call, I'm sick of feeling guilty because I can't make it to something, and the jealousy is too much. We are done Kevin, over, no more. Go find little miss fucking perfect because I'm not her, never will be, so fuck off, and leave." She finished as she turned to leave. Again he grabbed her arm this time with even more force. "What the fuck Kevin, let me go." She said as she attempted to get out of his grasp.

"Lindsay I will not be dumped." He said as he held her tighter. "Especially not by someone like you." He ground out.

"Like hell you aren't." She spat as she stomped on his foot, and then kneed him in the crotch. He let go so he could attempt to get over the pain. "What are you whimpering over anyway, there's nothing there." She said moving behind the doors to her building and slamming them shut. _True colors come out in the end._

.

.

.

When Danny woke the next morning, he knew he was running a little behind. He quickly dressed and headed out the door. He stopped and grabbed coffee on the way and arrived at Lindsay's block in only 30 minutes. Maybe they wouldn't be late. He buzzed her door. "Montana you ready?"

"Almost Dan just a few more minutes." She said sounding out of breath.

"Then buzz me up its freakin freezing out here." A second later, he heard a buzz and headed up the 7 flights of stair (the elevator had an out of service sticker on it.) He had the coffee in one hand and knocked with the other.

"It's open Messer." She shouted through the door. He tried the door and it did swing open.

"What the hell Monroe, you never leave your door unlocked." He scolded her

"Geeze Messer, I knew it was you coming up, I unlocked it when I left the intercom." She said coming out of the bathroom and pulling her hair out of the ponytail she had had it in.

"Still, a murder happens a few blocks from here and you leave your door unlocked."

"Chill Dan, it was the 3 minutes it took you to get up here."

"Fine, but please be careful." He pleaded.

"Yea yea, I promise." She took pity on him. "Do you always get this protective?" she laughed and took the coffee he offered her and moaned as the hot caffeinated liquid slid down her throat.

"Damn Monroe." Danny teased at the sound that she elicited. Just then, there was a knock at the door. But Lindsay was already on the other side of the apartment putting on her shoes, "Can you get that?"

"Yea sure." He said moving to the door, noticing it was Connie, he opened the door "Well well if it's not Ms. Connie, How you doing sweetheart?" Danny asked the aging woman.

"Not bad Messer, you certainly know how to greet a lady." She said as she moved into the apartment. "You're mother taught you well." She said patting his shoulder.

"That he does." Lindsay smiled as she took another sip of the coffee Danny had brought. "Where did you get this anyway, it's amazing."

"Uh Bakery down the street from my place."

"Well it's amazing." She smiled again, "What can I do for ya Connie?"

"Oh honey, I set the tour up for Sunday, that okay?"

"Yea, I'm even off, what time?"

"It starts at 11, so we should head out no later than 10:15."

"Sounds good."

"Aright honey, I see you have to get to work, talk to ya later."

"Will do Connie, have a nice day."

"You too, and Danny, always a thrill." Danny smirked as he closed the door behind Connie. Lindsay continued to rush to finish getting ready.

"Chill Montana, he ain't going anywhere."

"I know, I just hate being late." She said as she snapping the door closed behind them and locking it. Danny glimpsed her wrist when she turned the key and immediately noticed the darker coloring of the skin.

"Hold up Monroe." He said to stop her from starting down the stairs.

"What is it Danny?"

"You know what, let me see that wrist." He said picking up her arm, then pushing the sleeve back carefully, revealing a purple and blue mark that encircled her wrist. "Did Kevin do this to you?"

"Yea, he didn't like the idea of being dumped." Lindsay smiled then headed down the stairs leaving Danny at the top.

"Linds." Danny sighed then ran after her catching her after only a floor.

"Danny I'm fine, besides its only a little bruise that will be gone in less than a week I'm fine, he on the other hand, will be singing soprano for about a month." She smirked.

"Atta, girl." He said with a smirk on his face. "I still don't like the bruising."

"It's nothing Messer, seriously I've been abused by 2 older brothers for most my life, if I complain over this." She said raising her wrist up to him, "then how would I have ever lived through the dive I took off the roof of the barn." She smirked. Damn Charlie.

"You jumped off a roof?" Danny asked climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car.

"So our vic was subway surfing." She slumped back defiantly.

"You're full of surprises Monroe, you know that?"

"I try, besides, it's not like you haven't done your fair share of stupid stunts as a kid."

"And how would you know that?" he said glancing over in her direction.

"You seem the type, come on, my brothers had me believing that if I jumped off the roof with a plastic grocery bag it would work like a parachute, now if you don't have a story better than that…." She trailed off challenging him to up her crazy little stunt.

"Your brothers gave you a hard time growing up huh?"

"I can hold my own, now stop changing the subject."

"Alright, well, it wasn't a roof, but it royally pissed my mother off." Danny laughed remembering the story. " My brother and I did get picked up by the coast guard this one time…"

.

.

"Mr. White?" Lindsay asked as she and Danny approached a man One of the cops said was there to talk to them.

"That's me." He said coming taking his attention off a nearby hooker.

"Hi, I'm detective Monroe, this is detective Messer."

"Nice to meet ya, now what is it you need me for?" he asked.

"What d you know about subway surfing?" Danny asked

"Standing on top of a moving train. Yea, subway surfing was much more popular late 80's early 90's but we still get these doot-da doo's every once in awhile." Danny let out a small snicker, Lindsay was slightly confused to say the least.

"Doot-da-what's?"

"Doot-da-doos." The conductor repeated, "you know idiot, moron, knuckle-heads. Where you from Jersey?" Lindsay let out a small disgusted groan. Montana was better than Jersey, it was an insult, even if you weren't a native New Yorker.

"Forget about that," Danny said taking the attention off of Lindsay, the conductor was eyeing her up, and they needed to stay on task. "We think a kid was surfing on the rear car of your train last night."

"You sure it was my train?"

"Yea, had to because the kid was lying across the tracks and I was riding the train behind yours so if another train had passed he would have been sliced in half." Danny informed

"It's the risks these kids take huh?"

"Yea."

"I don't get it."

"Mr. White, you're the conductor, did you see anything unusual on that run?" Lindsay asked, now her turn to keep the interview on schedule.

"Honey, I see unusual on every run, it's a subway, you want unusual you can find it."

"Well do you remember anyone causing any trouble? Any doot-da-doos get you attention?" she said smiling as she said the last part.

"Very Nice." He complimented her, "She used it in a sentence and everything." Mr. White said to Danny who laughed and nodded, that's his Montana, she's a quick learner don't underestimate her.

Once they were out of earshot of Mr. White, Lindsay turned to Danny. "New Jersey! Really?"

"Nah Montana, not at all."

.

.

They made their way out to Chelsea University around 10 am after processing the train car. They passed the building Kevin's office had been in and then into the busy residence hall. Kids were everywhere. Throwing footballs, talking, yelling, coming, going. "Brings back memories no?" Danny asked as the approached the kids door.

"Yea, but I remember sleeping in later on Saturdays."

"After meeting Jenna, I can see why." Danny said with a smirk. They reached the door labeled Randy Williams and Perry Lohmann. Danny knocked once, there was a loud groan from the other side of the door. He knocked again, with a little more force than before.

"Chill out!" came a girls voice on the other side of the door. Danny knocked again, "Alright, god what time is it." the voice came again as the door was yanked open to reveal a young girl in nothing but a bra panties and a little t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination. She eyed Danny up and down, and Danny being surprised stared at her, she was young, but damn. Lindsay cleared her throat to bring Danny back to the world of the living. The man could be shallow. Danny glanced over at her, she looked angry, but there was humor, behind the anger. He pulled out his badge. "We're looking for Perry Lohmann, Randy Williams' roommate."

"What's happened?" she asked with a slinky smile.

"That's what we're here to find out." Lindsay said with a smile.

"You, mind if we come in?" he asked. She started to close the door. Danny pushed it open to find a dark haired by mostly naked with one arm still restrained in a black lace panty. "Perry Lohmann, subway surfer wake up, we need to talk." Danny said as he approached the kid in the bed with his shield out. Lindsay followed Danny into the room but stayed put at the door next to the girl with a smile. Yea, morning of shame, she'd been there. Reminded her of good ole Jamie Montgomery. Danny turned back to Lindsay with a what the hell kinda posture. "You're a lucky boy." The kid, unstrapped himself, and rubbed his eyes, 'Can I use the bathroom? I'm a little hung over." He said climbing out of bed, and pulling on a t-shirt.

"Make it quick." Danny said gesturing across the hall to the bathroom.

"You can have a seat." Lindsay told the girl who was still hovering near the door, she was gonna sit and give them some answers as well. Danny had been looking around the room.

"Love what you did with the place." Danny said tossing some pizza aside. Lindsay watched the kid move toward the bathroom. He got to the door, his hand lingering over the handle before he took off down the hallway. Lindsay was right behind him, hot on his heels. Luckily, there were many people in the hallway, and a phone cord to duck under. Lindsay grabbed his t-shirt, the kid tried to get away, he wiggled out of the t-shirt, but Danny was right behind her, and as Lindsay tried to keep her balance (she was in heels), she felt Danny come up behind her, steady her with hands on her hips, and move past to tackle the kid to the ground. Danny had the kid face down on the ground with an arm behind his back, when Lindsay walked over to them, juggling the t-shirt. Danny looked up to see her and smiled as the kid lost the flight response.

"Nice collar Monroe." He said eyeing her up and down again. She laughed under his gaze as the kid gave a grunt.

"Aright, kid, let's go." Danny said helping the kid off the floor and walking him back to the dorm room.

"Thought I did something wrong." The kid muttered under his breath.

"You did, you ran."

.

.

Danny and Lindsay left the dorm and headed out the door, thank god it was Sunday and teachers weren't on campus, well, one teacher. Danny noticed her tense as they stepped outside the dorm.

"Monroe, you okay?" He asked; he got no response, so he tried again, and again nothing. Finally he did the near unthinkable, he used her first name. "Lindsay." He said as they made it to the quad, slightly grabbing her hand, not forcefully, as Kevin had, but sensuously. "Lindsay are you okay?" He questioned again.

"Yea, sure why?"

"Because I asked you three times, and you seem tenser."

"Okay, sorry, just," she raised the hand he still held up so that the coat and shirt rode up to show a glimpse of her bruise. He cringed slightly at the sight of it, but he tugged her so that she fit under his arm, which was now hanging around her neck as they walked back to the car.

"Don't worry about it Linds, we got your back, and well Connie, she scares me sometimes." He laughed.

"Yea, the woman is insane, completely hated Kevin from day one too. Guess I have to listen to her about men more often." Lindsay winked.

"Guess so Monroe, now let's get outta here. This place makes me feel old."

"Really, I thought you enjoyed the eyes Celia was giving you." Lindsay teased.

"Haha, laugh it up." He said letting go of her and heading over to the driver side of the car, "You're a real riot Montana."

.

.

Hoops on Saturday. The case had wrapped up perfectly, he could still meet the guys at the YMCA for a few games of hoops. They got together with a bunch of NYPD guys from the force, as well as a few FDNY, Basketball was friendly competition, but when baseball season rolled around, all bets were off.

Danny pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and an old giants t-shirt before heading out to meet the guys. A few had assembled already and were playing around before everyone else showed.

"Hey Messer, didn't think we'd see ya here today, heard ya found a body on the subway."

"Yea, damn kid was subway surfing. You missed out though, pulled Monroe from a date at the opera. The girl has some nice legs."

"Damn, she was suppose to hold off until a day when you weren't on to pull out all the stops for me."

"Donny, what would that girlfriend think of ya?" Danny joked.

"Had to bring the girlfriend in didn't ya?"

"Still not gonna give me a name, come on, is it someone on the force?"

"Messer, let's just play some ball." Flack said getting up and joining the rest of their Saturday night guys. They played up to 35, and called it a night, they had mixed up the teams, and at the end of the night, Don's team beat out Danny's but Danny was able to wind down and could actually sleep. He headed home and showered before falling into bed and passing out from sheer exhaustion.

.

.


	13. Stuck on You

DISCLAIMER: it's not mine, well okay, the imaginary stuff is mine, but if its popular culture or any kind of copyright it's not mine, simply borrowed for pure exercise of the imagination…

.

.

.

: : Stuck on You : :

.

Lindsay arrived home to another bouquet of flowers. She promptly threw them away. It was the same almost daily. She was not going to get back together with him, no matter how many bouquets of flowers and boxes of chocolates and signing plush animals he sent. Nope. She knew better.

Tonight Lindsay was going to do what she hadn't been able to do in months…nothing. She was going to spend an evening doing nothing but hanging out with her roommate, it had been awhile since they both had a night off, and they were going to just spend the night in pj's watching old movies and talking. Chick flicks were the way of the night. Loving men that they knew would never-ever come around.

They laughed their way through How to Lose a Guy, and Jenna kept comparing the Ben in the movie to the Ben she had recently started dating. Then they put when Harry met Sally on and the conversation flipped over to Lindsay, Kevin and his gifts, and her next conquest.

When Sally began falling apart because Joe had decided to get married, Lindsay licked the spoon from her pint Cherry Garcia Ice cream and said, "You know, Kevin is going to marry the next girl he meets, and I will not be Sally."

"Did you two break up because of marriage?"

"No, just dumped him like the sack of shit he is." She smiled.

"He seemed like such a sweet guy though." Jenna said sarcastically. She made up her mind about him, and now that THAT rebound was out of the way Lindsay could really get on with her life.

"Yea, real sweet." Lindsay gritted out as she took another spoon full of ice cream.

"Linds what happened." Jenna asked, concern pouring out of her eyes.

"He went all 1950 on me, jealous as hell at Flack and Messer, and well..." She sighed as she pulled up the sleeve of her yellow 49's thermal shirt exposing her slightly bruised arm.

"Shit Linds, did he hit you?" Jenna asked getting up and looking at her friends wrist and then at the rest of her body.

"No, just grabbed my wrists, Danny interrupted before anything else could happen. But after Danny left I swear the guy wanted to hit me, I ended up giving him a nice knee to the groin."

"Good for you Linds, but seriously, these bruises, and why the hell did Danny leave you?"

"I told him too, I could handle Kevin on my own, and I didn't need Danny getting hurt because my ex is a jealous s.o.b." Jenna gave her an incredulous look. "Don't look at me like that Jenna, I was safe."

"Alright, well the bastard is gone?"

"Done for."

"Okay. And you're okay."

"Seriously Jen, I'm fine. I dumped the guy and learned I hate opera all in the same night, plus I made Messer blush and just a little uncomfortable." Lindsay showed with a tiny gap and a tweak of the fingers. She voice was almost gleeful. She got Danny Messer to look twice.

"Linds, you have a thing for him don't you."

"No, I don't." Lindsay said defiantly.

"Oh really so how did you make him uncomfortable?"

"I had to go to the crime scene right from the Opera; I was in that dress I wore to Rick's wedding."

"Oh that's a good dress."

"Yea, yea it is, Let him get a peek." Lindsay smiled.

"Seriously Linds, you're falling for him."

"Am not, will not, I'm not even his type. He dates blondes with big boobs, no offence."

"None taken."

"He goes for native New Yorkers. That is not me."

"Maybe that's why he might fall for you. You're different."

"His mother says I'm too good for him." Lindsay laughed.

"You've met his mother?" Ice cream almost came out of Jenna's nose.

"No, god no, she called the phone in the office, I answered, several times. Nice lady, think she has hit him upside his head enough to get through to him." Lindsay laughed.

"Good lord Linds, you're gonna fall hard for this guy."

"Nope. Not gonna happen." Lindsay shook her head, and popped a cherry into her mouth.

"If you say so honey." Jenna laughed and tossed a piece of cookie dough back.

.

.

"Hey" Lindsay said greeting the big boss man. They were on their way into the morgue for a visit with Sid.

"You guys on the music promoter?" he asked adjusting his bag.

"Like glue." Danny joked with a smirk. Mac let out a laugh, and Danny's smile grew. He looked at Lindsay who had a "_you did not just say that look"_ on her face. She looked at Mac then back to Danny. His smile was shit-eating, he made the stern boss laugh.

"He doesn't think that's funny." She shook her head and smile playing across her lips, he's humoring you. His smile shrunk slightly and hers grew.

"You don't know him like I do." Danny told her following her into the lab, Mac wasn't one to humor people. But oh if he only knew. A few weeks at Mac's place, she knew more. Period.

"Keep telling yourself that Messer."

.

The room went blue, Danny and Lindsay slid on a pair of orange glasses each, they started at different sides and bumped into each other at the middle, it was quite tight with the wall sitting on the table. Danny put his hand on her waist to steady and move around Lindsay, it was an innocent little touch, but one that warmed her body. Little did she know that Danny's fingers too were tingling. Even if he felt more lab coat then body, the thing was freaking huge, you'd never know there was a body under there. Shaking her mind of the little touch, she focused back on work, and noticed something Danny had missed. A smear in the glue. Pulling off the poster on top of the smear, they found a handprint, only it was too smudged to get anything out of. However, they did find a new theory to run with. And some new thoughts and feelings about the other csi in the room.

.

Lindsay was following up on some paper work from a previous case when her phone went off. Mac needed her down at the firing range for some help. _That's strange, we're not even working the same case._ She folded up her paper work and headed downstairs. When she arrived, she put on some protective ear wear and walked down to the end of the range where Mac was set up firing a bow and arrow. He took a shot and was nearly perfect.

"Another weapon you're an expert with. I don't know whether I should be impressed or worried." She said as Mac turned to her.

"Hold Fire!" he called out and the range grew silent allowing them to take off their ear wear. "Your turn. This bow and arrow is identical to the murder weapon." He said as he made to hand the bow off to Lindsay. She stepped forward apprehensively. She placed her eye and ear protection on the counter and turned to Mac.

"Mac, I've ne-never fired one of these before." She told him, a little worry evident in her voice.

"Exactly, you are perfect to add context to the evidence."

"Which is?" she asked as she watched him load an arrow.

"Jaguar blood, make me think the shooter is a hunter, but the suspect, Sienna, works a desk all day." He said glancing over the bow and arrow one more time before directing her to where to put her hand.

"So it stands to reason if I can use this so can Sienna." Lindsay questioned/stated as she took aim.

"Give it your best shot." Lindsay let go and watched the arrow sail across and hit in the middle ring of the target.

"Whoa, that is awesome!" Lindsay exclaimed at the adrenalin that pumped through her, it was one of those highs like a roller coaster, realizing she was still at work she checked herself, "and easy, I think Sienna could have done it."

"So do I." agreed Mac as he took stock of his CSI's amateur skill.

"Can I have another?" Lindsay put her hand out. Mac simple smirked,

"I think you've proved the point." He smiled as he leaned back grabbed another arrow and handed it over to her.

"I know." She said as she loaded and took aim this time just barely missing the bull's-eye. "Ha gotcha." She laughed as she set the bow down.

"You done?" Mac asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow. He half-expected Lindsay to shot him out of arrows. Lindsay smiled back

"Got to go out while, I'm ahead."

"Nice, now get back to that case."

"Yes, sir." Lindsay quipped before disappearing around the corner.

"And don't call me sir." He called after her. Knowing she was joking. That girl had a bounce in her step and knew how to lighten up the mood. Mac shook his head and started cleaning up. Yea, hiring Lindsay was a very smart move.

.

.

"_Can you not talk to us like we are children." _Came the voice of a young woman with a guitar case in hand. Looking up the more boisterous band member was about to pick a fight with Gus Drood, a nice suspect if they could you know get evidence that went that way.

"Gus, you got a minute?" Danny asked, the bald man.

"You got business with me?" he asked while he adjusted his tie, "cause otherwise, I gotta get going."

"You missing a button?" Danny asked, the question didn't really need an answer it was plainly evident that he was missing a button. Gus made a show of feeling his shirt for said button.

"Yea, Why?"

"I think I might have found that button. Do me a favor, hold on a second." Danny said heading around to the passenger side of the truck.

"This is bordering on harassment." Gus called after him.

"Eh heh, you know what don't tempt me." Danny smiled through, as he opened the door to find the button. Gus' attention turned to Lindsay, or more her ass as she bent over finishing packing up the guitars they had borrowed from Runyon's. She felt eyes on her and turned around. Caught Gus in a very appreciative gape, (at least she knew she still had it) he gave her 'the nod' as they called it in high school and college. She gave him a very forced smile and gagged a little when she turned back to the car.

Danny had come back and moved Gus' tie. "Heh heh, it's an exact match, this button to your shirt, want to tell me how it ended up on the body of a dead guy."

"Maybe it fell on him, ask yourself this why would I kill some random guy on the street, to what end?"

"I don't know, maybe cause he's pushing a band, and you're pushing a band right next door to where his body was found."

"If you're gonna arrest me for killing this guy then do it, otherwise, I'm about to sign the deal of a lifetime, and I'd like some peace."

"I bet you take a piece out of everyone you meet given half the chance. You can go." Gus strutted away and Danny let out a little growl, groan, whatever you want to call it. He was tense. Lindsay came up next to him.

"Nice guy." She deadpanned. Danny chuckled, humoring her a little, and well laughing. Lindsay's sarcasm worked, he loosened up a bit.

"If you say so Montana, I got his number if you really want it." He smirked at her.

"Nah, I just lost the last rebound jerk, you can keep it Messer." She patted his shoulder and went to sit in the passenger seat.

.

Lindsay was almost done when with her paperwork when Danny entered the bullpen. They worked in silence for a few moments before Lindsay spoke

"Hey Dan, you got any plans for tonight?" Danny looked up and smiled at her,

"Nothing that can't be changed, why?" he actually did have plans with Cindy tonight, however he could blow off a chick flick with that flake if the offer was good enough.

"Feel like grabbing a drink somewhere?"

"Sure Montana, you gotta place in mind." He said wrinkling his brow a little bit, this was a bit odd for her, but alcohol with Lindsay who he knew little about, talked just about the right amount, and was by all accounts interesting. Yea that trumped a bad movie for $30 and company that well was a bit dull. He really had to get around to dumping Cindy. Or you know he could just be a man and quit calling her back.

"Yea, uh, here." She handed the address over to him.

"Cozy's huh?" he smiled, "Does the name have anything to do with the atmosphere?" he winked.

"Shut-up and I don't think so, just meet me there in half an hour." She laughed pushing herself out of her seat and heading to drop her paperwork off with Mac before heading to the locker room.

Wow did she really just asked Danny out? No, it wasn't a date, she was going to show him up a little bit. "You don't know him like I do." Comment just challenged her. Yea she probably wouldn't know as much as a guy who had been working with him for four years, but she had lived with him for a whole 10 days. She quickly fixed her hair and make-up before grabbing her bag and leaving her gun. She left, grabbed a quick bite to eat, and headed over to Cozy's.

She found a seat that allowed the stage to be seen but also hidden from the stage. She really didn't know how Mac would feel about her and Danny showing up there. A slinky, super skinny waitress came up to her to take her order, the woman had way too much makeup and perfume on.

"Can I get ya something to drink?" she asked not really caring. _Yea the minute Messer gets here she's gonna be hanging around like none other _Lindsay thought bitterly_, holy shit, where is that coming from, hes a coworker, hes an ass, he's late, he would be._

"Uh, yea, can I get a zinfandel, and my friend will have a beer, uh. Budweiser."

"ok,' that'll be up shortly." The girl placed both in front of her a few minutes later. Mac had taken the stage and the band had started playing. Lindsay kept one eye on the door and one eye on Mac. A second later Danny walked through the door and looked around for a second, simply nodding when the host asked if he was meeting someone. Their eyes caught and she waved him over. With a nod he made his way over sitting across from Lindsay.

"Sorry I'm late." He said as he sat.

It's okay, I got you a beer."

"Thanks, so what's up?" it was in no way normal for her to instigate a gathering.

"Just something I thought you might be interested in." she smiled.

"Jazz music? That's me." The song ended and the room started to clap, and they joined. Lindsay's smile grew_, here it comes_. Danny was about to say something when he heard a very familiar voice fill the room. "_I'd like to thank Miss Carol Williams, our special guest."_

Danny turned in his seat and looked at the stage. There Mac sat in a sweater and jeans with a bass in his lap. No way!

"Get outta here." Danny said turning back to Lindsay, she had s giddy smile on her face. "How'd you know he played?" Danny asked completely flabbergasted.

"Figured it out." She explained leaning forward ever so slightly. "the way he held the bass in the lab I could tell he knew about guitars, I knew he had a standing appointment on Wednesdays, it could have been a shrink, or yoga, but I went with the music option." She smiled at him proudly and he had to admit she had done good.

"I'm impressed."

"Maybe you didn't know him as well as you thought." They stared at each other for a moment as the music continued to play and Danny had to admit that she was right, but he still had a better read on Mac than he did on her. He wondered if she would always continue to surprise him or if he would eventually come to know everything about her. He was not sure which one he preferred, finding that both options intrigued him for completely different reasons.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" the waitress asked, her tongue darting out to lick her lips and he was perplexed as he watched Lindsay roll her eyes behind the waitress' back. She was a young attractive woman and she was not shy about checking him out. She smiled at him brightly and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"No thanks, I'm good right now," he replied and looked at Lindsay with curiosity as the waitress sauntered off. "What was that about?" he laughed

"What was what about?" she asked pleading the fifth, before taking a deep gulp of wine, her brow crinkled in annoyance.

"The eye roll, why'd you do that?"

"Nothing, why what's up?"

"Don't try and play that with me Monroe."

"Nothing, just a little embarrassing to witness." she told him with a chuckle.

"What's that mean Monroe?" he asked raising one eyebrow

"Come on, Messer, she was practically undressing you."

"You are nuts," he scoffed and reached for his beer.

"Pah-la-ease, the moment that waitress saw you, I disappeared. See, she's still staring at you," Sure enough, their waitress was making eyes at him. "We could be on a date for all she knows, yet." Lindsay gestured her hand toward the waitress who was attempting some sultry bedroom eyes and failing miserably.

"A date, huh? I suppose it could be one. It's hard to tell, though." he joked.

"Hah Messer. Yea you wish." She quipped back. Finishing her drink. "Bet it will take me forever to get another drink from her."

"Well, let me help you then," he winked at her and signaled for the waitress' attention and in a flash she was at their table. "My friend would love another drink, please."

"Your _friend_?" the waitress responded, giving Lindsay a sidelong glance before smiling seductively at Danny. "Not a problem at all, hon. Chardonnay, right?"

Lindsay shook her head, smiling. "It's a zinfandel, but I'll take a New Castle instead."

"Sure," the waitress replied, her eyes staying on Danny who smiled easily. He glanced at Lindsay who scrunched up her nose in disgust and rolled her eyes again and he chuckled.

"Thanks, sweetheart," he told the waitress and waited until she had reluctantly walked off to another table that was signaling to her before he leaned in to Lindsay, smiling slyly. "If I didn't know better, I would say you're jealous."

"Sure, Messer," she laughed.

"I think you are," he pushed.

"You must have had a few drinks before you got here because you are having some sort of hallucination," Lindsay replied sarcastically, "It looks like Mac spotted us." He had to commend her for her quick change of subject and decided to not push the jealousy issue. He turned to watch Mac walk towards them, having just finishing the last set. He nodded in greeting when he reached the table.

"I can't say I ever expected to see you two in here," Mac said

"Hope you don't mind," Lindsay said her cheeks flushing a little.

"Not at all," Mac replied, smiling slightly, "It speaks volumes about your skills that it only took you a few months to figure it out. How long have you been working for me, Danny?"

"Hey, just because you never saw me here doesn't mean I didn't already know," Danny tried to defend himself and he heard Lindsay snort.

"Of course," Mac said, trying to suppress a laugh; Lindsay's snort was the icing on the cake, "Well, I'm gonna grab some water, you two hanging around for a little while?" he was greeted by shrugs.

He patted Danny on the shoulder and waved to Lindsay before he headed towards the bar. Danny watched his retreating back for a moment, wondering what the sparkle in his boss's eyes had been about. This night was definitely turning out to be a revelation when it came to his co-workers. Not only did Mac do something fun like play in a band, Danny swore that it had been a twinkle of mischief he had seen in his boss's eyes.

"So," he said, clearing his throat slightly, "Do you want to stay?"

"Head to Sullivan's?"

"Sure. In a minute, lets watch Mac's encore."

The song was ending. Lindsay's eyes were darting around the room, taking in the atmosphere. It was a nice place but then she saw him. Kevin, why the hell would that jack ass be here. Danny noticed Lindsay stiffen up a bit.

"Linds, what's the matter." Danny succeeded in catching her attention; he never calls her anything even resembling Lindsay.

"Kevin's here." She said grabbing his beer and taking a swig of it.

"As in the ex who.." Danny trailed off and gestured to her wrist which was still slightly bruised.

"Yea, shit he's, coming over here."

"Aright, don't freak out Montana, I got ya covered, let's get outta here." He smiled slightly trying to calm her down. He helped her on with her coat before he slipped on his own coat.

"I'll be right back Linds, I'm gonna take care of the bill." He said jogging to meet the skinny waitress. He was trying to be quick about it, but the girl just kept trying to flirt, Lindsay let out a slight laugh and shook her head as she turned away from the exchange. When she turned she came face to face with Kevin.

"You know Lindsay I always knew you two were and item, behind my back too, what kind of whore are you."

"Kevin, we're not an item, we are here, watching our boss perform, and if I'm a whore you have got to be the prudest man in New York, and that is just sad."

"You bitch." He said raising his hand however, Mac had come up behind him,

"I would put that hand down son, you have already bruised her, and unless you want assault on an officer, and on one of my CSI's I would suggest you take off." Mac said in a stern marine voice. Kevin dropped his hand and turned around to face Mac.

"And who the hell are you?"

"I'm her boss, a marine, and as Lindsay pointed out earlier, have mastered many weapons, now walk away." Mac said. Kevin did as he was told and headed toward the bathroom.

"Thanks Mac." Lindsay said her eyes downcast.

"Linds, don't think on it."

"He's been here awhile, and obviously drunk." Mac said, he glanced around. "Where did Danny go?"

"Just to pay the bill real fast, and then Kevin, and.."

"Hey, Lindsay, you impressed me today with the archery, and now standing up to that jerk like you did, I've already said it once today, hiring you was a good decision, and I want you to keep that in your mind, and forget whatever the hell that Kevin creep said to you. You obviously dumped him for a reason." How Mac knew, that would remain a question. Mac smiled. Lindsay smirked and nodded, just as Danny came back.

Danny had just finished with the annoying waitress and as he turned he saw Kevin raise a hand to Lindsay, he was ready to jump in, when the waitress grabbed his arm, "So can I get your number?" he gave her a side glance and shook his head, and tried to make his way through the bar back to Lindsay and Mac. He heard Mac tell Lindsay he was glad he hired her, and to forget Kevin, Danny then slipped in.

"God I'm sorry Montana. If it's any consolation, you were right again" He said, coming into her eyesight. She gave a weak smile,

"Haven't you figured out I'm always right." Lindsay joked

"Danny, do me a favor and get her home.' Mac smiled, as he noticed Kevin come out of the bathroom.

"Mac, I'm a big girl."

"Actually Linds, you're surprisingly small." Danny said glancing over her. That earned him a glare from her and a slight chuckle from Mac.

"Watch it Dan, she's taken out a few suspects, you wouldn't be an issue." Mac laughed. Danny held up his hands in defeat earning a smile from Lindsay. "Aright, Monroe, let's get outta here. Night Mac." Danny said. Placing a hand on the small of Lindsay's back to guide her out. "Night Mac" She smiled, letting Danny lead her out.

Once outside Lindsay let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding inside. "You alright Linds?" Danny asked her again.

"Yea, yea I'll be fine, since when does Kevin drink I don't know, but.."

"Yea, so home?" He asked clapping his hands together. Lindsay shot him a look.

"Sullivan's I need a good drink."

"A'right Sullivans. I gotta tell Flack Mac plays in a band."

"So did you get her number?" she smirked as they walked towards the bar.

"What who?" Danny asked sidelined by a question out of context "The waitress?" Lindsay let out a light laugh and nodded. "Oh god no, seriously Montana I have better standards than that." She laughed at his face full of disgust. She followed it by a shiver, which prompted Danny to pull her into him, and gently wrapped her under his shoulder. They fell silent for the next few blocks before they came to the bar and separated. After all, it wouldn't look that professional, he had a girlfriend, and she was the new girl from Montana. But oh the rumors they could spread.

"Ey, it's about time you two showed up." Called Flack seeing the last two CSI's enter the bar.

.

.

Danny walked her up to the front door of her building she unlocked the door, and then turned to Danny.

"Thanks for walking me home Danny, and for well, Kevin and…" Danny couldn't take the nervousness mixed with sadness he saw in her eyes, he pulled her into a hug. "No worries Montana, I'm glad to do it. And remember what Mac said, you are always a good decision, and, Mac isn't the only one who thinks so." He whispered in her ear and pulled her tighter, before loosening the hug and gently kissing her on the cheek before turning and walking down the stairs and down the sidewalk. He turned back to see her staring at him. "And go inside already it's freezing out here." He called back to her, and he swore she rolled her eyes at him. He just smiled and turned to leave for a main street to grab a cab when he bumped into Connie.

"I saw that Danny." She said in her aged and knowing voice.

"Saw what beautiful?" Danny asked

"Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this, I saw how you held her, that peck, that look on your face. You're falling for that girl."

"Aw Connie, you know you're the only girl for me." He tried to defer her, knowing she may very well be right, he was not about to admit to that.

"Guess I'm gonna have to switch my attentions over to Mr. Flack now, I just lost you." Connie joked.

"Laugh it up Connie, you get inside too, it's cold, and I don't need either of you two getting sick." Danny gestured her inside.

"If you say so Mr. Messer. But think on what I said." He smiled and waved her off. Once he saw that she was inside as well, he rounded the corner and was out of sight. Connie made it inside right as Lindsay was stepping into the elevator. Lindsay had seen Connie and held the door open.

Connie stepped into the elevator she took in Lindsay's appearance, she had a slight flush to her face, it could have been from the cold, but it also could have been from the kiss. The girl looked happy.

"Good night tonight Lindsay?" Connie smiled

"It had its moments, but for the most part yea."

"It seemed to end well for you." She smirked. Lindsay blushed slightly, "Just as I suspected."

"What, Danny was just trying to cheer me up."

"Well a kiss from him would cheer me up as well."

"We did not kiss." Lindsay laughed.

"No he kissed you and you stood there stunned. You're too cute sometimes."

"Haha, you're a riot Connie."

"Oh I know.": She laughed as they reached their apartments.

"Night Linds, enjoy those dreams tonight."

"Again, haha, night Connie." Lindsay let herself into her apartment and set off to get ready for bed, she changed into an extra large shirt from college and a pair of cheeksters and socks, grabbed a glass of water, plugged her phone into the charger beside her bed and fell into the marshmallow heaven that it was. She wrapped herself up, and shut her eyes, thinking blissfully about the day, about how much fun she had had with the bow and arrow, about showing Danny up, about Flack's little _I've had sex with a lot of women_ line to Stella that she had overheard. About Danny's hand on her back, about his smile, about his voice in her ear, about the feeling of his lips on her cheek, and about that smirk once more, how is it that one smile could be her undoing.

.

.

"So she showed you up?" Aiden laughed. "I may have to meet this girl." Danny had called Aiden back to his apartment. (she had left a message earlier)

"Yea well, after Mac's band finished, we both had a bit of a buzz and didn't feel like ending the night so we went back to…"

"Oh Danny, no! She's a coworker, that almost never works."

"Easy killer. We went back to Sullivan's where we bumped into the rest of the team."

"You gossiped about Mac's band." Aiden supplied knowing him far too well.

"Okay, yes, but come on that kinda info needs to be shared."

"So, did you have a good time? Do you like her?"

"What? No." He was adamant about that. Aiden stayed silent. Danny listened for a few moments, and he began to falter. "Okay yes."

"and you liked it."

"maybe."

"Maybe? Danny you are half way on your way to falling for that girl, by this time next year you'll be a couple."

"Please!" Danny laughed. "You said yourself it never works."

"Eh, what do I know I burnt out." Aiden shrugged.

"Aiden. This girl and I hate, ok we don't hate, but we did hate each other. We are complete opposites, she takes her shoes off at suspects homes. She has pretty decent manners, she goes to the opera."

"And how do you know that?"

"DB the other night pulled her away from a date or something. Girl looks damn good in a dress; has some legs on her."

"And you have the hotts for her."

"Nah, just saying she ain't bad to look at."

"You got a look down her shirt didn't ya."

"Well, she bent over."

.

.

.

A/N: ends idk, not sure about this chapter, let me know…


	14. Fare Game

DISCLAIMER: Not even slightly mine.

A/N: Shorter than usual, but I can definitely promise the next chapter will be epically long, (lots of flash backs coming present from _You Look Good)_ and it will be up within days, just some current additions, AND editing. Stay tuned. Love you all! *Hearts* Gigi.

.

.

: : Fare Game : :

.

.

It had been a very interesting day to say the least. The cases the team got, just were weird. Mac, Stella, and Lindsay had been hunting people down all day effectively playing a game to find their killer, and Danny and Hawkes, well. Danny had eaten a centipede for an early afternoon snack, and Hawkes was hatching eggs. It was just odd. Exotic Cuisine indeed.

They were just about to leave the function when Mac rang Danny's cell phone. He wanted them to bring some of the 'food' back for the team.

"Come on Mac, No one is gonna eat that stuff. Danny said signaling for one of the waitresses to wrap some up for _evidence_

"I'm sure at least Lindsay will."

"Nah Mac, no way in hell is she gonna, not even take a bite." Danny laughed.

"Five bucks Messer meet you and the rest of the team in the break room in 15."

"Aright Mac, five bucks, but I'm telling ya, she's not gonna do it." Danny smiled and hung up with Mac, he finished packing the truck before hopping into the passenger seat.

"Did you really just bet Mac that Lindsay wouldn't eat that shit?" Hawkes asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yea."

'You remember she's from the country right?" Hawkes looked skeptically at Danny. He simply laughed,

"And I don't let her forget it why?"

"Just checking." Oh Messer was so going to lose that bet. He could see it already. She had brothers, there was no way she hadn't eaten dirt, and bugs, and all that shit before. It's what brothers do to sisters. He'd tried it.

"So you think she'll do it.'

"Without a doubt." Hawkes smirked. They pulled into the labs parking lot and unloaded the goodies and brought them upstairs to the break room, they were unpacking the things when Stella, Lindsay, and Flack walked in, closely followed by Mac.

"So boys what did you bring us?" Stella asked as she scanned the covered containers. Hawkes walked around to the opposite side of the table to get a better view, mostly of Danny's face when the guy was proven wrong.

"Aright I got meal worm spaghetti, stink bug pâté, cricket crockets, braised ant brochette, Thai dragonflies; who's going first?" Danny asked looking around Stella's face was one of pure disgust, and she was suppose to be a world traveler, Don's seemed to think Danny was kidding, and Mac just stood back and smiled, looking for even the smallest movement. Mac glanced in Lindsay's direction.

Feeling all eyes on her, she and Mac were the only ones who had yet to not decline, Lindsay reached forward and grabbed a deep fried spider. There was a lot of breading it couldn't be that bad. "It's only protein." She shrugged and she took a bite out of one of the legs. She could really feel all eyes on her now. Danny glanced in Don's direction and had to turn away to keep from laughing hysterically. He turned around again when he felt Mac tap his arm.

"Told ya she'd do it." He smiled

"Aright aright, aright." Danny smirked as he pulled a $5.00 bill out of his pocket and handed it to Mac. All eyes that were once of disgust turned instantly and laughed at the glare Lindsay gave Danny.

"Okay, Pizza, my office." Mac said holding up the $5. Everyone turned to go out the room, Hawkes gave Lindsay a slight nudge on his way out, in a good for you gesture before leaving to grab himself a piece of pizza. Lindsay then looked back at Danny, as she swallowed.

"You bet Mac I wouldn't do it?" she teased.

"Yea, what was I thinking, betting against a country girl." He said pulling up a seat next to her. Lindsay laughed and she took another bite.

"You know, it's actually not that bad."

'Well, try it with some grasshopper chutney." H offered her some sauce. "Wasp Tamale?"

"Don't mind if I do." Lindsay took a bite of one. "mmm, hmmm." Danny couldn't help but laugh, this girl was full of surprises.

"Meal worm spaghetti is the best." Danny claimed as he popped a worm into his mouth then rested an arm around the back of Lindsay's chair. She laughed and took another bite. They sat there and munched for a few minutes before Lindsay put the fried spider down, its legs gone, it's body still intact. "You not gonna finish that Monroe?" Danny joked sitting back.

"Messer, I may take the leap and eat deep fried spider legs, but the torso, a whole other story, no way in hell am I biting into a spider like that."

"That I understand." Danny smiled as he picked up a run away worm and tossed it back into the container with the rest. Then Don poked his head into the break room,

"Danno, Linds, throw the bugs away and come eat some pizza."

"Well who can say no to that." Danny shrugged,

"Good, cause the bug taste, not working to well for me." Lindsay smiled as she stood and threw away a few containers of the dead and cooked bugs. They walked down the hall to Mac's office where the pizza had just arrived, the room smelled amazing. Pizza from Ray's was fantastic.

"Lindsay I cannot believe you ate that." Stella said as her friend walked into the office.

"What, no one else was going to eat it, I felt bad." Lindsay shrugged.

"That's gotta be a Northwest kinda thing, cause you definitely don't see that out here." Hawkes shook his head then bit into a steaming piece of pepperoni pizza.

"Nah, I'd call that a New York thing, not giving a rat's ass, I find that's pretty common out here." Lindsay smirked at the look on Danny and Don's faces. "What?" she asked grabbing a piece of sausage and pepper pizza.

"Did you just say New Yorkers don't give a shit Monroe?" Danny asked eyebrows raised.

"Uh, yea, I mean can you honestly tell me your neighbors care?"

"I don't know my neighbors." Danny said, "well okay I know 1.5 of them." He shrugged.

"Exactly." She smiled. "And how do you know half a neighbor Messer?"

"Well, okay 2, but seriously it's a nod in the hall, and a hello."

"And that's knowing someone?"

"Her kid is like attached to my hip some nights."

"Aw, Messer is a mentor." She quipped,

"Aright whatever Montana, admit it you like knowing that strangers don't know every little thing about you."

"Yea, it's nice. But when it comes to manners…"

"Yea yea, we need to learn to take off our shoes." At this everybody laughed. After that case at the doll hospital it seemed like Danny told everybody in the lab that Lindsay actually took off her shoes to enter a potential suspects house. _At least it got us a bit more evidence, she had defended herself while he teased her. You might get more than you came for, and boy did they._

They finished up the pizza and on Mac's orders headed home, that little bit of paper work they had could wait until tomorrow, and well, it being a Saturday, chances are they'd be in early, so they should try to get some sleep.

.

.

Shit! Danny thought when he glanced at his watch after Mac dismissed them. He had missed plans with Cindy. He decided it would probably be best to head over to her place and apologize like there was no tomorrow. But why? He told her he was working a case. That he probably wouldn't make it. So why did he feel guilty? Damn Catholicism in him, that's what it was. His mother beat it into him as a kid.

He knocked on the door, several times, it was still early, so she would be up. After a few minutes she yanked the door open. "WHAT THE HELL DAN! YOU SAID YOU'D SHOW UP." She yelled at him through the closed door.

"No I never said I'd show up I said I'd try too, and the ball got rolling, there was no stopping it."

"YEA THAT'S BEEN YOU EXCUSE FROM THE START. WHAT THE HELL, WORK IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN MY GIRLFRIEND. I'D RATHER FIND THE BAD GUY THEN SPEND TIME WITH CINDY WHATEVER. GO AWAY DANNY, YOU MADE ME FEEL LIKE AN IDIOT TODAY!"

"Hey, you knew this when we started going out, my time is not always mine, I pretty much belong to the city. And YOU SAID you could deal with that."

"YEA WELL I WAS WRONG. I NEED SOMEONE TO BE AROUND, SO JUST GO DANNY, THIS THING IT'S OVER."

"Fine, you can't deal with how I live, then I'm better off without you. Have a great life Cindy." Danny said as he turned and left.

"WAIT DANNY I DIDN'T MEAN THAT."

"Sure ya did Cindy, now accept it, Goodbye." And with that he left, and permanently deleted 'Talk' off his cell phone, as well as her number. No need in keeping it anymore. He was free again, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't see Lindsay Monroe in a whole new light. He liked her, but he was not going to date a coworker. It just wasn't going to happen. And she may not even like him like that, well, yet.

.

.


	15. Cool Hunter

DISCALIMER: Uh uh, no way no how will I ever own these characters. Oh, the bar scene, taken from the movie Ladder 49, I have no rights to that either, but it fit so well for these characters I had to retro fit it.

A/N: Soooooo sorry, I was going to post this Saturday before I left my computer and internet for the weekend, and it just wasn't done...It is now so Hope you enjoy.

* * *

.

.

: : Cool Hunter : :

.

.

The day was drawing to an end Lindsay was quickly finishing up with some analysis on foot impressions she had Danny help her make. She turned her paper work in and was about to leave for the night when she saw Danny in the break room cringing as he rubbed the back of his neck. Curious as she was, she changed the direction of her steps and slipped into the room unnoticed by her partner. He was in a staring contest with the coffee maker as it drip, drip, dripped the newly made java into the pot. She crept up behind him.

"Dude, I think the coffee pot won." She said from behind him, causing him to jump, turn around, and howl out in pain.

"Geeze Montana, a little warning next time." He said as he rubbed his back than sat down on one of the stools.

"Sorry, but payback's a bitch." Lindsay laughed.

"When have I ever done that to you?"

"Just about daily, but are you okay?"

"Yea fine why?"

"Your back, your neck, and the fact that you pretty much yelped in pain when I startled you." She observed.

"Well what can I say Monroe, you're a little heavy." He shrugged. His comment had Lindsay gulping in a dramatic breath of air, staring him down, and punching him in the arm. Then laughing as he again, grabbed his arm in pain. "Jesus Linds, sorry. It was a joke….that's gonna bruise." He said looking at the red mark.

"Oh please. Get over it. So what has you so sore? And don't say me, I weigh….well less then what I've seen you bench"

"I a, played 3 games of handball to get a eyewitness account on my playground kid. The kids these days are quicker than they used to be."

"Or you're just slowing down." Lindsay teased.

"I won 2 outta 3 games sweetheart, I ain't slowing down."

"If you say so." Lindsay laughed. Danny was trying to rub out his shoulder and failing miserably. Lindsay couldn't not take pity on the guy. She pushed herself off the counter she was leaning against and walked up to Danny.

"Seriously you could just ask for a little help." She smiled before turning the stool a little so Danny was now sitting perpendicular to the table. Lindsay moved behind him and started to massage his upper back and neck.

"Oh good god Monroe." Danny moaned, his head slouching forward "We're gonna have to keep you around just for this."

"Yea well, I did cause a little of it, you shoulda just told me you were already worn down, I woulda got Adam to help me."

"Hmmm, don't kid yourself Montana, you'd rather have been in my arms than Adam's." Danny teased to which Lindsay squeezed the tendons where his neck met his shoulders. "Ouch, okay, okay. Uncle." Danny pled taking one of Lindsay's wrists and gently pulled her around in front of him. "So dinner and drinks."

"I never promised you dinner." She grinned

"Yea but you never said no either." Danny smirked back

"Fine, how does pizza and beer sound?" she asked giving in. In all reality she never planned on not taking him out for dinner too, She did actually have a little crush growing on the man."

.

.

Lindsay had taken him to Ray's for pizza, and they split a pitcher of beer. He was in heaven, good food, good brew, good company. It came as a surprise to him that this country girl was so alluring to him. Never in a million years would he have thought of her as his type. Yet the short, skinny, scrappy little country girl had grabbed his attention, and it seemed his affections. The stories she told weren't the generic city girl stories he had heard time and time again, only minor details changing. She had a sense of humor that wasn't dull or extremely dry. She could hold her own against him, and she was competition. Never had he been attracted to the competition before. Then again, the competition was always full-grown men that took steroids and pitched baseballs straight at his head. They were hairy, stinky, and well baseball players. On the force, they were a team and the enemy and competition were the criminals. He had no desire to seduce them. However when Mac brought Lindsay in, there was a new competition. She was at his level; they were competing for attention, for cases, for evidence. And he found that this girl caught his attention no one else ever had….she was his equal.

Looking over at her as she gestured her hands wildly, smiled as she told the punch line to a joke, and gently pushed a stray curl out of her eyes he couldn't help the itch, he wanted to be the one to push the curl out of her face. He wanted to hug her, to hold her. He would love to have her massage his back again, for her just to be that close to him again, her scent was intoxicating, it was addicting. He officially had a crush for Lindsay Monroe.

When they parted ways after dinner, he pulled her in for a goodbye hug, and thanked her for dinner. She thanked him for helping with her reconstruction. Then they both stepped into different cabs. And went in different directions back to their homes.

.

.

The bars were already in full St. Patrick's Day swing. Green everywhere and just as many drunks. It didn't help that there were 5 bars around her apartment. Lindsay contemplated joining in the festivities, but she already had a good buzz going and had to work in the morning. Well for a little while, she had every intention of getting paper work done so that she did not have to come in the day after because, well, she was planning on still being drunk the morning after and would not be fit to go into work. Her first St. Patty's day in NYC would be epic as Flack put it.

.

.

When Danny arrived home, he found an upset Cindy sitting outside his door. "Cindy, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, What am I doing here! We had plans tonight and you blew me off."

"What do you mean we had plans tonight we broke up a week ago." Danny said logically as he unlocked his door.

"We made plans to go out to the show tonight."

"Cindy, we broke up, all plans were therefore canceled" Danny said, ready to close the door but Cindy followed him in.

"You smell like another woman. Did you really get over me that quickly, were you cheating on me! Is that why you dumped me?"

"No, I helped a friend with a reconstruction at work. And I never cheated on you. I just don't feel anything between us."

"We were together for 5 months and you feel nothing for me!" she squeaked.

"Cindy we've already been through this." Danny said rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No fuck you Danny, I want the truth. WHY! Why the hell did you dump me!"

"The truth, the truth is you annoy the hell out of me!" he shouted. "At first, it was cute, but 5 months. 5 months of that high pitched whine, of the overly bubbly laugh, of the pointless conversations that go on for hours. Cindy, I need someone with substance. You were fun, but not for the long run, not for me."

"I don't have substance. I'm too bubbly. Well here's too fucking bubbly for you!" She yelled picking up a glass of water he had left on the table and chucked it at him. Danny just dodged it as the glass shattered on the floor. He looked up and rolled over right as she pushed the bookcase over, with the sole purpose of squashing him.

"God Damn It Cindy." Danny shouted as he sprang to his feet. "Get the fuck over it! You were even unhappy too!"

"Unhappy, how would you know! You were never fucking around, even when you were with me you were toned out."

"Well I had to be! You are so mind numbingly stupid."

"And what, reading some lame ass books on science will make me a better person!" she said chucking fallen books at him, most were his old college textbooks. Books with a lot of pages, big, heavy, foot breaking books.

"Just reading in general."

"You son of a bitch. You will never know what you lost!" and with that she grabbed the lamp from the side table, chucked it at his head, and stormed out of the apartment. Danny made quick work to hop over all the fallen and broken pieces and lock and chain the door immediately.

"Fuck, that woman was mad." Danny said looking around his destroyed living room. There goes the security deposit. The apartment cleaned up fast enough. He pushed the bookcase back up, stacked the books back on them, he'd got through them at a later date, and wrote himself a note to by bolts to anchor the bookshelf to the wall. That was never happening again.

Oh he needed a drink, and needed one bad, thank god tomorrow was St. Patrick's Day and he was off.

.

.

* * *

.

: : Next Day : :

.

Sullivan's Bar was insane, to say the least. Green everywhere, and just about every cop, det. csi, lab tech, and their significant other were there. Green beer and Irish Car Bombs were being poured consistently. Mac's group had a several small round bar tables pushed together very near the bar. Yes, even Mac was participating in 2007's festivities. Two pitchers of green beer sat half gone. Just about everyone was there: Mac, Stella, Danny, Sheldon, Flack, Sid, Adam, and Lindsay was on her way she had to finish some paper work before getting obliterated…they all had the next day off. It was the makings of a good night.

"So who's up for some Irish Car bombs to get this night started." Flack offered, clapping his hands together.

A round of "No's" came from Mac, Stella, and Sheldon. Adam nodded, and Danny gave a smirk, looking up toward the door as a gust of cold wind blew in.

"Yea, I'm in and order one of Montana, let's see if I can get my money back from the other night." Danny said referring to the bug-eating incident of last week, he downed his beer, hopped up and met Lindsay at the door. Giving her a side hug and leading her over to the tables the team had assembled. He had just broken up with Cindy, his girlfriend of 5 months, a few weeks earlier, and had to admit, that there was a little crush brewing on the new CSI out of Bozeman, Montana.

"Hey Guys." She called out taking a seat next to Don, and Danny hopping up onto the bar stool next to her.

"Hey Monroe, You ever do one of these?" Flack asked pushing the beer and shot towards her.

"Oh, Don't do it Lindsay." Mac warned.

"Eh, she'll do it." Danny smirked, "bet ya, Mac, give me a chance to get the $5 back."

"So, you think I'll eat bugs, but not do one of these, huh Mac." Lindsay said eyeing her new boss/friend. Mac simply shrugged and took another sip of his beer. "OKAY then, what are we doing." Lindsay said slapping her hands down onto the table.

"Alright, Irish Car Bombs, so Linds, You're gonna drop the shot into the beer, and drink it real quick." Danny said grabbing his shot glass and holding it above the beer glass, Flack, Lindsay, and Adam loaded up to. "Ready go." And like that four shots of Bailey's and Jameson were dropped into Guinness and chugged. The group started chanting "drink drink drink" The 3 guys finished about the same time. Lindsay was drinking slower, but still chugging like a champ. Her hand went into the air and began twisting as she finished off the drink to applause.

"Wow! What was that?" she asked laughing. "I'm gonna be so sick tomorrow." Danny clapped her on the back, congratulating her while Mac dug in his back pocket for a five and slapped it into Danny's hand.

"You know that money is going to buy me a chaser after that disgusting drink." Lindsay told Danny.

"Alright Montana, since you did help me get my money back. Pitcher of the green stuff sound good."

"Yea a pitcher should about do it." Lindsay laughed placing a hand to her mouth to hide a burp.

After a few more hours, a few pitchers, and several more car bombs among Don, Danny, and Lindsay, Lindsay had just about hit her limit. Lindsay tilted her glass, thinking about taking another sip before she put the half-full glass back down. By this time they were huddled around a corner of the bar, as it was getting later, and she and Danny had been having a pretty heated although surprising playful debate over something or other, and Flack sitting next to her was chatting with Sheldon.

"I…I think I've got to slow down." Lindsay admitted.

"Oh no, it's St. Pat's, you gotta get wasted." Danny encouraged.

"No, no, Danno, the lady knows her limitations, let her go, send her home." Flack said dismissing her from his mind for the evening.

"You calling me a light weight?" Lindsay asked, staggered. Flack shook his head like we was about to say no, but really it was more of a twitch then shouted/admitted:

"Yea." With a shrug. There was a series of "Oooooooh's." Lindsay took him in for a second, he seemed fine, intoxicated, and louder than usual, and had close to half a glass of beer as well.

"Okay." She laughed with a smile on her face and raising her glass. "Last one to empty their glass has to run naked around this bar."

Danny who had been chatting with Lindsay prior called out "WE'VE GOT OURSELVES A RACE HERE!"

"Okay, okay, okay." Flack said prepping and clinking Lindsay's glass. "Call it, Call it." He told Danny.

"LOSER TAKES OFF ALL THEIR CLOTHES." Danny called out. "READY ON 3: 1… 2 … 3!"

Flack began to chug his drink, Lindsay however went straight for the drain and dumped what was left of her beer, leaving her glass empty while Flack still had half left to go. He gulped his sip than put his drink down.

"No, no, what the hell was that?" He asked, not believing he lost and on a cheap shot at that. Danny was laughing hysterically.

"I said last to empty their glass." She informed, before knocking Danny's shoulder "did I say anything about drinkin?" she asked her country/Midwest accent coming out strong with her intoxication.

"Lady's right Flack." Danny concurred. Flack got up and cracked his neck and a chorus of "take it off" filled the bar. Flack stripped off his shirt, then unhooked his belt and pushed down his pants.

"Ya know you wouldn't have her doing this." Flack said angrily,

"I wouldn't lose, now take your lap, laddie." Lindsay laughed.

"It's official, you are the devil." Don said before not running but strutting around the bar.

.

.

When Lindsay awoke early the next morning she noticed several things. One she was laying on something hard, two she was face down in something fuzzy, three it smelt like vanilla and coconuts, and four her head was pounding something fierce and she needed to vomit.

She pushed herself up from what she could only assume was the floor and grasped a cool smooth pedestal. Thank god, she was in a bathroom; more specifically her bathroom. She hugged the familiar toilet and blew some liquid kisses to the china goddess.

.

Danny heard Lindsay undrink last night. He rubbed the sand from his eyes and rolled off the couch in her and Jenna's apartment landing on all fours. He felt it too, last night had been brutal. Once he had his bearings (and his stomach) set, he looked over to the other couch: Adam slung over it, his head in the trash can, fast asleep. He'd let the kid sleep, he had to take care of Lindsay, it was his fault she was as bad as she was, he and Don had been serious pushers last night. Flack had made sure Stella got home, Danny had Lindsay and Adam, but they only made it as far as Lindsay's before they all needed to crash. She graciously offered up her couches, but she called dibs on the toilet.

That is where he found her this bright morning, half dressed and curled around her toilet. Her chestnut curls falling gently over the pot. He knocked to let her know he was there. She lifted her head out of the toilet enough to see who it was before dry heaving into the toilet again. Danny reached over a filled up a disposable cup with water, sat on the side of the tub and handed her the drink. She downed it in one gulp reminiscent of many of the shots they had done the night before.

Lindsay let out an audible shiver, but she was in no state to move. She had reached her goal, she just had forgotten how painful the after effects were. Danny reached up and grabbed a very pink bath towel and wrapped it around her bare shoulders, (she was in only a pair of sleep shorts and a skimpy little tank top)

"Thanks" she murmured, chancing a glance at Danny. He was in almost the same shape as she was from the looks of it. He was green in the face and wearing only an undershirt and his jeans from the night before slung much lower now. He slipped back into the bathtub and rested his head against the cool bath tile. It did make his head feel a little better.

"No prob Montana." He yawned before the need to sleep took over again.

.

Adam woke up a short time later. He tasted the remains of an Irish car bomb and ran to the bathroom, his trash can in hand. Lindsay was slung over the toilet with a bath sheet wrapped around her, Danny was asleep in the tub, and he had to Ralph. he had his trash can. What was he thinking. He slumped down the bathroom cabinet and lost what was left of his stomach.

.

That is how Jenna found them at 1pm later that day. All passed out in the tiny bathroom, one next to the other. Danny in the tub, head slung back a drooling, Lindsay head leaning against the toilet seat asleep and Adam falling over in his sleep and using Lindsay's shoulder as a pillow.

There night must have been awesome.

.

.

* * *

A/N2: Last Scene: Very similar to my morning, just my dedication to you guys, now i plan on sleeping until tuesday. Hope to have another chapter up thursday.


	16. Necrophilia Americana and Live & Let Die

DISCLAIMER: not mine in any way. Just having some fun with the characters.

a/n: thanks for all the reviewers and readers out there. Love you sooo much, didn't mean to sick anyone out with the last scene in the last chapter, for those who have been there, there are good times in reminiscing but guess it's not for everybody. I will keep that in mind for the future. Here is the first double of this fic, chances are there will be more with season 3 nearing. Well on with the show, I now present:

.

.

: : Necrophilia Americana : :

.

.

She was officially the bug girl, not that she minded THAT much, after all, they were relatively interesting. And New Yorkers just don't seem to have the stomach for insects, even if the cockroach was pretty much the unofficial mascot of New York. They were often found in every affordable place to live. She'd killed a few just the other day. Lindsay Monroe continued to watch the bugs finish devouring the body in front of her. It was sick, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. She soon felt a presence behind her and a familiar scent: Danny Messer.

"What we run out of bug spray?" He asked craning his head to see over her shoulder at the body lying on the slab in the morgue. It was interesting.

"Domestic tissue removal."

"Museum vic. You participating in that investigation or is this just a forensic peep show?" he teased her, okay, so it was sort of a peep show, but she was on bug duty.

"Hammerbeck couldn't determine cause of death so he needed to de-flesh the vic."

"Using the bugs?"

"Yea, they're better at tissue removal at this stage, they're cleaner, plus they don't harm potential evidence, once Hammerbeck's finished with you, I get to take the beetles back to the lab with me."

"Don't eat em." He told her as he turned to get his vics autopsy report from Sid.

"You're a little late on that one." She shot back; he was, Mac had made the comment at the scene, she ate one leg off a deep fried spider, and she would never live that done, but he was the one that ate them with her.

"Still, doesn't mean it's not funny." He said before focusing all his attention on his case and work, well at least tried to. Was it in his mind? Or, were bugs crawling on him? It was in his mind. He shot a look over his shoulder at Lindsay, she was just standing there watching the bugs, yet her scent and her very presence hindered him unable to fully concentrate. "Messer, you hearing what I'm saying?" Sid asked looking up from the chart he was referring to in reviewing the autopsy. There was a smirk on his face. Sid knew. Danny Messer had a crush on the girl from Montana.

.

.

"So Montana, did all the bugs make it out into evidence or did you have some for lunch?" Danny asked when he walked into the break room and saw Lindsay opening a Tupperware container.

"You know Messer you ate those damn bugs too, more actually."

"So?" He asked going into the fridge for his own lunch.

"So the container housing them is in trace, if you know, your.." She leaned over to see what he had for lunch "..tuna isn't enough."

"Monroe, you should know I don't eat evidence." Danny grinned.

"Uh huh." Lindsay nodded "If you say so." They ate in pleasant silence until Mac walked by with a small child in toe. Mac looking all dad.

"Who's the kid?" Danny asked. As far as he knew Mac lived a childless existence.

"Found him at the museum, he witnessed the murder." Lindsay said watching Mac. "His parents are suspects."

"But he hasn't said anything?"

"Nope, actually hasn't said a word, has been mute since he was found."

"My kinda kid." Danny said.

"Not a fan of kids detective."

"Eh, they have their good points, but not in my future."

"Oh your mother will love that." Lindsay laughed.

"And what would you know of that Monroe?" Danny asked flabbergasted. Lindsay really calling him out? Nah, not happening.

"She's a mom, if you don't get the "when are you gonna settle down talk" with the number of times she calls and checks that your coming to dinner, well, then I will eat another bug."

"That confident are you?"

"Damn straight."

.

.

: : Live or Let Die : :

.

.

"Monroe, Chill out." Danny chuckled as he came into the bullpen to see fidgeting and pacing as she waited on another search, biting her nails as she looked through evidence. He had never seen her this tense. At least not since Mac dismissed her from the Endicott murders/Henry Darius case. "You okay, Linds." He asked seriously this time, even using part of her given name to get the point across that he was concerned. Lindsay wasn't one to over stress, at least she hadn't been so far.

So far she'd been the suspect tackling, reconstruction demonstrating junkie, porno watching, lube wading, opera going, bug eating woman who fit perfectly in his arms, and was just the right weight that after a long day of hand ball he could still carry across a roof no problem. Yea, he had a little bit of crush, fine Aiden was a little right with her little hunch months earlier. She was occupying his mind, it was nothing.

"What, yea Danny, sure." Lindsay said noticing Danny, not catching all of what he said.

"So you will?" Danny asked with a smirk, what was she saying sure to exactly? He could have some fun with this one. "Phone sex tonight, say 9 pm." Yea, he'd like his cat to be in her garden. That conversation got the better of him earlier. Since then he's been having odd little daydreams about one miss Lindsay Monroe. Not good in the work place, at home perhaps, but work, bad idea.

"Uh huh." Lindsay said flipping another page then looking up suddenly. "Wait What!"

"That's what I thought." Danny smirked rolling his chair to next to where she was working, before pulling the handle bar of her chair swinging her around to face him. "Alright Monroe, what's up, you're never this stressed, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean earlier you were antsy and upset, but it's been getting worse all day. Come on Montana vent a little." Danny said waving it on, "This case is getting to you, talk it out."

Lindsay eyed him suspiciously. He'd finished his case, why was he offering to help her with hers when he could be on his way home already. His eyes continued to probe her.

"Okay, fine. I don't know, Okay. This case it just.. I can't even say." Lindsay blurted out. "I don't know why I just have this need to solve it, she's just about my age, raped and killed for no reason, or no reason that I can find, I just want to solve it so that maybe….."

"Maybe you can sleep at night, walk down the street at night. Not worry as much." Danny offered.

"I walk past that spill way every damn day, what if I had passed it when that was going on."

"Lindsay, I highly doubt that. Honestly, I've known you what? 8 months, and I can tell you, I honestly believe if someone was in danger or hurt, you'd do everything in your power to stop it or fix it."

"Thanks Danny."

"Okay, so this case." Danny said clapping his hands together. "whatcha got."

"Adam FINALLY got me the results back." Lindsay said reaching for the sheet. "Came back to two different guys, one is a suspect, the other already in the system."

"Okay, who was the last to sleep with her?"

"Not the guy we have." Lindsay said biting her bottom lip. She honestly didn't want to tell Danny, she had heard her fair share of Aiden stories, she knew they were close, she knew about this DJ Pratt guy. She wanted to pin him for the girl that gave her a shot at a new life.

"So who is it?" she didn't answer at first. "Lindsay, who's the guy?" Danny asked again a little more firmly this time.

"D.J. Pratt." Lindsay said looking straight into Danny's eyes.

"Shit that son of a bitch is back." Danny said running a hand through his hair.

"Yea, and now he's escalating if he did kill her."

"What's that mean?"

"It means I can't pin him to the murder, I can't put him in that tunnel only in the vic!" Lindsay shouted. He'd never heard her shout.

"Okay, Linds, this is what you're going to do." Danny started.

"You're gonna tell me what to do, you're not my …" She couldn't even finish that thought as Danny decisively cut in.

"No, I'm not whatever you were about to say Lindsay, I'm your coworker, and I've seen where hunting this guy can go. Hand the case file to Mac, he'll handle it from here on out. This is bigger than just you and Stella. This guy is escalating, and frankly, I don't feel like transitioning another new CSI into this team because you get too involved in catching this guy."

"Danny, I'm not Aiden." Lindsay said slowly.

"No, I know you're not, I hope that you have more decency then to plant evidence, but Lindsay this case had you slamming phones, just please drop it, and move on. We're all on alert."

"Okay. Danny, Okay." Lindsay surrendered. "You always get this worked up for cases?"

"No only when I can see it's gonna take friends down an ugly path." Lindsay was touched. Never had Danny referred to her as a friend, sure they were friendly, at least they didn't hate each other. Sure, they were friends.

"Alright, Dan, I'll take the file to Stella she can hand it to Mac."

"Atta girl." Danny smiled. "Okay, come grab a beer with me, Flack, Hawkes, and Adam after this too, get this case off your mind a little bit."

"Yea, okay, wait, we're not repeating St. Pat's right?" She had to ask, frankly she was still recovering from that holiday.

"Yea, no that was a once a year thing, tops!"

"Good. I'll be back in a few." She nodded as she collected everything into the folder and set off to find Stella.

.

As soon as Lindsay was out of the office, Danny whipped out his cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number. The phone rang once, twice, three times before Aiden picked it up.

"Aiden. It's Danny, He's back."

.

"Hey Adam, your first round is on me." Lindsay said patting Adam on the back as they all headed into Sullivan's Bar.

"Linds, I can…" Adam started but Lindsay cut in.

"Nope, consider it an apology for snapping at you earlier. Go grab that booth." Lindsay nodded over to an empty booth, meet you there in a second." Adam conceded with a nod.

"A second Linds, how do you plan on pulling that one off?" Flack asked surveying the bar it was packed it would take at least a few minutes to get to the bar an tap on a few more to get the bartenders attention.

"Yea Flack, Boobs." Lindsay smirked weaving her way to the bar. Flack looked over at Danny. He was chuckling.

"What Don, it's a good argument." He said with a shrug, he moved to join the fight to the bar. Only Lindsay reappeared before they could join the throng. She has four bottles of beer in her hands.

"Told ya." She grinned and handed them their beer and slipped into the booth next to Adam.

"three bucks each, or next round." Lindsay told the guys waving off Adam.

"Why you paying for Adam's but not ours, I'm pretty sure you snapped at me too today Montana." Danny joked. Signaling for two more beers.

"You got yours today."

"Whoa, what's this, Danno you get a little something something from Monroe?"

"Yea, he wishes." Lindsay laughed taking a long swig of her beer.

"Ya know you can keep pretending you don't want me Monroe, cause, how'd it go? You want my cat in your garden."

"Okay this is getting weird." Adam said finishing off his first beer.

"Just a tad." Flack concurred. Glancing between Danny and Lindsay, oh there was something brewing there. And it seemed everyone knew it but the two directly involved.

.

.


	17. Supermen

**DISCLAIMER:** anything recognizable isn't mine just borrowed from CSI NY, even some lines from HIMYM, and F.R.I.E.N.D.S. with a million thank yous.

**A/N: **had fun writing this one, hope it comes off so in the read, oh and the bar in this chapter is a mold of 3 of my favorite bars, names aren't in here, just the atmosphere. If I had a business degree, or knew anything about running a business I'd open this bar if I could. =)

* * *

.

.

: : Supermen : :

.

.

Danny walked into the hotel room and noticed Lindsay already there; she was kneeling on the ground by the body. "Tyrell Mann, they called him superman." He said as he set down his case. He watched this guy get drafted yesterday, man did the kid have a future.

"With good reason: 45 college career touchdowns, over 3,000 career rushing yards and he averaged 7.2 yards a carry." Lindsay said looking up at him as he gloved up. That might put him in his place. Yea she knows a little something about football. **What up?**

"Don't tell me you know a little something about football please." Danny nearly pled; he was shaking his head.

"Why, is that so hard to believe?" Lindsay asked going back to examining the body. She always got the look of disbelief when guys found out she knew a little something about sports. It was so incomprehensible that a girl would know anything about sports.

"No, it's just dangerous." That caught her attention, it wasn't a reply she often got, she looked up and caught Danny's gaze for a second. "I might ask you to marry me." Lindsay couldn't help but smile, yea that would be the day her mind snarked at her. She shook the thought out of her head, it was just a crush, get back on track, dead kid in the room, football star, "Sad, this kid had the best day of his life yesterday."

.

.

Danny kept glancing over at Lindsay, she got so excited when things started to fit, there was no slowing her down now she was in full crime stopper mode. How could she be so beautiful, and not know it, or did she know it. When did this change start, when did she stop being the new girl from Montana, and simply Montana? He turned back to his computer as a means to stop staring, and start working, but as soon as he did, her hand reached out and tapped his lower arm. It tingled.

"Danny. Danny." She said not looking away from the computer. He swiveled and moved closer to her to see what she found. "There was a car accident."

"That explains the knee injury." He said getting up and squatting down next to her. God did she smell good. Wait no football, Tyrell Mann, kids death. Read. Focus Messer.

"Elaine Bradford was killed. She was 17, and an only child. That would been pretty hard on the parents."

"It says Tyrell walked away from the scene of the accident. He didn't call for help. Claimed he was disoriented and confused."

Lindsay tapped at a few more keys, and another article came up. This one had a photo of the couple. "You see the necklace she's wearing? Can you zoom in?" Danny asked as he leaned in closer to the computer and Lindsay. "Boom, she's wearing Tyrell's ring around her neck."

.

.

"So Montana." Danny started. They were in the bullpen with Flack and Adam, just finishing up the day.

"So What Messer?" Lindsay sighed; teenage death was not something she liked to end her day on.

"So, do you only have the brains for football, or can you play as well?"

"Two brothers and a coach for a Dad." Lindsay said looking up. "Why?" The looks on the guys faces could only mean trouble, they all had that knowing look in their eyes and a grin that needed to be wiped off their faces. "There are only four of us no way can you start up a pickup game, especially at…" she glanced at her watch "…10pm,"

"Foosball?" Adam supplied.

"Hardly the same thing Ross, but okay, where?"

"Sports pub a few blocks over: Bubba's Basement." Danny informed. They went there every now and again when Sullivan's got a little to well regular.

"It's in the basement." Adam added

"I got that, Thanks Adam." Lindsay laughed. "So we going?" She asked throwing her messenger bag over her shoulder. She was ready to get out and have a good time. And she could kick these guys asses no problem.

"Dibs." Danny called pointing at Lindsay.

"Dibs, dude, you gonna kill the dream team!" Don exclaimed, "Not to mention leave me with Adam."

"Flack, buddy, I've lost too much money betting against this girl, it ain't happening again." Danny claimed trying to defend himself it was a worthless battle. No matter what he was going to keep losing money to Lindsay Monroe, it was just fact.

"Too bad Messer, you're gonna have to keep playing with Don, I've got dibs on Adam." Lindsay announced slinging her arm through Adam's. The guy may be a nerdy little tech geek, but he was worth his salt. Those jokers were going down.

"I called dibs first." Danny shot at her.

"Yea, well I've spent too much time with you these last few days, plus I need a supplemental income, best way to get that is to play against you two." She sighed, come on Ross, let's head over. She tugged him towards the door. Adam let out a nervous chuckle and waved Flack and Danny bye before steadying his step with Lindsay's.

"Those two are going to take our shirts aren't they?" Don asked Danny who stood next to him shaking his head. He just got passed over for Adam Ross, that was just wrong. Wrong on so many levels.

"Yea they are." Both men jumped. Stella had come in the side door and scared them out of their pants, "And then Hawkes and I will take whatever's left."

.

.

The pub was very basement like. It was almost as if they were transported into some college kid's basement apartment. There was a large bar boasting 26 beers on tap, several lofts with bar tables, and games. There was foosball, air hockey, pool, shuffleboard, darts, corn hole, a juke box, many flat screen tvs and so much sports memorabilia you could barely tell that the walls were a very attractive exposed red brick. It was dimly lit, and cheers could be heard every now and again for minor games being played, no big games were scheduled for tonight.

"I think I just reentered freshman year." Lindsay muttered taking in her surrounding on the way down the stairs to the bar.

"Just a lumpy futon in the corner, a few _STRONG_ scented candles, and some Phil Collins right?" Stella laughed slinging an arm around Lindsay's shoulder. "Yea I had that reaction the first time I walked in here too."

"Funny how all guys that age set the mood the same way."

"At all ages honey, the guy I dated before Frankie: it was a sandalwood candle and can't stop loving you."

"Let me guess he bought the sandalwood candle because _wood_ was in the name?"

"You know what, he probably did." Stella laughed. "Monroe, let's grab a pint. Then take Messer and Flack for all they're worth."

"Split the winnings?" Lindsay asked, oh they could have fun with this. One mock, the other win and vice versa. "I'll let Adam know."

.

_**Game on**_:

"You ready to lose Detectives?" Lindsay smirked

"You're little men are going to get scored on more times than your sister." Danny knocked.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…..which sister?"

"What do you mean which sister?"

"I mean if its Laura, then maybe once, she's been with the same guy since grade school, but if it's Lily…. Nah, you'd never be lucky enough for it to be Lily."

"All your names start with L?" Flack asked skeptically.

"The girls do, you got a problem with that?" Lindsay asked hand on her hip looking semi bad ass.

"Lily, she sounds dirty, all girls whose names in ly are dirty." Adam pondered off to the side.

"Yea, she's a little harlot, I might have to introduce her to you when she visits next." Lindsay said pointing at Adam. "You'd be good for her."

"Uh Montana, what about us?" Danny asked.

"Dude, you have VD." She said waving a hand at Danny and bringing up his battle with the lab techs, "and Flack, you're too tall."

"I do not have_ THAT_ Monroe." Danny rebelled. Damn lab techs.

"Since when is that a bad thing?" Flack asked at the same time.

"You gonna start that game already." Hawkes called from the stool at the bar table he and Stella had grabbed next to the Foosball table. The group had their own little loft for the evening, they were going to blow off steam and have a good time tonight. Stella had even bullied Mac into coming for a bit, he was suppose to be there within the hour.

.

"How'd they beat us?" Danny asked Flack. All the Irish cop could do was shrug.

"Man, we really gotta stop underestimating them."

.

"Messer, is that Cindy?" Lindsay asked craning her head towards the door, and standing on her tiptoes. The entire lab knew it had been a bad break up, well for her. He was glad to be rid of her, and well a little paranoid of running into her.

"What." He spluttered forgetting the game and looking around the entire bar allowing Stella to score.

"DANNY!" Flack yelled. "She's messing with you! She's taking our money without even playing us, Jesus man!"

.

"Danno man who you rooting for this round?"

"I don't know man, but Montana and Adam have taken more of our cash."

"So you want Stella and Doc to get it?...They may be easier to beat."

"Flack the man is a math genius!"

"Well than, who can we beat?"

"Who's drunker?"

.

"And that's what they call a shut out!" Lindsay exclaimed after Adam flicked the ball into the goal with surprising force. "Hand it over boys."

"You losing to the country girl and the lab tech?" Mac asked announcing his arrival. "That's just sad."

"Mac, nah, they're cheats, all four of them." Flack shouted pointing at each person.

"Yea, and what's there to do in the country, seriously Lindsay, is this the only game you ever played at home?"

"In the winter, and Messer, you've lost to me at pool before…BADLY, so why would you even think I'm a one game girl?"

"And Adam, is just nerdy." Danny continued ignoring Lindsay's explanation entirely, he really didn't want to relive any lost pool games at this moment, it was just salt in the wound.

"My mom wouldn't let me play contact sports, this was the next best thing."

"Dude you play hockey." Lindsay said surprised, she had seen him leaving the lab with his hockey gear on several occasions.

"What Mama don't know won't hurt her." He smirked finishing off his 4th pint, ah the greatness of a $2 pint special.

"Ohhhh, Ross is a rebel."

"Donnie, don't even try to mock my teammate, you're losing." Lindsay defended Adam. They were a damn good team.

.

"Have they won a game yet?" Mac leaned over to ask Lindsay.

"Nope, not a single one." Lindsay chuckled watching Danny and Flack attempt to score on Hawkes and Stella. It wasn't happening, and the boys were getting aggravated.

"They just keep coming back for more, its not pretty." She said

"You know I can hear you Monroe." Danny gritted out flipping his bar but missing the goal.

"Yea, what's your point Messer?"

"It's not appreciated."

"Sorry, I'll shut up." She surrendered. Not really. She slumped back in her seat. "I'll just check out your ass from here." She then to a long deep sip of her beer. She could tell Danny grinned at that, then looked back to see her over done stare. Sheldon scored,

"MESSER!"

"What man?"

"Your letting her do it again!"

"What, likes it's any different when Stella leans over across the table! They are manipulative, conniving, little…."

"Messer, that's not how we talk about our coworkers." Mac playfully scolded.

"Not when the boss can hear." Danny muttered.

.

"That's it! I can't lose any more money or I won't make rent this month." Danny said pulling out his last $2 and handing it over to Stella, Flack did the same to Sheldon.

"That's a bit extreme, I only took, $8 from you." Stella said flipping through her new wad of singles. "Linds, how did you do?"

"$12." She said flipping out $2 and handing it to Stella, Adam handed his extra $2 to Hawkes. "There ya go." Danny and Flack looked back and forth between the two pairs.

"Wait you guys were in cahoots? Not allowed." Danny exclaimed.

"Says who?" Asked Lindsay, pocketing her $10.

"Mac." Danny shot looking at his boss who was laughing heartily.

"I see no foul play." Mac shrugged, "I'll see you all tomorrow, take some aspirin when you get home, I don't want hung over employees in the morning."

"You lost $20 each tonight." Lindsay mocked. "That must hurt."

"You know Montana, it's gonna come back to bite ya."

"You know Messer, I don't see that happening." She said as seriously as she could muster. "Stel, you want to split a cab?" Lindsay called and jogged after her coworker. They were heading in the same direction.

"Danno, I can see why you tried to call dibs." Flack said patting his friend on the back. "She's a shark."

"Yea she is." Danny said watching her leave the bar. Damn she had seriously dented him; this was nearing a full-blown crush.

.

.

**Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading. Will try to update soon. xoxo Gigi**


	18. Run Silent, Run Deep

DISCLAIMER: I do not own CSI New York in any way shape or form.

A/N: If you haven't noticed it yet, I am taking from my back story in _the lab without you. _Just about all my stories CAN link (but don't have to link) together in some form, I wrote it, I love it, and my simple little mind can't handle too many stories, as it was a Danny/Aiden story I don't think it was as widely reached, so here's a good taste of it.

* * *

.

.

: : Run Silent, Run Deep : :

.

There was an internal battle going on inside of her the moment she got the results…for the third time. **Messer, Daniel.** No way. Not Danny Messer, he'd never get involved in this shit, not the Danny she'd come to know. She stood there pacing. All she had texted him was 911, she could easily make up some stupid excuse if she wanted to back out, but she couldn't. She may be putting a serious dent in her career here, but her gut told her he needed to know first.

"Montana, what's up you beeped me 911?"

.

.

"Don." Lindsay called grabbing the tall detective's attention. She had been here once already today, but that was for work, she had to be by the book earlier, just to maybe offset the giving Danny the results first, and you know the boss was there, stuff in front of the boss man is never smart. That had backfired, she was already suspended, what she was about to do here, wasn't going to make any difference. Mac knew, he agreed, Danny should hear it. What Internal Affairs didn't know couldn't hurt them, Hell if she was going to get suspended at least do something worth getting suspended for.

"Lindsay, what are you doing here?" He was surprised to see her here. Sure he could tell Danny had a little crush on the girl, but apparently she must have one on him as well.

"Just checking in. Wy apartment is…"

"…right around the corner." Flack finished for her. He'd been there, he'd met beautiful but completely unavailable Jenna, and the always boisterous Ms. Connie. He smirked, for an older woman she could sure make a young kid like him blush something awful.

"Yea, well, thought I'd check and see how he's doing on my way home."

"You really had those manners and values drilled into you as a kid didn't you?" Flack chuckled. He could see why Danny liked it, even on a day when laughing was the last thing on everyone's mind, the girl from Montana and her impeccable manners could lighten a mood in dirty dingy, this is mine, back off, none of your business New York.

"Is this about the shoes again." She said squinting up at him in a sarcastic way, well almost the fluorescent light in her eyes due to his height. Flack chuckled. "Mind if I go in?"

"Nah, you can try, but he's not the most gracious person at the moment." He warned her. She really had yet to experience one of Messer's off the reservation moments. It was funny, now that he thought about it, had he gone postal since she started….no. Huh.

"Thanks, I'll see what I can do." Lindsay said pushing open the door to Louie Messer's room. Danny stood with his back to the door staring at his badly injured brother. Tubes were cascading from Louie into machines beeping in an unsympathetic rhythm. He had not heard or notice Lindsay slip into the room. She knocked on the doorframe twice to announce herself and give him the chance to turn her away. He did neither. He didn't even turn away from his brother. "Danny." Lindsay whispered moving into the room and placing a small hand on his shoulder and giving him a tender squeeze. "How are you."

"Been better Lindsay." He said dropping his chin to his chest. He had used her given name, his sentiments were true on all levels. Danny Messer was an emotional man, and he did not like to show it, but something about her did him in. He turned around away from his brother for just a moment. It hurt to see him like this, knowing that he may not make it, but it hurt to look away as well. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing Danny, I'm here for you." She assured him rubbing her hand affectionately up and down his right arm. "We um, found something in his personal possessions. Danny, he was wearing a wire, he confronted Sonny." He had to know why his brother was in this state. She'd been here before, she'd been the one in the hospital bed, it had been her brothers in this position. From experience, she knew someone had to tell him. She reached into her bag and pulled out a tape recorder. "Anyway, here."

.

"Flack." Aiden breathed out as she reached him. Flack had reached out and called her as soon as Mac put him on Danny duty, Aiden always had a way of keeping him from doing stupid shit. "How is he?"

"Louie's stable for now, so Danny's as good as he can be given the circumstances." Flack said watching. Aiden followed his gaze looking through the glass windows to see a tiny brunette hand Danny a recording device.

.

Danny looked at the device Lindsay had just handed him. It was an old tape player, one they hadn't really used in years, no one really records on these things anymore. "Linds, what is this?"

"Your brother sort of knew what he was doing." Lindsay said looking at the badly beaten form of Louie Messer. "Just listen to it." She went to turn away, but Danny's hand gently caught her wrist and tugged her back to face him. What he saw was a face full concern: A friend looking out for him, helping him. She'd been doing it all day, and he would be eternally grateful for it.

"Stay. Please."

.

"She's going to be suspended for that." Don said watching in awe as Danny listened to the tape.

"What? Who is she?" Aiden asked. She assumed it was a girlfriend or doctor

"That would be Lindsay." Don explained running a hand down his tired face. "She has put her job on the line for him today." He continued, this time shaking his head and laughing.

"So that's Montana." Aiden said smiling while she watched with a new interest in the scene-taking place. "She's not what I pictured."

"Montana huh, so he talks about her?" Don laughed this time more genuinely.

"Sometimes, sometimes I ask." Aiden shrugged. "She's pretty, maybe I was wrong, and maybe she is out of his league."

"Oh believe me they are definitely in the same league. They may one up each other from time to time, but it averages out." Flack smirked. "So you see him falling for her too?"

"Now I see, before I just assumed." Aiden said slouching back and watching as Danny handed the recorder back and pulling Lindsay into a tight hug, before kissing her on the cheek and whispering something in her ear. "Yea, I give it 6 more months and they will be that sickening office couple."

"They already are, with the bantering, and the competitions." Don informed stopping when Aiden's phone rang and she had to step away. He watched her walk down the hallway before his attention was called back to the immediate area as the door to Louie's room clicked shut and Lindsay emerged.

.

"How is he Linds?" Don asked softly

"Well….the tape seemed to shed some new light on something or other between he and his brother, but, he's only known me for 8 months, I can't really tell ya." She shrugged.

"Ey, he shares more with you than most." Don clarified for her. "I don't get hugs." He said a little bitterly. Lindsay simply laughed and tiptoed up to hug him as well. "Better Don?"

"A little."

"SO who was the girl?'" Lindsay asked nodding in the direction of Aiden. "You get her number?"

"Already have it. That's Aiden."

"So that's Aiden." Lindsay said it all dawning on her. The stories Danny told coming back to her. She was a tad bit jealous. Then again, she wasn't, She had told herself from the beginning, it was just a little crush. Lindsay was gonna say more when she got a call from Mac, and took it.

"Mac needs the tape back, says you're free to sleep Don, they got Sonny."

"Kay, I'm gonna stay put a little longer just in case though."

"Okay, I told him if he needs anything he knows where to find me." Lindsay informed Flack. She was really close. Flack nodded and he watched Lindsay pass Aiden in the hall as she was coming back towards him, they seemed to share a smile.

"She's cute." Aiden smiled. "Even has all her teeth, wasn't expecting that." She joked. Danny had always said she was a real country girl.

"Ha ha." Flack humored her, "Go check on Messer, I need food and a nurse's phone number." Flack said before taking off towards the cafeteria.

Aiden knocked on the door and poked her head in. "Ey, Messer."

"Aiden." Danny said jumping up and making his way over to her. They met in the middle of the room. "What are ya doing here?" he asked.

"Don called me, figured you needed a support group behind ya, but I don't know, after seeing you with Lindsay I think my work here is done." Aiden smiled.

"What a..what do you mean?" Danny asked a little taken back. "No one can replace you babe."

"One, I'm not a babe, well ok I am a babe, but I'm not your babe." Aiden joked. "But Danny, you're in good hands with that one. I don't have ta worry about you guys, Stella has her back up." Danny laughed, yea. Stella team cheerleader, soccer mom, yea, with the lab guys she needed a backup. Batman needed her Robin. "but seriously Danny, how are you holding up?"

"I've been better." Danny admitted, "honestly, we just started talking again a few months ago, and it was…the same."

"Danny I know you were upset after the first 3 months of not hearing from him, then again when he got back in touch, but why, you told me you never got along."

"We used to, high school, when all this shit started, that's when it turned, and he's my brother, I can't help it, I need to look out for him."

"Danny you're the little brother shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"He set an example what not to do." Danny chuckled lightly, "I guess I learned from his mistakes, and I don't know…."

"As a thank you, you bail him out when he gets into trouble."

"Yea." Danny sighed "I guess so." Danny said completely defeated, his head dropping.

There was a knock at the door. Looking up, Danny found a doctor entering the room, a folder in his hands. "Are you the family for Louie Messer?"

"Um, he is." Aiden said "Listen Dan, it's getting late. Take care of Louie, call me if you need me Messer. Understand." She finished with a smile.

"Gotcha Burn. Talk to ya later." Danny said as she turned to leave.

"Mr. Messer, your brother's test results are…."

.

.

.

_"Lindsay, have you heard from Danny?" _Don Flack asked out of breath when she answered her phone.

"Not, since I left the hospital, why? What's wrong Flack? What's happened?" It had been 2 days of her suspension, and Danny hadn't shown his face around her apartment, and she hadn't heard any more news, no new is good news right? So this phone call came as a shock.

_"I don't know, last I saw, his parents were at the hospital, and Louie's condition isn't much better, Aiden can't get a hold of him, I can't thought you might know."_

"Flack, I'm out of the lab, I haven't heard anything in two days, but what do we know? Have you talked to Mac."

_"Just that Louie's condition was slipping last night and now no one can get through to him, we've all tried, I've left about 100 messages, and a big case came through and the lab is swamped and I can't get off work cause we're trying to catch a killer and he's my best friend and his brother is dying, his mom is laying on the guilt, and he really really needs me.." _Flack gasped out, his hyperventilation slowing.

"Ok Flack!" Lindsay laughed lightly, "You're starting to sound like Adam, I'll find Danny, and give you a call."

_"Mac will shorten your suspension."_ Flack said pleased and in a completely neutral tone, the exact opposite of his girly fast paced voice of seconds ago.

"Oh, that was an act! Don, I thought you had more respect than that." Lindsay laughed.

_"Eh, I have my moments."_

"Ok Don, his address hasn't changed has it?"

_"No he's not moving again anytime soon."_

"Alright, will call you when I find him."

_"Thanks Monroe."_

Quickly Lindsay grabbed her phone and dialed Danny's number…nothing. And the hunt began. She left word with both Jenna and Connie, if Messer was seen in the immediate area call her asap with the whereabouts and keep him there. She crossed town, and banged on his door for 10 minutes before the little boy from down the hall said Danny had gone out early that morning with a duffle bag. Well that narrowed the search.

She started with the gyms closer to his place before moving to the NYPD, still nothing, she dialed his number again nothing. Stopping at the hospital, she found a distraught older woman sitting in the chair in Louie's room. And older gentleman, almost an exact replica of Danny and Louie was standing outside looking in through the glass.

He must have caught sight of Lindsay out the side of his eye, because he turned towards her. "Sweetheart, who are you looking for?" So that's where Danny gets the _sweetheart_-Lindsay realized.

"Oh….um… Danny." Lindsay replied honestly, turning back towards Mr. Messer.

"He's not here."

"Ok, shoot, do you know where he might be sir?"

"I could think of a few ideas, but first who are you? And why are you looking for my son? And it's Sal."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Messer…uh Sal, I work with him, we're friends I guess, and…. Well no one can seem to get a hold of him."

"So they send the pretty girl to find him, think he'll open up to you?"

"I'm off today, but maybe, but I doubt it. But Danny owes me." Lindsay shrugged, while thinking through a bunch of the scenarios that could go down when she found him.

"Owes you how?" Sal asked skeptical of this girl.

"I a…" Lindsay glanced at Louie then back to Sal.

"You're Montana." He said her identity dawning on him

"Oh god, yea." Lindsay said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, well, where have you checked so far?" Wow, from skeptical to embracing by the mention of Montana, the name packed a punch, that much Lindsay knew for sure.

"His place, the gym(s), every place between his place and here." Lindsay rattled off

"Why the gym?"

"Ruben, the kid from down the hall, said Danny took a gym bag with him this morning."

"Batting cages."

"What?"

"Check out the batting cages two blocks south of his place. He's our baseball star, that's where he'd be, that's where he was after his grandmother died."

"OK thanks, and nice meeting you." Lindsay called back as she ran towards the exit.

Sure enough, there he was hitting ball after ball, taking his anger out on each speeding pitch that came his way. His t-shirt was soaked, a clear indicator that he had been there awhile.

"Put the bat down Messer." Lindsay shouted after a pitch he hit particularly fiercely.

"Lindsay! What are you doing here?" Danny asked turning off the machine, and exiting the cage.

"Looking for you. Danny, why haven't you been answering your phone?" She was concerned, but couldn't help but be a little turned on as he brushed the sweat from his forehead.

"It's in my locker, and how'd you know I'd be here?"

"Well, you have, I'm guessing, about 100 missed calls, and your dad told me to check here." Lindsay told him, she was a little sheepish, about having talked to his father.

"You went by the hospital?"

"For a second."

"How is he?"

"I didn't check, was more concerned about finding you." Lindsay said honestly.

"Why?"

"Why, because, Danny I've been in situations pretty damn close to this, and well, we're all worried about you. You're our friend."

"We're, Our?"

"What, you didn't think I'd leave 100 messages did you?" Lindsay joked. "I don't like you that much." She couldn't keep a straight face as she said it, she couldn't be mean/sarcastic. At least not right now.

"Thanks Linds." Danny blushed ever so slightly one couldn't even tell, he was still flushed from the workout.

"No problem, so how are you?" she asked watching as he hit the start button.

"Well, Louie isn't getting better." *ping* he hit the first pitch that came his way, "…he's in this position to save my ass." *PING* "You got suspended for helping me." *BING* "For believing I had nothing to do with this, for being a good friend." *PING* "My ma is throwing all her grief at me." *PING* "And why I don't settle down and have kids." *BING* "And I've been here for three hours." *PING!*

"Ok, turn off the machine Danny." Lindsay laughed, grabbing a helmet and stepping inside the cage. "First of all, the suspension is nothing. Actually for finding you it's getting cut down." She took the bat away from him and hit start while he backed away. *PING* "Second, your brother knew what he was doing." *BING* "Third, everybody gets that grief." *BING* "Believe me it's worse when you're a girl." *PING* "And last." *BING* "It's only been a day, give Louie time to heal." *BING!* She then shut it down.

"Shit Montana, where'd you learn to hit like that?"

"Softball through college." Lindsay shrugged off, "Forgot how good that feels." She smiled. "Now come on, let's get you home, you stink." She said pushing him out of the cage.

"There's nothing for me to do at home. I can't go home Linds, I'll think too much."

"Bull, there will be a pizza there as soon as I call Flack and tell him I found you, plus a shower, and a bed."

"A bed Montana?" Danny winked.

"Oh, keep dreaming." She laughed. "Come on, it looks like you haven't slept in days."

"Three." He supplied. "And why do you need to call Flack."

"He was hyperventilating when he called to tell me you were M.I.A…the kid can act."

.

Lindsay had gotten Danny home. Danny had jumped into the shower, and Lindsay began straightening up. How men could live in such messes was beyond her. She had just seen a glimpse of Danny's naked torso head towards his bedroom when the pizza arrived.

Being a good friend, and currently not having any work to do, Lindsay complied when asked to stick around and watch a movie, keep his mind off his brother. Quarter of the way into the movie Danny fell asleep on her shoulder, half way through she followed suit, only to be woken up at the ending credits by a cell phone.

She answered without looking to see whose phone it was, or who was calling. "Hello." She spoke groggily into the phone while moving out from under Danny's form and to the kitchen where she started making tea.

"Hi, who is this?"

"Shoot, this is Danny's phone!" Lindsay realized. "Sorry this is Lindsay, can I ask who's calling?"

"_It's Aiden." Aiden couldn't help but smile, if she's groggily answering his phone things were moving in the right direction. "Is Danny there."_

"He is, but he finally fell asleep."

"_Ok, well, don't wake him, I know after Minhas, he went 5 days straight the fact that he's sleeping…"_

"Yea, I caught him at 3 today."

"_Alright well tell him I called, and I'll call back tomorrow."_

"Actually Aiden, I was wondering if you could give me some more information on Pratt, I promised Danny, I'd back down from this case, but I just can't let it go. "

"_Okay, well first don't plant any evidence. And ….."_ the conversation went on for a good 20 minutes and Lindsay was well versed on DJ Pratt when they finally hung up. Yea she had a feeling Aiden was still working on the Pratt case herself.

.

.

**Thanks to all of my readers and an EXTRA shout out to all those that keep reviewing, you make me want to keep writing, and getting chapters up asap. Love you all Gigi.**


	19. All Access

DISCLAIMER: How many of these do I have to do? Hmm, to be safe, I don't own any of this, the only rewards I get are your gorgeous opinions. =)

* * *

.

.

: : All Access : :

.

.

"Hey Mac, How is she?" Danny asked, he had answered on the first ring. Their team seemed to be getting hit one after the other. First, him with his brother, now Stella, who was next, this just wasn't good.

"She's shaken up, but, time will tell. I'm gonna stick with her case so I need you to work with Lindsay on the limo driver case."

"Yea, not a problem boss. Keep us informed with Stel?"

"Yea, I'll let you know if we need anything, but for now business as usual. Get the murder solved and we'll all be better off."

"Gotcha Mac, we're on it like white on rice." Danny let out a light chuckle. Rice/limo, yea there'd be something there. Mac seemed to ignore it, it was not good enough to even be humored. And the atmosphere was just heavy.

"Thanks Danny. Talk to ya later."

Danny picked up the file and headed out into the corridors to find Lindsay. Start now finish before 5pm. That was the goal. He found her in a secluded hall of the lab. She was just standing there looking out at the city. She looked so lost, so not Montana. "Linds?" He approached her slowly. She was too deep in thought, he'd end up startling her, which was usually the air of the day, but not today.

"Hey Danny." She said no pep in her voice. Something was seriously up.

"Mac called, he's sticking with Stella, you and me are on the limo driver."

"How is she?"

"Mac's with her right now….." She tried to shake off the worry and fretful concern. She was still only a third of her usual self. They could solve this case then be all their for their friend and coworker.

.

.

"Montana? You okay?" Danny asked glancing over to the Lindsay in the passenger seat as he maneuvered his way through the New York Lunch time traffic back to the lab. Her little charge in interrogation was still nagging at him. She wasn't one to go off at suspects.

"I'm fine Danny." She responded stiffly. Danny had read her like a book earlier and it was a little uncomforting. She DID NOT like looking vulnerable. And the fact that it was Danny seeing her like this was just, well not good. She heard the rumors, didn't believe most of them but still, the more he knew the more opportunities he had to hurt her. And he could. He was arrogant, cocky, and he knew too much. He had lured her into a false sense of security. She could feel it.

"Sure you are." He said sarcastically. He veered the car off course down a side street and began to move away from the lab.

"Danny, we really don't have time for the scenic route." She bit.

"Lunch Monroe." Danny informed her.

"I have lunch at the lab."

"No you don't."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because, my option is better." He smirked that cocky smile. She felt her icy exterior melting, fine. So be it. How could he do it? Really? Yea he was technically a friend, and yea she had seen him at one of his most vulnerable moments weeks ago. SO why was she being bitter? And why god does she do this to herself? Lately Danny had given her no reason to hate him, in fact she actually quite liked him. She had a growing crush on the man. And that irritated her, but yet, she was drawn to him. Goodness, she needed a therapy session and soon, an epic trip to the gym was on the books.

She laughed lightheartedly at his overconfidence. It was actually quite charming. "And your option is?" Lindsay asked, frankly anything would be better than the bland turkey sandwich she had brought to work with her.

Danny raised an eyebrow at her and flashed a toothy grin. "Only the best dogs in town."

"Uh huh." Lindsay nodded sarcastically. A New York Hot dog, that actually did sound very appetizing. Even more so when they pulled up in front of Gray's Papaya.

.

.

"Nice catch Monroe." Danny smirked his eyes raking over her. Lindsay had just slipped into the elevator as the doors closed.

Lindsay let out a cheerful titter. "Thanks Messer." She could feel his eyes on her. And they should be, she rocked the sweats look. She was wearing a pair of black sweats with Montana written down the front right leg and a purple zip sweatshirt with what looked like a white tank underneath. He was kinda mesmerized, she looked good in sweats, and god, the lab coat did very little to show off her amazing shape. She caught him staring and laughed at him, "See something you like Messer?"

Danny smirked but decided the best approach was not to answer verbally, that could get him into some serious trouble, especially on employment grounds. He shrugged in a _Yea I guess sorta way, that was leaning more towards the hell yes side of the neutral zone. _

Lindsay laughed again. _"_I'll take the noncommittal shrug to mean yea." Danny showed off his patented grin and was about to say something but their elevator chitchat ended abruptly when the doors opened to the lobby. "Saved by the bell." Lindsay laughed, she was in a much better mood now that they knew Stella had gotten the self-defense ruling, and Mac was going to make sure she was taken care of for the night. "I gotta work off these last few days," She muttered leaving him watching her leave.

.

.

Danny and Aiden were walking down one of the sleepier neighborhood streets of New York. They had gone out for the usual pizza, and Danny was now walking Aiden to the subway, she lived across town, and she was fiercely independent, he couldn't walk her all the way home, but he could at least make sure she got to the subway safely.

Danny had dropped the bomb about Stella's situation, and pretty much the fact that she had to kill Frankie in order to save her own life. It was hard to talk about, but he needed a woman's advice on how to deal with it. Sure a lot of girls back home had been beaten by boyfriends, but none of them had ever killed the guy. He may have wanted to, but that's what their dad's were for.

Granted it wasn't Stella he was worried about. No, he was worried about Lindsay, and how she took the news. She was on edge all day. She yelled at a suspect. She shouted at him. She was literally almost in tears when he first found her in the morning. He was concerned. Something that had a shit-eating grin plastered on Aiden's face.

"Oh, my god! Danny, tell me one more time you're not falling for her." Aiden threatened lightheartedly.

"I like her, she's a friend, she's smart, witty, a little scrappy and can hit an 80 mile an hour fast ball. That's it. But I'm worried."

"I got that the first 50 times you mentioned it. Doesn't caring for a girl that much mean anything to you?"

"What, Aiden, she's a friend, you ran across town at midnight when you heard about Louie."

"Yea and she went on a man hunt looking for you when you weren't answering your phone."

"How'd you know that….wait that 20 minute call."

"What?" Aiden laughed nervously. (the gig was up)

"What did you two talk about for 20 minutes?"

"Oh, you know about just how dreamy you are." Aiden joked in an intensely valley girl imitation while batting her eyes

"Aiden." Danny said sternly.

"God, I hope you never have a daughter, got the scary dad voice down."

"One, stop changing the subject, and two, kids are nowhere on the life plan, and three, what did you two talk about for 20 minutes?"

"Uh huh, until you meet the right girl or slip up."

"Aiden."

"What? Lighten up."

"The fact that you aren't answering me seriously makes me think this has to do with Pratt." Danny said. Aiden stopped in her tracks. Danny noticing this back tracks. "I was right aren't I? I told both of you to chill on Pratt. Mac's taking care of it."

"That's not it Danny, I mean it half is, but, didn't you say when you were leaving the lab Monroe was going to the gym?"

"Yea, she was leaving the lab in sweats. Said she needed to work the last few days off." Danny said thinking back to when he bumped into Lindsay she just caught his elevator as the doors were closing. His mind wandered to her figure and the way she handled a bat a few weeks back and the fact that she had football stats memorized. "Why?"

"Well, she's there." Aiden said nodding to the window. They were standing in front of a small gym. Sure enough looking up he saw Lindsay on an elliptical machine.

"What is she do…." Danny trailed off looking at his watch. "She's been there for 4 hours." Danny said running a hand through his hair.

"Yea you were right something is bugging her, no woman in her right mind works out for 4 hours for the hell of it." Aiden said to herself. Looking over at Danny, she could see he was concerned. This girl really mattered to him. "Danny, go take care of her." Aiden said giving Danny a shove back toward the door.

"But, Aid…"

"I'm a big girl I can make it the next 3 blocks okay. I'll text ya when I get home alright. Take care of her; god knows she's done it enough for you recently." Aiden smiled before turning around and walking out of sight.

Danny looked through the window again. Yea it wasn't a tank top she had on under that sweatshirt, it was one of those fitness training bras and a pair of teeny tiny black mesh shorts. And his imagination did not do Lindsay justice. The girl was fit. She looked tired but determined. She just kept pushing. Taking a deep breath Danny pulled open the front door. He was going to go straight to Lindsay, but the membership jerk wouldn't let him in. He pulled out his badge, he didn't like doing it, but he did what he had to do.

Danny came up on Lindsay from behind, from 5 feet away he could hear her ipod blaring. She was facing a mirror, so instead of possibly injuring her and more than likely himself, he stood back until she noticed him in the mirror, until then he'd enjoy the show.

Granted there wasn't that much of a show. Almost as soon as he stepped up next to her machine, she became startled by his appearance. But she didn't stop. No, instead she pulled the headphones to her iPod out of her ears. "Danny, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you _still_ doing here?" He asked a twinkle in his eyes. Sure, he was concerned but she wasn't bad to look at. All that skin showing, a bit sweaty, and a little bounce with each step.

"What do you mean?"

"We left the lab 4 hours ago." Danny informed her

"So….."

"So, ARE you trying to kill yourself?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Montana." Danny said coming up around to see the screen of her elliptical. "You've burned 1600 calories, you've been on this thing for 2 hours and 36 minutes.

"What's your point?" Lindsay said a little irritated.

"My point is stop already."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Linds, I'm gonna need a better reason than that."

"Why?"

"Why, Lindsay, you broke down today in interrogation, what happened to Stella is getting to you."

"No it's not." Lindsay bit back bitterly

"Bull shit. You were almost in tears this morning by the window. You almost took my head off after interrogation, and that hasn't happened since the Darius murders…So DON'T tell me it's nothing."

"Danny why do you care?"

"Because…..because…I don't know."

"See! So let me be!"

"No. I care, no clue why, but ask yourself this, why did you bring me the dna results first, why did you bring that tape to me knowing it would get you suspended, AND why did you run all over New York looking for me?"

"I had to!"

"Why?"

"Because….because…because..you matter to me okay."

"Exactly, so come on." Danny said reaching out and stopping one of the arms of the machine and offering his other hand to help Lindsay down. It was a good thing he did too because as soon as she stepped down from the machine her legs turned to jello, and he had to wrap an arm around her back to keep her steady.

"Thanks." She said a little out of breath from the work out, but mostly out of breath thanks to the sensation of Danny's arm wrapped snuggly around her bare waist.

"No problem." He said looking into her eyes, he got lost in the deep pools for a moment before tearing his gaze away. "Why don't you grab your stuff and I'll take ya home."

"I can get home on my own, you don't have to babysit me."

"Yea, but Lindsay, you're wobbly, and there are more gyms on your way home, so this way, I know."

"Know what?"

"That your done making yourself skinnier than you already are." Danny smirked. "If my ma saw you, she'd be stuffing lasagna into your mouth by the pan full."

"What?"

"Montana you're skin and bones."

"Am not, and even if I was I haven't had any complaints." She called laughing as she made her way to the women's locker room.

"Well, your boney elbow hurts."

"It's suppose to."

Danny chuckled then sobered up real quick. She had been on a rollercoaster of emotions all day, she has gone from near break downs to laughing several times today. Hopefully tomorrow brought a more even keeled Lindsay Monroe.

They left the gym and walked the six blocks to Lindsay's apartment. Once there, he sent her to the showers, he made his way into her kitchen, looking around, there wasn't much in her cabinets. These girls had to do some grocery shopping, they were worse than him. Grilled cheese it was.

When Lindsay showed her face again, now clear of all makeup, her hair falling in damp curls, and outfitted in a pair of plaid pj pants and a black tank, she was welcomed to 2 grilled cheese sandwiches all warm and gooey.

"Eat." He instructed before he went back to cleaning the pan he used. Lindsay gave him a strange look, but did as she was told. She took a seat on the couch and began to devour the sandwiches.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked after finishing the first sandwich.

"Yea."

"Thank you." She said softly. He knew it was not just about the food.

"Feel like talking about it?" He asked grabbing the spot next to her on the couch.

"No." she stated simply.

"Lindsay I'm worried about you here, throw me a bone." Danny pled. Lindsay just shrugged. "O….K. well, can we at least put my nerves to rest."

"Maybe." She said a little unsure.

"Was it you or someone you know?"

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, you said you know how it happens, that makes me think you've had firsthand experience, so please, was it you?" he asked. He needed to know. Thinking back, it dawned on Lindsay. But it wasn't the realization of his question that made her stomach flutter, it was how upset Danny seemed to be with the fact that someone at some point in time may have hurt her.

"No, it wasn't me." She told him. His relief was evident. So was the fact that he wasn't going to get much more information out of her on the topic tonight. Just then, the lock in the door clicked open and Jenna came in with arms full of groceries.

"Oh, hey Danny, Lindsay." She greet obviously surprised to see Danny in the apartment, and in such close proximity to her best friend. As to her knowledge Lindsay and Danny had yet to acknowledge they had feelings for each other. Then again, she'd been working a lot of overtime lately and spending a lot of time at her boyfriends place.

"Jen, you should have told me you were shopping, I would have helped." Lindsay exclaimed jumping up and taking a few bags.

"Call it even if you unpack them?" Jenna bargained. "I'm running late, Ben and I have plans."

"Will do." Lindsay agreed. Jenna smiled at them warmly before disappearing into her room then the bathroom for a shower.

"Was it Jenna?" Danny asked softly, coming into the kitchen and helping unpack the bags as Lindsay put the items in their cabinets. He knew he was pushing it a little, but he needed to know, he didn't know why, but he just did. Lindsay's cheeks started to heat up, but she nodded. It had been Eric, her on again off again boyfriend from college. She didn't have a restraining order out on him for nothing. Lindsay did however feel guilty about spilling this little fact to Danny. But for some reason, she felt obligated to let him in. "Is it the guys she's with now?" He asked concern evident in his blue eyes. Lindsay shook her head no.

"It was the guy she was with right before I moved out here." Lindsay said softly, so that even through the wall and over the sound of the water there was no way in hell Jenna could hear her. "Ben's been the best boyfriend she's had since before college." Lindsay admitted her feelings for her best friend's new boyfriend aloud. Jenna had yet to hear her opinion, but in Lindsay's eye's Ben was going to be it.

"Okay, that's good to hear, you scared me there Monroe, and well, Stella survived, and I won't let any boyfriend of yours come even close to doing that to ya."

"Boyfriend, that's a word I haven't heard in awhile." Lindsay laughed. Danny chuckled too.

"Hey, I did propose to you." Danny said tossing a jar of peanut butter to her, it was the last thing that needed to be put away.

"No ring no answer."

"I believe I did have a ring." Danny said thinking back to finding the championship ring in Tyrell Mann's hotel room a few weeks back.

"It was covered in blood."

"Thought that counts."

"Sure it is" Lindsay said through a yawn.

"How bout we get you to bed." Danny said noticing her getting sleepy.

"No, please." She pled heading back to the couch.

"Come on Montana." He said coming up behind her and pushing her slightly at the small of her back towards her bedroom, "Your body needs rest after what you put it through today."

"But." Lindsay said when they came up to her bed.

"No buts." Danny laughed pushing her down onto it, "You'll thank me in the morning."

"You're staying?" That surprised Danny a little, but if she wanted him to.

"If you want me to, if not your spare key is on my key ring, and Jenna's here." He said tucking her in. He pushed a stray curl out of her face, she'd already fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams Montana."

.

"Danny! You're still here." Jenna said surprised to find Danny Messer sitting on her couch flipping channels. For the last hour and a half, she had been bouncing back and forth between her room and the bathroom getting ready to go out. She had spotted Lindsay sprawled out on her bed…alone. She had assumed Danny had gotten her to rest and left. Apparently not.

"Yea." He said stretching a little, it had been a long day. "It's been a pretty traumatic day for Linds, well for all of us. Got the feeling she didn't want to be alone, and it seems like you're going out so I was just gonna crash here, if that's ok by you."

"Yea, that's fine I was actually going to spend the night over at Ben's so don't worry about me, but about today…" She trailed off, ever since Lindsay had spilled her guts to Jenna about the event at the diner, well she'd been a little protective of her friend. "..anything I should know about? Lindsay wise."

Danny looked a little uncertain. Telling her might bring up her ex and the fact that Lindsay let him know about her past. Then again it was all for Lindsay's well being.

"Stella," He started, and Jenna nodded, having met the team a time or two, and knew he was talking about she allowed him to continue without too much back story. "Her boyfriend attacked her in her apartment last night; she ended up killing him in self-defense. I guess what happened to her sort of got to Lindsay today." Danny shrugged.

"Okay, I got ya." Jenna said sympathetically. She knew he knew. He had that look in his eyes, but it wasn't sympathy, simply knowing, and caring. "Sorry, to pry, but life's dealt Lindsay some low blows, and I just want to be able to help."

"If anything I'm prying, so it's nothing." Danny chuckled lightly. So life had dealt Lindsay some shitty hands. He so wanted to know more, Jenna was the one who would know most, but he'd already pried enough…today.

"You're not prying." Jenna said with a mischievous smirk. "You're a friend, and you're looking out for her, I think everyone, including her brothers would be happy that she has you."

"You make me out to sound like her boyfriend."

"It could happen."

"Okay, now you're just sounding like Connie." Danny laughed nervously. He and Lindsay could not date, it was just-No. Sure he was attracted to her, but she was a coworker, and so unlike all of the other women he had ever dated.

"Maybe, but since I've known her: she's let you get closer than most. Anyone can tell you care for her, Bye Danny." She said with a wink.

"Why do people keep saying that?" Danny asked no one in particular. It was really getting a bit annoying. And so not that obvious…or was it. He'd need to work on that.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N: psst: a good chunk of that also came from the Lab without you. Figured it should get credit, and it was altered a bit. Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, Love Gigi.


	20. Stealing Home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to popular culture.

.

.

: : Stealing Home : :

.

.

"_Have you ever even seen a wheat field?" Her father would be proud standing up for wheat fields. Not that she'd ever let Danny know she had a soft spot for New York's sky scrapers as well. _

.

.

"You think Danny calls me Montana cause I'm a 49ers fan?" She asked. Honestly, the nickname had grown on her and now that it had been close to a year, everybody else had dropped it. It was just Danny.

Sid glanced at her. _Did she really not know? Or was she really that insecure?_ He'd put that to rest. His daughters didn't let him in this much anymore, so his CSI's would do. He was going to stir up some trouble. "He calls you that because he has a crush on you."

It worked. He could see it. She was somewhat embarrassed by the information, but overall, she seemed to enjoy it. She pretty much basked in it. Sid couldn't stop his smirk. He was playing puppet master again. He needed a new project; he'd done all he could with Marty and Annabelle Pino.

.

.

Lindsay stepped out of her bedroom with a large yawn and a stretch. Today really wasn't going to be fun. She was tied to this case; the victim was a young girl from Montana. She had to deal with a grieving father today. And that just wasn't something that she was looking forward to. Fathers were, however, easier to deal with than mothers. She helped herself to some strong coffee and began to prep for what was sure to be a very long day.

She received a text from Danny to meet her at the marina. They finally got the search warrant for the boat. Suddenly the day didn't seem so bad: she was starting her day out on a boat, the sun was shining, and was working with, by all other words, a friend. With another sip of coffee she was ready to get started, and hell why not feel good, feel sexy as a way to sneak some happy some bliss into a day that would have otherwise been well, hellish.

.

Lindsay appeared in the kitchen half an hour later in a camisole and sweater set with a deep V cut. She had taken her time on her hair and make-up. She felt good. She even felt like she was walking with a little more sashay making her way to the coffee maker for a refill.

Jenna sat on the counter sipping her own mega cup of coffee eyeing up her roommate. She raised an eyebrow at the back of Lindsay's head. She was allowed to wear, or was comfortable wearing that much of a v-neck to work. Lucky and confident, Lindsay reeked of it today. She let out a wolf whistle when Lindsay turned and leaned against the counter. "Who you dressing up for today Linds?"

"Just for me." Lindsay shrugged. A playful smile did grace her lips though. Sid had said yesterday that Danny had a crush on her. Just the thought gave her confidence a boost; it made her feel slightly giddy in a way she hadn't felt since college.

"Uh huh." Jenna said. She wasn't blind and Lindsay's smile wasn't dull. "So this has nothing to do with Messer?" she asked mischievously.

"What?" Lindsay laughed nervously. "No, nothing, besides we're just friends."

"Yea, that's why he spent the night last week." Jenna pried. She thought Danny might be catching on, but Lindsay was another story. Maybe.

"What? He was on the couch; it wasn't like he was in bed with me." Lindsay shot back but there was a glitter in her eyes, and her coffee mug wasn't large enough to hide her _I've got a crush on him_ smile.

"He would have been if you had the nerve to ask."

"Yea, probably." Lindsay laughed. She gave in, there was no denying it anymore, especially to Jenna, she knew her all too well.

"So you like him?" Jenna asked just to get it out in the open.

"Early bird girl talk really?" Lindsay laughed playing for time, but she really couldn't put it off. Having Jenna to talk to would be good, great in fact. She made Lindsay ballsy when it came to guys. She made her want to take the leap, to initiate contact and the relationship. "Yea, okay, I have a crush on him, but this" she gestured to her outfit, "has nothing to do with him."

"So the shot down your shirt isn't for him."

"Nah, that's for Flack." Lindsay deadpanned. Both women broke out into a cackle.

"Okay, Linds. I love you."

.

.

Lindsay walked out into the brightly shining street. Unshed tears were brimming in her eyes. She had held onto control through the interview with Sarah's dad, and until she could get out into the busy street. But one fell, then another. She started walking. She was going to get coffee, good coffee.

A sip of the intensely homey feel of the same coffee brew she got back home, and she felt the pang again. She had to call her Dad. If only to tell him she loved him. His cell rang once, then twice before…."Hey Pumpkin."

Just the sound of his pet name for her in his rough voice was enough to make her happy again. "What's up?"

Sucking in all her sadness, she answered. "A case is hitting pretty close to home, and I just wanted to call and say, that I love ya."

"I love you too sweets." She could hear the smile on her Dad's voice if that was even possible. "Now how close to home?"

Her Dad, well everyone, was concerned about her. Since the diner incident she had dealt with Post Traumatic Stress, with Survivor's Guilt, with Clinical Depression, and had bounced back to _almost_ her old self in college. Everyone was just worried that she may slip back. And that was something she promised herself she wouldn't let happen. Lindsay sighed, she had to tell him, or he'd worry. "Young girl from Montana, named Sarah, I just finished talking with her Dad."

"Sarah, like the girl that worked at the"

"Yea." Lindsay abruptly cut in she wasn't about to think about that night. Not if she could help it. It was in the past. It was, well not done with, but until the monster slipped up and was caught somewhere, somehow. She still held out hope.

"Still don't want to talk about it?"

She grinned, "Not if I can help it"

"Okay Linds. So how are you?"

"I'm good…"

.

.

"We arrest James Vackner." Lindsay said striding past Danny and Don. "It's time for some answers." Danny and Flack smirked although Danny's was a little more _'ats my girl._

"She always this aggressive on a case?" Flack asked Danny as they followed her into the bull pen. Something was different with the new kid. And it wasn't just the cut of her shirt.

"The vic's from Montana, alone in the city, she's I don't know, pulled to it. Similarities and such. Just let her be." Danny waved off. Flack didn't need to worry, Danny had that covered. He's been watching out for her, she's fine.

.

There was an all too familiar knock on the doorframe. Looking up, Mac nodded allowing Danny entrance to his office. "You guys close up the Butler case?"

"Yup, well, sort of. We have the evidence to convict the guy, and we have the guy, just no confession. Just 'So it goes.'"

"That's good enough for me and the DA." Mac nodded closing the file. He looked up. Something on Danny's face told him he had more to say but was slightly nervous about voicing it….That was new, he'd never really been shy about voicing his opinions in the past. He must be learning from last year's mistakes. He had been a much better CSI since their little talk last May, and even better since September. Then again, he'd pin that on Lindsay. She was his equal in too many ways. The competition got the work done right and fast. Neither was getting comfortable. This was good. "So, how'd it go?"

"Pretty straight forward, was held up by a judge on a search warrant, but other than that, Lindsay was on top of everything, she did a great job on this one."

"But…." Mac started. That look had not dropped from his face.

"But, I don't know Mac. She struggled a little in interrogation. When we didn't get an answer as to why….I…I mean, the case, she had to solve it, and not getting an answer it got to her."

"It gets to all of us, even you Danny." Mac smirked

"What's that now?" Danny asked eyeing up his boss.

"Last year, the gypsy cab driver."

"That was different." He scoffed.

Mac smiled warmly, "Sure it was, I'll talk to her."

.

.

Danny looked at his phone, it was a number he didn't know, he wouldn't have answered it but Flack was chatting up a redhead and he had stepped away to give them privacy like a wing man should when given the sign. "Hello."

"Hey Danny, sorry to bother you, it's Jenna, Lindsay's roommate, um, is she with you?"

"No she isn't why? What's up?" Okay for Jenna to track down his number and call him something wasn't right.

"Lindsay's late, late and she hasn't called, and isn't answering her phone, and she's always in touch. So I thought maybe she was with the team, so I grabbed your number out of her phone book."

"Wait, Lindsay has a phone book?" Danny laughed. No one had phone books anymore.

"Yea, she has a habit of damaging her phones, it's a back up. Anyway, do you know where she is?"

"I don't know exactly." Danny sighed. "But I have an idea. Let me call her, and if she doesn't answer I'll check it out."

"I don't want to ruin your night."

Danny laughed. "Nah, it's pretty much a bust already."

"Okay, Thanks Danny."

"No problem." Danny hung up and hit Lindsay's speed dial. No answer. "Lindsay." Danny gritted out, waving to close his tab, he'd only been two drinks in, and headed out into the May night. It was still pretty brisk out. He had a hunch as to where she could be. She couldn't let this case go. She needed an answer so she was either in the lab, or at the jail. He was coming across the lab when his phone rang. Lindsay. "Montana, where you at?"

"What's up Danny?"

"Where you at?"

"Why?"

"Why, because your roommate called me up when she heard we parted ways hours ago she got worried. Now where are you?"

"I um….I went to see…."

"To see who Montana?"

"Vackner." She whispered. She was a little ashamed. Cases weren't suppose to get to her like this.

Danny sighed deeply "Lindsay."

"Danny, I just have to know why, I thought I'd give it another shot."

"You still there?"

"Just trying to hail a cab."

"Don't I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Danny."

"Lindsay." He responded sternly. Almost scary sternly.

"Fine."

.

A few minutes later a cab pulled up and Danny hopped out. "So Linds." Danny grinned. "Did you get your answers."

"No." she pouted. "Why'd he do it?"

"Because he could." Danny shrugged. He'd gotten used to these types of murders. Sometimes people just did stuff because they could. "Did you call Jenna?"

"Yea, she told me to make it up to her I'd have to bring back food. Ben's over, and since your night's bust you get to come too."

Danny laughed at that. "What?"

"I don't know what she's got planned, but she's making Margaritas."

"So we're picking up?..." His smile was growing. Tonight may not be a bust after all. He couldn't lie anymore, he had a significant crush on Lindsay, and a night with her in a coupley setting, even if they weren't a couple sounded pretty great. It was a chance to test the waters, she may be worth risking awkward moments at work for.

"I was thinking wings." Lindsay said thoughtfully.

.

They arrived back at the apartment 30 minutes later two bags of wings and dipping sauces in their arms. "Sounds like the party's already under way." Danny chuckled. Music was blasting out of the apartment as was laughter.

Lindsay pushed open the front door and started laughing as well "Guess so." Ben and Jenna were all tangled together in a game of Twister. "Eh hem."

At the sound of a throat being cleared Jenna looked up, lost her balance and she and Ben went tumbling to the ground. "Lindsay!" She shouted jumping up and tossing herself at Lindsay in a tackle worthy hug.

"You drunk already?" Lindsay giggled.

Jenna shook her head and took a bag of wings. "No, I was telling Ben a story about college, and he said he wished he knew me then. Thought we could revert for a night."

"Okay." Lindsay laughed humoring her. "And Danny's for…."

"Oh, yea. Danny-Ben, Ben-Danny." Jenna jumped introducing the two guys. Instead of shaking his hand, Danny offered his hand to pull Ben up from the floor.

"Nice to you meet you man, Sorry, but I don't know what I just got us into for the night. They were bubbly as college girls." Ben said standing a cracking his neck.

"Nah, it'll be fun." Danny said with a smirk. A night with college Lindsay. This could be good.

"And Danny's for?" Lindsay asked again.

"Well, you always had the platonic Jake Watson friend." Jenna said with a wave of her hand

"Platon…" Lindsay began to ask, but saw the twinkle in Jenna's eye before darting into the kitchen. Lindsay followed her and spoke in a hushed whisper. "You know damn well that Jake was never just platonic."

Jenna let out a loud gasp of laughter. "Oh Linds, I know, we shared a wall, and if you think that you and Danny won't end up in that position by the end of this year, you're insane."

"You are an evil bitch you know that." Lindsay told her. The glint in Jenna's eye only grew.

"Oh I know, why do you think I pulled out Twister….So who's ready to eat!" Jenna exclaimed entering the living room again with a huge tray of wings. Lindsay shook her head, of course Jenna would stoop to this. Lindsay grabbed two margarita glasses and filled them and followed her roommate out into the living room.

.

"So Danny how long have you and Lindsay been together?" Ben asked taking a seat in the chair close to Danny's end of the couch.

Danny let out a snort of laughter. "Nah man, we're just coworkers."

"Sorry, didn't know." Ben laughed too.

"You and Jenna?"

"Oh I think we're going on 5 months."

"Long haul huh."

Ben looked over at the breakfast bar and spotted Jenna and Lindsay gabbing. "Man, she may be it." Danny smiled and nodded. If this guy was saying that to a perfect stranger, than he must have feelings for this girl. He'd never had that with any girl. What that must feel like, he was wondering. Something he never ever did. His day dreaming was cut short when Jenna reappeared

"So who's ready to eat!"

"Who's ready to drink?" Lindsay asked handing Danny a large margarita and sitting down next to him. He watched her down a few big gulps.

Raising his eyebrow he asked "You okay there Montana?"

"Yea, fine. If I'm gonna be college Lindsay, I need some tequila in me, and to drink away the case." Lindsay added the second part in a whisper.

"Gotcha, so." He said clapping his hands and grabbing a wing. "What were you two like in college?"

"Lots of tequila, music, games, what else Linds?" Jenna started

"That about sums it up, we didn't do any studying right."

"Nah, what for….We gonna play more twister?" Jenna asked after finishing a wing.

"Not until I've had about 3 of these." Lindsay said gesturing to her now half gone margarita glass.

"That's right you get extra bendy when intoxicated." Danny nearly shot tequila through his nose.

"That so Montana?"

Lindsay smiled slyly. "Yea sure."

.

The night wasn't a total bust, free booze, and a good time with good people. Lindsay loosened up significantly with the second margarita, (She did win a few games of twister, the girl could bend) Jenna had pulled out a game of 90's trivia as a storm let loose outside. Most of the night, Lindsay sat next to Danny, on the floor at the coffee table, with his arm strung around her. It was cozy, it was comfortable, it was relaxing and enjoyable. Maybe Ben was onto something here. Maybe, just maybe Lindsay was worth it.

.

.

**

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next update, Gigi**


	21. Heroes

DISCLAIMER: the characters and show aint mine

.

.

: : Heroes : :

.

.

Stella and Lindsay were sitting on a bench in front of the NYPD Crime Lab sipping coffee, laughing, and talking. It was a beautiful day, and even though they had just pulled a horrible murder, somehow it couldn't dim the brightness of the day not to mention the fact that men in uniform were swarming New York's city streets.

Danny and Mac had arrived back from their scene and were headed inside, when they were greeted by the two females.

"Ladies," Mac nodded with a smirk, this was Stella's favorite time of the year. "Should have known I'd find you out here this week."

"Really, and why's that?" Stella asked ignoring her boss and watching as a Marine walked by.

"Women and men in uniform, they don't even hear us." Mac said laughing. Looking over he could see Danny perplexed by the act.

"Men in uniform don't they see that every day Mac?" Danny asked referring to the police force.

"Yea, but not like that." Lindsay said pointing out a Sailor in amazing shape that walked by. Apparently, they weren't oblivious to their coworkers/friends presence.

"Oh Montana." Danny cringed "please tell me you're at least Paula and she's Lynette."

"Danny Messer." Stella said flabbergasted. "You know an _Officer and a Gentleman_."

"Yea me." He said not wanting to let on that yes he has watched the movie, and actually enjoyed it.

"pfffffffffffffffft." Lindsay snorted.

"What was that Montana?" Danny asked, his eyebrow rose at the noise that just came from her. Seeing that Danny was about to come back with another smart ass remark Mac cut him off, he did not need another epic competition between the two. Especially today, the death of a marine during fleet week is bad news.

"Alright. You guys can duke it out during your off time, Danny, let's get to work on the marine."

"I'll get to work on your marine." Stella said with a wicked smirked and went to get up.

"You, finish your coffee, don't harass any service men, and see if you can get an id on the burn victim."

Lindsay turned to Danny. "Did he just say 'duke it out'?"

"Yea yea he did, that's a little uncomforting."

"To say the least." Lindsay laughed as she and Danny parted ways.

Lindsay was running late, so very late, she had been so caught up in work she had missed the text to meet in AV. She missed something big by the looks of it. Nearing the glass encased computer room she saw Stella brush of a tear, Hawkes shaking his head, and Danny…well Danny left the room. He was upset, that was clear, he shook his head as he walked past Lindsay, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"Dan—Danny, What's wrong?" Lindsay asked turning away from the meeting and falling in step with Danny as he headed towards the back stairwell. There he slumped onto one of the first steps. "It's Aiden Linds." Danny whispered

"What about her Danny?" Lindsay asked sympathetically.

"She's your vic, the body in the car."

"Wha-"

"Hawkes just id-ed her, dental records are on their way to confirm, but, I haven't been able to get a hold of her for days, and…"

"Danny, this happened this morning…."

"It's her, Aiden, she's gone…." He broke down his head fell to his chest he couldn't look at Lindsay, sure she had been there for his brother, and he'd seen her break down, but he just couldn't. Not today, not with this.

Lindsay draped an arm around his larger form and kissed his t-shirted shoulder. "I'm sorry Dan." She whispered. "I'll let you know what I find." She said rubbing his back affectionately. She gave him one more glance than went to work. Her friends had all had enough trauma for one spring season.

"Just don't get yourself suspended again." Danny said back watching her leave. Lindsay Monroe was going to help get whoever did this to Aiden, she owed her at least that much.

.

.

.

"Linds you coming?" Danny asked as he walked up to the locker next to hers.

"I don't know…." Lindsay trailed off

"Come on Montana" He would resort to begging if he had to. Lindsay had a way of brightening his mood. It just happened, and he could really use that tonight.

"Dan, I didn't even know her, it would feel wrong."

"What would feel wrong is you not being there Montana." Danny said honestly staring at her with shockingly sad blue eyes.

"Damn it Dan." Lindsay smiled giving in.

"My grieving heart thanks you." He said slinging an arm around her as they walked out of the locker room. "You know when we first moved into this place Aiden had this fit about the co-ed locker rooms with the glass door. It's not like we harass anyone."

"Oh bull." Lindsay laughed. "Every time I go to take off a shirt-even if I'm wearing a tank-I get a wolf whistle."

"Well, then don't look so good."

"So I look good?" Lindsay smirked. Maybe Sid was right, he at least noticed her body.

"You know it Montana."

"And so my options are look good and get wolf whistles or get ugly."

"Yea, but please don't." Danny smirked as they met up with the rest of the group.

"Where's Mac?" Danny asked.

"Said he'd meet us there, 'something that he had to do first'" Stella quoted.

"It's something with the marine right?" Hawkes asked?

"More than likely, the guy is a marine, once a marine, always a marine, it's a brotherhood." Danny answered.

"Someone knows his stuff."

"I looked into it once, but with the wrist fracture, it was the same as playing ball." Danny explained.

.

.

.

When the group arrived at Sullivan's bar they found Flack at a table large enough for 6. There were 2 pitchers of beer in front of him. "Thought I'd grab the first round." Flack smirked. Taking their seats they all glanced at one another. It was strange, this was a place they had come to visit so many times together, but the fact that Aiden was gone. It was a place that they never thought they'd be. Ever. Grieving for the loss of a team member, of a friend, of someone who they thought got out. They never thought they would have to solve her murder, handle her fragile skeleton, go through her things. It was an awkward yet peaceful silence. They all knew they were here to toast Aiden, to celebrate putting her killer behind bars for life, and to remember her, but known knew what to say.

Just then Frankie the bar tender goes running toward the bathroom with a plunger in his hands. "Damn cops taking a dump, clogging my toilets." He was muttering as he passed, causing the group to break into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, that reminds me." Don laughed as he held his side –it hurt from laughing so hard. "A year or two back Aiden and I worked this case, the guy reeked! Couldn't find any evidence as to what killed the guy, except this chemical substance in the head wound. A crapsicle killed the guy."

"Flack what the hell is a crapsicle?" Danny asked.

"A crapsicle is the shit that leaks from an air plane's sewage tank and freezes on the fall."

"Oh ewwwwe." Lindsay gagged making a face.

"Yea, imagine turning in the paper work for that one." Don laughed. "Thank god Aiden was pretty, otherwise I don't think the chief woulda listened as well."

"She was beautiful." Hawkes said.

"Yea, and did she get hassled for it." Stella smirked, "She once had to tell a detective not to check out her ass at a crime scene—it was disrespectful ya know." Stella smirked,

"Yea I was just telling Linds, Aiden had such an issue with the coed locker rooms in the crime lab."

"WHY? What's so wrong with that?" Flack asked. Stella gave a surprisingly loud wolf whistle. Causing the whole group to break into a fit of laughter and Stella, who rarely ever blushed, blushed.

"Nice Stel." Danny choked out.

"Yea well, it's true." Stella chuckled.

"Deal with it or get ugly right Danny?" Lindsay smirked taking a sip of her beer.

"Get ugly. Danno? Really? I thought you enjoyed working with good looking women."

"I do. Hence Stella and Lindsay…." Danny trailed off, he couldn't say the last name,

"And AIDEN." Flack smirked, "You had a thing for her, don't lie to us, no secrets tonight."

"Yea yea fine alright." Danny gave in. "when she first started I had a little thing for her, but I didn't do anything about it. Good thing to, she would broken my poor little heart with a two letter word."

"And why do you say that Danny?" Stella asked her interest peaked. The woman next to him however seemed a little tense, like she didn't want to hear that he had had feelings for Aiden. And in all truthfulness she really didn't. OK. Yes. Lindsay Monroe had a crush on Danny Messer. But they were friends, and co workers, and she couldn't but oh did she want to act on the feelings that he brought every time he even just brushed past her. She hoped Danny didn't notice. Only he did.

As Hawkes started pouring the second round Danny answered. "Cause Stel, she was Aiden, she got a kick outta tearing me down, that's what we did. This is no lie, she a, Aiden gets in my face, you know how she did that, and she tells me keep dreaming Messer, I think you're cute, but I am way outta your league." Everyone started laughing, even Lindsay, she did admire this girl. "She could just cut ya down like nobody else." Danny finished as Mac walked up behind him. Drinks were topped off and a toast was made to Aiden Burn: dedicated CSI and friend.

The funeral arrangements were made, and as promised Aiden's father had informed Mac and the CSI team of dates and times. Aiden's burial was set on a sunny Thursday morning. The team, dressed in black, stood watching as Aiden's father said goodbye to his daughter, they stood together as one, they said goodbye to a good friend. They caught DJ Pratt: she could rest in peace.

Walking away from the service Lindsay was in step with Danny. She stole glances at him; there was a lone tear stain down his left cheek. Lindsay sighed, they'd all lost a friend and she was an outsider. She was there to tell their stories to, but she wished she could do more. Seeing that Danny needed a little more comfort she linked an arm with his. "It's ok Dan." She said,

"Thanks Montana." Danny smiled softly. "I really don't want to go to this reception…" Danny admitted.

"Ok….." Lindsay began, "then let's go get some lunch. Where do you want to go?"

"Just someplace with no memories."

.

.

Lindsay and Danny found a corner diner a few blocks away. They sat there had lunch and Danny began to heal, began to move on. Aiden was gone, but she knew how it was going to end, she had made her peace with it, and left them the clues. She did it for the greater good. And Danny had to accept that, and get on with his life, and with that, he had Lindsay now, she was a friend, and as Aiden had pointed out, would one day be more. Now sitting here, watching her talk with animation, the sun softly bouncing off her face and hair, he couldn't deny that the idea of he and Lindsay may actually be a good one, he was attracted to her, but….but….but….was there a but?...

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: next chapter is almost done. Then it's into unchartered territory. I have written very little for seasons 3&4, so thanks for all the support, I'm probably going to need it.**


	22. Charge Of This Post

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from csi:ny, or friends.

A/N: So CBS posted "the lost kiss" in my mind it happened. I don't care if it didn't air, it happened. Plus Fan fiction: I get to choose. Ha love that. Also this goes through the summer to the season 3 premiere. This came out to like 20 pages in word, so hope it meets everyone's expectations. Love Gigi.

.

.

: : CHARGE OF THIS POST : :

.

.

The day was perfect. That was the only way it could possibly be described. Even waking up had been a pleasant experience. Beams of sunlight shone through the blinds and danced playfully across the hardwood floor. Coffee tasted exceptionally wonderful.

It was warm, and sunny, and Sunday morning. It didn't matter that work had to be done. Everyone else was enjoying their Sunday, and that put Lindsay Monroe in a good mood. Seeing all those smiling faces put a smile on her face. She almost couldn't focus on paperwork because the sunny New York street outside the bullpen window kept grabbing her attention. Her day dreaming was getting so bad that she was glad to get the call to meet Mac at a scene. It was a reason to get outside. Even if just for a little while.

.

She bounced her way over to the elevator bay with her kit, and humming herself an upbeat tune while she waited until the lift arrived. Danny Messer greeted her when the door opened. He grinned his little half grin "Ey Montana."

"Hey Danny." She greeted him brightly. Oh she had a crush on this guy, and was oh so tempted to do something about it. They DID work together, and as she really hadn't seen anyone in the lab attempt a relationship before, (and it would have to be a relationship, fuck buddies just wouldn't work not when they worked as close together as they did, it would get awkward, and just wrong) she wasn't entirely sure if it would be accepted. Well, she knew it sure as hell would not be accepted by the gossipy lab techs that were infatuated with Danny. But it was really Mac and the higher ups she was worried about. You only live once. The motto she and Jenna had adopted sophomore year came to mind, well…if the moment presented itself.

He chuckled at her bubbliness, "You're in a good mood today? Where you off to?"

"It's a nice day." She shrugged. "And meeting Mac on a homicide in the village."

"Nice day but you're going to investigate a murder?" Danny asked quizzically, he knew it but to others it would seem odd to have a good day when there was a murder to investigate.

"It's a good day for a puzzle." She smirked stepping onto the elevator. He couldn't help but watch, he was mesmerized by this girl, shaking his head he went back to work. That wasn't an easy task.

.

.

"_ehhhhhh." _The radio sirened, "_we have a 10-33, 624 Greenwich. We have a bomb. CSI team evacuating public."_

Danny, Sheldon, and Stella all looked at each other, and then at the radio in the break room. It felt like minutes but it had really only been a millisecond. Lindsay was the first thing Danny thought of followed by Not again, not more of the team, not like this. "Lindsay said she was heading to the village on a case with Mac."

"Go." Stella commanded jumping up. "Get your cases and meet me at the Avalanche I'll be out front waiting. Go."

.

.

There was chaos everywhere, but it was all moving in the same direction, down the street. She had done her job. Suddenly it felt like all went quiet and still or the chaos was just background noise turned real low. It was going to happen. She looked back at the building, Mac and Flack should be coming out about now. Then…

**BOOM**

Lindsay felt herself blown off her feet and backwards. She closed her eyes waiting for impact. This was going to hurt. Scenes started to flash before her eyes, but it was by no means her entire life, just the important bits, her friends smiling faces, the blood in the diner, funerals, graduation, college, boyfriends, family, New York, tiger cage, handing Danny the cigarette butt results, the batting cage with Danny, sitting with Danny after Aiden's funeral. Danny, Danny, Danny. Pavement. OUCH!

When Lindsay finally got up the nerve and the strength to open her eyes and get up she saw devastation. The building had split wide open. Smoke and rubble were everywhere and Flack and Mac were nowhere. They never came out. They were inside when it went off. She whipped out her cell phone and speed dialed Mac, nothing, then Flack nothing. Then Mac again. She heard sirens nearing, and knew people needed help, but that's what the paramedics were for, she had to get to Mac and Flack. They were her team, and they had to be okay.

.

Stella threw the car in park and leapt out sprinting over towards Lindsay, leaving the guys to get the cases and follow in her dust. They had to be okay.

Danny desperately wanted to get to the team, but he had to keep his cool as well, if one thing could screw up everything it would be him losing it and going with his emotions and not his instinct. His instinct was good, emotions screwed all that up. It had last year. It wasn't going to this year, no matter how much he might want to run up and pull Lindsay into a crushing hug and kiss her senseless, he suddenly saw George Bailey and Mary Watch's first kiss in It's a Wonderful Life. He couldn't there was a job to do. But he had to make sure she was okay. She just had to be, all of them just had to be.

.

"Lindsay!" Did she just hear her voice. Honestly the ringing in her ears was a little irritating. All she wanted was to hear that both Mac and Flack were okay. "Lindsay." Yea that was her name. She turned and saw Stella racing towards her. Thank god: reinforcement.

"Hey, I've been trying to reach them since it happened, they were inside."

"Yea we heard the 10-33." Stella sighed she'd been hoping for better news, she was in charge. "HEY GUYS." She shouted to some officers pussy-footing around, "THERE ARE AT LEAST 2 NYPD COPS INSIDE. THERE MAY BE OTHER SURVIVORS, LETS GO MOVE IT." She had to admit Stella was good. Hawkes had joined them, With Danny not far behind.

"We'll set up a temporary post."

"We were working a DOA in the back of the building." Lindsay informed. She felt Danny come up next to her. He saw her and his heart rate settled a little. She was okay, but where were the other two? She had a nasty cut. That's not good, it was bleeding pretty badly.

He reached out and touched her arm. Yes she was here. "Are you okay?"

"What." Oh yea, she got a good gash in the head. "Yea, yea I'm fine." She touched it, yea that was blood.

"Okay, we'll go check that out." And he ran off to the building. He couldn't stay with her right now and risk emotions, he had friends/coworkers and survivors to get out of that building. Hawkes followed. He heard Stella say they were more than likely radio safe before they were off.

"Lindsay, you're cut." Stella said turning to Lindsay cupping her head and checking out the wound.

"It's fine." Lindsay said offhandedly. Honestly it was just a cut, everyone was treating her like she was 5 again, _no mom, it's just a scrape, now can I play._ "It's just ringing." She still couldn't get through to them.

"Lindsay, look at me." Stella commanded, that tone of voice was not to be taken lightly. Stella took the phone, and hung it up. "Danny and Hawkes are on it. Now do me a favor."

Lindsay nodded, okay, she was working. "I want you to get the cut checked out by a paramedic. No buts about it. By the time you're done the ME van will be here, go back to the lab with the body, make sure its Sid's first priority, shower, and then get the autopsy results and call me. Understand."

Lindsay nodded. "Paramedic, ME Van back to lab, shower, autopsy, call." She repeated. "Got it."

"Okay, go, I'll keep you informed on Mac and Flack."

"Thanks Stel."

"No problem kiddo, now go, we need that autopsy asap."

"Yes Ma'am."

.

They wanted to give her stitches, she didn't need stitches, she didn't even need the butterfly clamp they used. She was fine. What was all the fuss for? She grew up with 4 siblings, she'd been injured worse than this before, she needed to get back to the lab, if it split open again Sid could take care of her. He was a doctor after all. The clamp was coming off with the shower. Just as the body was bagged and they were leaving Lindsay heard "we need some paramedics here, Det. Flack is injured." It was Danny, Flack's hurt. No, but, that meant Mac had to be okay. It was just Flack, he was strong, he'd pull through.

.

.

Danny caught up to Lindsay in the lab, she was working on the bit of phone left of the detonation device. "How are ya doing Montana?" Danny asked pulling on a pair of gloves.

"I could use a little help to be honest." She was having trouble, she needed the sim card, but it was difficult to extract in its charred and burnt state. "And can people please stop asking how I am." She was a little sick of it. She was fine, now let's move on, it was like going back to high school after the massacre all over again. All the sympathy, the looks, it doesn't help, at all.

"Yea, sure." He smirked, if she was exasperated, she was fine. He grabbed a pair of tweezers and moved in close. She had showered and had a seductively flowery scent to her. He relaxed next to her, or at least as much as he could, his best friend was in the hospital, and had been touch and go since they found him in the building. But being around Lindsay made that seem less threatening. It was…weird to say the least.

.

Danny caught up to Lindsay in the lab again later that day. She was in the locker room with her head resting against her closed locker. He was about to ask if she was okay, but earlier she had asked for it to stop, so he withheld. "Hey Linds, we're going to check on Don, you coming?" It was a safe alternative. At least this way he got her attention. She seemed to shake herself out of her daze and register Danny opening the locker next to hers.

"Um yea, but could you possibly, maybe give me a ride home, I don't exactly want to be taking a cab or the subway tonight."

"Yea sure, but can I ask why?"

"Possible concussion, I'm pretty sure if I fall into a coma on the way home I'd be safe with you." Danny let out a light laugh at that. She could bring a smile to his face even on a day like this. She was making it really hard for him to deny his feelings for her. They were there and so was the pro and con list, and with each passing day the pro list was growing and the reasons on the con list, well they disappeared.

"Yea Montana, I can do that." It was silent for a moment. They were alone, their eyes not leaving the other. The tension was felt by the lockers it was so intense. The quiet moment was interrupted by Hawkes before it got awkward or someone said something that would have been well, not right.

"You guys coming."

Danny smiled, still looking at Lindsay. He could tell she wanted to say something else, hell he wanted to say something else to her, but it wasn't the right moment. "Yea, we're coming."

.

.

Flack should be fine. That was great, but it didn't change to look of the poor guy strapped up to machines, breathing through a tube, and with bandages on his face and body. He just, he didn't look like Flack. They didn't have to all stay and watch over him. Stella was getting Mac coffee, Hawkes was going to talk with the doctor see if he could simplify all the medical information, and Danny, Danny was going to take care of Lindsay, because that's what they do, they take care of each other. And with a possible concussion, he wanted to get her home and safe.

"Well, you still want that ride?" He asked leaning back and looking at her.

"Yea sure." She answered Danny before turning towards the boss. "Night Mac." Mac smiled and nodded. She was taken care of. They'd all been through a lot that day.

"Call if anything changes alright." Danny asked. It was his best friend in there. If he turned for the worse, well that wasn't good, and he'd be back in a heartbeat. Truthfully, he'd be back in the morning. He followed Lindsay out the swinging doors; he had been looking at the floor, in his own head. He hated seeing Flack like that, it wasn't who he was. This day had just been long and he needed to sleep this day off good.

He was so in his own head he didn't see Lindsay stop and turn around. He barely heard "Is this the way we came in" before their bodies slammed into each other catching them both off guard and off balance. They both mumbled a sorry, but neither made the attempt to move. "Did I…." He trailed off reaching up to check her cut.

"No it's fine." She smiled reaching up herself to check for blood as a reflex and just in case. Concerned, Danny cupped her face-her hair was so soft-and checked to make sure he didn't tear it open. It was a pretty bad gash, frankly he was surprised she hadn't needed stitches, that a butterfly clamp had held it closed earlier. "You know what; you should put something on that."

"Back home they say it's better just to let it breathe." Lindsay said as Danny's hand gently fell from the side of her head running through her hear slightly then resting on her hip. Their eyes never parted, there was a beat where they just stood before she made the first move. She pushed herself up on her toes and pressed her lips to his tenderly, the moment he responded her hand cupped the back of his neck and slid forward slightly as he wrapped an arm gently around her waist holding her to him securely, his fingers curling and grasping at the small of her back. It was soft and gentle yet passionate and hot. The kiss broke but she kept a hand on his cheek. They stared into each other's eyes both in shock as to what just happened. She was worried until she saw the smile that had formed on Danny's face. "Sorry." She smiled. "I don't know why I did that."

"Hit your head harder than you thought." He chuckled, pushing a stray curl back from her face.

"Oh God, can we just pretend this didn't happen?" She asked slightly embarrassed and slightly nervous stepping away from him.

"For Now." Danny nodded, and stepped forward and they continued on their way to the car.

"Thanks…" Lindsay trailed off, and fell in step with him. That kiss rocked his world, and there was no way in hell they were going to just let it go.

"So let's get you home."

.

.

The drive home was very quiet, the radio played alternative and rock hits in the background. But the thoughts of the day and what had just happened played in their minds louder than any rock ballad.

_She kissed me, she made the first move, she kissed me! Well at least I know how she feels, that attraction isn't just in my head. What's going to be my next move, cause the ball is in my court now. She wants to forget it ever happened, yea that's not going to happen. I can see that smirk on her face now. She liked it as much as I did. There is no way in hell we are not doing that again. Have to look into the NYPD policy on dating within the department. It can't be that bad, I mean it's not like she's my subordinate. Her lips were so soft. Damn, we're here. Maybe, I can get another smooch. Maybe….._

_I kissed him. I actually kissed him? What the hell was I thinking? But it's not like he hated it, it actually looked like he enjoyed it. Oh god, it felt so good being held in his arms like that, and that kiss, oh god. Why did I say can we forget it happened? I don't want to forget it? I want to repeat it! He did say 'for now.' For now, okay, the ball is in his court. He makes the next move. Wonder what he kisses like when he knows its coming, cause catching him by surprise was wow, oh, we're here, maybe he'll make a move here, maybe a good night kiss. Maybe….._

Danny pulled into a spot in front of her building and put the truck in park. He turned to look at her. She slowly unbuckled, then their eyes caught. Both wanted another kiss, but for now. "Thanks Danny."

"No Problem Montana, take care of that cut." He couldn't help it, he reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear, to get a better look at the cut you know, not to calm the ache to kiss her, (right, wink wink).

"Yes, Messer." Her voice cracked with nervous sarcasm. _Oh kiss me already._ He leant forward, and placed a tender kiss to her forehead.

"G'night Linds."

"Night Danny." She smile, and stepped out of the truck cab. _Well it had been a kiss of sorts._ She needed to talk with Jenna. "Drive safe."

"Sure thing." He watched her enter her apartment building before taking off towards his own place. Damn it, he was going to fall hard for this girl. Boy was he in trouble.

.

Lindsay rushed up the stairs to her apartment. She heard the TV on as she unlocked the door and the voice of her neighbor, okay good, double opinion, she needed that. Upon entering the door she went straight to the TV and flipped in off, not responding to the "Hey Lindsay" when she appeared.

Another "Hey Linds!" Came when their show was flipped off. Jenna got up to turn the TV Back on, but Lindsay spoke first. "I kissed Danny."

"No!" Connie said in disbelief, never would she have thought Lindsay would make the first move.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD." Jenna chanted excitedly changing her path and gripping Lindsay's shoulders.

"It was unbelievable." She said throwing her head back and slipping her jacket off.

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD." Jenna said again running back to Connie.

"Ok, alright, we want to know everything. Jenna get the wine, and unplug the phone, Lindsay does this end well or do we need to get tissues?"

"Oh it ends very well." Lindsay said dancing on the spot.

"Oh." Connie sighed sinking back into the couch.

"Do Not Start Without Me." Jenna shouted running back into the room with a bottle of wine and 3 glasses. She began to pour and handed the wine to each woman.

"Alright, let's hear about the kiss, was it like a soft brush against his lips, or was it like a _I gotta have you now_ sort of thing?"

"Well, it started because I thought we were lost, and he sort of bumped into me. And there was just like….this jolt. So he steadies me, and checks my cut, And his hands sort of cupped my face and his fingers were kinda like in my hair. And our eyes locked, his hands fell away, but one stayed placed on my waist, and I just tipped up on my toes and pressed my lips to his, and then we sort of just sunk into it."

"Oh, so was he holding you or was he clawing at your back."

"Well, the arm around my waist tightened and he sort of gripped my hips and pulled me so close."

"Ohhhh." Both women groaned in unison. Just the image of being held like that against THAT torso, YUM.

"And then what?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, I said something stupid." Lindsay sighed plopping down into a plush chair.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Connie asked jumping up on the edge of her seat.

"I said, well, I asked if we could forget it happened."

"No." both said in shock "Why the hell would you do that?" Jenna asked oblivious.

"I don't know, but he responded with a 'For now.' Anyway, he drove me home, and then he pressed a long lingering kiss to my forehead."

"Oh good, she didn't completely screw it up." Connie said relieved hitting Jenna in the side of the arm.

.

.

Lindsay had come to see Flack early the morning after he had woken up. He looked so much better, he had gotten some of his color back, and was smiling, sure he was in pain, but he was alive….thanks to Mac and a shoelace. They sat around talking and playing a game of war for a few hours. Lindsay was a few rounds away from winning again when Danny knocked at the door.

"Hey man, heard you were up." Lindsay looked up. She really hadn't seen Danny since the kiss a few hallways over. She smiled warmly at him. But nerves were bubbling up again. _Oh god, oh god._ "Hey Montana."

"Hey Messer." Their eyes caught, and everything else disappeared for a beat, until Flack "eh hemed" Lindsay looked away from Danny and up at the clock. It was the first time she had looked at a clock in 90 minutes…"Shit, is that the time! I have to get to work." She grabbed her jacket. "Feel better Don, see ya guys." And with that she was gone. Danny watched her leave. When he turned back, Flack had a shit eating grin across his face. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Danny asked, before taking Lindsay's vacant seat. There was a bouquet of flowers on the side table. "Who got you flowers?"

"Connie sent them with Lindsay, and that." He said gesturing through the door Lindsay had just left. "That look, that…that."

"Oh, um yea….the night of the bombing, she sort of kissed me." Danny grinned. Yea, he still thought about it. It was a good kiss.

"With tongue?"

"Yea."

"Cool, what's your next move man?"

"Honestly, don't know yet."

.

.

Danny and Lindsay fell into back to their old selves over the next week, although the flirty banter was much flirtier. Danny held off, he wanted to ask her out, but she had said forget about it, and he said for now. Her for now period was almost up. Flack was almost out of the hospital. Then it was game on. Danny was sitting by Flack's bedside playing a game of poker when Stella and Lindsay came in with hushed, but very excited voices.

"Flack, when's your next check up?" Stella asked as Lindsay closed all of the blinds and locked the door.

"Not for another few hours, why? What are you two up to?" He asked suspiciously.

"And should I leave?" Danny inquired. If those women had something up their sleeves he may or may not want to be involved.

"Only if you want to Messer, but if I were you I'd stay." Lindsay playfully threatened the all familiar twinkle in her eye.

"Well." Stella began. "Since you've been cooped up in this hospital room for a week on end with only cards, Danny, and some nurses for company, we decided its about some time you had a little fun."

"Don't kid yourselves, the nurses can be a hoot"

"And hott at that." Danny added with a smirk. He caught Lindsay's eye. Was that jealousy he saw flash there? Yea it was. He smiled and gave himself a mental pat on the back.

"Well, if you don't want us here we'll take our Papaya King with us." Lindsay tossed back. Oh if he wanted to make her jealous she was going to go for the kill shot, their stomachs.

"Oh, don't go please. As a dying man's last wish." Flack pled.

"Oh Flack, you're not dying."

"Yea, but I could have."

"Yea, and you didn't and to thank you for that we also brought…."Lindsay started and left the end hanging for Stella to finish once she was done fussing with her bag.

"MONOPOLY!" She cried pulling it out of her bag with a flourish. "Let's play."

.

The hot dogs were quickly finished and Flack was dominating the game. Much to Danny's dismay, but he did have Park Place. It was nothing to Boardwalk that Lindsay held, and refused to trade. "That's my safety net Messer, I'm not giving you a Monopoly, I'll take my $50 a piece, Thank you very much."

"Montana, come on, you already got hotels on the yellows!"

"And that's nothing to Flacks Red, Green, and orange monopolies. You should have been smarter."

"Smarter, the only reason Flack's got all those because Stella was carefree."

"No talking badly about the banker." Stella had gone bankrupt to Flack completing two more of his monopolies and was now playing her favorite job, rich auntie penny bags.

"I hate this game."

"No you don't, you just hate losing Messer, don't try to blame this on the game."

"Yea listen to the lady." Flack piped in

"Oh you're only winning because you're injured, we're taking pity."

"When have we ever taken pity on him Messer?" Lindsay asked. She hadn't she beat him every time she possibly could.

"Linds, you're supposed to be on my side here!" Danny cried.

"Says who? Last time I checked you were trying to get my boardwalk."

"Exactly."

"You know that makes no sense Messer." Lindsay said exasperated. He was infuriating sometimes, and this was over a simple game of monopoly. Honestly. There was a jiggle at the door. It was still locked, there was a loud rapping. "Donald, why is this door locked!" Called a shrill elderly voice.

"SHIT!" Flack moaned, "Flip the board, Stella you're playing me, I've been asleep for 3 hours, and hide the hot dog wax paper." He snuggled under the covers, as keys jingled and the knob turned.

"What's this? A little party!" She shouted.

"Ssssh. Don's sleeping." Lindsay hushed the nurse.

"Bull shit, he's sleeping! And you brought him hot dogs, what the hell are you people trying to do, kill him! Out with you, go." She shooed them out and slapped the door closed behind them.

"Oh she was a bitch." Lindsay said to the door.

"Yea that would be Nurse Greta. We do not like her." Danny informed.

"Yikes, should we go…" Lindsay began to ask.

"Well, she really doesn't like you." Stella laughed at Lindsay,

"I can't believe you tried to shush her, you'll be banned from this floor." Danny laughed.

"Watch it, or you'll be in a bed right next to him." Lindsay warned in a teasing voice.

"I'd like to see you try Montana."

"2 brothers Messer."

"And that means…."

"That means, she'll take you." Stella finished flipping her phone open. "and Linds, we have to go, Mac needs us at a scene."

"Okay….This doesn't mean you win Messer."

"Sure it does." He smirked. Turning back to the door Nurse Greta came out of. "Greta." He nodded on his way in. She sneered at him. But hey that impromptu party, that was all the girls. He was playing poker with his buddy.

"Girls gone?"

"Yea, got called to a scene. You win bud."

"Like there was any suspicion that I wouldn't." Flack said smugly, he rocked monopoly, hadn't been beat since his tonsillectomy of '87. "so now that they're gone….."

"Yea?" Danny asked turning back to his friend after tossing the cleaned up game onto the windowsill.

"Dude, what's your next move with Monroe?"

"Not sure yet man." Danny shrugged. He had attempted to make a move, but there was always another team member, or a dead body around, and it just wasn't good timing.

"Just don't go all Ross on her."

"Adam Ross?" Danny asked quizzically. What the hell was going all Ross?

"No Ross Geller, from that F.R.I.E.N.D.S. show." He waved at the TV. "but don't do anything Adam Ross like either."

Danny eyed his friend, "You're actually using a F.R.I.E.N.D.S. reference?"

"I have nothing else to do here, and the good nurses like it, and sit with me." He smirked. "Already have Jill's, Gloria's and Molly's numbers."

He laughed at his friend. At least he was using the injury to his advantage. "Player of the fourth floor."

"Nah that would be 96year old Mr. Gregoravitz down the hall, he even has Greta eating out of the palm of his hand."

"Now that's an accomplishment."

.

.

"SO boy's what's on the agenda today?" Lindsay asked plopping into the chair besides Flack's bed.

"Well, since I'm getting out tomorrow, figured we'd be on our best behavior and have a civilized game of poker."

"Alright, deal."

.

Danny was is a huff, he lost again. He could not beat her. It was just impossible. She was unbeatable. And it didn't help that she was all flirty today, tossing her hair, wearing the low cut shirt, giggling, joking, smelling so good. It was hard to focus. "Damn it Montana." He yelled slapping down another losing hand, she chuckled.

"Time for a check Detective." A cute little nurse came in and did she have eyes for Mr. Flack. Lindsay and Danny both laughed knowingly as they moved to leave the room. Lindsay linked her arm with Danny's, her hand grabbing the inside of his arm, he could feel the heat so much more there, and all he wanted to do was twirl her, pin her against the wall and snog her senseless. She leaned up and whispered "Keep practicing Messer, and you may just beat me." She patted him on the butt and made her way out. "Later guys."

"DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Flack yelled at Danny, _How was his friend missing this moment, the girl had pretty much just thrown him the perfect moment, and nothing_. "What are you doing! Go catch her and kiss the crap outta her!"

"Flack! DO you hear yourself?" Yea, it was a good moment, but, He couldn't just jump her, or could he. Too late, the moment passed she was gone.

.

"He hasn't made a move yet!" Lindsay slumped into the couch next to Jenna, "I gave him a few ins today and nothin."

"Maybe you just have to jump him again." Jenna laughed shoving a heaping spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. Her roommate wouldn't do that again, would she?

"Yea Maybe..."

.

.

.

**And into season three! Hope you enjoyed season two. =)**


	23. People w Money

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, nothing at all.

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to get this written and uploaded, but I focused these last 2 weeks on job search...got one-kind of…Thanks for being patient with me, it is much appreciated.

.

.

: : People with Money : :

.

.

Danny was pissed at himself, well not all at himself, at the universe and himself. Every time he attempted to ask Lindsay out that summer while Flack was rehabilitating the universe thwarted his approach.

There was the dead body that was usually between them, and that's just not professional, or respectful. Even if it is a scumbag womanizing douche bag of a corporate executive. And then that summer Lindsay always seemed to busy. Jenna was hogging a lot of her time (even with her boyfriend). Then her brother came in for a week, and Lindsay disappeared. There was of course the nights the team got together at Sullivan's after a difficult case. It was always friends. He wasn't going to make a move on her with the boss 5 feet away. It was awful, but he found himself almost wishing for another "tragedy" because that was when they seemed to be left alone and in _THAT _mindset. But nothing, here it was September and Don was back to work. If he really needed to know how much time had passed since she kissed him in that hospital hallway.

That kiss, oh he'd been dreaming about it all summer….and it rarely ended at her doorstep, no instead he didn't let her drop it, the kiss continued…all the way back to one of their places. Yea, in the mornings, he needed a cold shower. He just couldn't shake the idea of he and Lindsay. It was nagging him(and so was Flack) and yet he didn't have the balls to just ask her out, he was waiting for the moment. And it wasn't presenting itself.

.

Lindsay had pretty much given up hope on Danny, well not entirely, he was Danny Messer, and a damn good kisser. Oh she should have asked him up that night, it would have totally canceled out the "Can we just pretend this didn't happen?" and if he was as good in bed as he was at kissing-college boyfriend Jake would have some real competition for the greatest in bed title. Honestly, she could have dated anyone, and the manager at the bagel store down the street was eyeing her up, and he was, by all means, decent boyfriend material. They'd have fun, she could fall in love with him, he wasn't bad to look at….but she wanted more, and call her crazy, she was holding out for the long shot. She wanted the kind of relationship that put butterflies in her tummy, that made her knees buckle, and her head spin. And after one kiss, she knew Danny Messer did that to her.

With that in mind shopping for work attire became much more fun. Hey, if Stella could pull of the super low cut halter top in the summer, so could Lindsay, seniority be damned, Stella had her back. _It was an interrogation technique: hypnotize the sleeze bag across the table into letting the story slip._ It was legit, just like lying to get a confession. She had to try that one soon. She pushed her way into her apartment shopping bags getting in the way and she cursed the 1920's size doorway. Jenna who was working on a artsy project on the floor looked up and laughed, then saw the bags. "OOOOh! What'd you get?" She jumped up excitedly. That is what was so great about having Jenna for a roommate. She was the same as Lindsay when it came to this sort of stuff. Maybe even worse. She was starting to finger one of the Macy's bags,

"Okay, I'll show you, but it's just work clothes. Nothing special."

"Nothing special my ass!" Jenna said pulling out a strappy black top. "Holey low cut! This isn't a work shirt."

"When paired with a jacket it could be."

"Uh Uh Honey." Jenna laughed "This is a date shirt…and how many, Linds like all these clothes have deep v's."

"Yea so?"

"So who are you trying to impress, some criminal?" Lindsay looked away sheepishly. "Dear lord Linds, you still holding onto the thought of Danny, he hasn't made a move in 3 months!"

"Yea, I know, but still, it's fun to see him squirm."

"So he's still into you?" Jenna asked, really she hadn't seen a lot of Danny since well Lindsay came home and told her she kissed him.

"As far as I can tell."

"So what's taking him so long?"

Lindsay laughed at her friend's confusion. Honestly she wished she knew, the best she could come up with was he either worried about a relationship like that with a coworker, or was just really really bad with timing. "No Clue."

"Well, one peep down the front of this bad boy…" Jenna held up a low cut white number, "And you'll have your answer. Oh where sexy bras, you never know."

"Thanks Jen, I'll keep that in mind." Lindsay laughed skeptically. Although it wasn't a bad idea.

.

.

"Can you imagine, bungee sex?" Lindsay asked Stella with a girlish giggle. Danny watched as the two women moved into the bullpen and sat down at the desks around him.

"Linds, I can't even get up the cojones to bungee jump, let alone do it butt naked strapped to a naked man, plus it's a misdemeanor."

"What's up now?" Danny asked with a sly smirk. Bungee sex, that sounded well interesting. Not that he'd partake.

"I don't know." Lindsay started a mischievous smile playing at her lips. She glanced over at Danny, he was starting to wiggle in his seat. "It could be fun." Yea he was definitely wiggling. Given the right guy and the right prompt, she could get crazy and adventurous. Come on she grew up in Montana. They lived on the edge, they took risks, adventure sports were in, and sex_ WAS_ a physical activity.

Stella was flabbergasted "Lindsay Monroe." She shook her head

"What? I just said it could be, not that it was, and not that I'd actually try it."

"Uh Huh." Danny smirked. Apparently he got the use of his voice back, even if it was just a huh.

"What's that now Danny?" Lindsay turned to him. Oh this could be good.

"Just, well, we all saw that Weather Girl Sex Tape, and we all heard you say, oh gosh darn it, what was it?" he asked over exaggerating the look of intense thinking.

"Trust me, it's not." Stella finished with a chuckle. Lindsay shot her a look full of daggers. "What, I'm sorry. He couldn't remember."

"Bull he couldn't remember."

"True, but still, you had to kink the poor guys…"

"OKAY! Thank you." Lindsay interrupted. "We're moving on."

"Are we?" Danny asked waggling his eyebrows at Lindsay.

"Keep dreaming Messer." Stella laughed. Danny caught Lindsay's eyes and grinned. She returned an equally knowing grin. Both were thinking _if only she knew._

.

She kept glancing back at the computer, like anything had changed in the last millisecond. He chuckled to himself, yea they competed all the time, they were at the same level in the department. Well, sort of, he'd been here longer but experience and grade wise the same. It led to challenges and one upping the other. If she was doing what he thought she was doing than she was more competitive then he originally thought, and Damn it if he didn't find that hot.

"Montana." He said creeping up behind her and peering down at what she was doing (and getting a little glimpse down her shirt, red tank-red bra, nice) and yes she was; she really was. Incredible. "Are you honestly racing the computer?"

Lindsay felt him approach from behind, well, she smelt him first, good god did the man smell great. But she didn't look at him. No she couldn't she had to beat this computer. And she was going to do it too, she was on track, it was a check…and the pieces kept fitting together. "Yea Messer I am. Got a problem with that?"

"No. None at all." He laughed. This could so be his moment, they were in very close proximity. Then again if he made her lose to the computer her answer would be no. Best to wait for the opportune moment. He breathed in deep about to spout off another comment and drank in the seductively calming scent of her, dear lord….

Lindsay knew what he was doing and felt a ray of hope shoot through her. Okay, he's still interested, it's not all in my head. She smiled at the thought. Playfully she began to ask "Messer, can I help you with something or are you…"

"Oh I'm just here to root on the computer." He finished for her in a cheery voice. He watched for a second, and when it was clear she was going to beat the computer he thought he'd take his chance. "Actually Lindsay, there was something I wanted to run by you."

The use of her given name, and the calm yet nervous tone caught her attention. "Done. Ha." Lindsay leapt with joy then turned to face Danny. They were in very close proximity to one another. "Okay, Danny, shoot." She smiled looking up into his azure eyes. "I was just wonderin if"

"Lindsay, you finish with the paper sheds?" Mac asked as he walked into the doorway. The couple jumped apart. Both thinking the same thing _Damn you Mac, I was 5 words away from a date with Montana/ Damn you Mac, he was about to ask me out._

"Just finished, oh and I won." She tossed in. She was proud of herself. This is the New York Crime Lab for God Sake; they were supposed to have the fastest, most efficient computer equipment around.

"Won what?" Mac asked looking between the two.

Danny smiled and rounded back on his heels. "Mac, our girl here was in competition with the computer." Our girl, had ya held off another ten seconds she woulda been my girl. This shit has gotta end and soon.

.

.

**Thanks for reading hope you liked it, oh and happy premiere week!**


	24. Not What it Looks Like

**DISCLAIMER: **CSI New York and all of its characters are the property of CBS, not Gigi.

.

.

: : Not What It Looks Like : :

.

.

"Said like a true romantic." Lindsay quipped at Danny. Yea he didn't look like the cards candy and flowers type. He was different, and honestly that was one of the things she liked most about him. He was so far from anything she'd dated before. She liked that. She liked the flirting and the banter, and just the way days seemed to go when they were working together, god it seems like ages ago that she despised him, back when she wanted anything to not work with him. Huh, how things change in a year.

.

So she wants romantic, I can be romantic…ok maybe I can't be cliché romantic, but I got this.

"Detectives, you've got to see this."

.

"Size 2 will get you in." Stella says looking back at Lindsay. An ecstatic smile spreads across Lindsay's face, fun! Today is going to be anything but ordinary. Danny looks her over. Yea, size 2 is about right. He smirks in her direction and gives her a double click. Yea. Oh this is going to be fun. Lindsay felt herself warm at the look Danny gave her. Oh today was going to be good.

.

"Nice ass Montana." Lindsay let out a nervous giggle and felt butterflies erupt in the stomach. Well, he thinks my ass is nice, god what is with this school girl crush.

"Guess Flack and Stella are gone Messer." Lindsay laughed.

"You think I'd say that with them in the room."

"Guess not." Lindsay chuckled. It was just for her! "So Messer, you gonna go around back and help me out of this tube?"

"Ya know the Holly's did it on their own." Danny teased. "In heels none the less."

"But not with bags of evidence that we don't want compromised, so Messer, Are you gonna help me out of this hole." Lindsay shouted down the shaft. The sarcasm was evident in her voice and the echo intensified it.

"Yea, be round in a sec." Danny laughed. Who was he to say no. He gets to get his hands on Lindsay Monroe again. It was turning out to be a pretty good day.

Danny hurried out of the building and met Lindsay at the nicely disguised 'air vent' He got there right as she pushed the flap open. "Nice timing Messer." Lindsay smirked. Handing over a few bags of evidence.

"What can I say Montana, I'm good." Danny said, a twinkle in his eye.

"That has yet to be determined." Lindsay shot back.

"Ouch." Danny feigned hurt before packing the evidence into the truck they had parked back there, then turned back to Lindsay. "That all of it?"

"Yea." Lindsay said pushing herself out of the hole as best she could, she was wiggling her way out of the tube and he got a nice cleavage shot. "Feel like helping?" Danny smirked. He'd been caught. But this was good too. He moved closer and Lindsay reached out to steady herself on his shoulder. (An even better view for Danny Boy) he reached up to help her out grabbing her under her arms and pulling her out.

"That better sweetheart?" he teased.

"You want to climb through that thing twice" Lindsay asked an eyebrow fish hooked in Danny's direction.

"Sorry babe, don't think I'd fit." He smirked then dodged one of Lindsay's slaps.

.

Danny stood there listening to Don explain what was going to happen. This is crazy. She can't possibly be serious about doing this. It was just insane, to go in blind on 5 minutes warning, she was going to get herself killed. He glanced over and saw Lindsay in only a tank top, getting fitted up for her wire. He had to try to talk her out of this, it was a lost cause but, really, it had to be said.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked coming up behind her.

"Danny, I'll be fine." She assured him, not paying much attention to him. She was distracted getting the Kevlar on. Really, she wasn't going to do it. When Beth had mentioned a Dana, well Lindsay was 15 again and Dana was sitting in that diner with the others, and she had to save her, she just had too.

"No, no we have under covers that can do this alright, it's not our job."

"Well it is now, we're out of time, you heard her—if we don't get in there in 4 minutes her friend dies." Lindsay responded calmly. And turned to grab the bag full of jewelry and left Danny deep in thought. _Yea but what if you do._

.

He was out the door in a flash. No way was he losing her before even getting her. The squad was in movement and Danny followed them up the stairs and to the apartment door as quickly as possible. Flack and Stella caught up. "Wait until you hear the…" *BOOM.* "GO!" Stella commanded. Flack and Stella went straight for the suspects. Danny however was only looking for one tiny brunette.

"Lindsay!" He called into the dust. Was that her name? Damn there was a serious ringing in her ears. She couldn't tell then it came again. "Lindsay." Yes that was definitely an agitated Danny.

"Danny." She called trying to get up. And there he was, he turned quickly and rushed the few steps to get to her and helped her up. He quickly cupped the side of her head, then moved his hands down to steady her shoulders, and attempt to calm her, or was it him he was trying to calm, both were gasping for air. She reached out and placed one hand on his shoulder. "You alright." He panted.

"Yea." She gasped and gave in and fell into him. He squeezed her tight for a second and breathed out a "thank god" she continued to pant and gasp for air, he pushed her back for a minute just to double check, cupping her face and looking straight into her eyes. He could see the shock, the worry, the terror was fading, but, still, he pulled her close once again. This time he felt her clutch at the vest he wore.

The dust was beginning to settle and Lindsay's breathing was returning to normal, but still she clung to Danny, and he had no intentions of letting her out of his sight or his arms for that matter.

"Danny, take Lindsay to get checked by the EMT, get her statement, and take her home please."

"Yea Stel, I got it." Danny called back hugging Lindsay under one side and walking her out of the apartment, into the crowded hallway, then out of the building. The EMT's inspected her, and Danny wrote out her statement, not taking his eyes off her. She was breathing normally now, it had to help that she was out of the dust and debris.

"We should get you to a hospital, just in case." The one was saying, Lindsay was getting irritated at this. Danny, or really just about anyone could tell except for these medical minded people. She could go all Doc Hollywood on them, and ya know, just give me a Coke. "She could have hit her head pretty hard."

"I don't have a concussion!" She screamed at them, just let me go. "I've hit my head harder than this and have gone back to work, so please!" she begged.

Danny laughed, "You heard her."

"But detective, if she has a concussion…"

"I'll watch her." Danny reassured the man. Lindsay shot him a dirty look, _What am I a 4__th__ grader, I can watch myself._ Granted she wasn't really against Danny staying with her it was just his tone. "And if she throws me out her roommate or her neighbor will keep an eye on her."

"Fine, she all yours." The EMT said in an irritated tone.

"That's what I like to hear." Danny smirked, turning to help Lindsay off the back of the ambulance. Lindsay rolled her eyes at his cockiness, but let him help her. And had no objection to him wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her towards the avalanche. He opened her door for her, (After all chivalry is romantic) She was about to get in but called his name first "Danny."

"You all right there Montana?" He asked concern leaking out in his voice.

"Yea, just the adrenalin is wearing off." She yawned. "And, well thanks." She murmured.

"My pleasure." He lifted his hand and pushed some fly away hair out of her face. "Just don't scare me like that again." He said twirling the strand of hair in his fingers

She let out a healthy gurgle of laughter. "I'll try not to."

"Good, I kinda like having you around." She smiled up at him, and it just happened. His hand cupped her face. And then he was kissing her. His mouth on hers, gently parting her lips and she felt a white-hot dart of excitement. His hands ran down her back and just stopped short of her rear end then pulls her tight to him, and suddenly she was finding it hard to breathe. Lindsay stepped away to regain control of her breathing, she'd just gotten it back to normal. "Sorry." Danny said, his breathing coming in puffs as well.

"Oh please, let's not start with the sorrys again." Lindsay begged, a smile playing at her now swollen lips.

Danny smirked at that. "Well then." He pulled the door open again and gestured inside. Lindsay smiled at that then hopped into the passenger seat. The door closed with a thud and Danny was in the driver's seat in another second.

The ride back to her place was a quiet affair. But both kept stealing glances at the other, and then would get caught, but still the radio played and on they drove.

He pulled up in front of her building and threw the car in park. They were both silent for a beat, neither knowing quite what to say.

"Danny"

"Lindsay"

They spoke at the same time,

"Sorry mine was nothing, you go." Lindsay insisted.

"Okay." Danny began, "I was just going to ask if maybe you wanted to grab dinner sometime?"

"Like a date?" Lindsay asked a little skeptically, a flush coming to her cheeks.

"Yea like a date." Danny confirmed with a grin to match hers.

"Then, sure."

"Okay, it's a date, I'll call you with details. So what were you going to say?"

"Just thank you." She then leaned over and kisses him determinedly on the mouth. He reaches up and cups the back of her head holding her in place. A hand to steady her is placed firmly on his upper thigh and squeezes just ever so slightly. "Bye, Danny." She grins stepping out of the truck. "Talk to you soon."

"Yea you will." Danny smirked to himself as he drove off in direction of the lab. Today had been a very good day.

.

.


	25. Love Run Cold

**DISCLAIMER: **It aint mine, not csi ny nor my references to how I met your mother or friends.

.

.

: : Love Run Cold : :

.

.

It was a slow paper work sort of day. No new death in New York, no hot cases, just cold work. Yet Danny and Lindsay were both is superb moods, which kept everyone else in good moods, and honestly, something was up. It had to be. Mac was happy he wasn't hearing moans and groans about mundane work, and there was no bickering, some teasing, but that was just entertaining. Adam was blasting the music, and everyone was laughing and pens were scratching, keyboards tapping. It was a good day. Yet only Sid seemed to catch the glances Danny and Lindsay were sneaking at one another. Not that he mentioned it to anyone other than Lindsay.

.

"Ey Montana, wait up!" Danny called upon seeing Lindsay head toward the elevator bay to leave for the day.

"Hey, Danny." Lindsay smiled waiting for Danny to catch up to where she stood. When he did he draped an arm around her and led her into the elevator. He smelt so good…thank god they were the only two in the lift. "What's up?"

"We still good for dinner tonight?" He asked gesturing between the two of them

"You bet." Lindsay beamed up at him. Oh she had been waiting for tonight all week, really ever since the schedule came out and they set dinner tonight. She had her prep for tonight set. She had exactly 45 minutes from the time she left the lab now until she had to be in her apartment and in the shower.

"Good, I gotta run out to Staten Island now, so meet ya there at 8?"

"Sounds good." Lindsay smiled giddily. Oh this was really happening. The doors to the elevator binged open. Danny's hand dropped down from her shoulders and settled on the small of her back. With slight pressure to her back she let Danny lead her out into the sunny street.

"So, I guess I'll see ya in a few hours." Danny grinned at her.

"Yea, see you." She grinned back at him, there was a beat of comfortable silence between them, busy New York passing them by before Lindsay took the leap. Pushing herself up on her tiptoes she placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Later Gaiter."

Danny was gob smocked. He hadn't even had a chance to respond to that kiss, but she was…just…wow. He watched her sashay in the other direction. Lindsay took a chance and glanced back. "You know Montana, that's suppose to come at the end of the date."

"Just a teaser." She shouted back then rounded the corner and was out of sight. Oh tonight was going to be good.

.

.

She was running late so very late, ok 15 minutes, but still she was suppose to be getting out of the shower now, or at least shaving her legs…hey if tonight went well. Normally she wasn't one to sleep with a guy on the first date, and there was that whole theory of _if I do not shave I must behave._ But this was Danny, it was seriously like starting on the 7th date. Which could either be very good or very bad, honestly Lindsay was leaning towards very good. Just in the way he kissed her. It's just…oh listen to the Shoop shoop song.

Juggling bags Lindsay fumbled into her apartment, cursing the 1920's size door. Really, people _AND _shopping has gotten larger in the last century. Doors need to get bigger.

"Lindsay! Where have you been!" Jenna asked rooting Lindsay to her spot. Jenna usually didn't lash out at her, at least not seriously. It was always sort of goofy and joking, this was serious.

"Uh…I, I was running errands, tonight I have that date with…"

"You haven't been answering your phone!"

"It's on vibrate, and if it's work it'll ring, figured it wasn't impor…"

"Lindsay, your mom, your dad, all 4 siblings, your old boss, everyone has been looking for you." Jenna practically cried. This was huge news. And Lindsay could go either way. Jenna had experienced both emotions with Lindsay and this particular part of her past.

"Why… What's happened?"

"You need to call your supervisor from Bozeman, John, you have to you need to hear this from him."

"This? This what?" Then it dawned on her. No Freaking way. They couldn't have, could they? Everyone told her it was a pipe dream after 5 years. Now 10 years later and they may have….no, no way. "The dine-"

"Lindsay call." Jenna said thrusting the cordless phone at her roommate. She looked at her roommate then down at the phone. There was no point in procrastinating. She dialed the number she had committed to memory a decade ago.

"Sims."

"John, it's Lindsay." She started gnawing at her fingernail, a nervous trait she blamed her mother for.

"Linds, we got him." She could hear him smiling, if that was possible.

"What? How? Who? I mean….."

"Lindsay, you were right in making us run the DNA."

"Okay…"

"Linds, his name is Danny, well Daniel Cadence. He was in a bar brawl that went a little too far, and his DNA came back to the feds, and we got him girly."

"Danny?" Lindsay repeated slumping down onto the couch. No, no way. She was falling for a Danny, and a Danny had shattered her world. Of course there was no connection, but still, at the moment the name Danny came with the thought of that night, and that face and not the native of New York/ex minor league baseball player/detective/csi she was suppose to be meeting in an hours time.

"Yea, Danny, he's denying it, but when we age that sketch you helped with its...Danny."

"Please. Can we call him Daniel or better yet Cadence."

"Sure, anyway your friend in the DA's office is already collecting everything for the trial. We're going to need you out here in a few months time."

"Sure." Lindsay replied, her voice nearly failing her. She could see why they were all stoked out in Montana, but here, it was just...she had put it behind her.

"Linds this good, we can finally put all of this behind us. It's almost over kiddo." And with that the phone call was ended. Lindsay sat there staring at the phone.

"I already was." She said to herself.

"Linds? You okay?" Jenna asks sitting down on the couch next to her friend.

"No, No I'm not." Her voice was shaky, she was shaky. She was in shock. Jenna draped the throw from the back of the couch over her. "Jen, they found me?"

"Who found you?" Jenna asked concerned. Lindsay wasn't making much sense.

"The ghosts. They were suppose to stay in Montana." Lindsay said. She saw flashes back to the diner, the blood the look of death on her friends faces, and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. Whatever was in her tummy…well, now, it was in the trashcan.

"Linds…"

"I'm fine Jenna."

"Baby, you are anything but, I'll make you some tea."

"Thanks." They sat there for quite some time doing nothing, sitting there, staring into space, and sipping at the tea that had long since gone cold.

.

Danny checked his phone again. She was half an hour late. That wasn't like her. Lindsay late, the two words just didn't go together. Granted she was a girl, and it was technically a first date, but still Lindsay was good about letting people know if she was going to be late to anything, anywhere. He called her number. It rang 6 times then went to voice mail. He wasn't about to leave a message, that was just desperate.

.

Jenna reached over and picked up Lindsay's ringing phone. The screen lit up the name Messer. Shit, Lindsay had a date with him tonight. "Linds, it's Danny."

"Don't say that name." Lindsay shuddered: the blood spattered figure appeared in her head again.

"Okay, it's Messer. Didn't you have a date tonight?"

"Oh…..yea." Lindsay said looking a little anxious. Jenna went to hand the phone over but Lindsay simply stared at it. The phone blinked missed call. No voicemail.

"Lindsay…."

"I…..I…I just ca…can't" Lindsay whimpered. She couldn't bring anyone else down with her. She just couldn't.

"Linds, then you should at least let him know…I mean this _IS_ Dan…" Lindsay shot her friend a deadly look. "its Messer. He deserves to know that you won't show up, you don't have to go into details, but still, you can't stand him up. At least a text message." Lindsay nodded, and took the phone from Jenna. "good, now I'm gonna warm up this tea." Jenna left the room. But Lindsay couldn't function, just put the phone on the table.

.

20 minutes later her phone went off again. This time it was dispatch. "Linds, that's work." Jenna told her and forced her to answer. Finally, something new to focus on.

.

.

She was really trying to distance herself from him. She had said something came up. Nah, there was more to it than that. If something had just come up then why was it so awkward with her? Leaving the precinct he saw her a little ways ahead of him. The hallway was pretty much deserted. It was now or never. "Lindsay Monroe." Using her full given name should catch her attention and then some. She turned back to see Danny striding towards her with purpose. So this was it. She began to steal herself for a heavy conversation. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yea." She sighed turning to face him.

"I have to know what's going on with you." He admitted looking her dead in the eyes. And honestly, he had to, this girl in front of him, she wasn't the same Lindsay Monroe that had kissed him in the street 2 days ago. A look of defeat crossed her face as she closed her eyes and looked to the ground. Looking for the words to tell him.

"Look, I mean, you and I" he says gesturing between them "we have this thing right, this chemistry." She smiles at that, that must be a good sign, she can at least admit to that. "Like we're into each other, but every time we're in the same room together today it's like…" There is a pregnant pause before Danny has to ask the question that's been bugging him. "Don't tell me you don't feel it also."

Lindsay is still for a moment, like she wants to say something but can't. "I can't do this Danny." She says reaching out for his hands and taking a step closer to the wall, like it will give them more privacy or something.

"Can't do what?" he needs clarification, there is something there, something she isn't letting go, something she's trying desperately to keep to herself.

"I can't be in a relationship with you." Just the thought of a relationship with Danny Messer makes her smile, but she can't she won't it has happened before, the minute a guy finds out she was the survivor, that she has a gruesome, past, hell the fact that she has baggage they are out the door. Danny lets out a uneasy/nervous/you gotta be kidding me laugh before begging to babble.

"Aright…I… I'm not…I don't…I just…" in all honesty, Lindsay is a relationship type girl. She's the girl to bring home to ma. No matter how much he wanted to deny it, with Lindsay Monroe, with Montana, it WOULD BE a relationship. "I'm just talking about spending some time together. Dinner, a few drinks, some laughs."

Oh that sounded so good to her, but it was Danny, she couldn't, her baggage was just too much. And even if she did let Danny in to help her carry it, like all the others he'd probably drop out once her found out what was really in side and leave her crushed under all of it. She wasn't going to do that to him, to herself, or to the team. She just couldn't she had herself and Jenna, and now the four ghosts that seemed to haunt her every step. "Look…_pause._..Danny…_pause._..I like you…_pause_…a lot. But right now, I can't." He tipped his head at that, if she liked him so much why was she fighting so hard from giving in. "It's not you okay. It's just…_pause_…It's…..I need to be by myself right now so that I." She broke off and shook her head trying to shake the images out of her head. "I need to figure some stuff out that I thought I had put behind me." She was near tears, whatever was bugging her, it was big. "I didn't mean for this to happen…" She trailed off.

Danny shook his head. She was telling the truth. He only wished she would let him in. Before this summer they were friends, she had seen him at so far the worst time in his life. She had helped him to get through his brothers beating, through Aiden's death, and now, she was fighting her own demons, and couldn't take her own advice, couldn't confide in another, in him. "It's okay."

"Maybe we should just do our jobs and…." They both looked down. What was once a bright happy shiny future had gone dark and rainy. This was going to be it for now. He had to respect her wishes. They would have a future. That was the one thing that made it a little easier to take. She wanted to say more, but couldn't. Instead she turned and left.

"If there's anything you need from me, just let me know. Okay" He called after her, but it was a lost cause. She was already turning the corner.

.

Flack found Danny slumped against a wall in the corner of the precinct hallway. He appeared to be deep in thought, and it looked as if he may have been there for awhile. "Hey Danno, feel like grabbing a slice?"

"Actually, yea." Danny had to admit he was still Jonesing for a slice at the end of the day, and after the conversation with Lindsay, well he needed some good old fashioned greasy comfort food.

.

"So the date with Monroe cut short for the DB?" Don asked taking a bite into his folded piece of New York pizza.

"You could say that." Danny said taking a heaping bite of his pizza. Good he couldn't talk for a few minutes, could get his thoughts in order. Was he really going to have to tell Flack that the woman stood him up?…Possibly. There was something in her face today when he caught her in that hallway, something he couldn't shake.

"So how'd it go, before Mac ya know."

"It didn't." he responded shortly

"What? How's that? I saw you two snag a peck after hours yesterday."

"Yea, then a few hours later, she stood me up."

"Wait, she stood you up? For real?"

"Yea." Danny took another bite.

"Did ya get an explanation from her?" Flack asked. This was just weird, Lindsay and Danny were well, Lindsay and Danny everyone knew, everyone bet, it was just they were gonna get together sooner or later.

"Not you, it's me." Danny shrugged, it sounded cliché and it was, but something about the way she said it was just….

"No, no way, she pulled that one, what's that all about?"

"You know Don, I think she's serious, honest to god, she looked like she'd seen a ghost. Something's buggin her. Somethin she can't shake."

"But she likes you?"

"So she says."

"You want me to keep an eye on her for ya?" Flack asked reading his friends expression. Danny was worried about her. It was the same look Mac got on his face when Stella was acting out of character.

"Yea, please, just don't let her know."

"Mess, you're talking to the master."

"Yes Obi Won."

.

.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, more coming soon.**


	26. Hung Out2Dry, Oedipus Hex, and Open&Shut

**DISCLAIMER: **It's not mine. Not CSI New York, Not You've Got Mail, or anything else.

**A/N:** So I refuse to skip an episode, there may be a bit more interaction between the other characters, and I have to put a few episodes into the same chapter, just so I feel like I'm not wasting your time. Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing. Thanks for sticking around. =)

* * *

.

.

.

: : Hung Out To Dry : :

.

.

"Edward 40 Hands." Flack muttered shaking his head. "Really?"

"Ah, Edward 40 hands. Great Halloween costume." Danny said coming up behind his friend and slapping him on the back.

"Messer, I expect more of you." Don said

"Yea, yea, but _in _my defense. The movie was relatively recent."

"It came out when we were what 14 when it came out."

"Even more reason to give me my dues...running around at 15 with that costume, I was lucky I didn't get a minor consumption." Danny smirked.  
"So, ready to tackle the Greeks?"

"I've been called _BRO _twice already. Anymore, and you'll have another homicide to investigate."

"What investigate, I'm taking that as a confession."

.

.

"Ey Monroe!" Danny called after Lindsay. They hadn't been on a case together or anything since they sort of confronted their feelings in the hallway a week ago. But it wasn't like they were avoiding each other either, and right now he needed a woman's opinion. "Wait up a sec."

Lindsay turned around. She really had to pee, so Danny holding her up, well it wasn't good. "Yea Danny." She said fidgeting a little on the spot. This better have something to do with the case.

"I need an opinion." He called as he reached her.

"Can't you get one of the guys or Stella…I need to…."

"Nah, you're the best one for the job." He smirked at her

"Okay, thanks I guess." She said eyeing it up and dancing on the spot. "What's up because I'm kinda…"

"Do I look like I shop at Barney's?" he said cutting her off. She was rather fidgety.

Lindsay let out a disbelieving laugh. "You're kidding me right?" She said staring him down. "I gotta go." She said backing towards the locker room.

"Awe, come on Montana. Just let me know."

"Honestly, maybe a little." She said patting his shoulders.

"Okay" Danny nodded taking in the information. "Where you off to in such a hurry anyway?"

"Danny." Lindsay whined dancing a little.

"Ooooooooooooooooo, well on that note. Stella needs to see you now." He grinned slinging an arm around her shoulders and trying to maneuver her towards the bull pen and away from the potty's. Lindsay, having grown up with 3 older siblings slipped out under his arm and jogged backwards towards the bathroom.

"Nice try Messer." She laughed.

"What comeon."

"Messer, you look like you shop at Bloomies."

"See now you just sound like my Aunt Edna." He laughed watching her slip into the locker room. At least they could still laugh with one another. Maybe whatever was haunting her would drop sooner rather than later. Hey a guy can hope.

.

.

Danny made his way into the break room, took a deep breath, gritted his teeth, and pushed himself up into one of the stools. "Danny, you okay?" Lindsay asked. She had watched him as she sipped at her tea at the table across the way.

"Yea Lindsay, I'm good." He groaned rubbing the side of his abdomen. Anyone could see he was in pain. She set down her tea and walked over.

"Pull up you shirt." She ordered.

"Whoa there Montana, what'd ya have in mind?" Danny tried to laugh. Oh the pain.

"Danny, come on." She laughed lightly, that was very reminiscent of the _sex talk_, she reached and began to pull up on his shirt.

"Okay, okay." He surrendered. Pulling up his shirt(s) he revealed a large, horizontal bruise. Lindsay reached out and grazed her fingers along it, inspecting it.

"How'd you do it?"

"I spiderman-ed across the alley after Casey." Danny grunted out, clenching his teeth.

"Really Messer?" Lindsay said in disgust, although a smile was poking through a little.

"Yea really." Danny groaned. "And Flack still got to him first." He watched as she turned and headed towards the break room refrigerator.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" She grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer and pressed it to Danny's bruised torso.

"Jesus! Holy!...Cold!" Danny yelped pulling at least the undershirt down and placing the ice pack on top. "And yea, I know."

"You okay?" Lindsay asked. Sure, he was in pain but this was more, Danny looked like he was deep in thought, and the case was closed. Something was bothering him, and yea she was mum on her issue, but that was her choice, may as well as give him the option, right?

"What? Yea, just on the ride to the precinct he got me thinking about my brother."

"Oh." Lindsay nodded. Yea, the Louie incident of last spring. The poor guy was beaten to a pulp and near dead to protect his baby brother, actually just about everyone did stuff to protect the youngest Messer that day. "How is he? Your brother." She asked and clarified.

"Good, last I heard, he relocated." Danny smiled sadly. He and his brother had had a strained relationship, and the events of last year had thawed the relationship, slightly.

"To where….." an alert from the radio interrupted her._ **be boop bee boop Buzz buzz**: Alert Shane Casey has escaped custody, repeat Shane Casey has escaped. _

Danny and Lindsay shot glances at each other. Danny went to get up but Lindsay pushed him back into the spot and placed his hand on top of the ice pack. "I'll tell Mac and Stella, you just sit there."

"Yes mom-tana." He corrected himself when she shot him a dirty look. Before disappearing at a sprint to find the higher-ups. This was not good, so very not good: the man had a few too many screws loose to be on the loose.

.

.

.

: : Oedipus Hex : :

.

.

Danny stepped out of observation and leaned against the wall across from the interrogation room door. He had finished with his suspects, and was waiting on Lindsay to finish up with the last of hers. The door opened and a Suicide Girl sashayed past he acknowledged her with a nod. Lindsay followed and with an "Ugh." Tried to shake off the willies from the interview. "Thank God that's over with." She said plunking the suicide girls pumps in with the rest of the evidence.

"That bad Monroe?" Danny asked, his voice laced with amusement. Lindsay shot him a dirty look. Oh he knew how bad it was, he had experienced it too.

"How many times were you hit on Messer?"

Danny thought threw it, started ticking them off on his fingers. "Five. You?"

"Eight." Danny let out a long wow-za whistle.

"No wonder you stood me up, with prospects like that." Danny joked. But stopped his chuckling at the deadly look Lindsay gave him.

"Danny."

"What Montana, it's all in good fun. Just doing our jobs."

"Danny, please, you know it's not like that." Lindsay sighed. She sounded so downhearted.

"I know that." Danny nodded giving her a warm smile, and truly he did know that, her issues weren't with him, but with something that she didn't want to pull him down with, hell it had only been 2 weeks since the failed date, and he could see whatever she was keeping to herself was starting to get the better of her. "but something is bugging you."

"It's nothing to do with this case." She informed him. If it was all business then why was this coming up.

"So it does have to do with _a_ case."

"I never said that."

"You never not said that, so far all I know is it's something to do with mothers."

"Danny, stop prying."

"Aright, but remember, I'm still here, if ya need me…"

"Yea, I got it, and, um, thanks for earlier."

.

.

"Feel like a couple cocktails, knock back a few see where the night takes us." Nixon Suicide offered.

"Well, I gotta say, that's pretty tempting but I don't think that's a good idea, maybe next time." He was uncomfortable to put it plainly. She was interesting, and he was intrigued, but for some reason he really only had the taste for a more wholesome girl.

Nixon grinned and plucked his nose with her finger. "Be with a suicide girl, you don't know what you're missing."

Lindsay watched as Danny watched the Suicide girls leave. She had overheard the one ask him out. And a little tug of guilt pulled in her stomach. She wasn't jealous, that wasn't it at all, she didn't want him to stop living his life because she was trapped in her past. It was just an awful limbo to be in, he shouldn't have to be stuck here too.

"See something you like Messer?" Lindsay entertained with a smile.

"Nah, not my type, intriguing, a good way to get back at a parent for something, but not my type." Danny admitted, his eyes never parting from hers. "So…How'd it go with the mother?"

"Well, I didn't get slapped." She half laughed

"Yea, after that, I can see why you don't like giving news to mothers."

"It's more than that." Lindsay sighed, her eyes lost focus and dazed. Danny gave her a knock in the shoulder and smiled.

"How bout some coffee?" He offered and nodded towards the door.

"Dan it's a little late for coffee." Lindsay smiled

"Then decaf."

"That's not coffee." Lindsay chuckled lightly and truely if it wasn't leaded it wasn't coffee.

"Okay, hot chocolate." Danny smiled, her dimples were showing, that was a good sign.

"To go, I need to make a call tonight." Lindsay thought chewing on her bottom lip. It felt good to joke, and it felt good to smile, and it felt good to be with Danny, but she did have to call Bozeman to check in tonight.

"I'll take it." He said letting her lead the way out of the precinct and into the semi busy New York street. The block walk from the lab to the coffee place was walked in quiet. Danny ordered 2 hot chocolates and handed Lindsay hers before a word was spoken again between the two.

"Thanks." Lindsay smiled softly then took a sip. Danny took a sip as well, his eyes staying on Lindsay. "You know Danny…" She started slowly taking another sip.

"Know what Montana?" Danny asked his eyes crinkling when he saw the familiar flash in her features at the mention of the nickname.

"You don't have to wait around for…me." She said timidly.

Danny cracked a smile at that, so she'd caught on, had she? "Maybe I want to." He smiled taking a sip. He took pleasure in the fact that the comment made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Danny, I wish I….." She started but was cut off by Danny who had held a hand to her lips.

"Look Linds" he lowered his hand knowing he had her full attention. "I know I don't have to, and if you don't want me to-I won't. But right now, I know something is bugging you, haunting you, and I would like it—a lot—to at least be considered a friend."

Lindsay blushed a little before speaking in a soft voice "You are a friend Danny."

"Good," he grinned at her. "Then don't be afraid to come to me if you need…Look Linds, you were there for me with my brother, and Aiden, just give me the chance to, at the least, return the favor." Lindsay nodded in understanding. She would do her very best to try. "Okay."

"Okay." She smiled then chanced a glance at her watch.

"You gotta go?" Danny asked, she had said she had to make a call, but she did have a cell.

"Yea, I have to call Bozeman in about half an hour, my home phone has a better long distance plan." She laughed.

"Gotta call Mommy and Daddy." He teased.

"Says the man that still calls his mother mommy on occasion." Lindsay shot back.

"Ouch, okay, you got me there, so what's this call for?"

"An old cold case." Lindsay paused to take a sip, he said he'd be there for her, but she couldn't unload it all on him at once. She took her time with the sip while she pulled her thoughts together. "Some new information has come into play, just going over it."

"Ah, this case what's been haunting you?" he asked sincerely, he wasn't prying, he wasn't asking for more information, he was just inquiring. She couldn't turn in on herself again, she just couldn't, so…

"Yea, it's been a long time coming." She admitted.

"Well I hope you get some closure. And remember…"

"Yea I can come to you if I need anything." Lindsay smiled

"Want me to take you home?"

"No Messer, that's okay, It's still early." She waved then disappeared towards the subway. Danny watched her leave then head in the opposite direction towards his place sipping coffee and thinking. Yea he didn't have to wait for her, but something told him he'd be doing it unconsciously anyway.

.

.

.

: : Open and Shut : :

.

.

"Ey Montana….Lindsay, you okay?" Danny asked and jogged to catch up to her. She had past him quickly, she looked utterly pissed off.

"Not now Danny." She snapped.

"Hold up Monroe." He said grabbing her arm with enough force to pull her back to him. "What's up?"

Lindsay took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I love Stella, I do, but she is taking this case way to personally."

"Let it out Monroe." Danny laughed but cut it short. "Yea, just keep doing you're thing, if you're right, the evidence will prove it." Danny said giving her a pat on the back.

"Am I interrupting something here?" Hawkes asked as he approached the couple.

"Nah, just talking Monroe off a ledge." Danny joked

"I was not on a ledge, I'd go postal before I hit a ledge."

"Well," Hawkes said amusement oozing from his voice. "Don't get on the wrong side of you."

"Stella has." Danny put his two cents in.

"Yea, there are inconsistencies in the wife's story." Hawkes admitted. "What do ya say we out them right, the shirt, could use a blood spatter expert in there."

"I'm not an expert." She said modestly

"That article got you the job." Danny encouraged her.

"You read it?" Lindsay asked skeptically.

"Yea, so." Danny said trying to brush it off but the neither Hawkes nor Lindsay's gaze let up. "What, I had to size up the competition."

"And." Lindsay pushed.

"And, it was good." Danny said not being shy about it. Lindsay shot a look over at Hawkes who nodded in agreement.

"Okay, fine call me an expert, but I don't like it." Lindsay warned.

"Sure." Hawkes smiled. "So how about we analyze a bloody t-shirt."

.

.

Lindsay came home to see her roommate comfy and curled up on the couch, You've Got Mail, just starting to play. "Gonna just stand there, or are you going to change into you most comfy MSU sweats and join me?"

"What's the bribe?" Lindsay asked, of course she was going to join, a good night in was just what the psych ordered, or at least that's how it felt.

"Two words." Jenna seduced "Chunky. Monkey."

"Give me two minutes." Lindsay said sprinting towards her room, she pulled on the sweats grabbed two spoons yanked open the freezer and grabbed two of the 4 pints of Chunky Monkey. "Okay go." She laughed plopping down on the couch next to her friend and handed over a tub of ice cream and a spoon. They were then transported into the New York of Fox Books and the Shop Around the Corner, and best of all: Dial up internet.

.

Joe Fox: You know, sometimes I wonder...  
Kathleen Kelly: What?  
Joe Fox: Well... if I hadn't been Fox Books and you hadn't been The Shop Around the Corner, and you and I had just, well... met...  
Kathleen Kelly: I know.  
Joe Fox: Yeah. I would have asked for your number, and I wouldn't have been able to wait twenty-four hours before calling you and saying, "Hey, how about... oh, how about some coffee or, you know, drinks or dinner or a movie... for as long as we both shall live?"  
Kathleen Kelly: Joe...  
Joe Fox: And you and I would have never been at war. And the only thing we'd fight about would be which video to rent on a Saturday night.  
Kathleen Kelly: Well, who fights about that?  
Joe Fox: Well, some people. Not us.  
Kathleen Kelly: We would never.  
Joe Fox: If only.  
[_pause_]  
Kathleen Kelly: I gotta go...  
Joe Fox: Well, let me ask you something. How can you forgive this guy for standing you up and not forgive me for this tiny little thing of... of putting you out of business?  
[_Kathleen starts to cry_]  
Joe Fox: Oh, how I wish you would.  
Kathleen Kelly: I really have to go.  
Joe Fox: Yeah, well... you don't wanna be late.

"That's what pretty much what Danny said to me." Lindsay confessed. She had to get this off her chest, and Jenna seemed like the best outlet. Especially in this overly gooey mushy chick flick state the two of them were in.

"What do you mean Linds?" Jenna asked her attention peaked. "About what?"

"When I stood him up." Lindsay admitted sheepishly

"You said you called."

"I didn't."

"Lindsay." Jenna spoke with such sincere sympathy for her friend. "What's going on with you?"

"That night you gave me my phone to get in touch with Danny, and I just stared at it. I couldn't call Danny."

Shocked Jenna asked "Why?"

Lindsay took a deep shakey breath as the credits rolled on the movie. "Because I was numb, and the guy that killed my friends, the one that shattered my world 10 years ago, his name was Danny."

"Oh Linds, so what happened? With Messer I mean." Jenna pushed, Lindsay had been bottling this up.

"We worked the same case that night. Everything was off, I avoided anything that wasn't case related until he cornered me in the precinct hallway."

"He cornered you?"

"Okay, maybe that's not the best way to describe it, he approached me. And just….'He needed to know what was going on with me.'" Lindsay quoted.

"Well, that's not unheard of, he's into you Linds, you stood him up which is very uncharacteristic of you, and well…."

"Well What?" Lindsay asked skeptically.

"You look haunted." Jenna began slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are good at hiding your feelings Linds, but this is too big, even for you. People who love you, and I'm including Danny _and_ the rest of your team on this, they'll notice. They may let it slide, but honey, you're holding too much in."

"I can't help it. I told you, and you took it fine, but even you got spooked."

"I was a sophomore in college and found out my best friend had witnessed her best friends getting murdered. Yea I got _a little _spooked. But I stayed didn't I?"

"You're one of the few."

"If you are talking about those tools you dated that found out…"

Lindsay let out a trailing "Well….."

"Well, I doubt Danny Messer would be like that." Jenna laid out.

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but I've seen the way that man looks at you and it's not like he's looking at a piece of meat or a conquest or whatever, he truly likes you. So says Joe Fox, now what did Danny say?"

"About?"

"About? Lindsay? Really? About why this conversation began." Jenna laughed gesturing to the TV with the main menu to You've Got Mail DVD.

"Oh, okay, yea." Lindsay giggled, back on topic, or back to the original purpose anyway. "I told him I couldn't be in a relationship with him."

"A relationship? Linds, you haven't even been on one date with the guy."

"Yea I know, but with him, it could only be a relationship, we work together, we're friends, fuck buddies would get messy too fast, and honestly, dating…"

"Yea it would be a relationship." Jenna agreed, "So what did he say?"

"Joe Fox, in a less elegant New York Cop sort of way, dinner, drinks, some laughs…"

"For as long as you both shall live, I get it." Jenna nodded, "So now what?"

"Honestly, I think he's waiting for me."

"No way, Linds you got this guy on the hook." Jenna said gob smocked, Danny Messer did not seem like the kind of guy to get hooked.

"I told him not to wait around for me." Lindsay admitted.

"Why, Linds, maybe you should open up to him, cause honestly, we need more people to help carry around this baggage."

"What?"

"Lindsay, out here, it's you and me carrying around your baggage over this, as well as the baggage of those girls, we need help."

"So you want me to unload on Danny."

"If he's willing."

"Oh, he's willing, I just don't want to add to the baggage and guilt by bringing him down with me."

"Maybe he'll be the one to pull you back up."

"It's a risk, one I'm not sure I can make just yet."

"Okay, but do me a favor and think about it."

"Will do."

.

.

.

.


	27. MSB, Consequ, H2U MrsA, S16, R Shane

DISCLIMER: you know the spiel.

A/N: Sorry, being a grownup sucks and I want to go back to university like none other! So Hopefully I can make my absence up to you. Also, I cannot skip an episode, but since there is soooooooo little interaction between Danny and Lindsay, this chapter is going to be a bunch of short vignettes to get us to where we want to be, and fast, so express lane chapter! Enjoy.

.

.

.

: : Murder Sings the Blues : :

.

Cake consumed the break room. Pink boxes everywhere. It was clear Flack had a sweet tooth, or just couldn't say no to the sexy little blonde behind the counter at the bakery. There was a lot of cake in the crime lab, which fit as it was Mac's birthday. Not that he made a big deal of it, but this year he actually took off, so something was going on. Could the boss man have a lady in his life? Nah. Couldn't be. Danny laughed picking a chocolate cupcake out of the box and taking a heaping bite. "So your suspect was a crazy wannabe bride huh?" Danny asked between chews.

"Yea, sort of like your last girlfriend." Flack snarked at Danny.

"Whatchu talking bout man?" Danny asked after swallowing a heaping bite.

"You last girlfriend, what was her name, the blonde."

"Cindy? What about her?"

"The woman was nuts, Danno, she was looking for a wedding."

Danny laughed at that "No she wasn't." the woman was crazy, but looking for him to marry her. Not possible.

"Danny, she gave me her ring size for you."

"You're shitting me man."

"You know I never fully understood what the term shitting you meant." Lindsay said as she walked in to refill her coffee. "What's with all the pink boxes?"

"It's Mac's Birthday." Flack said plainly.

"Uh huh, and the boxes of…" Lindsay started peaking into one of the containers "Cake are...?"

"Flack couldn't say no to the bakery chick."

"So you bought the bakery out." Lindsay laughed picking out a cupcake of her own.

"Yea." Danny supplied in a cocky sort of way. It was fun to throw a friend under the metaphorical bus sometimes. "So how's your case coming?"

"So so, not many answers so far." Lindsay shrugged. "Yours?"

"Crazy wannabe brides and irritated neighbors." Flack laughed. "Actually Linds, that's something I wanted to ask you?"

"Ask me what Flack?" Lindsa asked, looking Flack over curiously. What tie did she have to this case?

"Why do women get a kick out of listening to sex?"

"What?" Lindsay laughed, nearly choking on a bite of cake.

"Our vic, did it a lot, the girls in the building admitted to listening, with pleasure."

"Probably the same reason you guys like watching it."

"Whoa." Danny piped in. "You guys?"

"Ok, guys in general. It's a laugh." Lindsay shrugged.

"So have you listened in on…."

"OOOhhh. Yea." Lindsay smirked. "The lady upstairs, um she's a screamer. It's entertaining to say the least."

"It's not Connie is it?" Danny asked

"Upstairs, not next door." Lindsay corrected, "Thank god too, if its someone you know, that's just mortifying."

"Like what?"

"Like you can hear your brother getting it on in the next room under your parent's roof. Actually, no that was actually pretty good, especially when Pop's walked in on it." Lindsay laughed. "Oh the humiliation."

"Can only imagine." Danny laughed with her. Looking at her he could only imagine her in her room, pillow over her head, then sitting bolt upright to listen intently when Mr. Monroe came in. Then his mind wandered: If it had been Lindsay, there probably would have been a shot gun and a poor guy running from the house bare assed and not caring, just thankful to be alive. At least, that's how he pictured Lindsay's rancher father being. Stereotypes can be misleading, but probably not in this case.

.

.

: : Consequences : :

.

"Hey Montana, You ever paint ball." Danny asked taking the seat next to Lindsay in the break room. She was staring into a cup of tea with a manila folder staring back at her. She looked like she needed her mind taken off whatever it was focused on.

"What's that Dan?" She asked

"You ever paint ball?"

"Messer, does a bear shit in the woods?"

"Nice very Montana." Danny laughed. "You going back for Thanksgiving?"

"To Montana? No, I have to go back in the spring, so."

"So….you going to spend the holiday alone?" Danny asked skeptically. Lindsay hadn't been herself in months, and honestly, he was a little worried about her. He'd even take her to the Messer's if he thought it would do her some good.

"No, not exactly"

"Jenna?"

"Italy with Ben." Lindsay shrugged. "My uncle and his family in Terrytown are having dinner, what about you?"

"Ah, a great Messer family meal on the island."

"You going to get slapped again?"

"Hope not." He said with a cocky smirk. True last year he did receive an awesome black eye from his cousin. He deserved it. He did out her pregnancy.

.

.

: : And Here's to You, Mrs. Azrael : :

.

Mother killed the daughter thinking she was the best friend. Lindsay walked out of observation with the group. It was an eerie walk out of the precinct. No one saw that coming. And it was just wrong, wrong on so many levels. But the end of this case hit a sour note with Lindsay. Oh, her baggage just got heavier. She held it together until she got about a block away from the crime lab before cracking. She slunk into an alley before the coffee house and slumped against the cool brick wall and let out a healthy sob. Today was tough. And she did a good job of hiding her emotions or so she thought.

.

Danny had been eyeing Lindsay all day. He had thought it a lot in the last few months, but something was bugging Lindsay and today it was worse than usual. He had watched her instead of interrogation. He saw her wrap her arms tight around herself, and give a chill. She was trying to protect herself / shield herself from something. She hurried out of the lab after shift today, she looked like she was barely holding it together. He made a mad grab for his jacket, and just missed her elevator. He be lined it to the stairs. He jogged out of the building and looked in each direction for her. He spotted her a block or so ahead and quickly headed in that direction. She slipped into an alley—you know, its probably a good thing he was following her. An alley really, does she not know what happens in dark alleys in New York?

She was in tears, shaking, leaning up against a wall in the shadows. He approached her slowly as to not startle her. Standing right next to her, he placed a hand tenderly on her shoulder and whispered "Linds?"

She looked up with a small sniff and rubbed tears out of her eyes. "Hey Danny." She greeted in her best everything is fine voice. "What's up?"

"Linds…" he started but there really weren't words. At least not words he could use without prying which he more or less promised he wouldn't do.

"It's nothing Danny. I swear." Lindsay assured him. It wasn't true. She felt like she was in the back of that ambulance again:_ being treated for shock while all the cops, forensics, and media in Montana swarmed around. Her face in an oxygen mask she watched as flashes from camera's went off. It didn't seem real. Her friends were not dead in there. This wasn't happening. Her dad was right next to her, there rubbing circles in her back trying to keep her calm. Dana's and Kelly's parents were off to the side in hysterical tears, husbands holding their wives tight. A car came to a screeching halt, the door slammed and Kayla's mother came storming in Lindsay's direction. "WHY YOU! WHY NOT KAYLA, SHE HAS MORE REASON TO LIVE THAN YOU! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HERE BUT FOR YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" the rest was a blur, her father stepped in she remembered. But, still…._

"Yea Linds, you're fine." Danny said sarcastically. Looking her dead in the eyes after a few seconds something broke, she softened. Tear started streaming and she fell into Danny's chest. Stunned for a second, he then hugged her tight to him, whispering comforting words. "It's okay, Linds."

"No Danny, it hasn't been okay for 10 years." She said pushing off him a little to look him in the eye.

"That's a long time to hold on to something Montana." Danny told her softly.

"You would know." She laughed the best she could wiping the last few tears out of her eyes. Embarrassed she couldn't keep herself together in front of him, but he did find her AFTER she had left, so if it was too much for him, well it was his doing. Anyway maybe some humor may help, even if it wasn't really humor.

"Yea I know." He chuckled lightly. Yea he knew, he had carried around his problem with his brother for 15 years. Before it was resolved. Lindsay had helped with that. He owed her help with this in any way he could, even if he didn't know what this was. "How bout some coffee? Yea?" He said rubbing her forearms to warm her up. The weather was quite chilly. There was a definite late November nip in the air.

.

.

: : Sweet 16 : :

.

They were just friends and barely that anymore. Lindsay was distancing herself from the team. The only time any of them saw her any more was at work. And yet he was worrying about her like she was his girlfriend, or worse his wife. She was bitten by a snake, and he could not stop thinking about her, worrying about her. Yea Mac said the doctors took care of her, she'd be fine. But really. She was bitten by a snake! He needed to see her, tonight, after work, giving her her space be damned.

Luck was on Danny Messer's side. Because just as he set his mind to checking on her after shift (in 6 hours time) his phone bleeped: Montana. His mind flashed to all the possible scenarios as to why she would be calling. All bad. "Lindsay?" Danny asked cautiously. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." She said softly. She sounded a little groggy, but not bad. "I'm going to be okay."

"That's good to hear." He smiled to himself. She was going to be okay. "What can I do for you Sweetheart?"

"Actually, I um…."

"Linds?"

"They won't release me from this hospital unless I have someone to pick me up." She informed hesitantly.

"You need me to pick you up?" Danny asked a smirk forming on his face. Today looked like it was going to get better.

"If you can get away."

"I'll see ya in a bit Montana."

.

Danny ducked into Mac's office and let him know where he was going. Which he fully understood, but the smile on his face was a little unsettling. Nothing was going on between the two of them, and sometimes the look he felt he/she/they were getting made it seem like a good portion of the lab seemed to believe they were well, you know.

He drove across town and found Lindsay at the bite center. Her arm was bandaged up, but she looked perfectly fine. Sitting up in bed flipping through a magazine. "Hey Montana." Danny said knocking on the door frame. "Leave it up to you to get bitten by a snake in New York City."

"Yea, Danny, at some rich New Yorkers over indulged daughter's 16th Birthday Party. Not the same."

"Linds, you were bitten by a snake."

"And you…"

"I what?"

"Haven't been laid in awhile." She shot smugly.

"Whoa! How would you know!" Danny asked in disbelief, why of all things would she pick that as her response.

"Well…." Lindsay said putting down her magazine, Cosmo-of course, that reading gave her these ideas. "You did turn down the Suicide girl."

"We talked about that. And you haven't—you know-in a while either."

"I'm a woman." She laughed

"So!" Lindsay lifted a brow in his direction. "Ah freaking double standards!" He cried. "Okay, let's get you out of here." He said offering her a hand.

"Yea." She accepted his hand and hopped off the bed. She stumbled slightly, Danny quickly wrapped an arm around her and held her close to steady her.

"You okay Linds?" he asked his voice laced with concern.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine, just a little light headed." She answered shaking off the dizziness.

"No wonder they would only release you into someone else's care."

"Not true."

A nurse entered with the discharge forms for Danny to sign "True Miss Monroe. Rest for the next 2 days, no work."

"But…" Lindsay began but stopped with one stern look from Danny.

"Linds you got hurt on the job, the least they can do for you is give you 2 days paid leave."

"But…."

"No buts, I'm taking you home, and putting Connie on watch You are going to do nothing but watch movies and eat her famous chocolate chip cookies, and you know save me a few."

"Fine to the movies, but I'm not making any promises about the cookies." Danny laughed at that.

"Whatever works for you babe." He said with a smirk before taking his chances and kissing her forehead. He was rewarded with a smile from Montana. Things could work out. They really could.

.

.

: : Raising Shane : :

.

What the hell! First this guy kills a sorority girl, a bouncer, almost a judge, a druggie in order to frame Hawkes, and now he wants Danny to come to him. This fucker is fucking insane. Yea okay, she shouldn't have stood him, and yea she did still have a crush on the guy. She would be a happier, she wouldn't cry herself to sleep some nights, she would have someone to help chase her nightmares away. But she didn't, she didn't want to bring him down with all of her shit, but, right now, her heart was pounding thinking about him going into that bar to meet a psychotic killer without backup, and barely armed, if this is how he felt when she went undercover for the Holly's then, no wonder he asked her out, and well this was so not cool.

"Danny!" Lindsay called and jogged after him into the locker room. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she shouted the door slamming behind her.

"What's up Montana?" Danny asked turning towards her pulling on a bullet proof vest.

"Are you seriously going to humor this whack job!"

Danny smirked that grin of his and shook his head. "You know Linds, this conversation sounds a little familiar."

"Yea, Danny, I know!" Lindsay said a little hysterically. "But still."

Danny held in a chuckle at that. Looking at Lindsay sobered him up. Also gave him some hope. She was just holding back some tears, she was a little furious, and Lindsay really cared, and this thing that was bugging her, that was haunting her, it wasn't too big to overtake her feelings for him. He lifted a hand and cupped one cheek. "I'll be fine Linds, backup is right outside the door."

"Yea, but Danny."

"Don't worry, Montana." He said giving her a reassuring smirk, brushing a curl behind her ear and leaning in and softly kissing her cheek. "I got this."

It didn't settle her nerves much, but did cause butterflies to erupt in her stomach. Damn it. April could not come soon enough, then all this would be behind her.

.

.


	28. SN, O, TLG, Sbb, HoG, and TRI

Disclaimer: same as before.

.

.

.

.

: : Silent Night : :

.

.

Lindsay's heart was pounding; it had been ever since she saw the panic-stricken mother in front of the crime scene. The flashbacks were getting worse, maybe because of the holidays, but mostly because the trial was nearing. She raced back to the lab. The door to the bull pen slammed shut behind her bringing Danny's attention to her. He was the only one not at the Riverdale scene (he was on call for local scenes)

"Montana? You okay?" he asked, it had become a normal question lately. He was surprised to see Lindsay back so soon, but it did put Stella's text into context. He didn't get a response from her, but she look frightened. Like she had literally seen a ghost. "Lindsay?"

"Yea Danny I'm fine." She said finally. She was anything but. Danny watched her for a moment. Lindsay fidgeted under his gaze finally slumping into her desk chair.

"Sure you are." He said skeptically. He was fine being there for her, but he was getting frustrated with not knowing what was bugging her. It was big, it had to do with mothers, maybe young girls, but he knew nothing concrete and he well, he wanted to know. He liked her a lot, and well it hurt him that she wouldn't trust him. His phone beeped a murder at the ice rink. "I got a case, but looks like Stella covered for you, she wants you to prep Lancaster file for court." Lindsay nodded, she had been mute since she muttered fine. Danny shrugged on his coat. He looked at her defeated slumped in the chair. "Look Linds, I know you're not comfortable talking about whatever this thing is, but you should tell someone here, it doesn't have to be me, go to Mac, Stella, Hawkes, hell even Sid, he's got two daughters if you think that will help at all." Lindsay let out a long balancing breath and nodded. She knew he was right, Stella and Hawkes were sure to have questions at the very least.

.

A drive into New Jersey during rush hour with snow falling. Oh Joy Tis the Season. Christmas/Holiday music was playing on every channel. As another version of Jingle Bell Rock came on Sheldon Spoke up from the passenger seat, turning to look at Stella driving, and Danny in the back seat playing on his crackberry. "Does anyone know what's up with Lindsay?" The question was directed more at Danny, but he shrugged wanting to finish sending an e-mail before speaking, and well organizing his thoughts before speaking, he couldn't give away too much of Lindsay's secret, he really didn't want to give away anything.

"Something is up." Stella answered turning the music down a bit. "She broke down in autopsy today."

"What?" that got Danny's attention, he hadn't heard of that, and Sid was good at spreading the gossip, and putting ideas in people's heads hence his realization of the crush on Lindsay. Lindsay breaking down was not unusual now, he'd seen it on a few occasions, but never at work, never in public. It was concerning. "Stel, what happened?"

"I don't know, to tell you the truth Danny, one minute Sid's talking to us about the victims, and the next Lindsay is barely holding back tears and mumbling something about being the only one."

"The only one? The only one what?" Hawkes asked this wasn't normal Lindsay behavior.

"No clue," Stella shrugged stepping on the gas, traffic was finally starting to move…

.

.

.

: : Obsession : :

.

.

"Hey Flack" Danny greeted coming into the precinct and flumping into a chair next to Flack's desk, looking around he noticed the cage full of 10-12 year old boys. "Man, why do you have about a dozen kids in your lock up?"

Don looked over and saw the kids, some still worried, some enjoying themselves, and smiled to himself. "There football killed a man."

"You're kidding me?" Danny laughed looking back over at the kids.

"Yea, he was already dead, they found the body when their football went through the window, lock up was just for fun."

"And their mothers?" Danny asked

Don chuckled. Called em. "Half of them didn't have permission to be out, let alone playing in the street, they told me to keep them there. So we got a monkey cage for the next hour."

"Nice man." Danny laughed. "You know, it's been awhile since we had a decent pickup game."

"Danno, man there's ice on the ground."

"Yea, we'd be short a few, Adam's a cupcake in the cold."

"True, he is from Arizona."

"Exactly."

.

.

: : The Lying Game : :

.

"Linds, I just saw the schedule for next week." Hawkes said, it seemed like a question was about to follow.

"Yea and…?" Lindsay asked with a smile. The trial was nearing at an alarming pace, but thank god, because she wanted it over with. She left tomorrow. Nerves for the trial, excitement for going home, and well anxiety over goodbyes were her main issue right now.

"You're not on it. You going somewhere?"

"Yea, back to Montana for a few weeks." Lindsay nodded.

"You coming back?"

"Of course!" Lindsay laughed. "Who willingly leaves this job?"

"Truth." Hawkes smirked. "Well have a good time."

"I'll try."

.

Danny caught a glimpse of Lindsay, and Stella in Mac's office. Something was going on, something personal, it had to be. Mac hugged Lindsay: something was definitely going on. But he had to go out into the field, and anyway, she kept pulling further and further away, since she broke down in autopsy she had turned to Stella, which comforted him, still he wished things were different. He had this crush, and it wasn't going away.

.

Lindsay stepped into the cab, and instructed him to queens, but something stopped her. Danny, he was walking past. She had the cab halt for a second. She had a longing desire to go to him, hug him, kiss him, say good bye properly. But no, one last glimpse would be enough. She left him a card. He disappeared into the crime lab. The cab took off, she had the rest of the day to pack, and get a good night sleep before she headed off to Montana for the trial. It was going to be a hell filled couple of weeks.

.

Danny grabbed for his coffee, it may be four in the afternoon, but it had been a long day, and the end just wasn't anywhere near. His reach knocked something on the floor. Bending down he saw it was an envelope addressed to him in a very familiar script. Only Lindsay wrote like that, but why would she be leaving him a card. Curious he opened it, forgetting about his coffee, it was a simple _You're in my thoughts _Card, but on the side was a note written just for him.

_Dear Danny_

_I'm not good at long goodbyes. Or short ones for that matter. But Montana calls and the cows are heading home._

_MOO_

_See you soon_

_Montana._

She had signed it Montana. He had called her that to annoy her, but along the way it had turned into a term of endearment. She was going to Montana, probably gone by now, but see you soon. She'd be back, and hopefully they could get back on track. Where they should be. Mac came in, they had a suspect, he was done for the day. Good thing he hadn't taken that sip of coffee.

He was packing up in the bull pen when Flack stuck his head in. "Messer, bunch of us are going to grab a drink at Sullivan's you in?"

That didn't sound half bad. "Yea Flack, I'm in."

.

Hawkes and Adam were already there at a bar round. They talked and joked for awhile. There was something about Don discovering the singer was a tranny, that just made for good times. Not that they were insensitive or anything, just guys out for a few beers, some laughs. Oh the laughs. After about the third round they began to realize just how loud they had actually become. They were gathering some attention: Mostly from the young girls that came to the bar with the sole intention of meeting a cop. A nice benefit to the job and all.

Danny made his way over to the bar for a fourth round. A girl he had noticed watching them earlier too made her way over to the bar. Oh she was interested, it was in her eyes, her mannerisms, the way she slunk up right next to Danny at the bar. Her green eyes flashed in his direction, she flipped her red hair back. "What's so funny over there?" she asked with a flirtatious smile nodding towards the guys "Picking on the tall guy." Danny smirked humoring the girl. She was beautiful, she seemed sweet, they could have a good time but she didn't…..she wouldn't….she wasn't, well she wasn't Lindsay. And Lindsay had given him new hope today, he wasn't about to mess that up.

"Danno Man, you not gonna tap that?" Don asked in disbelief.

"Nah man, not my type." Danny answered passing around beers.

"Not you're type, she's everybody's type….red hair." Adam nearly drooled.

Danny shrugged and took a sip. "Nah."

Hawkes was smirking through the whole encounter. "So Messer, you get Lindsay's card?"

"What man? Yea." Danny answered trying to make it seem like nothing. It didn't get past Flack. Not by a long shot.

"What card? Why would Monroe leave you a card?"

"She's going back to Montana for a little while?" Danny said taking a long sip of beer.

"What for?"

"Beats me." Danny shrugged.

"Does she now?" Flack said with a suggestive raise on the eyebrows. Adam nearly shot beer out of his nose. Danny looked at his friend in disbelief. He shook his head and took a swig of his beer.

"Now why would you say a thing like that?"

"Why not, you two got a thing for each other." Danny shook his head, in incredulity, was it really that obvious.

"It's true Danny, half the lab knows it, and the other half is in denial." Hawkes added. "She left you a card."

"Did you read the card?"

"No but I can assume." Hawkes grinned.

"You know what they say when you assume."

"So she's not your type." Don pushed.

Danny grinned. "Never said that."

"So you are into her." Adam put together.

"Guys, what does it matter?"

"That means yes." Flack audibly whispered to Hawkes and Adam.

"Never said that either." Danny said continuing to shake his head. This evening had to turn to him didn't it?

Don smirked. He knew how to get to Danny, he just well…"She might not be anymore." Don said thinking it over and wincing inside at what he was about to say. "Maybe in May/June, but she's gotten chubby."

"Hey." Danny scolded. "She's going through a tough time, give her a break."

"He's still into her." Flack smirked. "Didn't mean anything by it Danno, just needed an answer."

"Jack wagon." Danny grinned taking a swig of his beer. It was low, but still something he would do. He'd get Flack back in time.

.

.

.

: : Some Buried Bones : :

.

.

"_So, how's the team?"_ Lindsay asked. She missed them all and it had only been a few days.

"They're all good for the most part, Mac's a little preoccupied with a case, his wife's son's friend or something I don't know, but the guys all seem great. Danny misses you." Stella said with a coy smile.

"_Oh is that so?"_ Lindsay laughed. She/he/they weren't that obvious were they? Maybe a few months ago, but lately, no.

"Yea that's so. Linds, did you two ever think about…"

"_About what? dating?"_

"Yea."

"_Back in the fall."_ Lindsay confessed. _ "Then news of the trial hit, and it's just something I had to do on my own."_

"What girl in her right mind lets that boy go?" Stella asked/scolding a little.

Lindsay laughed at that. _"Yea, see your point, but I wasn't in my right mind."_

"So when you get back?" Stella pushed. Those two were good for each other. Like really good.

"_I don't know."_ She giggled nervously. _"Why are you pushing this, and what does Mac think about interoffice relationships?"_

"He's in one, so I'm pretty sure its fine." Stella laughed.

"_What!" Lindsay nearly shouted, this was news to her. "Who? You?"_

"God no. Kiddo, why does everyone assume that?"

"_I don't know, so who?"_

"The M.E. Peyton."

"_Oh. I can see that."_ Lindsay nodded. This is what she needed some good gossip from back home. Nothing heavy just fun.

"So you and Messer?"

"_When I get back, we'll see if it's still there, but…."_

"But you don't want to get your hopes up."

"_Part of it."_

"And the other part?"

"_I've been kind of distant, and just…."_

"Gotcha kiddo. Sorry to cut this short but work is walking my way."

"_Kay, talk soon."_

Danny walked in as Stella hung up the phone. She turned to him. "You're ears ringing or something?" She grinned.

"What's that now?" Danny asked handing her the case file, ready to go over what he found. "Left or right?"

"What?"

"See now you're the one that's confused." Danny smirked.

"You're ears ring when someone's talking about you." Stella clarified.

"I know, and my ma always said right for spite, left for love, so which ear was suppose to be ringin?"

"Left." Stella said with a girlish just been caught smile which Danny returned.

"And who were you talking to?"

"None of your business, now back to the case."

"For now." Danny concurred. Work first.

.

.

.

: : Heart of Glass : :

.

.

"_Stel, you okay?"_ Lindsay asked when Stella hadn't responded after a minute or two. She and Stella had been talking a lot more since Lindsay lost it in autopsy. She had been filled in, and was a great support system that really kept her mind balanced. It was great to be in Montana again, and see her folks, and all that great stuff, but the media attention the case was getting was insane. There were reporters camped out in front of the court house(which was usual) in front of the DA's office, In front of her parent's ranch. She got a weekend off and drove all the way out to Butte to stay with her older brother Rick and his family for the weekend. That was the most peaceful and herself she had felt since getting back into the state. Sitting with her sister-in-law, laughing, playing with the kids, giving her niece some needed back up, (the poor girl had 3 brothers, no sisters). Now she was back in Bozeman dealing with the media and past ghosts again, and a Stella talk always made everything seem better. But today something was up. Stella just wasn't Stella. Something was up, but she wouldn't admit it. It was irritating. However, Lindsay could not bring it up without sounding like a hypocrite. After all she had left the entire team, especially Danny in the dark since October. "Stel?"

"Yea, sorry Kiddo."

"_Stella, Are. You. Okay?"_ Lindsay asked punctuating each word to get her point across.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to ask you?"

"_It's been the use(slang for usual). But let's mix it up a bit tonight."_ Lindsay laughed lightly, she was still concerned about her friend.

"I'm fine Lindsay, just a little shaken up, had a chair thrown at me through the observation/interrogation mirror."

"_What!"_ Lindsay said a little shocked a little humored.

"Yea, woman had Capgras syndrome."

"_Dissociative disorder?"_

"Yea saw her reflection and flung a chair at it/us."

"_Sounds exciting, everyone okay?"_

"Perfect."

"_Good. I miss you all."_

"We miss you too kiddo. Hope this trial goes fast so we can get you back here."

"_Yea, just want to get it done with." _

"You'll do great kiddo."

.

.

.

: : The Ride In : :

.

.

Danny looked at his phone. Missed call from Montana at 12:30 am. Why the hell would she be calling him that late, even at all. He hadn't heard from her since before she left, and he was trying his hardest to respect her space so he took her card as a see you soon, and would talk with her when she got back. He was curious as to why she'd go back in March/April. There was Easter, but it just didn't fit. He was being good. No contact. If she needed him, she'd contact him. Well she left a voicemail—it was nothing but static and distant voices. She ass dialed him. Giving laughing to himself he hit speed dial while he waited in the insanely long line at the coffee shop.

"_Hello."_ Cracked a sleepy voice. Shit. Danny thought, time difference, he was waking her up at 6am and on a Friday.

"Sorry Montana, forgot about the time difference."

"_Danny?"_ Lindsay questioned. Danny could hear rustling on the other side of the line. Yea she was still in bed, probably in tiny little pajama's hair all sleep tousled. No don't think about that, listen. First rule in talking to girls listen. _"What's wrong?"_

"I call and something's wrong?" Danny laughed lightly.

"_Well, I haven't heard from you since I left."_

"**Phone works both ways, just got a nice message from your derriere last night and thought I'd return the call"** "_**What?"**_** Lindsay laughed. ** "**Check your outgoing calls, got a message from you at about midnight."** "_**Oh, sorry, it was in my back pocket." **_ "**See, so how is your gluteus maximus, miss the sight of it around here."** "_**Nice Messer." **_**Lindsay giggled bashfully, so he did check out her ass from time to time, she assumed but, you know what they say when you assume. ** "**Eh. I do what I can….actually, Sid is in the hospital."** "_**What?, I knew something was up."**_ "**Not the reason behind the call Montana. He ate something he was allergic to went into anaphylactic shock, Stel found him. Mac says he should be fine."** "_**Good, don't scare me like that, I have enough to deal with out here."**_

"Ok, I gotcha, hey actually to lighten it up, did you know about Mac and…"

Lindsay cut him off mid thought. Just by his tone she could tell he didn't like being the last to know. It may be fun to rub it in a little. _"Mac and Peyton yea."_

"So I really am the last to know."

"_Yea."_ Lindsay chuckled. It felt oh so good to be able to kid around with him again, even if it was over the phone and 1,000 miles. _"So how's NYC?"_

"Montana!" Danny cringed/cried "You're regressing out there, no one calls it NYC anymore."

Lindsay laughed at his complete disdain for the nickname. _"Sorry. Catch any good doot-da-doos lately?"_

"Nice. Trying to make up for it now huh?"

"_Maybe a little."_

"Well, you're missing a couple of great cases Monroe." Danny started, Lindsay could hear him smirking. "Stella and Hawkes have a dead guy in a cigarette costume in front of a tobacco company's corporate office, and uh, the rest of us are investigating Noah's death."

"_Noah? Do we know a Noah?"_ Lindsay asked confused.

"and his arc."

"_No, way."_

"Way. The crazies have been out this week."

"_You know, it's sad to say but I miss that a little bit, made the job more enjoyable."_

"Enjoyable?"

"_Oh, don't tell me you're not enjoying working that case."_

"I am, but…."

"Yea."

"Okay, you got me. When do you think you're gonna get back here?"

"_Oh. Another week or so. I'll be seeing you soon."_

"Good to hear Montana." Danny grinned. "I gotta get back to work, look after yourself."

"_Diddo, talk to ya soon." _The line clicked off and Lindsay hugged her knees to her body as she sat on her full sized bed. She looked around her plum room, she missed this place when she was in New York, but New York was home now and she couldn't wait to get back. The trial started on Monday, and soon this whole thing would be over, and finally behind her for good. Hopefully.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	29. Slight Out Of Hand

Disclaimer: Ha it will never change, at least not in favor of me.

A/N: It's 3am, I have an interview in the morning, a full weekend starting tomorrow ahead of me and yet I had to get this posted for you all, Just as a thanks for sticking with me. So, Finally we're back to the fun part. Hehe, hope you enjoy. Giant thanks to all of my readers and an extra thanks to those who review. Love you all. Hearts Gigi.

* * *

.

.

.

: : Slight Out Of Hand : :

.

.

Danny was on his way out, looking all spiffy in a clean cut suit. He had a hearing he needed to attend, but was running a tad early. Stopping by the bull pen to grab some stuff to work on while he waited to testify he spotted Stella deeply engrossed in an article she was reading on the computer. "What'd ya find Stel?" Danny asked gathering up some paperwork.

Stella jumped a little. "What, Danny nothing."

"Nothing my ass. You are too focused on that article." He said peering at Stella. She was caving and fast.

"Alright, you and Lindsay are close right?"

"We're friends, she's kinda pulled away lately though, why?" Danny asked rolling back on his heels.

"Since October right?" Okay, that was weird, how would Stella know it started in October, did she know he got stood up? Nah. Lindsay even admitted she was sorry that it happened.

"Yea…" he said thinking back to the fateful conversation in the hall. He was still going to be her friend no matter how hard she pulled away. "What do you know?"

"Ehhhh." She thought, "She hasn't told you, but….fine, you didn't hear or see this because of me." She said turning the computer screen so that Danny could read it.

"'10-Year-Old Diner Massacre: Case Closed?'" Danny read, "'On May 18th, 1997 at a small diner just outside of Bozeman, 4 teenage girls were gun downed, leaving only one survivor, one witness. Now 10 years later, a suspect, Mr. Daniel Cadence, is on trial for those murders…' You have got to be shitting me Stel." Danny said in disbelief as he read on.

"Nope, she witnessed her friends' murders, and I guess they caught him in Utah for something minor, the feds got a match to the diner. They called her up in October. Didn't tell me until she broke down in autopsy in December."

"Huh, that explains a lot." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck "She went back to testify then?" He asked

"Yea, she goes on the stand on Wednesday, the trial starts tomorrow, it's gonna be a hell filled few days for her." Stella spoke her concerns.

"Uh huh." Danny nodded along not really listening but going over in his head the small details that make sense now: the Henry Darius scene, the suicide girl, the mermaid, standing him up, so this was what she thought she put into her past, what she thought would never be solved, finding the guy would definitely throw her for a loop. "Speaking of testifying, I have a grand jury to get to." Danny said snapping two. She has two days until she has to sit in front of this monster. That did it: his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Lindsay and nothing else.

.

.

.

He was slowly losing his mind….he hadn't slept in 3 days. He was SEEING Lindsay in the halls, he was delusional, so when his phone's screen blinked 'LINDSAY' he assumed it had to be just another hallucination.

"Messer, you gonna answer that?" an annoyed lab tech called. Okay maybe it wasn't a hallucination.

"Messer." He said flipping it open.

"Danny." A scared and quiet voice rang through the speaker.

"Mon…Linds, what's wrong sweetheart?" he asked as he made his way to a quiet stairwell that nobody used.

"Noth…..nothing, I just, can you…can you help me take my mind off of what's going on out here?"

"Sure, just answer me this first though, are you okay?"

"Yea, I will be once this is over with, I need to finish testifying tomorrow, they gave me a recess and Oh shit." She said realizing she hadn't told Danny anything about the trial.

"Okay, well, I know, you'll get through it, you're strong Montana, you'll be okay."

"You know?" This surprised Lindsay, they talked Friday morning and he hadn't known anything about why she had come back to Montana. Stella had done a great job of keeping the heavy media coverage the case was getting in Montana out of the New York crime lab. As far as she knew only Mac and Stella knew about her past. Guess not so anymore.

"A little, how you holding up?" Danny asked. Even over a phone line and 3,000 miles Lindsay could tell he was worried about her, and not in a romantic way, in a good friend way, which is what he has almost always been. The next step wasn't that big. But, he had moved on. She had heard he had a few dates in the last few months. (What she didn't know was that those dates, though they did occur never made it past the pivotal 3rd date, not that they couldn't, just that well his heart wasn't in it.)

"I've been better…." There was a pause as Lindsay chewed on her bottom lip she thought over her next words, the words to the question she was worried about asking since she found out about the trial, actually, it was more the answer to the question. "Danny, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but I, I couldn't even figure out what I was feeling and...I put you in the same category of the other guys I had dated and they bolted when they found out."

"Linds, I got it." Lindsay could hear Danny's light laugh over the phone. "But I can't bolt even if I wanted to. Friends first."

"I was so excited for that date." Lindsay giggled. She had yet to admit this to him, or anyone. Even Jenna barely knew of her excitement.

"Then why'd you stand me up?" Danny laughed. Good keep it light, he wasn't accusing her, they were just talking, reminiscing, laughing.

"I walked in the door and Jen bombarded me, 'Call Bozeman Now.' And then I found out they caught him, they actually had him."

"I'd think that would be a happy moment."

"You'd think, and it sort of was, I think I went into shock for a second, then they told me his name was Danny, and my mind just put the name with the blood spattered face I saw when my friends were murdered and I just….froze."

"I hope the association with the name has been tossed back my way since then."

"It has." Lindsay whispered. He could see her blushing, phone line be damned, he knew she was blushing. If she were in front of him the apples of her cheeks would be flushed red and she'd be fidgeting attempting to get away. "I think it's even helped."

"Good."

"Good, that's all I get is good?"

"What else do ya want to hear Montana, you already know I, we, okay I miss you like hell." Danny stumbled out

"Good." Lindsay shot back.

"You feeling better now?" Danny asked. He could see Mac lathering up his arm with some sort of goop, and should head that way soon.

"Yea, a bit."

"Only a bit, Montana come on!"

"What you didn't totally take my mind off of this trial, you got your information out of it, smooth by the way."

"I thought so." Danny put in cockily, she responded with a laugh.

"Messer." She warned.

"Lindsay, I hope you're okay, you'll do great tomorrow, we're all proud of you, but I have to go, my results are in, and it looks like Mac is withdrawal of your reconstructions and trying it on his own, which may or may not require him lighting his arm on fire." He said very quickly. He really had to get back to work, here he was getting his 6th wind.

"Okay. Wait what!"

"I'll explain first thing tomorrow."

"I have court." She said sadly drifting off.

"Hey, none of that, you'll do fine tomorrow, and afterward a story of a magician and so far two very gruesome copycats."

"Okay, and Danny thanks….for everything."

"Linds, what'd I tell ya, anything you need. Talk to ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

.

.

.

Lindsay's eyes caught Danny's again as she finished retelling the events of the night. Now he knew most of the story, every gruesome detail of the worst 15 minutes of her life. She was waiting for him to get up and bolt. He didn't. Their eye's remained locked as she stood up and made her way from the witness stand to the spot where she had presumably been sitting before she took the stand. Closing statements were spoken and court was adjourned. The room emptied, Danny, not wanting to bombard Lindsay, and slightly nervous as to her reaction stood against the back wall of the room his eye's trained on her as she was patted on the back and hugged. She had no reason to be scared of mothers', they seemed to be taking to her just fine now.

Once alone, Lindsay took a calming breath before getting up and turning to the door. Danny was still there. Waiting for her, like he always was. A warm smile graced her lips before she started to move towards him. "Danny, what are you doing here?" She asked walking right into his waiting arms.

He squeezed her tight and placed a kiss to her cheek. "You sounded like you could use a friend, so I went with my gut."

"Work?" Lindsay questioned not leaving his embrace

"They got sick of me, sent me home."

"And?..." Lindsay asked with a skeptically raised eyebrow.

"And if I worked anymore they'd have to pay me triple overtime." Danny smirked. Lindsay shook her head but her smile mirrored his. She was glad he was here. "So this was your big secret?" Danny chuckled pulling her in for another hug.

"Yea, I'm sorry for not telling you Danny, but it was even too much for me too"

"Ey, Montana, do you see me complaining? Don't be sorry." Danny laughed letting go of her as they walked out of the courtroom Danny's arm slung around her. "Of all the baggage you could have been keeping secret, this is tame."

"And what's worse?" Lindsay laughed. Danny just gave her an are you kidding me look.

"Do ya really want me to open that can of worms?"

"Yea probably not. You look tired. When was the last time you slept?"

"A little on the plane, but it's been awhile." Danny yawned

"Coffee?"

"You better mean that." The line was insane, apparently every person in the court room had the same thought. Coffee. They stood in comfortable silence, stealing glances at one another, grinning every time they were caught by the other. Danny paid for two black coffees and they made their way to the extras station to add their sugar and cream. They grabbed a seat by the window. Looking out, the court yard was swarming with media. Danny let out a long whistle. "A lot of media out there."

Lindsay scoffed a little. "Don't remind me."

"They been bugging you?" Danny asked his voice laced with concern

"Not just me." Lindsay said taking a sip of her coffee. "Kelly's parents and Dana's brother have all been dodging them too. It's the biggest case of the decade, everyone wants the story."

"Right, Well it will all be over soon." says Danny after a pause and takes a sip of coffee. He puts his cup down and reaches for the milk and as he does so, his hand brushes against Lindsay's—and stops still. At once Lindsay's whole body stiffens(in a good way) Very slowly, he closes his hand over hers. And now she really can't move. They hadn't been like this, well ever. His thumb starts to trace patterns on her wrist. She can feel just how warm and dry his skin is. She looks up and meets his gaze; there is a jolt inside of her, to an outsider, they look like a couple very much in love, not the two friends they really were, however, the future did look bright. She cannot tear her eye's away from his. "Look Lindsay," he begins, but is cut off by the bleep of her phone.

"The verdict is in." Lindsay says looking up from her phone to Danny. He was already up and ready to head back into the room.

"That was fast." He observes tossing his empty cup into the trash.

"I just hope not too fast." Lindsay responded moving quickly, they slipped into a seat at the back of the court room. And waited for the jury to file in. The judge looks at the verdict before handing it back to the jurors.

"Will the defendant please rise" Danny glances over at Lindsay she look nervous. To calm said nerves she takes the leap and entwines her hand with his: perfect fit. "Madam foreman, you've reached a verdict?"

"We have your Honor." Danny squeezes Lindsay's hand for extra support. "In the matter of the People vs. Daniel Cadence, we find the defendant guilty of murder in the first degree." The court room erupts into applause. It's finally over, it's done, they got him. Danny can feel Lindsay let out a deep breath, one she had been holding in as the verdict was read. She was finally able to relax. "This court is now adjourned."

The court room emptied, Cadence was led away. Lindsay's head fell onto Danny's shoulder. Everything was going to be better now, everything could be right again. With the court room nearly empty, Danny let out a groan of an "Alright" and got up "come here" he pulled Lindsay into a congratulatory hug, the scent of her shampoo intoxicating him.

He grabbed her hand to lead her out. But she didn't budge, feeling her pull back he turned. He knew that smile. He knew that smile well, he'd been dreaming about that smile since the bombing. She grabbed his other hand and was pushing up on her toes, a mere inch apart when a flash of a camera and questions come: the media crashes into the court. She doesn't want to answer questions. He knows she doesn't want to answer questions, that's why he hasn't been asking them (and he got many answered last night), and she knows he know she doesn't want to answer questions. He gives her a small grin and barrels through the media, down the corridor and out into the sunny Bozeman Street.

"They are awful." Lindsay laughs. It sounds so good to hear her laugh, Danny can't help but laugh along with her.

He slings his arm over her shoulder and pulls her close as they walk down the stairs "You can say that again. So…(_pause)_…..what now?"

"Lunch?" Lindsay laughs, and slips out from under his arm, taking his hand she almost pulls him in the direction of the best diner in the area.

.

.

.

Danny and Lindsay were sitting in a booth at the window. Cadence was guilty, and all seemed to be better. Lindsay was relieved. She could finally breathe again, and the fact that Danny was there, made everything all the better. She took a sip of her water, before looking over the man who she had a strange inkling had or would soon steal her heart.

The late afternoon sun drenched him, well them, in a warm orangey glow. His blondish-brown hair seemed lighter, and his glasses caught a reflection of the setting sun. He looked up from his menu and gave her a quick wink accompanied by that Messer grin.

"So Montana, what the hell is a buffalo burger?" Danny asked with a laugh.

"Just what it sounds like."

"So buffalo meat?" Danny said skeptically.

"Uh yea, that would be the general idea." She laughed as she looked at her own menu before glancing at Danny's face. "Actually its pretty good, add a beer and you're golden. Actually that sounds pretty good." Lindsay said as she put down her menu and stared over at Danny.

"Buffalo beer?" he joked.

"Yea, sure Messer, they use buffalo pee to make it." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well can't let the little country girl intimidate me, guess it's a buffalo burger and beer for me too."

.

"Geeze Danny, you inhaled that thing." Lindsay laughed as she finished a fry.

"What can I say Linds, it was good. Very Montana."

"Yea you won't find these in New York, like I can't get a good pizza out here to save my life."

"Aw well when you get back it's on me, how's that?" he winked. A moment later he finished his beer in a gulp-he felt her leg run up and down the inside of his calf.

"Don't think I could say no to that cowboy."

"Whoa, slow down there Montana." Danny chuckled, "What'd ya have in mind?" Lindsay bit her bottom lip and gave a flirtatious little shoulder shrug. She knew what was first on the agenda: finishing off that kiss, just not in so public of a place, at least not now, not with the whole town still semi watching her.

"How long are you here for Danny?" she asked innocently, taking a sip of her beer as she waited for his answer.

"I actually got an 8 o'clock flight outta here." Danny said taking a look at his watch, it was already close to 5, he had to get moving soon.

"So soon?" she asked. Her disappointment was obvious. He shot her a little reassuring grin.

"Sorry sweetheart Gotta get back to work." He apologized. Danny paid the bill and got to Lindsay's jacket before she could and helped her get it on.

"Such a gentle man." Came an older woman's voice: Kelly's mom, Megan Lloyd.

"Hello Mrs. Lloyd," Lindsay greeted, surprised to see her here, then after a beat remembered her manners and introduced Danny "this is Danny Messer, we um…"

"Work together in New York." Danny finished for her, shaking the woman's hand before stepping off to the side.

"Nice of you to be here for her, it has been a rough couple of months, and Lindsay sweet girl, thank you so much." Said Megan Lloyd hugging Lindsay. "This is all because of you."

"I haven't been around in 2 years…"

"Don't start that. I remember, when you first started at that crime lab you had them test the dna, and now look, thank you isn't near enough." Lindsay smiled uncomfortably and accepted another one of the woman's hugs. She and Kelly had been by far the closest, and a hug from Mrs. Lloyd was nothing new, but still, it wasn't all her doing. "Well I'll let you get back to your friend, will see you tomorrow?"

"Yea." Lindsay nodded. "See you tomorrow." Danny held the door of the diner open for Lindsay to walk through.

"See mother's aren't that bad." He whispered as she passed—he got an elbow in the gut.

"Okay, so the airport." Lindsay said pulling out the keys to the SUV she had been borrowing.

"Linds I can grab a taxi."

"But, you don't have to." Lindsay said unlocking the car and jumping into the driver seat. "Come on."

"What about your family? I was half expecting to see them at the court house?" And he was, it seemed odd that they weren't there to support Lindsay.

"You wanta meet my folks Messer? Because honestly we didn't even kiss." Lindsay kidded stepping on the gas as they left town.

"Not what I meant" Danny laughed, (and grabbed the oh shit handle, she doesn't drive like this in New York) and he fully intended to remedy the kiss situation before he left. "Just that…."

"Yea, I know, I told them not to miss work, I have to be at the ranch at 6:30 for dinner, so there is plenty of time and their place is on the way back into town."

"You don't seem …"

"Don't seem like what Messer?" Lindsay asked with a playful threatening tone to her voice. "You live with your parents for 3 weeks and see how anxious you are to get back home."

"I see your point."

.

.

Danny was flying with nothing. It was just him and his ticket. Lindsay stood with him in line to check in her arm slung around his waist, his slung across her shoulder hugging her to him. His flight was on time, he had to get to security, but she didn't want him to leave, nor did he want to leave her.

Stopping just before the security gate he tugged her into a forgotten window alcove over looking one of the jet ways. He faced her head on, his finger mindlessly toying with her hair. She stepped forward and hugged him tightly around the middle burying her face into his chest absorbing herself in the smell of him. He rested his cheek on the side of her head doing the same with her hair, breathing in deeply and tightening his grip on her. "Thank you for coming Danny." She mumbled into his shirt.

He replied "What are friends for."

Lindsay pulled herself out of the embrace enough to look him in the eyes, so blue. "You know…" she looked away and started playing with the zipper to his jacket, "You know, you're more than that."

Danny smiled at that, yea, he knew it, not what it was, just that it was greater than friendship. He cupped her chin with one hand to help her look at him. "Yea Linds, I know." And with that he crashed his lips to hers. His hand moved from her chin brushing along her neck, entangling with her hair and stopping at the back of her head holding her in place as the kiss deepened. They pulled apart only when the need for air became too great to bear.

"Wow." Lindsay gasped leaning back against the wall behind her. Danny simply smiled, watching as she regained his composure. Granted he had been in control when the kiss started the intensity sent him spiraling as well. "Do you have to go"

"Unfortunately." Danny said stepping forward to stand in front of her and leaning to match his body's angle with hers "But, we will be doing more of that when you get home." He stated frankly before kissing her again. "I will see you in a week."

"Maybe sooner." Lindsay said flirtatiously.

"Oh, don't you tease me sweetheart."

"Wouldn't dream of it Messer." Lindsay said giving his shoulder a shove. "Go, or we'll keep this up until the window is completely fogged." And sure enough the cool March air and the heat from the two of them had caused the widows to fog up just ever so slightly.

"Is that a promise?" Danny asked mischievously. He was willing to take on that challenge.

"Go." Lindsay laughed. "I'll see you on Friday, _AND_ call me when you land." Danny gave her a farewell wave and disappeared into security. Oh the trip had been good.

.

.

Lindsay entered her parent's ranch and heard a ruckus coming from the kitchen. She shrugged off her coat and scarf hanging them on 'her' hook and made her way back there. "What's going on?" She asked as she saw her brothers, and sisters huddled around the worn wooden rustic kitchen table. The evening post splat in the middle…with a picture of her and Danny about to…

Charlie was the first to look up: "So Linds, How'd you make out?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N2: Hope you enjoyed it, that it lived up to expectations, just some insights into my brain: I didn't want to go into details about what had happened at the diner, and I also figure he needed a little more of a pull to get on a plane and fly out to Montana so the phone call laid the ground work and the trial got the rest out in the open, and who would want to relive it again just hours after finishing telling it, and I don't see Danny pushing it. He'd been good about it all season! =) Anyway I'm out of town and computerless for the weekend. Sorry, I'm getting bad at the updating again.


	30. A Daze of Wine and Roaches

Disclaimer: Yada yada yada, its all the same, CSI New York and its characters are the property of CBS

.

.

.

.

: : Daze of Wine and Roaches : :

.

.

Danny was still reeling from that kiss at the airport. He was in a blissful state the entire flight. So blissful in fact that he didn't even notice the turbulence, which was quite intense, He just kept replaying the events of the last few days in his head. From the moment he read the article about the murders to the final wave of his hand as he disappeared into security. He had been playing that on a loop for the past 3 days. Whenever he got the chance to day dream. They had spoken a few times since he left:

Cadence had been given 4 consecutive life sentences, no chance of parole, the picture the media snagged of them was on the front page for a few days with the caption "sole survivor and witness celebrates verdict." She'd gotten shit about it from her brothers. He'd only been introduced to Charlie when he visited last summer but from that brief moment he got the feeling if he'd known him better he'd expect no less. And, he was going to pick her up from the airport Friday evening when her flight got in. Jenna was going to do it but Ben surprised her with a weekend away, so Danny had offered.

Now he stood at the gate waiting, her flight was due any minute.

.

Lindsay was antsy as the plane taxied to the gate. Technically she'd been antsy since Danny left Montana. Sure they had talked when he got back to New York. But in true girl fashion she was analyzing and re analyzing, and over analyzing the last few days. Was she too bold? What are they? What are they becoming? Are they becoming something? She grabbed her carry on and made her way off the plane out into arrivals: Danny was picking her up, her mind would be settled in just a few seconds.

.

There he was, standing with his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket, rolling back and forth on his heels, waiting. He looked good, it maybe the ecstasy from the kiss, but he looked better than usual. His face crinkled when he saw her, that was a smile she was happy to see, one she had only ever seen when he was with her. That smile was for her. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. She giggled to herself and moved towards him-quickly.

"Hey Montana." Danny said opening his arms for her and hugging her snuggly. "Welcome home sweetheart." He said kissing her temple.

"Hi Danny, it's good to be home." She said letting him lead her toward baggage claim, she slipped her arm around his waist and walked along with him.

"So how was the flight?"

"Long." Lindsay laughed. "The kid behind me screamed the entire flight."

"You poor thing." Danny laughed pressing a kiss to her temple again. He was a little apprehensive about initiating anything more personal. He wanted to, but in a more private setting. "You hungry?" He asked watching the carousel of luggage for Lindsay's bag."

"Perhaps, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I remember promising you real pizza once you got back."

"Sounds perfect." Lindsay said reaching for her bag and hauling it off the belt and waved off Danny's helping hand. She could do it on her own. He did however take her bag away and wheeled it behind them, an arm draped over her shoulders.

"Aright, come on, parked in P4."

.

.

20 minutes later they were sat in a booth just off to the side of the door at Ray's. Just the smell of New York pizza places was better. They had ordered a pepperoni and jalapeño pizza, and were now waiting, chatting, and sipping beer. Danny put his beer down forcefully making it foam, "No way, still don't believe it."

They had been bashing on the media. They had been hounding a current white collar embezzlement case, and the conversation had rounded on the media that surrounded and stormed the court house for Lindsay. Danny was still in denial. Lindsay laughed and shook her head at him. Fine, if he wouldn't believe it until he saw it, well then, he'd see it. She leaned over and pulled a newspaper out of her bag and laid it on the table, a picture of the two of them about to kiss stared up at them. "Now do you believe me?"

Danny looked at the paper then up at Lindsay's smiling face. She was giddy, she loved showing him up, and the look she was giving him now, he would gladly let her show him up more often, but he did however love winning. "I don't know." He started, "Is this even a legit paper?"

"Yes, it's legit; I have been fielding questions about my 'mystery man' for the last few days." Lindsay laughed nervously. Oh they were getting close to the talk. The dreaded talk.

"And your answer has been?"

"Depends." Lindsay smirked leaning back and while twirling a ring on her middle finger and eyeing Danny up.

"On…..?"

"On who's asking and how badly they want to know."

Danny thought a minute then decided to humor her "Aright, the media?"

"No comment" Lindsay answered, as she would if they had asked her.

"Your brothers?"

"None of their business."

"Your parents?"

"The father of their grandchildren." Danny nearly choked on his beer at that. He had to pound his chest before he could breathe and speak right again. Lindsay was laughing, apparently that was the reaction she was going for.

"Their what now?" Danny asked still coughing a little. Lindsay just shrugged and continued to grin at him, Danny shook his head at her. "Happy now?"

"Very, you know I didn't pin you as someone that easy."

"You know Montana…" Danny started when Lindsay jumped in

"Flack."

"What's…"

"Just came in, spotted us, walking this way." She said through her teeth. Danny made a quick swipe for the newspaper getting it out of view just as Flack walked up.

"Well, isn't this cozy." He joked. "You just get in Monroe?"

"Yea about an hour ago."

"Well welcome back."

"Excuse me sir." Came the waiters voice as he sat their pizza down onto the raised cooling/serving rack.

"So what you doing with Messer? This a date." Flack asked. Lindsay gave Danny a look this was his to answer.

"Flack man, if this were a date, you wouldn't have to ask." Danny said giving Lindsay a little wink while Don was preoccupied with the waiter. "Feel like joining us?"

"Wish I could Danno." Flack said flipping his phone open as it had just beeped. "Dead woman at an U.N. function."

"That even our jurisdiction?" Lindsay asked.

"Guess so." Don shrugged.

"Well grab a slice to go." Danny offered.

"Thanks man." Flack said grabbing a piece, "Good to see ya Linds."

"What am I chop liver?" Danny called after his friend. He got a lone back handed wave. Danny turned to Lindsay she had the smile on her face again. "What?" he asked grabbing a slice.

"Nothing." Lindsay shrugged taking a bite out of her pizza. "So you go all out for your dates huh Messer?" Lindsay asked curiously with a hint of mischief.

Danny raised his eyebrows at Lindsay. "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll know soon enough."

"Is that so?"

"Yea, so how's the pizza?"

He was changing the subject, not that Lindsay objected, the heavy stuff could come later, this was just better. "Sooo much better than I remember."

.

.

The Queensboro bridge was backed up something awful thanks to an accident, so Danny pulled over and parked. Danny and Lindsay got out and walked a few blocks what was the point in sitting in a car in traffic? They fell upon a warmly lit coffee shop with a sign out front reading "Open Mic Nite." Danny grabbed Lindsay's wrist and gave her a little grin "How 'bout it Montana?"

"Two conditions." Lindsay said as Danny's slight grip loosened and slipped down, their fingers entwining. Lindsay looked down at their hands then back up. "Okay, One, I'm not getting up on stage, and two, we get hot chocolate."

"Done. And Done." Danny said giving her hand a little tug and pulling the door open for her. Warmth engulfed them, They got into the line as a female guitarist got up on stage and began to play some mellow tunes. "So when's your first day back?"

"Tomorrow morning actually." Lindsay replied as they reached the register.

"Guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Danny said grabbing the hot chocolate. They found a small table in a dim secluded corner. The sounds of the guitarist on stage filtering around the place. Lindsay took a long deep sip of her cocoa, closing her eyes and let out an appreciative moan. It may be spring, but it was still quite chilly outside. Danny watched her in awe. She was gorgeous. When Lindsay opened her eyes they caught Danny's. He wasn't at all embarrassed at being caught. He gave her a little wink causing her to blush slightly.

"What?" she asked through a nervous laugh.

Danny smiled and shook his head, "Nothing, you're just…..gorgeous."

Lindsay looked away trying to hide and control her blush, and figure out what to say. Really, they were working together again, and they couldn't pretend that kiss didn't happen. "Danny." Lindsay began to ask biting chewing her bottom lip. "What are….what is this?" she finished gesturing between the two of them.

Danny took a deep breath. "Honestly, I don't know Lindsay." He reached across the table and placed his hand over hers. "To repeat myself, we have this chemistry, and I don't know about you, but I want to see where this goes."

Lindsay smiled at that. "Okay, well then, to repeat myself, I like you a lot, and I would really enjoy seeing where this goes. You know, dinner, drinks, some laughs." She gave a shrug and took another sip of her hot chocolate.

"Okay, so we're gonna try this out? Date?"

"Yea, I believe so." Lindsay said blushing, "But um, can we keep it…"

"Keep it quiet and out of the lab?" Lindsay nodded. "Read my mind." Danny laughed.

.

.

It was getting late, when Danny pulled up in front of Lindsay's building. Being the gentleman he had been all night he carried her red luggage and walked her up to her door. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Danny said as Lindsay pulled her keys out and fidgeted with them looking for the key to unlock it.

"Yea." Lindsay said looking down at her keys, when she looked up at him and caught his eyes. It was now or never. Danny smirked to himself before taking a step closer to her. He pulled her head towards his and sealed his lips over hers. Lindsay took a step even closer pressing her hips against his and making her heart beat faster. She then opened her mouth and inhaled deeply. She literally took his breath away.

Lindsay backed off a touch, then grabbed his belt loops and yanked his pelvis toward her as she attempted to catch her breath, she looked into his eyes, neither said a word. She felt heat begin to emanate from his nether regions, and took that as a signal for round two. She pulled his face towards hers forcefully held him there.

"Excuse me." They barely heard the woman's request, but parted as best they could. Connie. "About time you made your move Messer. Welcome back Lindsay." She said as she moved past them unlocked the door and slipped in with an "As you were."

Danny and Lindsay both fell into a fit of laughter at being caught. She looked so beautiful to him. He caught her off guard and swept in for another goodnight kiss. Lindsay responded with equal enthusiasm. Then released Danny, gave him a cheeky pat on his bum. "See you tomorrow Danny." His eyes were trained on her as she turned and slipped into her building. Oh the possibilities.

.

.

Lindsay was looking through her locker for her hair brush. Oh the cockroaches just made her feel grotty and well, she just felt ewwwe. Danny had gone to interrogate the bug guy, and she had gone to rinse off the ewe even if it was just all in her head. She was fumbling around in her locker getting all of her stuff together when she heard the locker room door open and someone enter. "So Montana."

Danny. Lindsay smiled to herself then grabbed her bag and shut her locker door. Danny was leaning against the adjacent locker. "Yea Danny, did the guy crack?"

"The guy was cracked in the head."

"What did i say about New Yorkers and their cockroaches."

"Nice Montana." Danny said pausing for a moment to think. "So, I was wondering..."

"Wondering what Messer?" Lindsay asked flashing a flirtatious grin.

"You're more than beer and buffalo burgers, I'd like to see that." Danny said flashing her his own grin. "Dinner Friday night?"

"Sounds good." Lindsay confirmed. "Goodnight Danny."

"Night Monroe." He watched her sashay out of the locker room. She was going to keep surprising him from here on out, that he was sure of. That he was looking forward too. This was the beginning of what was sure to be an awesome relationship.

.

.

.

.

.


	31. WSMC, PI, CR, and CA

Disclaimer: yea yea yea.

A/N: A major thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Love you all Gigi.

TEASER: After much internal debate and a few reviews and pms, I have decided to actually write the first date(p.s. the restaurant is mirrored after the main restaurant in no reservations), and really here comes an ENTIRE dvd disk of episode. This is gonna be a long one, get comfy and enjoy.

.

.

.

.

: : What Schemes May Come : : (Quick timeline: the (MON) morning after Daze of Wine wraps up)

.

.

"Someone's happy again." Jenna sing songed when Lindsay bounced into the kitchen one sunny morning.

"And, why shouldn't I be." Lindsay shot back grabbing a glass from the cupboard then hitting the fridge for some juice. "Life is good."

"Oh thank god." Jenna shouted to the ceiling "My Lindsay is back!"

"What's that mean?" Lindsay laughed hopping up on the counter and sipping her drink.

Jenna laughed at her roomie clad in pink pj bottoms, a tank, and fuzzy slippers. "It means you're you again."

"I've been me since the trial ended hun." Lindsay said with a chuckle.

Jenna nodded, but eyed her roommate up skeptically. "Is it just that the trial's over and you're back were you belong, or is it because of a certain co-worker that just happened to make the front page with you."

Lindsay nearly shot orange juice out her nose. "What's that now?"

Lindsay watched as Jenna pulled yesterday's mail towards her and took the top envelop. Lindsay knew that chicken scratch. A letter and a newspaper clipping came out. "_Dear Jenna-Bear_," she began to read "_She left before we could get our mileage out of this one, enjoy. Love Charlie._" Jenna finished then unfolded the newspaper clipping and stuck it on the fridge with 4 magnets. Staring back at Lindsay was that photo. Her and Danny about to take the leap, caught by the media. Lindsay knew she should have been completely embarrassed when Jenna turned around with that look-But Lindsay just shrugged and started laughing. She was so okay with this. Anything her brothers could say, it didn't matter. She was happy, and all it was all because of two kissing sessions and the promise of an upcoming date. "Now, I have a list of comments from the boys, but first…he flew out to Montana for you!" She was flabbergasted. No way did she ever picture Danny Messer flying all the way out to Montana for a girl he wasn't even dating, a girl that had stood him up.

"Yea, he did."

"Well by George, he showed me up." Jenna laughed along with her friend.

"Um, you were in the beautiful Caribbean with your Benji, if you came I'd disown you."

"Okay, one: that I actually believe!" Jenna said ticking her points off on her fingers "and two! You and Messer!"

"Yea, I know." Lindsay said giddily.

"Well girl talk! Wha-whats the….I mean you kissed him?"

"Yea."

"You seduced him"

"Uh huh."

"You stand him up and pretty much ice him out."

"Yea-we're forgetting about that."

"And he still fly's across the country to be there for you."

"Yea. What's your point?" Lindsay asked, her voice laced with humor.

"I want the story." She demanded.

Lindsay laughed at her roomie. Of course Jenna, ever the gossip. "I um…." Lindsay started still laughing but sobered up real quick just thinking back to the trial. "I cracked when I was on the stand the first day-I had to ask for a continuance. That night, you were out of service area, and I just, I called Danny. I know you think I iced him out, and I tried, but….God he made it so freaking hard!" Lindsay laughed, and thinking back to it all, he did make it hard for her to close him out. It was damn near impossible. "He….he made it hard to ignore him, he chipped away at what I was hiding, he got bits out of me, but always-always respected my space."

"For some reason I don't see that coming from Messer."

"Yea, I think that's what did it, it caught me off guard, threw me off balance, and then the next morning, he walked into the court room."

"And the picture." Jenna pushed.

Lindsay smiled before she began. "It was after the verdict came in, we were about a second away from a kiss when the media stormed in and ruined the moment."

Jenna pouted. "So no kiss?"

"Not right away…." Lindsay trailed off . Jenna's frown turned into an eager smile, "When I dropped him off at the airport."

"Ooooh, a goodbye kiss! How was it?"

"Memorable."

"That's all I'm gonna get! Really? When you kissed him last summer we got like a super detailed play by play."

"What do you want to know, it started out as a goodbye hug, then he took my chin in his hand, turned my face up to his and crashed his lips to mine and it just consumed us."

"And since?"

"When he picked me up at the airport we grabbed dinner, traffic was bad on the bridge so we stopped for hot chocolate, talked, sort of had a version of 'the talk.'"

"What do ya mean? Can I call him your boyfriend?"

"No!..." Lindsay laughed. "I said a _version _of the talk, let's not count our chickens before their hatched, we're just going to….date I guess, see where it goes. Nothing too big too fast."

"And…."

"How do you always know there's an and?"

"Because you got that smile, and Connie caught you."

"So you already know we had a mini make out session out front the other day."

"Yes I do." Jenna gloated.

"He asked me out last night before we left work." Lindsay added barely suppressing her glee.

"Girl!" Jenna shouted, jumping up to hug her friend "I'm so happy for you."

"Good, now you got your gossip go get ready for work." Lindsay ordered

"What about you?"

"I'm just got off a weekend shift and am on call third shift tonight." Lindsay informed taking a sip of her juice. Yea, she was happy, and hoped to god the feeling wouldn't fade anytime soon.  
.

.

.

: : DATE! : :

Friday night could not come soon enough. She and Danny had been seeing each other at work and were back to their flirty banter, but now the words held more, oh so much more.

.

Lindsay spent more time than usual on her appearance as she got ready late Friday afternoon. This time the excited buzz didn't get doused with cold water when she entered the apartment. There would be no interruptions, and Danny was picking her up for the date. A date with Danny Messer. Wow.

By the time 7 pm rolled around her hair had been perfectly curled, her makeup was done just right for a night out with awesomely alluring smokey eyes. Danny said the plan was to grab dinner and then some musician friends of his were playing a gig in the city. She had settled on a high waisted black balloon skirt that hit mid thigh and an indigo and black corset style top (cause she had to face it, between the stress of the trial and being at the will of her mother's cooking for weeks she had put on a few pounds, pounds that Danny hadn't seemed to mind, but that she desperately wanted to hide, especially on this: their first real date.) and a pair of studded black flats.

Jenna poked her head into Lindsay's room and let out a wolf whistle. "Wow."

Lindsay laughed and continued to shuffle around her room and pack her small black clutch for the night, "Good that's the reaction I was going for." She caught a glimpse of herself in her mirror-she detoured and began up her makeup when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it." Jenna said pushing off the door frame and heading to the front door. Lindsay made quick work of touching up and threw eyeliner, lip balm, and gloss into her bag. She heard the front door open and Jenna say "You clean up good Messer. She's almost ready."

"Eh, No ruh….sh." Lindsay appeared around the corner mid-word and Danny lost his train of thought. Damn. "Wow, Miss Monroe."

Lindsay felt her cheeks heat up slightly with her smile. "Not bad yourself Messer. She was right: you do clean up good." It was true, she thought eyeing him up, he cleaned up real good, even if it wasn't too far off what he normally wore. He wore that green muscle shirt he always looked so good in, a pair of awesome fitting dark wash jeans, and a black blazer, with his kicks.

"Well, if you two are done eye fucking each other here…" Jenna said bringing them both out of their admiring of the other.

"Alright." Lindsay laughed walking over to Danny at the door and slipping her arm into Danny's. "See ya Mom."

.

.

The restaurant was a small bistro tucked away in one of New York's many nooks and crannies. They were sat in a dimly/romantically lit corner across from the restaurant's bar. Danny was a complete gentleman; he opened doors for her, pulled out her chair, and then once she was sat slipped into the booth across the table from her.

The waiter came over and read off the specials. "Can I offer you any wine?"

Danny looked across the table at Lindsay, gave his head a little cock. "Well Montana."

"Yes Danny?" Lindsay asked

"You're the wine connoisseur."

"I am in no way a connoisseur."

"Yea, and what was it you and Flack were going on about last weekend?"

"So….can I get you anything?" The waiter asked a little miffed. He seemed to be in a rush.

"Okay, lets taste the….."

.

"Oh gosh." Lindsay laughed pushing some hair out of her face.

"Yea." Danny chuckled along with her.

"This is like…like starting on the 5th date."

"Well…" Danny started his eyes locking with hers and not parting as he took a sip of wine. "Almost."

"Almost." Lindsay giggled-there was a twinkle in his eyes. She knew what that almost meant. And god she had been thinking the same thing.

"So dessert?"

.

Half an hour later the wine was gone, dinner was cleared, and a piece of cheesecake sat between the two of them, their forks dueling over the last piece with crust.

"So what time does the band start?" Lindsay asked hoping to distract him. It didn't work, the crust ended up crumbling between their two forks.

"Nice try Monroe." Danny smiled warmly. And in about half an hour. "We should get going soon." He waved for the check which appeared quickly. Danny shifted to the side to pull his wallet out of his back pocket when Lindsay reached for the check. "I don't think so Montana." He said plucking it from the top before she had a chance to open it.

"Danny!" she whined as he smoothly made the transaction. Lindsay glared at him, a girly smile playing on her face.

"Come on Babe." He offered one hand while the other turned her chair. "Let's get out of here."

.

A cool spring breeze whipped past them as they exited the warm restaurant onto the New York street. Lindsay let out a slight, involuntary, shiver. Danny quickly shrugged off his blazer and sat it atop her shoulders and pulled her in tight leading her down the street. "The bar is only a few blocks up." He said rubbing her shoulder to keep her warm.

They entered a pub with its brick walls, dark wood floors, and up on stage a group preparing to go on. Danny got them both a bottle of beer and they leaned up against a side wall with a ledge and watched as the group went into a set of great covers from the 70's, 80's, and even 90's—the good stuff. Danny and Lindsay continued to talk and joke as the set went on, sang along, and finished their second beers.

When Sweet Caroline came on. Danny watched as Lindsay's face lit up and she started to sway with the music. He took her empty bottle, and put it next to his on the ledge, took her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. "Didn't think you were a dancer Messer."

"I'm full of surprises Miss Monroe." He grinned before twirling her out.

.

.

"Well, thank you for a great night Danny." Lindsay said fidgeting with her keys as they reached the top landing outside her apartment building.

"It was a good time, well do it again-soon."

Lindsay smiled and tilted her head to get a good look at him in the dark. "Yea, we will."

They stared at each other for another second before Danny gripped the lapel of his blazer-she was still wearing it, and pulled her to him: Fusing their lips together in a heated kiss. His hands moved up and played in her hair for a few moments, angling her head for more access before slipping down her neck, along her collar bone and shoulders slipping his jacket off her.

Lindsay broke the kiss giggling when the jacket fell free of her arms. "Smooth Danny, where'd you learn that one?"

With the straightest of faces Danny replied: "Boy scouts." Lindsay let out a snort of laughter. "What, ya don't think I could have been a boy scout?" He asked toying with one of her curls

"Just couldn't picture it." Lindsay smiled,

"Good."

"So where?"

"Varsity Baseball."

"See now that." Lindsay said pushing up on her toes to press a chaste kiss to his lips "Is believable."

"Mmmm hmm." He said bending down seal their lips together again in a final goodnight kiss. "Goodnight Montana."

"Night Danny, see you at work."

"Or sooner." He said holding the door open for her. She beamed at that, he stood in the door way and watched her get on the elevator before closing the door and making his way home. God was he getting himself in deep with this one.

.

.

: : Past Imperfect : :

.

.

It had been a good day, for them most part. He got to work a case with Lindsay-sort of, he was out in the field most of the day but, he got to work out at Orion Park. However, Clay Dobson was out. It was one of the first cases Danny had worked after joining Mac's team. The guy was a sicko. And what was worse, his victims shared a resemblance to Lindsay…..and she was about to leave the lab for the night. Not happening on his watch. Danny leapt up and jogged to the elevator just slipping in as the door closed.

"Danny!" Lindsay jumped, surprised to see Danny, just seconds ago he was at his desk working on his massive pile of paperwork. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, you done for the night?"

"Yea just about to grab the train home."

"I'll drive ya." He offered.

Lindsay laughed lightly, "Not necessary, but thanks."

Danny eyed her up for a second. Thanks as in sure she'll take that ride or…."Necessary, I think so, come on." He said giving her jacket a little tug. He led her down a parking aisle towards his bike.

"Why is it necessary Messer?" Lindsay asked curiously following him wherever he was going….he did not have keys to a truck for the night, and as far as she knew, he didn't have a car.

"Just humor me." Danny replied, "But you- being a skinny little brunette, fit Dobson's M.O. and well I'd like to keep ya around for a bit."

"One: I'm a big girl. And two: Just a bit?" Lindsay stopped, putting her hands on her hips and tapping her foot on the cool concrete as if she were pissed.

Danny pivoted around to look at Lindsay; she had a hell of a poker face when she wanted to. He smirked as he made his way back to her. "One: Mighty Mouse, you're petite, and Two." He said snaking both arms through her bent ones and settling his clasped hands low on her back "You ain't goin anywhere."

Lindsay looked up at him dramatically and considering his answer/offer. "Better."

"Better works." Danny smirked, "You are, however, goin home. So…." Danny bent down slightly so his hands rested under Lindsay's tush and hoisted her up.

"Danny!" Lindsay protested but gave up squirming just so he didn't drop her and crack her head open on the concrete. He carried her to his motorcycle before setting her down. She watched him straddle the bike and pull on a helmet-then handed over the spare which she took willingly. "I should have guessed." Lindsay laughed strapping on the helmet.

"That so?" Danny asked starting it up as Lindsay slipped on behind him, her arms loosely circling his waist.

"Yea that's so."

"Aright, you ready? Hang on tight." He said and immediately felt Lindsay's arms hold him a bit snugger.

"Let's go cowboy." And with that they were roaring through the streets of Manhattan towards Queens.

.

.

Danny slowed and pulled up in front of Lindsay's building. "Handled that like a pro."

"Don't sound so surprised." Lindsay said happily, her cheeks rosy from the slight sting of wind.

"Been on the back of a few bikes Miss Monroe?" Danny teased taking the extra helmet from Lindsay and securing it onto the back of his bike.

"Whoever said anything about the back?" Lindsay shot back with a seductive undertone. She looked up at her apartment window, it was dark. Jenna was at her boyfriend, Ben's. She thought it over for a second, and went with her gut. "Come up for some coffee Messer."

.

Lindsay unlocked the front door and flipped the switch for the living room lamp, dropped her bag and jacket on a chair before moving into the kitchen to start a new pot of coffee. Danny locked the door behind him before turning and taking in the space. He'd been here before, many times before, but it was different now, he wasn't just picking her up for work, or hanging out in a cleaned apartment with a group of friends. This was he and Lindsay spending time together alone. At her place. At the girlfriends place, not that he'd call her that, yet. They'd had one proper formal date, a few impromptu casual evenings, and they worked together, they had to be careful with this thing.

He took a seat on the sofa and gazed around. The room was a bit cluttered-sweatshirts thrown onto a chair, a blanket left on the couch, magazines littering the coffee table, dvds piling up on top of the tv and player. Her apartment had a warm lived in feel.

"Feel like a movie?" Lindsay asked. When she had walked back into the living room with two large mugs of hot coffee she had noticed Danny looking at the dvds that had taken up residence on the top of her tv. She handed Danny his cup.

"Sure what ya have in mind?" and "Thank you Linds." he took an appreciative long sip of the steaming liquid. It was nearly May, but still chilly when riding the bike at night, coffee was the perfect warm up.

"Mmmm hmm." Lindsay nodded mid sip before putting her coffee down on the table in front of her. "Well out here we've got….da da da…" she skimmed, "Lot's of chick flicks, Oh, Pirates."

"….of the Caribbean? Isn't that for I don't know…..8 year old boys."

Lindsay let out a shocked oh! "Danny Messer, bite your tongue." Lindsay said popping open the case and cuing up the movie. "You have no idea what you're in for."

"If you say so Montana." Danny laughed at her playful outrage and determination. She plopped down on the sofa landing perfectly at Danny's side and under his arm he had rested on the back of the couch.

"I do." She laughed grabbing the remote and hitting play, then reaching over Danny to turn off the lamp. "Get ready to eat your words."

.

Light stung their eyes. The room had been dark since they started the movie an hour and a half ago and without much warning BOOM light-Jenna had entered and hit the light switch. "Well Hel—lo Kids." She smirked. They looked comfy, like they thought no one was going to interrupt them tonight: Lindsay lay snuggled up to Danny, a blanket draped over her. He was slouched back, sock clad feet propped up on the coffee table and his fingers tangled in and running through her curls. "Whatcha doing?"

"What's it look like?" Lindsay chuckled. Jenna knew that she and Danny were trying to take this slow, they wouldn't be doing anything more until it was unavoidable. Which would probably come pretty soon at the rate they were seeing each other. Though tonight they hadn't even really kissed, so….. "You're welcome to join."

"Nah, got some work to finish…..have fun."

.

As the credits rolled Lindsay tipped her head up to look at Danny, "And the verdict is?"

"Good movie Montana." Danny smiled down at her. He could really get used to this kind of evening. Just lounging around with Lindsay in his arms. A larger smile tugged at his lips a second before he bent down and pressed a kiss to Lindsay's upturned lips.

"What was that for?" Lindsay asked when the kiss broke.

Danny gave a little shrug. "Just cause." He glanced at his wrist watch. It was getting pretty late. "I should get going." He sighed, he really didn't want to leave the comfy little bubble they were in, really it was perfect.

"Okay." Lindsay said through a yawn and stretched out before pushing herself up so that Danny could get up. She offered her hand and hauled him up. They held hands on the short walk to the door. Danny's hand rose to cup the side of her cheek, gently rubbing circular patterns in it, his eyes penetrating/memorizing her features. Lindsay pushed up onto her toes, her hand slipping around his neck and pulling him to her. The kiss was deliberate and ardent.

"Good night Linds." Danny bid her pressing one more kiss to her forehead before turning and walking down the hall, away from her. She could still taste that last kiss as he disappeared behind lift doors.

.

.

.

.

: : Cold Reveal : :

.

.

Danny spotted Lindsay about a block away and jogged to catch up to her "Montana, Babe, wait up." Danny called to grab her attention as he fell into step with her.

"Hey Danny." Lindsay said slinging an arm around his waist. "How was your day?"

"Not bad, a bit of a change, got to stand up for Stel instead of her doing it for me ya know."

"Yea." Lindsay chuckled. Danny was the one that was usually under scrutiny.

"You laughin at me?" Danny asked feigning shock. Lindsay shot him an are you kidding me look. "Yea, ok, I gotcha, have a good day? Feel like I haven't seen ya,"

"Well today you haven't." Lindsay laughed squeezing closer to him as an elderly couple passed them. "But yea today was…heavy."

"Well, let's change that." He said twirling them at the corner to cross the other direction.

"Danny! Where are we going!" Lindsay giggled jogging to keep up with him. He had a plan, he was taking her somewhere.

.

They arrived at the batting cages about ten minutes later. "Of course the batting cages would be your go to release after a heavy day."

"Not always." Danny responded, a glint was evident in his eyes as his gaze ran over her body. She felt a twitch deep inside her. Technically this could be seen as a third or fourth date, depending how you counted. Lindsay bit her bottom lip and eyed him up. If they really wanted to they could, he lived a few blocks over, but they were taking it slow, dinner, drinks, some laughs….if they were going to become intimate it would be closer to date 10-12 right.

"Yea well, let me know when that's an option." She dead panned slapping her thighs, pushing off them to stand, grab a bat and slipped into the cages…

"Don't worry Montana, you'll know." Damn him, more than the frustrations of a heavy day were going to be exerted as she hit each speeding pitch.

.

.

.

.

: : …Comes Around : :

.

.

Lindsay stepped into the dimly lit Sullivan's Bar and found Danny and Flack playing a game of pool. She grabbed a drink from the bar before heading over. The discussion was serious, she could tell that from across the room as she made her way over to them. This whole trial was screwing with the lab, everyone was on edge when it came to Clay Dobson. Danny spotted her and gave her a welcoming little smile. "Looks like an intense discussion guys." Lindsay observed in greeting, giving Flack a little pat on the back as she walked past and Danny a slightly hidden rub to the inside of his arm.

.

The conversation stayed on the trial of a while longer, before it switched over to sports, Lindsay eyed the bottom of her pint glass. "Alright, I'm getting another, can I get you guy's anything?" Lindsay asked pushing herself out of her leaning position.

"Nah I'm good." Flack called taking a sip of his still nearly full drink. He was sipping at the good stuff tonight.

"Yea, I'll have another." Danny nodded. Lindsay began to take off towards the bar but Danny called her back - grabbing her arm, his hand slipped down until their fingers entwined "Linds, one more thing." He whispered. And Danny suavely handed over money for both their drinks. Lindsay's gaze moved slowly from their hands to his eyes. She whispered a "Danny." In protest

"Thanks Sweetheart." He said giving her a swift kiss on the cheek and a small nudge to the bar so she couldn't object again. Danny watched her twist her way up to the bar. Flack had watched the interaction between his two friends, and when he was sure she was out of ear shot he turned to his friend.

"Guess things are going well for ya now?" Flack said with a slight smirk while he racked up the pool balls.

Thinking over the last few weeks brought a genuine smile to Danny's face. "Yea man, I think they are."

"How long has it been going on now?"

"How long has what been going on?" Danny asked trying to buy time. Guess he and Lindsay were a little obvious when they were off the clock.

"Danno, come on, you and Monroe?"

"What…..?...oh aright" Danny gave in. It was Flack, he'd find out, he's a friend "Been dating since she got back." Danny replied taking a sip of what was left of his drink.

"Dude, its been what? a month since she got back."

"Yea. Something like that." Danny shrugged

"Have you…..you know." Danny shot his friend a look. Yea they hadn't yet. And it actually was sort of refreshing. It was a change, it was new, and sometimes change was good. Danny took a long gulp downing his scotch and crunching on the ice cube. Flack laughed at him. Yea, they hadn't, Danny usually didn't chew on ice. "Gotcha man,"

"What now Flack?"

"Nothing Danno, go ahead and break."

.

Danny walked Lindsay out of the Sullivan's an hour later. Jenna was having a crisis of sorts and needed Lindsay pronto. Not wanting to ruin Danny's night she told him she was fin hailing a cab. He was still going to make sure she got into that cab okay.

A cab pulled up and Lindsay opened the door to get in, but before she could Danny twisted her around, encircling her lower back with his hands and pulled her tightly toward him his hands resting playfully on the round of her bum. "Night Montana."

"Night Danny." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and placed a kiss the side of his throat, causing him to groan. Neither of them would be holding out much longer. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. And if Jenna didn't need her asap for some relationship crisis, well, she wouldn't be going home this early, nor would she be alone.

"EY, What do ya say to dinner Thursday night? We both get off work pretty early,"

"Dinner huh?" Lindsay joked eyeing him up.

"Oh sorry, that's right, it's supper to you." Danny teased squeezing her to him a little tighter.

"Dinner's great."

"Kay, I'll pick you up at 7."

"Look forward to it." She smiled, then leaned up for one more kiss. "See you tomorrow Danny."

.

"Hey Man, she get a cab okay?" Flack asked when his friend came back into the bar.

"Yea." Danny nodded taking a sip of the drink Flack had gotten refilled.

"Okay, so now that you don't have to worry about her overhearing you, what's going on?"

"Flack man, you're just as bad as a, I don't know, a woman."

"Danno?"

"I don't know Don." Danny said seriously this time. "She's…"

"The one." Flack mocked a little.

"eh…..I wouldn't go that far yet. She's not like other girls." And boy was he right about that. He had never been here with a girlfriend before. He knew more about Lindsay, he wanted to know more about her, he actually genuinely cared for her….she mattered. The others had never mattered before.

.

.

.


	32. Snow Day

DISCLAIMER: Haven't you memorized it yet! Haha, show/characters not mine, I get no profit what so ever.

A/N: Get comfy, if the others were long this one is gargantuan. Covers Snow Day (YAY!) and the hiatus/Danny's recovery which is supposed to be 10 -15 days if you count the day or two before Mac leaves and then 10 days in England.

**WARNING:** This one gets a little smutty, there** WILL be** a marker, to _**stop reading/skip over**_ if you should not be or do not want to read. It can be skipped.

* * *

.

.

: : Snow Day : :

.

.

7 pm Thursday, came quick. Work had kept Lindsay late, so by the time she got back to her apartment there was barely half an hour to get herself put together for her date with Danny. Slipping into a pair of skinny jeans and a black camisole would have to do. She was just finishing polishing up her curls when there was a knock at the front door. "IT'S OPEN." She called poking her head out of her room to see the door knob twist. She unplugged the curling iron quick and hastily put together a clutch for the night.

"Montana? What have I told you about locking that door?" Danny called upon entering

"Haven't locked my gun up yet." Lindsay called back as she grabbed a sweater off her bed and moved out into the hall toward the closet to toss her stuff in the lock box she kept there.

"Better," Danny said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms firmly around her waist and whispering "Hey Gorgeous." Into her ear

"Mmmm" Lindsay basked in his embrace for a second before turning to him, "Hi." Their bodies already tightly pressed together she reached up, wrapped her hand around the nape of Danny's neck and pulled his face gently toward hers. Their mouths met and held a strong closed-lipped seal for a good sultry 10 seconds. She pulled away wanting more, but knowing to hold out, there would be plenty of time for that later—maybe even later tonight.

Danny smirked at her playfulness, tonight should be fun. "You ready?"

"Yea, just give me another second." She said backing up toward the bathroom.

"Take your time." Danny grinned watching her retreat down the hall.

Lindsay shut the door behind her then turned to the mirror to take in her appearance. She looked good, her shirt had just the right cut; her makeup, though done quickly, had the right amount of allure, and frankly none of that mattered. No, right now, all she could think about was how the kiss that had intended to tease him had left her wanting more. Something registered. It was probably going to be tonight. She reached up and popped open the medicine cabinet and retrieved a condom, she flipped the foil around in her hand for a second thinking it over before stowing it in her clutch, just in case, of course. She took care of a smudge of eyeliner then exited the bathroom.

.

"Hey Linds?" Danny called when he heard the bathroom door open and the light get flipped off.

The sound of Danny's voice was coming from the kitchen, Lindsay made her way that way. "Yea Danny?" she asked coming into the small kitchen and stopping still when she saw Danny looking at her refrigerator.

"So, how did you make out?" Danny asked grinning at her his thumb jabbing at the freezer. He had spotted the newspaper clipping Jenna had hung up a week earlier, along with her brothers' comments.

"You were there." Lindsay laughed "Jenna put it up, I just, never got around to taking it down." Lindsay answered Danny's coming question.

"Don't." Danny smiled turning to her.

"Okay, I won't" Lindsay beamed back

.

.

Dinner had been awesome; Danny had taken her to a little pub on the other side of town, with what had to be the best burgers in New York. With a few beers in them, and not wanting to call it a night, Lindsay suggested drinks and pool. Danny said he knew of a place not too far from where they were and led the way. She was surprised when they left the neighborhood part of the town and made their way down a side street before entering a 6 story walk up.

"Danny." Lindsay began. "Where are we?"

"My place." He said holding the door open for her to enter the lobby.

"Thought you said pool?" Danny shrugged his shoulder at her before he hit the up button for the elevator. "No way, you cannot have gotten a pool table into a New York City Apartment." Lindsay said in disbelief.

"Ah, Montana, the great thing about this city: if you look long and hard enough, you can find the place for anything. Danny unlocked the door to his apartment. It was clean, but not so much so that it looked like he was trying too hard, or that he didn't live there. There was some art work on the walls, a guitar and desk in one corner a small sofa and chair along the wall and the pool table smack dab in the middle of the room. The kitchen was just beyond that and a few rooms off to the side.

"Love the decorating Messer." Lindsay joked running her hand along the edge of the pool table.

"Yea, I know, it gets in the way." Danny smiled as he turned from locking the door behind them. "Just sort of inherited it, haven't gotten around to moving it yet."

"So it's not staying here?"

"Not even slightly Montana." Danny laughed, "Honey you gotta know me better than to expect I'd be _THAT_ guy."

"I thought I did, but then." She gestured to the table.

"Yea, yea, what can I get ya?" he asked/offered in reference to the drinks part of the night.

"Whatever you're having."

"Tequila?" Danny threw over his shoulder as he shuffled around his liquor cabinet.

"Sounds perfect." Lindsay replied toeing off her shoes at the door. "So we gonna make this interesting Messer?"

"How so?"

"I don't know- I can only beat you at this game so many times before it gets dull." She taunted.

"Oh, I see." Danny laughed, humoring her. He could beat her if he wanted to. He wasn't that bad at the game. He poured two shots and handed her one. "Bottoms up." They clinked and threw back the shots. "Okay, so a shot a game, or a shot a shot?"

"So a shot for everyone I put in?" Lindsay asked clarifying the ground rules

"And vice versa."

"This could end badly." Lindsay grinned slyly. "Okay…rack em up."

.

.

2 games and both Danny and Lindsay had won one. This was the third and Lindsay was on a roll, she was making shots that she shouldn't be able to make sober let alone with several shots of tequila in her system (okay it wasn't every shot, like every 3) The more intoxicated they became the closer together they got. They stood a little closer, their passing brushes lingered a little longer, and eyes were barely taken off each other.

"No way you're gonna make this shot too Montana." Danny shot her way. It was a tricky shot, that was for sure.

"A Benjamin says I do." She replied upping the ante. She leaned over to line up the shot, perfectly aware of Danny leaning over her watching her. She pulled back, tapped the cue ball, and sunk. "You owe me a hundred dollars."

"You know." Danny started leaning against the pool table as Lindsay came to stand in front of him. "It's gonna have to wait till payday."

"Nope." She shook her head coming to stand directly in front of him. "Either pay me now, or come up with something better."

Now that had possibilities. His hand wrapped around her waist and then he was kissing her-and it was going somewhere. The alcohol they had consumed seemed to leave his body, he was completely aware, and so, it seemed, did she as she cupped the side of his face with one hand and clutched at his back with the other pulling him closer, her mouth opening for him. They broke apart for a second to catch their breath. Lindsay reached up and removed his glasses, placing them in one of the pool tables pockets. Danny gave her a knowing grin; her fingers ran along the waist of his pants before slipping under his shirt and pushing it up and off. In another second Danny was pushing her sweater off her shoulders and peeling the black camisole off her leaving her clad in a lacy black bra and wondering if her panties matched. They took each other in for a second before they were fused together again. He continued to run his hands over her body and it felt so good-so right that she wanted, no needed, more. His lips began to move down her throat and she let out moan of "I want you now."

.

**Begin M Rating**

.

.

.

Danny's hands stilled on her body, he pulled back to look into her deep chocolate eyes. "You sure?"

Lindsay reached out and cupped his face in her hands. The stubble of his cheek rubbed against her fingertips as she ran them over his jaw to his lips. They were full and hard but the skin was surprisingly soft. She leaned in and pressed her mouth against his. When she finally pulled away she said "So sure,"

He kissed her deeper and wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her and setting her onto the pool table. Her breath quickened as his hips settled between her legs, his desire for her evident as he strained against the confines of his jeans.

Starting at his neck, she ran kisses down to his stomach, feeling his muscles quiver before toying with the button of his pants. A low moan escaped Danny's throat as Lindsay popped open the button and slid the zipper down, her fingers softly grazing his erection. His jeans fell to the floor. His hands meandered down her torso over her breasts and belly to the button of her jeans, undoing them. Slowly he pushed her back on to the felt top of the pool table and tugged the jeans off of her, shucking them behind him. Climbing on top of her he looked into her eyes before bending low to kiss her again. The kiss was hot and passionate, when the need for air became painfully necessary he broke away gasping. "Damn Montana."

Lindsay's flesh was hot beneath Danny's touch as he reached around her back and unhooked her bra. Popping it open he bent his head kissing her jaw, her throat, her shoulder, and then a breast, gently pulling it into his mouth and sucking. Lindsay couldn't control herself and as inarticulate sound escaped her. His hands ran down her body his fingers traced the seam of the black lace panties before his thumbs hooked inside them and he slowly slipped them off, placing a delectate kiss to the inside of her knee sending shivers up Lindsay's body. Not wanting to be the only one completely naked, and desperately wanting to see and feel all of Danny she ran her hands down his body, her fingers found the elastic waist of his boxers and pushed them off freeing him completely. She gasped when her gaze took in his bursting rigid length. Together they scooted onto the flat felt surface of the pool table. He kissed her again; she opened her mouth for him, and gently began touching his tongue with hers. As he lay on top of her Lindsay could feel his member harden more and throb against her stomach. She made room for him between her legs and arched up against him. His hand parted her legs and he began to stroke her gently and toy with her clit. His touch had her arching her back and pleading "Danny, I can't wait."

"Tell me what you want Linds?" Danny gasped.

"You. I want you." She panted, one of her hands slipping between them and grasping his full, hard, erection in her hand, her thumb slowly circling the tip.

"Damn." Danny moaned, he so did not want to pause for a field trip to the other room but: "Condoms are in the bedroom."

Lindsay looked around and spotted her clutch resting on the ledge of the pool table, she bit the side of her bottom lip and smiled brazenly before reaching and stretching to the far end of the table for her bag causing her chest to thrust up. Lindsay fumbled to get the clutch open then her fingers shuffled around inside of it with Danny watching, raising his eyebrows when he saw Lindsay pull a condom out of it. She giggled at his expression and gave a little shrug, "Just in case."

"Of course" Danny nodded. Lindsay pushed herself up the inch between them, devouring him, with a thrust of her hip she had them flipped so she was straddling his waist. His hands held her rubbing circles into her hips and he admired every naked inch of her from this angle, from the swell of her breasts to the curve of her hips. She leaned forward and started placing kisses down his body as she moved south with a kiss right below his belly button, one at the base of his penis before taking the head of his penis into her mouth for a few shallow sucks, then one deeper. He was barely holding it together when she closed her mouth around the upper part of his penis, and sucked on the head like she was using a straw to suck up a milk shake. He nearly lost it there, with a deep groan. "Linds, Babe," He pled in a deep husky voice. She let him go with a pop and a sly smile, before slowly rolling the condom on.

Danny drew her up and flipping them over so he was once again on top. His hand slithered down her trembling body and dipped between her thighs to test her, he smoothly slipped a finger in, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from her, he added a second finger on the second thrust before she was pleading "Danny, please, I need you."

Repositioning himself he took the backs of her thighs and pressed her legs open again. With an arch of her back and a nod of her head she allowed him entry. Slowly he entered her in one long strong powerful stroke. She let out a sensuous moan of "Dan-ny" as he pushed all the way into her tight heat. Matching gasps of pleasure sounded as he reached his hilt.

"You okay?" Danny panted taking a moment to allow her to adjust to him.

"Oh God. You feel sooo big." She whispered. Danny's face cracked a smile and he bent in low and planted a deep kiss to her, his tongue moving as his body soon would be.

Her back arched and she fidgeted, she clutched to him as he began to move, drawing out almost completely before driving back in. She rocked to meet his every thrust. Danny leaned forward driving even deeper. She gripped him between her knees, reeling at the incredible sensation of his body rubbing against her most sensitive spot. He drove harder and deeper with each heavy thrust eliciting intense moans and then a gasp of "Don't slow down."

Danny groaned and Lindsay felt her orgasm teasing her. "God Linds, you feel so good." Danny said in a deep low voice as his own climax approached. The intensity of her own need pushed her closer to the edge. Her climax engulfed her, the ecstasy so strong that her breath caught for a minute until the waves of pleasure had her crying out, her fingers digging into and scraping down his back.

Danny continued to thrust through her orgasm drawing it out further, but he couldn't hold out much longer. Sensing that he was close to his own release, she contracted her inner muscles. She felt extra tight, he couldn't hold out any longer, Danny buried his face in her shoulder and groaned as he exploded inside her. Lindsay locked her feet at the small of his back pulling him in as close and as deep as possible, her nails dug into his back and she moaned loudly as she felt his strong pulse and release. Spent Danny fell on top of her for a second. Looking into his eyes, Lindsay let out a satisfied giggle before he leant down and placed a long slow kiss to her lips.

He got up to dispose of the condom, and on the way back retrieved a blanket and a few pillows. He hopped back up onto the table and got them settled tossing the blanket over both of them. Lindsay curled up in the crook of his arm her weight half on top of him. Stroking her back, Danny realized that he'd never held any woman this tenderly before. Lindsay rested her cheek on his chest, just for a bit, she thought to herself as Danny's touch soothed her to sleep. Danny leaned over and watched as she drifted off. He wasn't looking to fall in love—he'd never been the type but the look on Lindsay's face made it pretty damn tempting.

.

**End M Rating**

.

.

.

Danny awoke to sunlight, a hard surface, and a warm pleasurable weight on his left side. Last night came back in full detail. Lindsay. He looked over and couldn't help put give her button nose a prod. She scrunched her nose up as she awoke.

"Hey." She smiled and stretched a little feeling her naked body rub against his. "What time is it?"

"It's early."

"I have to be at work at nine, you're lucky you got a later shift."

"Well, don't worry I'll wake you up."

"I dreamt I woke up, and you were gone." Lindsay told Danny. "You left a note."

"Where would I go? This is my place." He teased.

"I was hoping for a better answer."

"Nah, I'm glad this happened." He placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Me too." Lindsay said placing a kiss just above his nipple before squirming back to her original position and falling back asleep.

_._

_._

Lindsay rushed over to the warehouse. She was supposed to be in there not Danny. She had to get over there and make sure he was okay. He had to be okay. After last night, well, he had to be okay. The officers at the perimeter stopped her; they wouldn't let her in without a vest. She strapped one on and hurried toward Flack. She had overheard the cops talking; He had gotten the call from Danny. He'd have some Intel, but alas, they were in for a nervous waiting game,

.

.

"Oh my god, Danny." Lindsay gasped holstering her gun and reaching up to help her battered lover out of the truck trailer.

"I'm alright."

"You're not alright." Flack said coming up to them "Can we get EMS in here!"

"I'm good."

"I'll take him." Lindsay said as Danny leaned on her. She knew Danny as well as he knew her, they didn't need assistance, so at least getting him to the ems instead of the ems coming to him would be better. He was bruised, bloody, and his fingers were being held straight by his badge.

Adam was already being looked at by one of the EMT's when Danny was brought over. "Dude it's burns, look after Messer first." He protested.

"Mr. Ross, we need to get you to a hospital."

.

.

"Detective Monroe?" a young, light haired nurse asked as she came into the waiting area. Lindsay's head snapped up,

"Yes." Lindsay said jumping up and hurrying over to the woman.

"Detective Messer is out of surgery, doing fine, and asking for you." She smiled knowingly.

"Ah." Lindsay smirked. "is he now?"

"Right this way." The nurse chuckled as she led Lindsay to Danny's room. Looking through the glass she could see his left hand bandaged up and in a sling, a few cuts to his face, but altogether not to bad considering the shape he was in when they finally got to them. Danny caught her eye through the glass and gave her a little grin nodding his head in the direction of the door.

"Detective Messer, I hear you've been asking for me." Lindsay poked coming to sit on the side of his bed.

"Yea well..." He smirked "considering the last 24 hours."

"uh huh." Lindsay replied watching him. "So how bad is it?"

"Those fuckers completely wreaked my hand." Danny spat trying to raise his injured arm but stopped with a hiss of pain. "and a few bruised ribs. How's Adam?"

"Well going from a lab tech to a punching bag is not easy, second degree burns to his hands, a few stitches, and a nurse's phone number."

"You're kidding me?" Danny said in disbelief, Adam the bumbling lab tech went home with a number: not possible.

Lindsay chuckled. "Nope, he was actually pretty smooth."

"Detective Messer, you're release forms." A doctor said coming in with paperwork, "I'll be back in a little while for them." He said leaving the new couple in peace.

"What about work?" Danny asked clicking the pen and beginning the forms thanking his lucky stars he was right handed.

"Mac blew up the lab."

"What!" Danny said forgetting about the forms for a moment.

"Taking Adam and you hostage-just a diversion." Lindsay informed. "They faked a gas leak at the lab, you know the drill they evacuate the building, gas team comes in takes care of it, the end, only-they were the gas company—they wanted their drugs back."

"And Mac blowing up the lab?"

"Honestly all I know is that Stella, Mac, and Hawkes stayed in the lab and between the three of them thwarted a team of about 5-6."

"But blew up?"

"Okay, Danny." Lindsay laughed. "By the time I got there the lab had already been evacuated, I was talking to Sid and Peyton, when squad cars sped past, and a radio broadcast of a hostage situation was announced. I ran over to the scene since Peyton still couldn't find Mac."

"But the lab?"

"Pipe bomb, I spoke to Stella only briefly, She said they caught one of the gang members, rigged up a pipe bomb to go off so if he wanted to escape or be rescued-bang."

"Boom has a better ring to it." Danny goaded.

"Yea" Lindsay asserted, "well I chose bang."

.

Lindsay brought Danny back to his apartment once he was released from the hospital. They made it to 3G's apartment door. "Keys?" Lindsay asked with a light laugh.

"Yea…." Danny said slowly, "Got the one I left you earlier?"

"Oh, no, it's in my clutch from last night, I'll get it for you tomorrow."

"Keep it," Danny chuckled, "I have a feeling you'll be needing it, however right now…."

"Where are your keys?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"Left front pocket."

"Well, let me help you with that." Lindsay said flirtatiously slowly slipping her hand into his pocket, retrieving the keys, and accidently on purpose rubbing his package through the fabric. He had inhaled slowly when she had her hand in his pocket and let out a long deep breath as she left him and turned to the door.

Upon entering, the door slapped shut behind Danny. He reached out with his good hand and tugged at Lindsay, pulling her to him, he fused their lips together as his hand cradled the back of her head. One of her hands cupped the side of his face and the other reached around and settled in his back pocket giving his bum an affectionate squeeze. Danny grunted when they finally parted. With his hand bandaged up, and that arm in a sling, there wasn't much he could do…although he did seem to get to second base much quicker. (hehehe)

"Mmmm, I don't think that's what the doctor had in mind when he said bed rest for a few days." Lindsay giggled.

"No, probably not, but I've been wanting to do that all day, and it is more enjoyable." Danny laughed.

"For all parties involved, but I'd rather wait the few days then jump the gun and have you outta commission for weeks, cause we will be repeating last night's activities again, and again, and again."

"Like the sound of that Montana." Danny said waggling his eyebrows at her

"Yea well, get well and fast." Lindsay laughed shaking her head at him.

"Aright, I'm gonna wash up and change."

"Okay, I'll order a pizza, need any help let me know." She called

"I think I can handle it, I am a big boy."

"I'll say." Lindsay spoke then blushed at her bravado. Danny stopped in his tracks and turned to her with that grin on his face taking in her blushing appearance, this girl kept surprising him. Damn doctor's orders and pain, he'd have no problem taking her right now, then again, doctors orders also had her staying at least tonight to care for him.

"Montana you talk to Mac with that mouth." Danny teased. Lindsay who had been dialing the pizza place picked up a dry sponge from the sink and chucked it his direction.

"Go." She laughed, "Hi, I'd like to place an order for delivery." She spoke into the phone, watching as Danny moved into what she could only assume was his bedroom.

.

Lindsay was just hanging up the phone; pizza would be there in 45 minutes, when she heard a grunt followed by a heavy thud and s few choice words. Curiosity and worry getting the best of her she moved towards his room, knocking before poking her head in. "Danny you alright?"

She had to stifle a giggle at the scene in front of her. Danny had a pair of sweat pants on, but they were twisted, and he was midway to getting his shirt on when he had gotten stuck. "Need some help?"

"Yea." He said hanging his head

"Okay, _Big Boy." _She teased sensuously. She came to stand in front of him. Her fingers slipping into the elastic of his pants and righting them before her hands resting on his bare waist, slowly and softly moving up his torso until she reached the t-shirt, gently she untwisted the shirt, unclipped the sling and carefully maneuvered his injured arm into shirt before reattaching the sling and tenderly kissing him. "There. Better?"

"Much." He replied gently brushing a stray curl out of her face. "Linds, looks like I got blood on you." He said noticing that the shoulder of her shirt had a deep red stain.

"What?" she asked looking at the shoulder that had supported him out of the warehouse, and sure enough…"You mind if I borrow something?"

"I'd actually enjoy that." Danny smiled; the squatted down and with his one hand pulled open the bottom drawer to his dress and pulled out a navy blue Yankees t-shirt and a pair of black basket ball shorts. "Here you go." He said handing them to her before attempting to stand up.

"Thanks" She said slipping them on, knowing full well he watched as she changed.

"Damn Linds." He swore seeing her back as she changed. "That from last night?" He asked halting her from pulling her shirt on and softly touching the rash on her shoulder blades.

"What? Oh, just some rug, or in this case felt burn." She shrugged it off pulling the shirt fully on. "So this is your bedroom." Lindsay looked around in mock awe.

"Yea, we probably should have moved in here last night." He said taking a seat on the bed and lying back against the headboard

"Maybe, but it did make for a memorable first time." Lindsay chuckled leaning over and placing and long lingering kiss to his lips. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a very stiff punching bag and a little hungry."

"Pizza will be her in about half an hour." She said with a laugh sitting on the side of the bed and rubbing his thigh "You want your pain meds?"

"Nah I'd like to spend some time with you before I go into a comatose." He said reaching over and tugging at her arm. Taking the hint, she lay down next to him. Careful not to put any of her weight on him. No good though, since he draped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, essentially cuddling as the tv was flipped on.

"Danny, I am sorry this happened to you." Lindsay spoke delicately, her fingers playing and interlacing with the good hand he had wrapped around her.

"Better me than you." Danny shrugged as best he could. "Honestly, I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I had actually woken you up this morning." She looked up at him, their eyes locked for a second before he bent down and gently kissed her. "Okay?"

"Okay." Lindsay nodded.

"Good." He grinned squeezing her a little.

The whole scene sort of dawned on Lindsay were she and Danny actually-"Since when do you cuddle Danny?"

He looked between the two of them, and gave a little chuckle, "Guess I got hit harder than I thought."

.

.

: : Recovery : :

.

.

.Day 01…

.

When Lindsay woke up the next morning Danny wasn't there. Sun beams shown through the blinds and danced across the floor and bed. She gave a little stretch, and took a moment to wake up. She could smell coffee and heard shuffling and clinking coming from the kitchen. Her bare feet hit the hardwood and she padded out into the main room. Sure enough Danny was cooking one handed.

"Morning Montana." He beamed pouring a cup of coffee and sliding it her way. She took a sip and basked in the caffeinated goodness.

"Danny are you really trying to make pancakes with only one hand?"

"You don't need two hands to make pancakes babe."

She leaned over and looked into the sink, there were 2 or 3 pancakes sitting in the drain "Uh huh, so the pancakes sitting in the sink are…" she teased

"What you always chuck the first set?"

"See I would have thought a seasoned pro like you would be past that stage."

"Ah, well, my pancakes are good, but the main breakfast event it my omelet. That is a two handed job though. I'll make it for ya when I'm back in full working order. "

"I'll hold you too that."

"You do that." He gave her a wink.

.

.

.

.Day 02…

.

Danny hung up the phone and let out a long drown out sigh. "What's the matter Danny?" Lindsay looked up from her spot on the couch. She hadn't left his place in 2 days and neither of them seemed to mind.

"I have to go to dinner at my ma's tonight?"

"What time?"

"In about an hour." He cringed.

"Okay, I've heard stories about your mom's cooking, what's got you all scrunchie?"

"Scrunchie?" Danny asked skeptically.

"Yea Scrunchie."

"She doesn't know about Friday's events, and really doesn't take too well to my being injured."

"That's a mom though. It'll all be good, she'll freak out, dote on you a bit, fill you up with some comfort food, you'll be fine." Lindsay waved him off.

"Ya think so?" Danny laughed, why was this woman always soo positive?

"Probably."

"You can come with, if ya want." He offered, but his gut did a summersault the moment the words left his mouth. Lindsay must have realized, because she got up moved towards him and planted a chaste kiss to his lips.

"You know, I think I'm gonna pass this time." She smiled giving his shirt a little tug, "I should really be getting home. I haven't been there in 3 days, and I kind of miss wearing my own clothes."

Danny laughed at that, thank god she didn't want to go out to Staten Island because he really didn't know if he could handle that. He hadn't brought a girl home since high school, and with Lindsay it would be too much too fast. "Yea but I kind of like you in mine." He whispered grasping the folds of the button up she wore and drawing her to him and parting her lips with his in a tight embrace and a sultry goodbye. They broke apart breathlessly but not leaving the embrace. "Sure you won't stay?" Danny asked

Lindsay giggled but shook her head. "We both know that taking me tonight would be a mistake, but, you could always swing by later."

"Now how can I say no to that?" He pecked her one more time before she slipped out of his hold, grabbed her bag, and was gone.

.

She entered her apartment to find Jenna and Ben sitting on the couch cuddled together. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Jenna said looking up at her roomie, "How's the patient?"

"At his parents for dinner."

"And he didn't take you!" Jenna said in a playfully shocked tone.

Lindsay dropped her purse on the chair in the corner and gave her friend an incredulous look. "You are kidding me right?"

"Why's that?" Ben asked, looking between the two girls. A little slow on the take.

"Lindsay's scared to meet Danny's parents." Jenna teased.

"Okay." Lindsay laughed. "One, I am in no way scared to meet his parents, I'm awesome with parents. Two, he offered to take me and I declined-and before you ask why, you've both met him, did you get an _I take girls home to meet my folks _vibe from him?—I didn't think so. And three, we've only been dating for a few weeks."

"Actually, it's been a little over a month since the trial ended." Jenna put in, and then ducked as Lindsay chucked a nearby pillow at her.

"You know what I mean." Lindsay laughed at Jenna who had decided to stick her tongue out in a childish way. "And is the laundry free?"

.

.

Danny stepped off the train and made his way to his parents' home. He paused at the stoop of the quaint two story yellow house on a tree lined street with a stone façade surrounding the first floor he had called home the first 22 years of his life. Oh he was going to hear it from his mother. He did however have a trick up his sleeve should he need it.

"Ma, I'm here." He called stepping into the cool house.

"About damn time Danny Boy." His father called, "Your mother won't let me dig in until you sit."

"Yea Pop's I'm here." He said pushing through the swinging door into the kitchen.

"Just in time Danny dinner is just coming out of the…Daniel! What happened?" His mother shouted rushing to her son.

"Ma, I'm fine." Danny said taking a seat next to his father in the breakfast nook, where they ate the smaller of the family meals. "Just a few bruised ribs, and a messed up left hand."

"How badly messed up son?" Sal Messer asked calmly, though concern reeked out of the older man's features.

"Cast for 10 days, then physical therapy, as for the ribs they should be completely pain free in 4 weeks, but a few ibuprofen and the pain is dull enough to work."

"So what happened this time?" Maria Messer snapped. Her boy was always getting hurt with this job of his, and she didn't like it one bit.

"You see the news coverage from the drug raid in Brooklyn?"

"Yea, big bust for the NYPD."

"About $50 mil, well I was assigned to work the scene, collect further evidence. Some scumbags for the Wilder family took the scene hostage."

"So you were a hostage?" Maria gasped, and then started chopping at the garlic bread.

"Ma, you're massacring the garlic bread!" Danny nearly shouted-it was one of his favorite parts of the meal "and yea I was a hostage with 3 other guys."

"They beat you pretty bad Danny." Sal observed his son's bruises.

"Took it for the team, my guy was already in bad shape, and the uni's were handcuffed, me taking a beating helped get us out of there."

Maria set the lasagna and garlic bread on the table and dished it out. "Look at all those bruises." She tutted.

"Ma, it's not that bad." Danny tried to assure his mother, but it was his father that threw Danny's wild card out onto the table.

"Honestly Maria, if the boy says he's fine, he's fine. Anyway, this bruise here" he said gesturing low on Danny's neck near his collar bone "Looks more like a hickey than anything else."

"A what!" Maria asked slapping her fork down.

"Thanks Pops." Danny said tugging his shirt a little to hide Lindsay's mark.

"Sympathy from a nurse or…" Sal laughed before Maria cut him off with a dark stare.

"Daniel." His mother began in a dangerous tone. "If you keep going around with these tram-"

"Mom, stopping you there" he said holding a hand up "before you put your foot in your mouth. This girl, she's different, she is not a one night stand, she is not a passing trend, she's….."

"Whoa." Sal piped in. "Kid you finally growing up?"

"I don't know maybe." Danny shook it off.

"So, she's your girlfriend?" Maria asked cautiously. "And how long has this been going on?"

"Yea, yea she is." Danny nodded taking a big bite of his dinner. "and just over a month."

"So why didn't you bring her here tonight?"

"Ma, it's only been a month." Danny said in a shocked tone

"Maria, The only way he's bringing a girl home is if they're getting married, considerin it, or he was foolish enough to knock her up."

"Salvador Messer! I should wash your mouth out with soap like I did the boys. Knock her up! My God! Daniel Messer if you…"

Danny held his hands up in surrender, "I know Ma, you'll cut it off." He said with a cringe. Think back to when the statute first emerged. Louie came home with a possible pregnancy scare in high school. His last girlfriend, he had already moved on and could care less if he had fathered a child, he was 17, any way, Maria Messer was so furious she brandished a knife at her son. _If you don't stop screwing around with your life and that bimbo and go take care of that girl and your messes I swear to every god that has ever been prayed to that I will cut it off." She gestured with the knife to his crotch "and throw it in the blender. That goes to both of you." She said turning to Danny, who at 15 knew she was serious. Maria Messer was shorter than both her sons, but could make them cower with just a look, and her bite was worse. _

"Now that we've got that cleared up, who is this mystery girl?"

"Montana." Danny smiled just thinking about her.

"Sounds like a stripper." Maria said eyeing her son.

"Her name is Lindsay Ma," Danny said giving his mom an are _you kidding _me look, "and no she's not, it's just a nickname I gave her a while back, she's originally from Montana and works at the crime lab which is why we are trying to take this slow, we make a wrong move and both our careers could be in jeopardy."

"Putting your job on the line for this girl, she must be some girl."

"She is, she's the kind of girl that would make you proud Pop's."

.

.

True to his word Danny took the train straight to Queens from his parents house. Talking with his folks about Lindsay really cemented his feelings for her. She was special, she wasn't going anywhere fast. She was sticking around, for a long while. He buzzed the door, and was buzzed up immediately. Which was strange

"Why the hell are you knocking you have a…" the door was pulled open with force " Oh, Hey Danny, thought you were Benji. How you feeling?" Jenna asked greeting Danny at the door.

"Been better, but could be worse." Danny smiled. "Benji?"

"He hates it, and should have been back already."

"Okay, gotcha." Danny smirked, He'd only met Ben once, but he seemed like a good guy, "So how you been Jenna?"

"Not bad, glad to have my Lindsay back, that trial messed her up."

"Yea, You and me both. She here?" He asked, she wasn't in the main rooms.

Jenna looked around, "You know I haven't seen her in awhile, but she should be in her room." Seeing the puzzled expression on Danny's face Jenna clarified "first door on your right."

"Thanks Jenna."

The door was closed, Danny knocked once, but nothing so he slowly turned the door knob, the room was lit by only a small table lamp, Lindsay lay curled up on her bed fast asleep. She looked so angelic, so peaceful. He toed off his shoes by the side of her bed and slipped into it. He reached up to play with a strand of hair and if on reflex she rolled to him, curling up against his body. Taking in a big whiff of her hair he relaxed as the coconut smell intoxicated his senses, she had showered since being home and was relaxing in a pair of well worn sweat pants and a tank. He placed a gentle kiss to her head.

"Danny." She moaned as she stretched. His nether regions twitched at the sleepy raspy tone in her voice. She was waking up. "Mmmm." She finished off a stretch and repositioned in Danny's hold. "Danny, how long have you been here? How long have I been out?"

"Well." He gave her a smile, "I've been here just a few minutes, as for how long you've been out, your guess is better than mine."

"So a while." Lindsay laughed "How was dinner?"

"Pretty good." Danny said thinking back. "My ma made a big deal out of a whole lot of nothing."

"Yea, but you expected that." Lindsay giggled.

"True."

"Lindsay, Danny, pizza's _FINALLY_ here!" Jenna called from the living room.

"Pizza?" Danny asked

"Oh, Jenna and I got a pizza, sent Ben to get it. Is he just getting back now?"

"Apparently." Danny shrugged.

"You hungry?"

"Am I hungry? When I get around to taking you to my parents, I'll ask you that question."

"So no?"

"No." Danny chuckled.

"Okay, come on, have a beer with us." She said giving a tug. At his arm and pulling him into the living room.

The pizza was open on the table, Jenna and Ben were sitting side by side on the sofa. A box sitting on the end table, the top off. Lindsay handed Danny a beer and took a seat on the floor in front of a chair that Danny took a seat in. Lindsay grabbed a piece of pizza and lean back up against Danny's legs. "Jenna, what's that?" Lindsay asked between bites.

"You know."

"Oh, Jen, really?" Lindsay groaned.

"What?" both Danny and Ben asked looking between the two girls.

"Yes, there are finally four of us here!" Jenna exclaimed grabbing the box and pulling out the plastic container.

"Boxers or Briefs." Danny said sitting forward and reading the side of the box.

"Yes Danny, are you a boxers man or a briefs man?" Jenna teased then eyed Lindsay.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Lindsay grinned giggling when Danny squeezed her shoulders.

"What am I chop liver?" Ben asked

"Benny, you have been running around this apartment for close to a year, I have seen more than I ever wanted to." Lindsay laughed.

"That hurts Linds, and since you're so against this game I'm in."

"I never said I was against it." Lindsay said sitting forward.

"Good so we're playing."

.

Before long they were all holding their sides, they were laughing so hard. "So Messer you're a boxers man." Jenna gasped out. He had collected the most boxers tokens compared to Ben's most briefs. "Come on tighty whitey's." Jenna said seductively pulling Ben up and tugging him down the hall.

"Night you two." Lindsay laughed as she began to pick up the game, but was halted by Danny's good hand slipped around her waist. "Danny." Lindsay gasped as his hands slipped under her tank and began to tease the bare flesh. He took a step back and sat in the chair, pulling her into his lap.

She stared into his eye's for a second before sealing her lips to his. His hand slowly traced up her torso before cupping her boob. Lindsay let out a moan, thrusting herself into his hand as his thumb began to trace circles around her nipple. "You know." She puffed, "the mess can wait till the morning."

"Yea?"

"Yea." She said slipping off of his lap and holding out a hand to help pull him off the chair. She took his hand in both of hers and tugged him towards her bedroom.

Lindsay shut the door and snapped the lock into place. Turning to Danny she placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him until the back of his knees hit the side of the bed, and with a squeak of the bed springs he was sitting. He reached out and pulled her to stand between his legs, she bent down and gave him a slow sensuous kiss letting her fingers run through his hair. "Linds." Danny groaned. "Help me with this." He said gesturing to his sling.

"Danny are you sure?"

"Montana, my arm is fine." His deep blue eyes could only tell the truth at this moment. She reached up and unhooked the belt and the sling fell away. "Better."

"That's what I like to hear." Lindsay grinned before moving to straddle him. His casted arm wrapped around her back to keep her steady, his right hand pulled the strap of her tank top down revealing her bosom to him. As he grasped her chest Lindsay went to work kissing and biting his throat. Danny let out a low long moan as Lindsay began to suck. "Babe, you got me in trouble at dinner by doing that."

"Mmmm." Lindsay smiled "You sound like your 16." Lindsay chuckled into his ear.

"You make me feel like I'm 16 again." Danny breathed.

"Well then." Lindsay smirked sliding off his lap and onto the ground between his knees. She knelt and began to undo his belt with one hand while the other massaged him through his jeans.

"Damn Montana."

.

.

.

_._Day 03…

.

Danny woke up the next morning on a cloud of bliss. If the first time he had slept with Lindsay Monroe was good, well last night blew it out of the water. He felt Lindsay stir beneath him. Wait, beneath him! Quickly he realized that he lay against the wall, on his belly, with his arm and half of his weight thrown on top of her.

"Shit Linds, I'm sorry." He apologized rolling off of her.

"No problem, it was actually a little reassuring, meant it wasn't just a dream."

"Thank god for that." He smiled placing a kiss to her forehead—morning breath. "One question Montana." He asked trailing off.

"Yea," she yawned and stretched her naked body rubbing against his.

"Why is your bed so small?"

Lindsay chuckled at that, yea she only had a full sized bed, but it was a small room, and really she didn't need more. "I wanted to have walking room." She shrugged, "plus I'm kind of a fan of cuddling."

Danny grunted.

"Oh that's right you're not a fan of cuddling, why is that again?" she asked snuggling closer to him as he held her tighter.

"I don't know, I was never much of a fan, then I worked a case with a cuddle party and ppppt."

"A Cuddle Party?" Lindsay asked in disbelief

"However, I think you have the ability to convert me."

"Is that so Mr. Messer, it wasn't just a hard hit to the head?"

"Damn Skippy."

"What?" Lindsay laughed

He laughed along with her "I honestly don't know."

.

.

A few hours later Lindsay stood folding yet another load of laundry while Danny took a shower and freshened up. She heard the door open and glanced down the hall, sure enough Danny was walking down the hall in his jeans from last night and freshly laundered, the Yankees shirt Lindsay had worn the other night. "How you feeling Babe?"

"There is no greater pleasure than taking a big, steamy dump." Danny smirked at the disgusted look that crossed Lindsay's face.

"Isn't it a little early in this relatio…whatever this is, to start talking like that?" Lindsay asked skeptically. She had slipped up a little, and almost called it a relationship. That was a sure fire way to spook the poor guy, after all he just got the, to stay on the topic, shit kicked out of him. After all, they were just trying something, it was some drinks, some laughs.

"It's okay Sweetheart, you can call it a relationship." Danny grinned that charming, endearing Messer grin of his as he made his way over to her and with his good hand pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. "I've had dibs on you for a while now." Lindsay let out a chuckle.

"Is that so Messer? Well maybe I'm a free girl now-after that last comment." Lindsay teased.

"What?" Danny asked flabbergasted. "You asked!" he shook his head, "Seriously woman, you have to read that book of yours closer." He said tapping her ass, then plopping down onto the sofa

Laughing it off, she asked "Which book?"

"Skinny Bitch." Danny said eyeing her up and down. "And why do you have a book like that, you have never been anything but skinny." Lindsay dropped the towel she was folding onto the dining room table and looked at her boyfriend questionably.

"Go suck your mother's tits." Lindsay laughingly spat.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked.

"Guess you just went straight to the chapter on pooping than?" Lindsay asked before answering his question. "And I chunked out with the stress of the trial."

"Chunked out? Babe." Danny said eyeing her. "If you get any skinnier you'll disappear. How you gonna go around tackling suspects when you're a toothpick."

"Have you forgotten where I come from?"

"Not at all _MONTANA_." Danny grinned, "I'm still trying to get that country air out of my lungs."

"Cute." Lindsay shook her head, picking up her laundry and carrying it to the bedroom. "It probably did you good." She called.

"Sure it did, got me you." Danny mumbled to himself tossing an arm over the couch, knowing Lindsay would soon be occupying the space, and flipped on the TV, not that it mattered, whatever was on would be forgotten within in minutes of her taking her spot cocooned against him. Fingers and ribs be damned.

.

.

.

.Day 06…

.

It was just so nice outside, they just had to find a way to enjoy it. Both Jenna and Lindsay had the day off, it was 86 degrees and sunny, not a cloud in the sky.

"Days like this I wish we had a pool." Lindsay said taking a sip of her morning coffee. It was 10 in the morning and the day looked promising.

"Yea, but our building would never put one in, you have to remember where we live. They'd never be that nice to our roof."

"Doesn't mean we can't." Lindsay said, a cunning and mischievous smile playing at her lips.

Jenna looked at her roommate and her smile grew to mirror Lindsay's. "Linds, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we have to run to Target?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh yea!" Jenna got up all excited. "Linds, I'll meet you here in 5 minutes, we have some hopping to do! Get dressed!"

.

They arrived back in their apartment, arms packed with bags, and more thrown over their shoulders and weighing them down. "Ugh, who knew we needed so much." Jenna slumped into the nearest chair.

"I don't think it was need as much as impulse." Lindsay chuckled. Now come on, I want to be relaxing and enjoying myself by noon."

.

At 12:45 Lindsay and Jenna found themselves up on the roof of their building in their bikini's with a radio, a cooler, and an inflatable pool. The water was chilly, but would warm up soon enough. At about a foot deep it was perfect for relaxing with Mai Tai's on a hot day, and getting a tan with a good friend.

"Okay, so this is completely awesome." Lindsay moaned

"Is that what you tell Danny?" Jenna smirked

Lindsay tilted her sunglasses up to look at her friend. "Maybe, why?"

"Well I could have sworn I heard that same moan coming from your bedroom the other night."

"Oh my god!" Lindsay gasped and splashed water in Jenna's face, "Never once have I commented on how loud you and Ben can be."

"Oh we are not loud."

"Please!" Lindsay threw her head back in laughter "you sound like a freaking cheerleader with your 'Go Ben Go Ben's and he, I swear it's like he won the big game."

"Oh he usually does." Jenna said suggestively. "So, how is he?"

Lindsay eyed Jenna up; she was going to tell her, Jenna was like a sister, more so actually because she chose to be friends with Jenna, she wasn't obligated like she was with Laura and Lily. "Ohhhhh….." Lindsay sighed reminiscing to the other night. "My toes curled so hard….ohhhhh"

"Luck—y duck." Jenna approved, she wasn't about to let her best friend in the world get sucked into another relationship with a crappy sex life, the girl deserved better. "So is he officially your boyfriend?"

"Yea, at least to the parents and close friends, besides Don, no one at the lab knows yet."

"So he told his parent's?"

"His father pointed out the hickey I a_ccidently_ left on his collarbone."

"Nice."

"Thank you."

"You really are proud of yourself for that." Came a deep voice from over by the stair well.

"Shit!" Both girls jumped. "Danny, what the fuck!" Lindsay gasped holding a hand to her heart praying it would stop racing and soon. Lindsay wrapped a beach towel around herself and moved towards Danny,

"So you accidently marked me here?" He said pulling at the collar of his t-shirt.

"Maybe," She grinned playfully "How can I make it up to you?" Danny reached out and held her at her waist.

"You know, I wouldn't mind getting a good look at what you have hiding under here." He smirked pulling at the edge of the towel.

"Well, all you had to do was ask." Lindsay said seductively before unwrapping the towel revealing a very skimpy striped baby blue and white bikini.

Danny sucked in a deep gulp of air "Damn woman."

Grinning like the cat that ate the canary Lindsay quickly planted a long welcoming kiss to his lips. "Dudes!" Jenna called, "Go down to the apartment or turn it down to PG leaning towards PG 13 in front of virgin eyes."

"Virgin eyes, my eye!" Lindsay scoffed. She bent down to open the cooler and felt Danny's eye's on her every second. She retrieved him a beer and steeped back into the pool. "Danny you going to join us?" Lindsay pouted.

"Don't think there's much room Babe. How about…" He unfolded a beach chair they had brought up with them, stepped out of his shoes, and plunked his feet in the water and toyed with . "Better?"

"Slightly, so how was the doctors?"

"Healing well, next week." Danny said waving his casted hand.

"So you'll be back in full functioning order?" Lindsay asked.

"Yup, and then it won't just be your toes curling hard." Danny teased, his eyes glinting.

"Ohhhhh!" Jenna laughed while Lindsay looked on in shock.

"Seriously!" She laughed off the embarrassment "How long were you standing there!"

_._

_._

_._

.Day 09…

.

Lindsay hadn't seen Danny in two days. He had spent Sunday with his parents on Staten Island, his mom making a fuss over him in his injured state and stuffing him to capacity, and yesterday Lindsay and Jenna had a girl's day out: Big old shopping trip, spa day. She was excited to see him,

Danny was lounging on his sofa watching Sports Center as the Yankee game was at a rain delay, when he heard a buzz at the door. Leaping up he rushed over to the intercom. "Linds that you?"

"Yea Dan, buzz me up, it's rainy and the food is slipping." She called over the crinkle of the paper bag she held.

.

When Lindsay made it to his floor, she was happy to see him lounging against his door frame waiting for her. Her met her half way down the hall, took the bag and planted a long wet kiss to her rain splattered face. "Hi."

"Hiya." Lindsay grinned back like a fool. Oh the early parts of a relationship.

"Did you get very wet on your way over?" Danny asked holding the door open to the apartment letting her in first before heading over to the island and unpacking cartons upon cartons of Chinese.

"Nah, the downpour came when I was in the Dumpling House." Lindsay said to his back pulling her hood off and slipping out of the trench rain coat she wore.

"That's good to hear." Danny said turning to look at her, stopping dead in his tracks, she looked different. "Linds, you cut your hair."

"Yea." She smiled, "You like it?" she asked slightly nervously.

Danny took her in for a millisecond; the cut framed her face and was just. "Yea, I like it," Danny concurred, then moved to cup her cheeks and kissed her softly, sensuously on the lips as to confirm. "You look more like the city girl you are."

"The city girl I am? Does that put an end to _Montana?"_

"Sweetheart, nothing is going to put an end to Montana."

.

.

.

. Day 13…

.

The team was celebrating the reopening of their crime lab at the local watering hole. Drinks had been pouring strong and fast all night. And to their credit Danny and Lindsay were doing very well at not looking too couple-ish. They were in a very heated game of pool, Danny and Lindsay against Hawkes and Stella, and it came down to a duel for the 8 ball. Lindsay sunk it with expert ease after both Danny and Stella had missed. "What Up!" Lindsay shouted.

"At's my girl." Danny said throwing an arm around her and placing a kiss to his temple, before realizing how that could look and took a long sip of his beer. He felt Stella and Hawkes eyes on him, but they acted as if it was nothing out of the ordinary, because really it wasn't, at least not for the couple they truly were.

Flack seeing that they were finally done playing came up and threw an arm around both of them. "Messer, you see the blonde by the bar?" He asked nodding. Danny looked up, checked out the girl for his friend.

"Yea, what's up man."

"I need a wingman; you don't mind me stealing your man for a few minutes do you Linds? Great."

"Your man?" Stella asked. Lindsay shot a help me look at Danny, he shrugged,

"Guess, cats out of the bag. Flack man, what's your angle?"

"You know Flack," Lindsay said eyeing the girl in question up. "I think she's lost that loving feeling."

"What?"

"Don't mind Montana, Top Gun was on earlier."

"That and as punishment for his slip of the tongue, oh and I just want to see you too make asses out of yourselves."

"I'm all for that." Stella smirked. Digging a quarter out of her back pocket and moving to the jukebox to select the song.

"Not gonna happen Monroe." Flack shook his head

"Hey I mean if you're chicken"

"Messer, what's with your girlfriend?" Flack asked laughing. "Linds you don't mess with the classics, and we." He gestured between himself, Danny, and Hawkes, "Do not use cheesy pick up lines. We are classy guys."

"Okay, good luck, because Mr. neck beard is moving in on your mark as we speak."

"What?" he spun around. "Messer, go, head him off."

Lindsay watched as Danny and Don broke the ice with the new girl. "So, your man? How long has this been going on?" Stella came up next to her another round of drinks as _You've Lost That Loving Feeling_ began to play .

Lindsay took a sip of her long island before she began to talk. "Since the trial in Montana ended, we just sort of came to terms with it."

"Since you got back? Really?"

"Well….."

"Well what? There's more to that, I know it."

"Fine, I need someone on my side to finally have one up on him.-he flew out to Montana for the second day of my testimony."

"No shit, Danny Messer? Left New York? On a plane?"

"And was in the paper." Lindsay chuckled taking another gulp.

"I may have to look that up, keep it as black mail. So you're not nervous about this." Stella nodded at Danny and Flack over by the bar.

"Nah, he's going home with me tonight."

.

The night wore on, and now that they no longer had to watch how coupley they acted, the more they enjoyed themselves. Lying was not something either was good at or enjoyed doing. It was getting late when Lindsay moved to the jukebox to pick out some songs that were better than the ones currently playing. Her first pick began to play immediately.

_Where it began, I can't begin to know when  
But then I know it's growing strong_

She felt Danny's hands rest on her waist and spin her around and begin to sway with her to the music

Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd believe you'd come along

Hands, touching hands, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you

Then suddenly he spun her out and pulled her back in and dance in time to the song as the rest of the bar sang along with the tune. The song wasn't lost on him, it was quickly becoming their song, and it spelled out their current situation perfectly.

_Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_And now I, I look at the night, whooo  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two, oh  
And when I hurt  
Hurting runs off my shoulder  
How can I hurt when holding you_

_Oh, one, touching one, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
_

"You surprise me you know that right?" Lindsay giggled as he spun her out again.

_Good times never seem so good  
Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would_

_Ohhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good_

The song changed and Roxanne began playing. Danny pulled Lindsay over to a dark corner and caught her in a searing kiss.

"Take me to bed or lose me forever." Lindsay sighed.

"A top gun reference from my girl, well then." He smirked grabbing her hand and guiding her to the door, he waved a goodbye to Flack and they were headed back to his place.

.

.

.Day 14…

.

"Saw you and Monroe cutting the rug last night." Flack observed, spotting Danny as he lifted weights, finishing off some of his physical therapy and getting in a good work out. "You guys doing good?"

"Yea man" Danny asked setting the weights down and squirting some water into his mouth. "Real good."

"You getting a little something something?"

"Flack, man." Danny chuckled. "You really think I'm gonna give you the details."

"Awe, come on, you've been after this girl for about a year…"

"I've been her friend."

"Uh huh, and I'm the King of England."

"Fine." Danny said with a devious smirk, it was something they did, they shared details, one upped each other with their stories, and he had girlfriends that were good in bed before, but never with a girl he cared this much for, and it brought a little something more to the bed. "She's a-surprising."

"Surprising, really? How so?"

"She's not as straight laced as she appears—at all."

"Really. Eating your words are ya."

"Yea, but they taste oh so good." Danny grinned, yea when he first met Lindsay he assumed she was all vanilla, she wasn't and it was awesome. "Sucks that the lab got fixed so quick,"

"She working today?"

"Yea, and I'm back on tomorrow."

"That's quick Dan, it's only been 16 days."

"With my left hand, I think I can handle it Don."

"Aright Danny, but you know there is no shame in taking a few more medical days."

"No shame, just boredom."

"Boredom, Danno you have a fairly new girlfriend, I wouldn't think there would be anything boring in that."

"When she's at the lab and I'm not, yea I'd say there is."

"Well then, guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

.

.

.

.

A/N 2: Day 02, dinner at the Messer's I couldn't get gym class heroes: cupid chokehold out of my head, hence the make you proud comment.


	33. CYHMN?, TD, and YODO

: : Can You Hear Me Now? : :

.

.

"Someone is gonna have to get out there." Don Flack said peering out of the pane-less window down at the blood that spattered the nose of Lady Liberty.

"I'll do it." Danny stepped forward and clicked open the case that held the rigging.

Everyone looked on, all with the same thought floating in their heads, it was Stella that voiced the concern. "Danny, are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Whatcha mean Stel?" Danny asked looking up at the radiant Greek woman.

She gave him an incredulous look. "Your hand Messer, it was only about a month ago it was shattered to pieces."

Danny let out a bark of a laugh. "Stel, I got this, and it wasn't shattered just slightly fractured."

"Messer." Hawkes warned the doctor in him coming out. "You sure that's a good idea?"

"You want to do it?" Danny asked incredulously.

"Not particularly, no."

"So….."

Stella was deep in thought. "Do a pull up, and hold it." She said nodding to the railing. He did, and a few more after that.

"Good enough Stel?"

"Fine, go dangle off the Statue of Liberty."

.

.

Lindsay neatly tucked the can of condom spray into Danny's lab coat pocket. He let out a hum of humoring laughter. Lindsay turned her back on him to go back to work, but she could still feel his eyes on her. There was a clink of latex covered glass on the work station and suddenly she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. He was standing behind her. His fingers gently brushed her much shorter hair away from her ear and leaned in close. "Montana, if you think we're using this shit…."

Lindsay began to giggle. "I'm not the one that is out of….."

"You're the one that will be putting your body on the line." Danny cut her off

"How's that?" Lindsay asked turning around and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You're the one that'll end up with a bun in the oven." He whispered, a teasing glint in his eyes.

"And that wouldn't affect you?" Lindsay asked with raised brows but still smiling, hey if he was going to go at this conversation with a tone of amusement so would she.

"You telling me you think that shit would actually work?"

"Oh, definitely not, but that doesn't mean I don't have back up."

"Do you?" Danny asked in a hushed voice suddenly becoming a little more serious.

Lindsay looked Danny square in the eyes. "Yes I do, but we really shouldn't be having this conversation here." They were in one of the smaller more secluded labs, but they were still in the lab, and the one big rule in their relationship right now was trying to keep their personal lives personal, and just focus on work when they were at a scene or in the lab.

"Yea right." Danny nodded then moved so that Lindsay was sort of caged as they turned back to the computer. "So your place or mine tonight?" he whispered in her ear.

There was a knock at the door, and they jumped apart as Mac entered. "Am I interrupting something?" he asked an amused smile playing at his lips.

"no not at all." "Just showing Danny some of the.." they spoke at the same time and broke off as Mac raised his hand to silence them. They both looked sheepish, like a child caught with their hands in the cookie jar before dinner.

"It's fine." Mac smiled, "just try and keep it out of the workplace." Danny and Lindsay looked at him in shock. They hadn't said a thing to him about anything other than the case. "What?" Mac chuckled lightly, "You don't think I saw this coming two years ago?"

"Two years ago Mac?" Lindsay asked a little skeptically. "I've only been here two years." And frankly I hated his guts for the first 3 months.

Mac looked at her for a second. "Yea, now you have an update for me?"

.

.

Lindsay met Danny at his place shortly after 9pm. He had come straight from the hospital, and she from the lab. They were both due back by 9 am the next morning. They both slumped onto the sofa her head dropping onto his shoulder. "You tired babe?" Danny asked stretching a little.

"A little, just getting reacquainted to Mac's pace."

Danny snorted at that. Yea, Stella had been running the lab for the last few weeks, and times were a little more laid back, a little less rushed, but still just as busy. With Mac being back, the pace quickened. "Yea." He agreed. "So everyone knows now."

"Yea, and apparently we were very obvious." Lindsay giggled through a yawn.

"Montana, if you want to crawl into bed you ca-"

"I'm not tired." Lindsay said readjusting, "I'm recharging my batteries, second wind will kick in with food."

"That I can help with." Danny said smacking her thigh and pushing himself up and jogging to the kitchen.

"That so, whatcha got?" Lindsay asked stretching out and taking up the whole sofa.

"My ma's lasagna." He pulled a tray out of the freezer.

"mmmmm." Lindsay moaned pushing herself off the sofa and taking a seat on a stool at the counter.

"Linds that sound." Danny said through gritted teeth.

"What about it?" Lindsay laughed "I moan and you get all hot and bothered." Danny smirked. "That's a neat little trick, I'll have to remember that."

"You heard Mac." Danny warned. "Outside the lab."

"Well what fun is that?" Lindsay pouted then cracked a smile. Then conceded at the look he gave her "Yea I know."

"So about what we were talking about earlier." Danny started.

"The condom spray is in the trash." Lindsay laughed. "If you want it-you still owe me a dumpster dive."

Danny shook his head. "Not what I mean sweetheart, and isn't there a clause that all bets are off after a year?"

"No, and I know, just trying to relieve the tension." Lindsay smiled. "And yes Danny, I am on birth control, so even if it you know (Lindsay made a popping sound) we should be ok."

Danny chuckled at that. "I feel like we should have had this conversation a little sooner."

"Probably, but, we are good." Lindsay assured him leaning over the counter and kissing him.

"Good because…." Danny trailed off. Lindsay could read him like a book, they were brand new, and knowing him, kids had not been on the life plan in a while if ever; and frankly she wasn't ready for them either.

"Yea, me too."

.

.

: : The Deep : :

.

.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. The air was perfect September warm, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the smell of coffee oozed out of the coffee house a few blocks away from Danny's place. They had gone out when Danny realized he needed to do some grocery shopping and there was absolutely no coffee in his entire apartment.

Danny and Lindsay sat in the comfortable mid morning sun sipping their coffees on the outdoor patio. She sat there looking on that the man she had sworn she would not fall for and pondering how far she had really fallen, how far she could feel herself falling.

"What's up babe?" Danny asked noting her gaze on him. But before she could answer their phones gave simultaneous bleeps. "Got to head down to the harbor, floater in the east river." Danny sighed

"Get to the lab and prep for floater from east river." Lindsay chuckled after reading her text.

"Well, that's a late start for a Saturday, I was expecting a scene hours ago."

"It was nice while it lasted." Lindsay smiled getting up and tossing the garbage into the trash. She turned around, cupped Danny's cheek, pushed up on her toes, and kissed him completely. "I'll see ya in a few hours."

.

.

Danny was packing up his bag before heading out to Staten Island for Sunday night dinner when he heard footsteps halting at the door, which was odd, since as far as he knew it he was the only person left of the team in the building. Hawkes stood slung up in the doorway. "What are you doing here man?" He asked.

"Just wanted to make sure everyone was cool."

"Everything worked out."

"Good."

"You should be home in bed by the looks of it."

"I just wanted to make sure that…." Hawkes was struggling to find the words.

"Ey, hey, forget-about-it." Danny said patting Danny on the back, "all in a day's work. Right. You'd do the same for me. No?"

"Well…" Hawkes dragged it out as if he'd really have to think about saving Danny's life.

"Ahhh," Danny laughed throwing an arm around his pal as they got on the elevator.

"You up for a beer, some Sunday Night Football?"

"Man, I wish I could." Danny said honestly. "Got dinner at my folks tonight."

"Such a good little boy." Hawkes teased.

"Yea, yea, yea. Go home, crawl into bed and watch the game." Danny said giving him one last pat on the back before taking off in the direction of his bike in the parking garage.

.

.

It was about 9:30 when Lindsay's phone let out a shrill ring. She groaned rolling over on her bed and grasping the cell. Lindsay smiled seeing Danny's face, this wasn't work, her night off was remaining that way. "Hello?"

"Hey Montana," she could hear the smile in his voice. "What you up to tonight?"

Sunday's were usually spent apart, what had him calling on her now? "Nothing much just doing some light reading."

"Reading huh, would you like some company?"

"I could use the company." Lindsay concurred.

"Then let me up babe."

"What? You're here? Already?" Lindsay gasped jumping up and peering out her window down six stories to the street below. Sure enough there Danny stood illuminated under the street lights looking up at her with a little wave.

"Yea already." Danny laughed. And it looks like it's gonna rain."

"Go to the door." Lindsay instructed padding to the intercom in her slippered feet. She buzzed him in then waited in the doorway watching the elevator for his arrival. The doors pinged open and Danny stepped off. The moment he laid eyes on Lindsay his face split into a genuine smile, her smile. "What brings you to my neck of the woods cowboy?" Lindsay asked before he swept her up into a kiss. "Mmmmm. Hi." She giggled.

"Hey." He said placing a kiss to her nose causing her eyes to flutter before putting her down on solid ground. "Missed you."

"Missed me? You saw me just a few hours ago."

"Not the same." Danny shook his head. And it was true, his mother kept asking questions at dinner about his new girl, were they still going out? What as she like? Was she the one? When was she going to get grandchildren? Danny laughed a few off with the help of his dad, but when he spoke about Lindsay, and remembering that look she gave him earlier in the lab, and the knowing spook he felt in his gut followed by his heart kicking in and saying it's okay, he just, needed to see her-tonight.

"Yea you're right." She smiled up at him. "Let's get inside." She nodded to the door, "Before Connie starts spying on us."

"Too late." Danny followed her into the apartment and plopped down next her on the couch just inside the door. "She's been spying on us since before there even was an us."

"More like you, man she has the hotts for you." Lindsay teased. Her round elderly neighbor was like a surrogate mother out here, but she had a mouth on her, and a way of making even the most manly men blush.

"It's a shame then that I got the hotts for you." He said before sealing his lips to hers in a blazing kiss. She leaned back onto the couch and Danny crawled on top of her.

"Mmmm, from where I sit, it's not a shame at all." Lindsay giggled as Danny went to work on her neck. They continued to make out like teenagers, after about 10 minutes they moved the party to the bedroom.

.

Exhausted and utterly fulfilled Lindsay curled up next to Danny on her tiny little bed. She had every expectation of falling asleep within moments, but a thought popped into Lindsay's head, a thought she could not shake. The look Danny had given her earlier in the lab. The _stop goofing off_ comment. "I made you uncomfortable earlier didn't I?" Lindsay asked looking up at Danny.

"What's that Linds?" Danny asked rolling over and propping himself up on his arm so he could look at her. The comment seemed a little out of the blue.

"Earlier." She started pushing herself up and leaning on her elbows "in the lab when we were analyzing the syringe."

"Oh." Danny said in understanding, "You took me a little off guard."

"That all?" Lindsay asked a little nervous about what was about to come

"Yes and no." He sighed "It's just sort of hitting me, ya know, we've been at this almost 5 months."

"Is that all?" Lindsay laughed.

"Give or take a year or two of foreplay." Danny chuckled looking down at her. Damn this woman was not going anywhere, and for the first time in his life that thought didn't spook him, at least not that much, not that he was going to let on. After all it has only been 5 months.

"No wonder the novelty hasn't worn off yet." Lindsay jokingly gasped.

"Novelty?" Danny asked with raised brows. "Montana, Babe, you haven't seen nothing yet." He grinned wickedly.

"That so Messer?" Lindsay teased. "Well.." she looked at the two of them and around the room, "Do you need a power bar or something?"

Danny cracked a devious smile then, moving swiftly, he was on top of her pinning her hands above her head. "No I do not need a power bar." He spoke deftly before heatedly kissing her. The kiss had her arching up into him, her hands straining to get away, to touch him. She began to giggle.

"Aright Danny, what'd ya have in mind?"

.

.

.

.

: : You Only Die Once : :

_._

Definitely put in overtime, the next paycheck would be nice. A warrant had been issued for the mechanics arrest and Danny and Lindsay were on their way to the locker room to grab their stuff before heading out. Lindsay punched in the key to her locker. "You know, I can't remember the last time I had a date with a car that didn't end in the back seat."

Danny looked up from his stuff at her. "Excuse me?" She cocked an eyebrow "Just how many back seats have you been in Miss Monroe?"

She gave a short girlish bark of laughter. "Oh, you can be so easy sometimes."

"Yea, yea, the nights still young, we could still end up back there."

"With evidence Danny? Really?" Lindsay asked sarcastically.

Danny smirked in her direction. "We could find another backseat. How 'bout the company car?"

"Maybe one day." Lindsay thought aloud as she closed her locker door and she and Danny moved to leave the lab. "But neither of us has access to one tonight."

"Oh well."

Danny laughed. "So Montana, where'd this knowledge of cars come from?" Danny asked as they began to walk towards the subway.

"Two older brothers, and a mother and sister that desperately wanted me to be a girl. I rebelled." Lindsay beamed thinking back to the arguments and comments made when she was a kid. "the boys were more fun."

"And the number of backseats?" Danny asked again trying to be sly.

"Danny Boy." Lindsay sighed with a smirk. "You don't want that number anymore than I want yours, let it be."

"Didn't think about it that way." Danny said it dawning on him. "Yea let's leave it be." Lindsay chuckled and slipped an arm around Danny's waist, there was a chill in the air and Danny was always warm. "Bat mobile is still better."

"Would you give it up?" Lindsay laughed.

"No," Danny laughed, "Just admit, I'm right."

"I can't do that."

"Why, I mean come on the Speed Racer doesn't even have a movie. Batman has a cartoon strip, an animated cartoon and half a dozen movies."

"Half of which suck."

"Bite your tongue." Danny gasped.

Lindsay stuck her tongue out at him. "Speed Racer Movie is in production, and there is a video store up the street from my place, we'll go and see how many of the batman movies really stink."

"And if they don't we're renting and watching."

"Fine." Lindsay conceded, "Candy's on you, and I'll be watching for that field forensics kit."

"You do that babe." Danny chuckled popping a kiss to Lindsay's temple as they entered the subway station.

.

.

.


	34. Time's Up

DISCLAIMER: Any Popular Culture referenced, quoted, basically used in this story/chapter is not mine. I get absolutely nothing, this is purely a creative outlet.

A/N: The end has some heavy accents included, however I am horrible at spelling things out phonetically, so they will be written in italics, a youtube address for the reference will be at the end of the chapter.

.

.

: : Time's Up : :

.

.

Danny looked around Chelsea University from his spot in the common area. "Where the hell is the museum?" he muttered to Angell.

"God, you men." Jessica huffed, "Can never ask for directions."

"And women are any better?" he shouted after her. She was already making her way to a group of faculty members nearby. He quickly followed behind her to give her back up, but saw a group of young girls about the victims age and detoured to ask them if they knew the girl or had seen her around.

She approached them and flashed her badge, "NYPD, Detective Angell, Hello, can anyone direct me to the museum?"

The entire faculty pointed in one direction and started rambling, one of the younger, more attractive men who had not taken his eyes off Jessica since she approached offered to show her the way, he directed her with his hand at her back.

"Actually, can we wait for my partner, he should be…" She turned around and saw Danny talking to a group of co-eds, Greeks, by the letter's on their sweatshirts. "He'll be done in a moment."

"Ey Jess, the girls believe she was rushing but couldn't tell me her name, however by process of elimination she rushed one of three sororities, I got Stella calling to get records." Danny said barely looking up from his notebook.

"Okay, we're a little closer to identifying the girl, and Professor Kevin Olsen has offered to show us to the museum."

"Olsen, why does that sound familiar." Danny pondered before finally looking up. "Of course." Danny sighed. "Kevin, how ya doing man?"

"Messer." Kevin said curtly.

Angell looked between the two men. "Wait you know each other?"

Danny nodded with a small smirk god this was going to be more than just a little awkward. "Jessica meet Detective Monroe's ex-boyfriend."

"Her ex? But I thought she hadn't dated anyone in about a year or so, since before she went home. I mean heard the story about …." Jessica trailed off as she continued to walk between Danny and Kevin. "Oh, you're the one that couldn't _(she trailed off what was she going to say "you're the one that sucked in the sack")_…. and the one she…" Jessica cut off in a small fit of giggles. "You're the one she kneed in the _(in the gonads, the one she had singing soprano)_…oh owe."

"She told people about that?" Kevin asked incredulously, looking over at Danny.

He gave a little shrug, "Olsen, women talk, and it was the least she could do, I saw the bruises."

"Bruises!" Angell nearly yelled, "That sweet girl you…oh. You're so lucky I didn't meet her until afterward." She was steamed. Like seriously.

"How is she?" he asked semi sheeply.

Angell eyed Danny up, the entire force knew the two had chemistry, and anyone who worked with Mac's team knew Danny and Lindsay were more than just friends and coworkers, but they did a pretty decent job about hiding it to outsiders. "Oh she is awesome." Angell giggled knowingly after all women talked. She and Lindsay weren't particularly close but Lindsay being Danny's girlfriend and she being closest to Flack on the force, she was around enough, and well the conversations were good.

"She seeing anyone?" He asked Angell, he was avoiding speaking to Danny if at all possible, after all, it was the Messer of it all that was part of what he considered the downfall of their relationship, not that he knew she thought the sex sucked and he was just showing off trying to attain the fairytale loving wife.

Danny remained mute. Jessica eyed him up. He wasn't gloating about the fact that he was bedding his Montana on a regular basis. Oh she could make this oh so uncomfortable if she wanted to. "I'd say so."

"You miss your chance again Messer?" Kevin ribbed. Danny had been quite quiet, which was most unlike him, at least what Kevin knew of him.

Oh this guy was still just as much of a prick as ever, so much for taking the high road and just walking along and thanking him after they got to the building. "I wouldn't put it that way."

"Really, because you know you were part of the reason we broke up."

"Danny Messer." Jessica Angell piped up looking over at him. "You making boyfriends jealous? I could use that for this one guy I can't get off my case."

"Just tell me when and where Detective." Danny grinned "However, I think Don would gladly do it."

"I could use him, however, his girlfriend would actually mind, yours would understand."

"Wait Messer, you and Lindsay weren't or didn't….we broke up for nothing?"

"Dude you got dumped." Jessica laughed, she didn't mind ticking this guy off now, she saw the sign for the building that housed the museum. "And I barely knew either of them at this point, but I can tell you they didn't then but oh do they now."

"What?" Kevin asked stunned into place. "She always told me it was nothin."

Danny gave a little smirk and patted Kevin on the back. "Olsen, back then it was nothing, now it's definitely something, we can manage from here. Thanks man." And he and Angell left him standing at the base of the steps to the building.

They entered the building before either really spoke again. Angell was the first. "Sorry Danny, I know I shouldn't be talking about you and Lindsay, but that guy just irritated the hell outta me."

Dannyt chuckled. "It's aright Jess, to tell ya the truth, I was surprised I kept my trap shut as long as I did."

"Okay," she laughed flipping open her notepad, our guy should be down in the basement.

.

.

"Ey! Love birds!" Flack called jogging down the precinct's hallway toward the young couple walking arms slung around each other toward the door. Danny stopped and turned his head to see his buddy coming after them.

"Yea, Don, what is it?"

"You two coming to the bar tonight?"

"It's a Monday night." Lindsay laughed.

"Yea, but it's a holiday." Flack exclaimed.

Danny hit his head not believing he could forget "It's Columbus Day!"

"It's Columbus Day, it's not even nationally observed." Lindsay pointed out. At the same time

Flack laughed. "Yes, but we have a parade, and here in New York we celebrate right."

"You Irish and your drinking," Lindsay laughed with a comical roll of the eyes. "Where are we meeting?"

"One, this is more an Italian holiday." Flack nodded his head in her boyfriends direction, "And two, what meet? We're going now." He flung an arm over each and wiggled himself in the middle guiding them out into the busy rush hour street and to the left.

.

The bar was decked out in Red, White, and Blue; a large Picture of the Santa Maria Was on display above the bar with a banner hanging under it:

Try The Caribbean Devastator (A Columbus Day Cocktail)

All Rum Cocktails: Half Price!

"Well, I'm liking the specials." Lindsay chuckled.

"So a round of Caribbean Devastators?" Danny asked clapping his hands together and heading to the bar.

"What's even in that?" Lindsay asked.

Flack nodded and handed Danny some cash for his end of it, and began to ramble off the ingredients. "White Rum, Spiced Rum, and Pina Colada mix."

Lindsay laughed "Guessing you've had this before."

"Every Year." Danny supplied. "Linds, Don, a table opened in the corner, snag it, I'll meet you over there."

They were 5 feet from the table when they realized that another couple of people were headed in that direction. Headed for their table. "Flack." Lindsay nodded. "Quick flash your badge."

"What? Linds?"

"Do you want to be standing around waiting for a table or sitting and enjoying?" Lindsay asked with a shove. Flack pulled his shirt up so that the hem got caught behind his badge.

"'Scuse me, NYPD." Flack said in a much quieter voice than he generally used when on duty. The crowds parted and they made it to the table first followed by a glare from some ticked patrons.

"Nice Donny."

"Don't call me Donny." Don cringed, "But, good idea."

"Yea sure thing Donny."

"Daniel, your girl." Flack said taking his drink when Danny appeared at his side.

"What's she doing now?" Danny's eyes twinkled when Lindsay's eyes flashed angrily in his direction. The look warmed her more than the rum ever could. Oh, that look was hers, and it was a good look.

"He doesn't like to be called Donny." Lindsay smiled coyly. "Why is that?"

Flack Scoffed, so Danny decided to fill her in. "Something his brother used to tease him with, not exactly a fan."

"Honestly I don't know why I'm taking crap from a hopscotch champion." Flack took a long sip of his drink thinking he had Lindsay.

"Actually, I'm quite proud of that." Lindsay gloated sitting up a little straighter on her stool. "Beat out 40 other girls."

Danny finished a sip of his rum "Thought you were a tom boy Montana."

"I was, but I'm allowed to participate and crush girly sports too."

"Hopscotch is not a sport." Flack jumped in, disgusted that Lindsay would even put it in the same category as football, baseball, basket ball, hell even fencing, but hopscotch!

"Yea, can you hopscotch?" Lindsay challenged. "And hell, the trampoline is an Olympic event, why not hopscotch."

"This is just wrong." Flack said with the same sickened tone.

Danny chuckled "You know what's wrong, my case today, college kid died: death by orgasm." Flack nearly spit his sip across the table.

"What!"

"Yea, they were using horny college kids to test a new sex drug inhaler thing."

"Imagine if that was used in a biological attack." Lindsay thought aloud, and then giggled at the looks the guys gave her, "What? Seriously, What if someone say rigged it up to the air ducts and released it?"

"Sounds like an award winning horror movie /slash/ porno." Flack chuckled getting on board. "Terrorists attack the U.S in biological attack, then boom orgy."

"Nice use of boom man." Danny slapped his buddy on the back.

"Thanks Danno."

.

They were all still chuckling when Stella and one of her girlfriends from the DA's office joined them.

"Oh my god, I'm going to sound very Cousin Vinny here, but the two youths you guys sent me with that sex drug case, they are both pieces of work." Valarie the DA sighed plopping down on a bar stool. "and my boyfriend." She said downing a shot Stella had bought them. Thus began a discussion on relationships. Danny got a little uncomfortable and shifted, Don shrugged it off, and Lindsay was a good friend of a friend and listened. "I swear he said as soon as he was made partner, well, he's about to be made partner, and he hasn't so much as looked at a ring, the man sprints past jewelry stores!" she huffed. Lindsay began to chuckle but waved it off.

"Valarie, It will happen, maybe he's waiting for that nice bonus, or already has it." Stella comforted. "And, Linds what is so funny?"

"The second part of that statement could have come out of Vinny too." Lindsay waved the comment off taking a sip of her drink. Valarie sat up a little straighter, and nodded. And then it dawned on Stella, she was about to start the vent, when Lindsay cut in. "Stella, can I do it please?"

"Ah, Yea." Stella laughed. "Lindsay, Montana, Monroe, the labs country girl about to go all _New York out of work hair dresser_ on us all."

Lindsay chuckled before standing up, "I need to stand up for this." She said getting into position. Stella gave Danny a little kick under the table, yanking his and Don's attention back to the girls.

"Linds?" Danny asked noticing his girlfriend standing and brushing her hair down. "What are you doing." Lindsay turned to Danny.

"Oh, she's gonna use Danny." Stella giggled and whispered ticking an elbow into her friends rib.

Lindsay gave Stella a little smirk, turned back to Danny, and put on her best Mona Lisa Vito accent "_Well I hate to bring it up because I know you've got enough pressure on you already. But, we agreed to get married as soon as you won your first case. Meanwhile, TEN YEARS LATER, my niece, the daughter of my sister is getting married. My biological clock is [she started __tapping her foot with vigor against the hard wood floor making the thumps of a clock__] TICKING LIKE THIS and the way this case is going, I ain't never getting married_." Lindsay finished collapsing into her seat with a smirk and a long sip of her beverage.

"What the hell was that?" Danny chuckled

"That my friend." Stella gasped trying to regain her composure. "Was one of the best Lisa's I've heard in a long time."

"Thank you." Lindsay giggled. She looked over at Danny, the poor guy was so confused. "Danny? My Cousin Vinny." Lindsay tried to clarify.

"Who is this Vinny?" The entire tabled turned to look at Danny as he spoke the comment.

"Messer." Stella said in a shocked tone. "How have you of all people never seen My Cousin Vinny?-The movie."

Danny gave a little shrug, "I don't know, just never appealed to me."

"Are you kidding me?" Lindsay asked eyeing him up "Joe Pesci as a New York Lawyer defending two kids in Alabama. Oh we are so renting it."

"That so?" Danny said giving his girlfriend a little wink.

"_Positive." _Lindsay spoke in her Lisa voice again. "_Dead on Balls accurate_;" Danny gave her a little look, she grinned, gave a shrug of her shoulders, "_What? It's an industry term."_

.

.

.

.

A/N2: I see Lindsay doing a perfect impersonation of this: .com/watch?v=mZyDEhxVFGU&feature=related, in case you've never seen My Cousin Vinny, and if you haven't you should, and rent it, it loses something in censoring.


	35. Down the Rabbit Hole

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING AT ALL

A/N: Have I said sorry enough, cause really I am, and Thank you to all my readers for putting up with my flakey absences. Hope you enjoy. I will try to be better, new years resolution!

.

.

.

: : Down the Rabbit Hole : :

.

.

There was a jingle of keys in the door. Lindsay was the only one home, so she was surprised when it wasn't Jenna that walked through the door, but her boyfriend Ben. "Ben." Lindsay covered her chewing mouth and pushing herself up from the couch and the cross legged position she was in to hug her friend. "Welcome back."

"Thanks Linds." Ben smiled giving Lindsay a squeeze, he had been taking several business meetings a year traveling to Italy, he'd just gotten back from his 4th trip this year. "Is Jen here?"

"Oh, um, no, she's at work for another hour."

"Good."

"Good?" Lindsay eyed him up "What's up Ben?" Lindsay asked settling back down on the couch.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Need to talk to the roommate huh, must be something big."

"It is." Ben said pausing "I was thinking about asking her to marry me." He said shyly.

"Oh that's so great!" Lindsay jumped up and hugged him again enthusiastically. This was good, real good.

Ben laughed. "So you think she'll say yes?"

"More likely than not. When were you thinking of doing it?" Lindsay asked.

"Well…I was thinking in about 62 days."

Lindsay looked at him quizzically "62 days?"

"Christmas, Lindsay."

"It's really only 62 days away."

"Yea, don't make me nervous." Ben chuckled.

"So you want me to what? Start working the 'do you think you'll marry Ben' angle. Get her seriously thinking about it."

"Yea, just, not too much too often, and please not in December."

"So cut off all marriage ideas at Thanksgiving."

"There ya go." He gave her a little shove in the shoulder.

"So you going to wait around for Jenna, she should be home in about half an hour. Got an awesomely bad movie lined up."

.

.

The door banged closed with a sqee of excitement. "Ben, you're home 2 days early!"

Lindsay laughed coming into the room. She was fastening an earring. "Someone is excited."

"Yea what if Danny was gone for a few weeks, then we'll see."

"Won't happen, that man does not leave New York if he can help it."

"Fine, but no judging."

"I'm not," Lindsay laughed, "I'll let you two have the apartment to yourselves." She gave a knowing smirk and wink.

"Where you going?"

"I'm meeting Danny and some of his friends."

"Work friends?"

"Actually, no, outside friends." Lindsay said pulling her hair out of her jacket.

Jenna let out a low whistle. "Big step."

"Oh shut it." Lindsay laughed, then left.

.

.

Lindsay entered the dimly lit bar. It took her eyes a minute to refocus, but when they did she did not need to look hard or far. Danny was in front of her.

"Lindsay" He warmly smiled at her "We're over here." He said lacing his fingers with hers and giving her hand a little tug.

"Hey." Lindsay said standing still at the spot.

Danny turned, concerned "Yea Babe?"

"You forget something Pal?" She said in her best would be angry voice. He looked confused for a quarter minute before Lindsay took pity on him and grabbing the collar of his t-shirt, and pulled him down to her, fusing their lips together for a few seconds, then pulled away, leaving Danny wanting more.

"You're seriously going to try and kill me tonight." Danny said in a husky voice, Lindsay gave a smirk and a little shoulder shrug. Danny gave a chuckle, "A'right babe, we're over here."

They came to a table with 2 guys, a woman, and 3 empty spots. "Ey' Linds, this is my buddy Paul, his fiancé Rebecca, then Joe, and you know Flack." Danny said as Flack took one of the empty seats.

"Ah Flack is here too." Lindsay laughed.

.

The night progressed as most nights in bars do, Lindsay and Rebecca came back from the dance floor, they just had to get up and dance when Low came on. Danny and Paul sat it out watching as their girls shook off any unwanted dude that tried to cut in. "She's a good one Danno." Paul said smacking his friend on the back.

"Yea she's one of a kind." Danny said taking a sip of his drink, watching as Lindsay got low low low. Her eyes catching his, with a little wink, yea, they'd be getting out of here soon.

Lindsay collapsed into the seat and nearly on top of Danny when she made it back, "God, and I thought Jenna had me conditioned, Rebecca can dance." Danny chuckled, yea it was a well known fact that the girl loved to dance.

"Yea she's got him in dance classes." Danny nodded over to his friend and his fiancé.

"You want to join em?" Lindsay teased. She knew Danny would never go for it, plus, the man already knew how to dance, very well actually.

"Don't like the way I dance Montana?"

"Oh, no I like it just fine." She whispered into his ear. Her hand running up his thigh and squeezing.

"Damn Linds." Danny moaned.

"Ugh!" Flack groaned when he made it back to the table. "We leave for 5 minutes Joey, and it's turned into the married folks make out booth."

Joey gave an agreeing nod to Flack "Don, you know there were a few foxy ladies at the bar that look a little lonely. Lindsay chuckled into Danny's ear before she nibbled then whispered "That reminds me, if I bring up marriage around Jenna don't freak out on me, please."

"Why's that?" Danny asked looking at her and pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Ben asked me to." She shrugged.

"Oh so he's….."

Lindsay smiled, trying to look sly and failing. "Maybe."

"You are a horrible liar you know that?" Danny smirked, pulling her in for another kiss. "What do you say we get out of here?"

.

.

Hands roamed in the cab ride back. Things heated up in the elevator on the way to his floor, their lips did not unlock down the hallway, though many a wall had been crashed into, it took 5 minutes to get to the door ten seconds away. Lindsay leaned against his door frame panting, trying to catch her breath and her composure as much she could as he unlocked the door.

It swung open a second later, Danny held it open to allow Lindsay in first, but was caught off guard by what he saw. Had they really undone all the buttons to her shirt on the way to his door? Lindsay's hair was already heavily tousled, lips swollen, boobs nearly falling out of a lacy black bra, eyes heavily lidded and staring him down wantonly. She looked up at him from under her lashes and whispered "Prendimi ora."

"Fuck." Danny groaned, what could be hotter than your girlfriend asking, well telling you to do her now in Italian. "Babe."

Lindsay giggled flirtatiously, her nimble fingers slipping into the waist of his jeans and tugging him into the apartment and towards his bedroom. A trail of clothing led its way from the front door to his bed where they fell in a heap of naked limbs to the bed.

They were nearing the throws of passion when Lindsay's phone let a shrill ring. "Fuck!" Lindsay groaned.

"Don't answer it Linds." Danny sighed.

"I'm on call." She used her hips and was on top of Danny straddling his hips. She reached over and read the text message. "Damnit." She sighed throwing the phone and dropping her head to Danny's chest.

She was about to get off Danny and start getting ready when in one quick moment Danny had her pinned under him, her hands restrained over her head. "Danny." She protested. "I have to get go-"

He silenced her with a long very French kiss, he only moved back when he felt her restraint loosen. "Can't have you going to work pissed off."

"Oh, we have to be quick." Lindsay conceded.

Danny looked flabbergasted, "You think after all this time, I don't know what you like."

Lindsay giggled, but that giggle quickly turned into a lusty moan as Danny went to work doing just what she liked.

.

.

Danny watched as Lindsay quickly got herself together for work. "Do you have to go all the way to Queens for your kit, or are they bringing one for you?" Danny asked it dawning on him that he hadn't seen Lindsay's kit, and his was still at the lab, knowing he had a normal start tomorrow.

"Nah, I got one here." Lindsay smirked.

"Wait what? How do you have one here?"

Lindsay chuckled, and pulled out of the bottom of his closet her case. "When'd you leave that here?"

She walked over and kissed him soundly, "the other day when we made plans for tonight, figured I'd need it."

"Things are getting serious, you leaving your field forensics kit here and everything." Danny said, his voice laced with humor.

"Yea, I guess they are." Lindsay responded coolly, "Doesn't scare you does it?" she asked eying him up softly. She knew his reputation, his girlfriends never lasted that long and here they were nearing 6 months in.

"With you Montana." He said with his trademark Messer grin, "Never."

.

.

.

.

"_Why would you stand up the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with."_ Yea, maybe he would be spending the rest of his life with Montana, even if she did stand him up, once. She was the real deal.

.

.

.


	36. Boo

Disclaimer: you know the spiel.

.

.

: Boo : :

.

.

Kids were running the streets screaming at the top of their lungs, Masks on their faces, toilet paper in their bags, and shaving cream in their hands. "Good God." Lindsay shouted at the door to Danny's apartment slamming it shut.

"What's up Montana?" Danny asked, concern lacing his voice,

"The delinquents are out in force tonight. That's what." She cried turning around and finding Danny topless in a pair of low slung sweat pants and a bowl of cereal in his hand.

"Yup." Danny laughed taking a seat in front of the tube. "Glad I ain't on tonight."

"Mischief night—sucks." Lindsay said plopping down next to him taking his cereal and eating a few bites.

"Feel better, after eating my dinner?" The sarcasm that leaked out of his voice was evident, but so was the fact that he was trying not to chuckle.

"Actually, yea." Lindsay giggled, "And that wasn't dinner."

"It wasn't huh. What'd ya have in mind?" Lindsay raised her eyebrows and gave a little smirk.

"Well I was thinking." She mused with a seductive hint to her voice, "we could order take out," she crawled over to him and began to kiss her way up from his chin to his ear. "Make that poor Chinese guy that stiffed us on the crab Rangoon last time pay and make his way through these crazy streets."

"Mmm hmm, interested." Danny moaned as Lindsay nibbled on his ear. "And while we wait?"

"I think you know." Lindsay husked into his ear. Danny wrapped an arm around her waist and in on deft movement had her pinned against the back of the couch. His hand cupping her face, he kissed her with purpose. That was until there was a loud thud at the door.

"What the fuck was that?" Danny asked. It sounded like a deer ran into the door.

"I don't know, we haven't even ordered the food yet." Lindsay shrugged. She reached for her phone and began dialing the Chinese place a few blocks away and watched Danny move to the door, undo the locks and poke his head out. There was no one there, nothing at all. Damn Kids. It wasn't a deer more like a 70 lb 10 year old.

Lindsay gave him a curious look upon his reentering of the apartment, he gave a shrug. "Kids, I'll get em next time." He walked across the apartment to where she was hanging up her cell phone and pulled her into a hug, his hands resting low on her back. "So."

Lindsay let her arms link around his neck "Food will be here in 20."

"Whatever will we do with the time?" He smirked devilishly. He knew exactly what they would be doing with the time. He leant down, but the moment he captured his lips there was another loud thud at the door causing both Danny and Lindsay to jump and biff each other.

"Oh, Owe." Lindsay laughed rubbing her face where she and Danny collided.

Danny growled. "Ruben, is a dead kid."

"Ruben? The kid from down the hall? How do you know it's him?"

"Who else could disappear that quickly, don't know many of my other neighbors."

"Haven't you lived here like 7 years?"

"Yea, and you know your neighbors?" Danny asked. Peeking out the door to see Ruben's starting to open.

"Well, there's Connie, the guy upstairs that has sex on the hardwood, then there is the ginger guy-he does not like to be called Rusty, then there is the gay couple with the cats, and…"

"You don't know them." Danny brushed off, "I'll give you Connie."

"Fine." She paused and looked at the door. "You know we could get him back instead of catching him."

"I'm intrigued Miss Monroe. What'd ya have in mind?"

Lindsay thought for a moment. "I'm thinking a bucket, some string, and a bag of powdered sugar."

"Powdered sugar?"

"It tastes good, and is easier to clean up than flour, or water,"

"Okay, you string that up, I'll work the diversion."

"And how are you going to do that?" Lindsay asked, it was the one part of her plan that she really hadn't thought through. Danny was rifling through his cabinets until he found what he was looking for: Candy.

"I'm not home tomorrow for him to trick or treat, I'll just bring his candy over now, how long do you need me to stall him and his ma?"

"10 minutes."

"Done."

.

Lindsay watched Danny disappear into the apartment. Once the door was closed she grabbed her bucket of tricks and set to work. First hanging a removable hook, then attaching string to the bucket and testing the distance for the door knob. She filled the bucket with all the powdered sugar Danny had in his apartment, hung the bucket, and retreated to Danny's apartment.

"Happy Halloween Ruben." Danny called "Bye Ricky." He slipped out the door and fit the looped end of the string around the door knob careful not to pull at the bucket it was attached to.

He met Lindsay in his apartment. "You think it will work?"

"It should, at least it did the last time I pulled it." They watched out the door which was cracked open. 2 minutes passed before the door creaked open, he must have been eyeballing the hall. He must have decided the coast was clear for he flung the door open with the intention of sprinting, throwing himself into Danny's door and sprinting back, however he was stopped with a flump of powder sugar hitting him in the head and clouding out.

"MOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!" He cried. Danny came out of his apartment and crossing his arms he leaned against his doorframe.

"Learn your lesson kiddo?"

"Danny!" The little boy shouted. "Not cool!"

"Oh I beg to differ." Danny laughed. "Next time ya know not to ding dong ditch especially when she's around." He nodded to Lindsay who was watching from the door.

"Who's she?" he asked "Your Girrrrrrrl Friennnnd?" he tried taunting.

"Yea." Danny smirked,

"But she's a girl she couldn't have done this!."

"A girl with 3 older brothers." Lindsay laughed "I know my pranks."

"Really, what's the best one?"

Lindsay thought for a moment "I made it look like a jumped off the roof of the barn and played dead to get my brothers in trouble for daring me to actually jump off the roof."

"How'd you do that?" Ruben asked curiously.

"I tossed a shoe up there, then jumped up and let myself hit the ground hard, cried out and just lay there."

"And they fell for it?" Danny asked skeptically

"My mom was crying for an ambulance." Lindsay gloated proudly. "P.S. Never pull that shi-stuff on your mom. They don't like it."

"Okay."

.

.

.

"Ey Linds, You scare easy?" Danny called across the lab to where Lindsay sat talking to Stella in the bull pen. A big bowl of candy in between them, it was only about 5pm, which was early for murder on Halloween, give it another hour or so.

"I'm dating you aren't I she called back."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Danny shouted back. The few heads that were in the lab were turning to watch the interaction. Stella was laughing.

"Well there are the womanizing rumors, the vd rumors, and then just you."

"That hurts, and not the point."

"So what's the point?" Lindsay laughed

Danny smirked, "Grab your stuff we got a multiple homicide in Amityville."

"Ooooo, Amityville." Stella said getting chills, "I'd much rather see what the wackos of this city come up with."

"Stel, we still have another SAW movie to watch this year." Lindsay grinned grabbing her case and heading out to meet Danny in the hall.

"Well that's just funny." Stella shouted back.

.

.

Little Rose came out of surgery no problem, they were on their way to get her statement, if that's what you want to call it. Lindsay was quiet the first part of the ride to the hospital. She just stared out the window in a complete daze. Danny had tried several times to get her attention. "Linds, Lindsay, hey you!" nothing worked. They finally got stopped at a light. Danny reached over and cupped her shoulder, "Linds, Babe."

"What" Lindsay jumped at the sudden contact. "What's up Danny?"

He gave her a half grin. "I was going to ask you the same question. Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked attempting to hide the insincerity in her voice. Yes this case was getting to her in some ways, in others it scared her how okay she was doing with parts of the case.

"You kidding me?" Danny asked, eyebrows raised. "This case is getting to me, I can only imagine what's going on in that pretty little head of yours."

"I'm fine Danny."

"I call bullshit." Danny said checking the status of the light. "I saw the look you had when we were examining the scene. I haven't seen that look since your testimony in Montana." He said stepping on the gas as the light changed. "You may not like it, but I know you Sweetheart."

"You know, right back at ya." Lindsay laughed, trying to keep the situation light. They were on their way to a very heavy conversation with a 6 year old. "Okay, some parts of this case are a little unnerving, and reminiscent of….well, you know. But it's one of the reasons I got into this job. So let's find this S.O.B. "

.

.

"Well, looky here, the Messer's are back from playing house out in suburbia." Don gloated seeing Danny and Lindsay step off the elevator looking tired, loaded down with new evidence and in desperate need of a shower. "look hot and sweaty Danno, the Mrs. have you cleaning out the garage?" he teased.

"Not now Flack." Danny brushed his friend off.

"You turning him against me now too!" he asked flabbergasted to Lindsay. Lindsay laughed, Danny was in an iffy mood, but Lindsay could play along. "Sure am, oh and it was the attic he was cleaning out."

"Nice, but all kidding aside, what's up with him?" Don nodded towards his buddy,

Lindsay looked toward Danny who was now logging evidence; she let out a sigh thinking back to the car ride. "His brother called."

"His brother, I thought they were doing better lately." Don asked a little stunned. Louie had spent months in the hospital recovering from the nearly fatal beating a year and a half ago. After the rehab was done, he relocated, or re-relocated back to Boston.

Lindsay shrugged, "They are, or were, I don't know, you or me: who's he going to talk to first?"

"I've got ten bucks on mom." Flack said out the side of his mouth making Lindsay laugh.

.

.

"Det. Monroe?" Rose asked cautiously,

"Call me Lindsay Rosie."

"My mommy calls me that." She said with a little smile, but tears were slipping. "I miss them."

"It gets easier Sweetie." Lindsay moved from the chair she was sitting in to the side of Rose's hospital bed. She slowly stroked the little girls back.

"How do you know? For sure Det. Lindsay?"

"Because, it happened to me too." Lindsay said honestly.

"Do the bad dreams go away?"

"After awhile. I can tell you this, you don't need to have nightmares, we caught the monster, and he's never going to get out of jail, ever. Your dreams can be only memories, just tell yourself that, and instead of seeing those bad images, you'll dream about the happy times."

"You promise."

"I promise."

"But what if the monster gets out."

"Then you call me up, and I'll fix it."

"How?"

"You're Aunt and Uncle have my number if you ever need me, just ask."

.

.

Lindsay walked out the automatic doors of the hospital wiping tears from her eyes. She saw so much of herself in little Rose. A happy occasion turned to tragedy thanks to a mad man and a shot gun. But he was behind bars, and Rose was being swept up into the arms of her loving Uncle, and an Aunt that had always wanted a little girl but was instead gifted with 3 screaming boys. She would be taken care of, loved, and protected. That was good.

Lindsay looked up when her eyes found the curb. Good thing too, as an ambulance went speeding past, sirens beginning to wail. It passed and her eyes fell on a familiar figure. Danny Messer. She smiled and crossed the street to him. "How'd you know where I was?" she asked when she was a few feet away. He wrapped her up into a big bear hug. It was really just what she needed. She had someone to protect her too. She had Danny.

"I had a hunch." He whispered in her ear. Her fingers gripped him a little tighter. He knew her demons; he had been there for her the last 2 days. She knew it with every little look, every slight touch. He was there, reassuring her, supporting her. He had been her rock.

"Thank you." She muttered into his t-shirt.

"I'm here for you Babe, you know that." He placed a kiss to her forehead.

.

.

There was a knock at his door, he put down his beer and went to the door. Who could possibly be at his door? Lindsay was passed out in his bed. Flack was still wrapping up his Zombie case, and everyone else called before showing up. He looked out the peep hole, no one, but the knocking continued. Ruben. "Hey Kiddo." Danny said letting the little boy in.

"Hey Danny!" he said plopping down on the couch. "Ready for the game."

"Sure Rub, but we gotta keep it down, Lindsay is asleep back in my room."

"Does she live here now?" he asked curiously.

"Nah, not yet, she just spends the night sometimes."

"But it's early! It's not even my bed time."

"It's been a hectic couple of days buddy."

"Oh, so she's really your girlfriend? Danny? She's pretty."

"Yea she is my girlfriend, why did you doubt I could get a fox like her?"

"How long have you been dating?"

"About 6 months."

"Wow really!"

"Yea." Danny looked at the little kid, he was just full of questions today.

"I thought you were just alone, or working, I was gonna make you date my mom!"

"Thanks for the thought kid, but a bro doesn't date another bro's mom."

"Oh, is that a rule?"

"Yea, write that down. And what's with all the questions tonight? You got your eye on a special Gal?"

"No…..well, maybeeeee…"

"Nice."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know. Maybeeeee." Danny smirked giving Ruben a little shove, really he had never been in love, not really. But this was Lindsay his Montana. If he didn't love her now, well he was well on his way to it.

.

.

.


	37. Commuted Sentences

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it, just my imagination, and a computer.

.

.

: : Commuted Sentences : :

.

.

"Why is it that you get the gun and I get the dress?" Danny asked with the now all too familiar teasing twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, I just want to see if you're any good with it." Lindsay replied from where she stood analyzing the gun.

"And why's that?"

"Just want to see if you can work it." Lindsay smiled.

Danny gave a little nod, his gaze turning devilish. "You gonna dress up for me sweet heart?"

"You gonna give me a reason to dress up for ya sweet heart." She responded with the same teasing tone he had just used on her.

His mind went straight to the night a case pulled her from the opera. The blue dress, the heels, her legs, the glance down the top. Oh he could take her out on a real date, it had been awhile since they'd done that. Recently it was work, one of their places, dinner a movie/tv, and sex. It was comfortable, but not too comfortable it's not like they were farting in front of each other or anything. He should take her out. Really take her out, again. "We're coming up on 6 months together aren't we?"

"Yea, I believe so." Lindsay said thinking about it, she came back from Montana in mid April, they slept together mid May, and now it was early November. "Almost 7 if you start in Bozeman."

"Well then, dinner, next week. Gotta take my girl out."

"You actually initiating an anniversary dinner?" Lindsay asked a little flabbergasted. He avoided anniversaries with when he dated Cindy. Actually he dreaded them, would work a triple shift to miss dinner, and yet here he was bringing it up.

Danny shrugged, "Guess I am."

"Guess I'm going to have to find a dress that blows the one from the opera out of the water."

Danny eyed her up, picturing the dress on her "Hmmm, from what I remember, that's a tall order."

"Really."

.

.

.

"What else do I not know about you Montana?" Danny grinned a half smile. He dropped the bullet into the evidence bag she held. She went all MacGyver on him. She made a sling shot out of items found in a first aid kit. _AND_ she was a damn good shot with the thing. She was still surprising him. He had known she was a bit of a tom boy, what with 3 older brothers.

Lindsay looked over and squinting to keep the sun out of her eyes grinned right back at him. "Oh Babe, you've barely scratched the surface."

"Keeping secrets." He groaned pushing himself back up then he reached out and offered a hand to help her up,

"Not at all, just taking advice from dear old Grams."

"Grams, and what's that?"

"A girl's greatest weapon is her mystique."

Danny looked around the crime scene, "Mystique, huh. Okay, well then sex in public spaces? Thoughts?"

"He won't buy the cow if the milk is free."

"Okay, forget Grammy Monroe, what does Montana think about it?"

"Well you already know it's illegal to have sex in any position other than missionary in the State of Montana."

"Linds." Danny said. His eyes crinkling with his smile. She was trying to keep her mystique alive. Well, he was going to find out. "You're avoiding the question."

"And what question in that?"

She had been putting up resistance all day. It had been playful, but still she was going to start playing hard to get now? Really? "Most outrageous place to have had sex"

She giggled "Haven't we been over this?"

"Other than my pool table….with no blinds, and the lights on, so I'm pretty sure the neighbors saw."

"What!" she shouted, that caught her off guard, she had never thought about the fact that he hadn't had blinds. And they had gone at it in that room many, many times since, lights on, windows wide open. She gave a little shrug, who cares, she had in her opinion an awesome body, and Danny confirmed that—a lot. "High school softball dug out sophomore year of college." There was a prominent pause, a smile playing at her lips as she reminisced over the memory. Then curiosity getting the better of her she asked "You?"

Danny smirked a sly smile. He was keeping his mouth shut, Oh he could be mysterious too. "You're not gonna tell me." Lindsay chuckled, "Is it sad, do you not want to reveal it, ohh did you get caught?" she rambled off her possible theories on the short walk to the car.

"Not too far off actually." Danny laughed. "My brother's car, parked, in her driveway. Her Dad did catch us. I haven't been back to that part of town since."

"Bet the skid marks are still on that drive." Lindsay cried. Dear lord, she could just picture it. Steamed up windows, girl on top, then Dad comes along and knocks on the window. She jumps out of the car and runs away as fast as she can in mortification, and he. Well half dressed he throws the car into reverse the door still open and floors it out of the drive and down the street.

"Quite possibly." Danny smirked, pulling the car door open for her. "Like I said, I haven't been to that part of town in about 15 years."

.

.

A few days later Lindsay was sitting in her room putting the finishing touches on her look for the night. It was the first anniversary dinner she and Danny were actually 'celebrating.' Jenna came in and plopped down on Lindsay's bed. "Linds I love that color on you!"

Lindsay was sitting at her desk/vanity putting the finishing touches on her face and touching up her hair. Danny was taking her out tonight, like really taking her out and she had gone all out. She wore a plum cocktail dress that displayed all of her best features and yes the color was awesome. "Thanks."

"So will Danny." Jenna waggled her eyebrows in her roommates direction and gave her a little nudge.

"Love might be a little strong." Lindsay laughed swatting at her friend. Frankly, yea love was strong. Even if she was starting to feel the emotion, she was pushing it to the back of her mind. Danny Messer was not one to fall in love. And yea he had been surprising her since well since after her first week, but still.

Jenna looked at her curiously. "You haven't said it yet?"

"I'm not about to drop the 'L bomb' before he does." Lindsay said deftly. And she wasn't. Well she would, if she had to, and that would be the absolute desperate Hail Mary pass.

Jenna looked at her questionally. Lindsay was never great with emotion, she either held out too long, or let it all go way to early. With Danny, she seemed to be right on cue, but…."But it's Danny Messer, has he ever said it to anyone other than his mother?"

"Actually I don't think so." Lindsay thought aloud. "Can you zip me up?"

"So what if he never says it?" Jenna asked, she always had to ask the hard questions. "and done."

"Then he'll never hear it." Lindsay shrugged before twirling around for Jenna to see.

"Wow. And not just for the dress, but when did you turn into this uber self confident person?"

"Thank you. And I'm not, but like you said, it's Danny Messer. After all I put him through with standing him up, and then shutting him out, he stuck around. And for some reason, I don't have to hear him say I love you. He does it just being him, even if he doesn't know he's doing it."

"So you think he'll realize it, ever."

"I think he's already starting to." Lindsay smiled, and it was true. Lately just the way he was looking at her, she felt it. But then again how much can you tell from a look. Lindsay, however, was staying positive. She just knew.

"and you do….. _L_ word him?"

Lindsay blushed slightly and nodded. "I'm starting to think so."

This was the first time she was voicing that emotion, and it was a little nerve racking, but she trusted Jenna, she was about to add more when there was a knock at the door. Danny.

.

.

Her dress went beyond his expectations, and dinner went way beyond hers. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, or his hands. He had taken her to a posh uptown restaurant and in the lull after dinner and before dessert he pulled her to the dance floor. _"Just so he had a reason to run his hands over her."_

After a decadent dessert they walked back in the brisk November night, their arms wrapped around one another for warmth. He let her into his apartment with a gentlemanly air. His mama had taught him right. But being civil, proper all night, only being able to run her bare foot up his leg under the table during dinner, only being able to tickle his neck as they danced, she was ready to be a little more tactile, a little more animalistic.

He turned from locking the door and found Lindsay staring at him, leaning against the arm of his couch. A seductive smile drawing him in. "Miss Monroe."

Lindsay bit her bottom lip and smiled a little more flirtatiously. "Mr. Messer." Lindsay reached out and tugged Danny's tie, pulling him to her. She planted a long hard kiss to his lip, and began to push him towards his bedroom.

Their hands groped each other on the way down the hall. One of the slim straps to Lindsay's dress was slid off the shoulder as Danny kissed her collarbone. The back of his knees hit the bed and he was sitting. Lindsay loosened the tie and set it to the side. She undid the buttons and helped Danny shrug shirt off. Lindsay gave him a slight shove so he lay back. Gracefully she climbed on top of him and tethered his hands to the head board with the necktie. Slowly she kissed her way down his torso, and just as she got to his pelvis, she moved back up to his ears and neck. She was tantalizing him and he was straining to touch her.

"Fucking God Linds, please…..already." He groaned tugging at the necktie that bound his hands. He wanted to get his hands on her, pull that dress off and just go.

She smirked and moved back up to his ear. "Tell me why you want me so bad." She husked into his ear before kissing her way down his torso once more.

"Where do I even start?" He panted. "You are fucking perfect."

"How perfect." She purred from her spot near his naval.

"The best, ever." Now that would do slowly Lindsay moved past his pelvis and carefully began to undo his belt, and push his pants off. Danny still strained against the tie. "Fuck, Linds untie me."

"Why?"

"So I can get my hands on you." He growled.

.

.

.


	38. Buzz Kill

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.

A/N: Ok, I'm thinking the muse may be coming back to me. And all it took was an inkling of a real grown up job, the super gooeyness of valentine's day, catching up on One Tree Hill and a F.R.I.E.N.D.S./How I Met Your Mother marathon during a sick week. That said, you may notice lines/scenes from those shows, they are not mine, but simply work for the story I'm telling.

.

.

.

: : BUZZ KILL : :

.

.

The night had been frantic. Lindsay and Danny had grabbed a late night hot dog from the rotund old guy with the cart a block from the subway. They were each half way through a hot dog when their phones went off, Danny was needed at a club and Lindsay on a billboard in Times Square.

"Damn that's hot." Danny muttered.

"Minus the dead model in a martini glass." Lindsay laughed.

"Sure." Danny shrugged, but still the thought of his girlfriend, on _THAT _billboard. In his head it was her, in that blue bikini of hers dancing around. Hot. "On three." He gestured to their hot dogs. "One. Two. Three Go!"

The hot dogs were scarfed down with Lindsay throwing her arms up in victory. "I win!"

Danny smiled as best he could. He chewed as much he could and in one big gulp coughed a laugh. "Did they not feed you in Montana?" Honestly it was like she'd never seen/eaten a hot dog before.

"Oh they did." Lindsay winked. "3 big brothers Dan, if you didn't eat fast, you didn't eat."

She said it with the straightest of faces, Danny felt a little tug, damn he was falling for her. He reached out with one arm and encircling her waist gave her a quick pull towards him, and wrapped her up in a steamy good bye kiss that caught Lindsay completely off guard.

"Wow." Lindsay gasped when they finally parted. Seriously, the concrete should have cracked beneath their feet. "You have a crime scene to get to" She said not knowing where else to go with that/ honestly, they had had some pretty passionate kisses, but usually in the throes of passion, or just leading up to it. This-in the middle of a Manhattan street at midnight-was different. Way different.

Danny waved a cab for her. "And you have fun on your billboard."

"If we get a break, breakfast?"

"Yea." Danny said pulling open the car door for her. "I'll see ya in a few."

.

.

He was sitting in the back of an ambulance that was taking their witness/victim to the hospital to be treated. The girl had a gunshot wound to the head, and yet she was hanging in there. Danny looked across to her boyfriend. Watching as he comforted her. He felt sympathetic to the situation. Then, the thoughts began: What if that had been Lindsay? What if she had been shot on the job? He would damn well be in that cab with her, making sure she made it through. There to hold her hand, to whisper comforting words, to beg her to hold on just a little bit longer, that it would all be okay.

.

He watched as the doctor conversed with 'the boyfriend' and felt his gut sink. He didn't know Lindsay's medical history; he didn't even know what her blood type was. Sure it was on file, all NYPD staff had their medical records ready to go with the hospitals. Her uncle and her roommate had to know too, but he was pretty much next in line when it came to her, and if things kept up at the current pace, well he'd soon be surpassing both Uncle Freddie and Jenna on the short list. The longevity of the relationship alone was new to him, being an _in case of emergency_, wow.

But he was getting ahead of himself. She hadn't even told him she loved him yet, and frankly he had never said it to a woman and really meant it. With her, he was going to mean it. How did that the show she and Jenna watched on Mondays put it? "_Normal people _(he & Lindsay) _usually take longer to say I love you_ (most definitely), _they go through all the usual stages_: 1) _there is the moment you think you think it_ (where he knew he was). 2) _The moment you think you know it_ (where he thought he might be). 3) _The moment where you know you know it but can't yet say it_ (He'd be there by Valentine's Day). And finally 4)_ The moment you know you know it and can't keep it in any longer._ (where he knew they were heading). He needed, well really wanted to see her for breakfast, but with the girl going into surgery in the morning and going in and out of coma. He was staying the night. He was stuck in the waiting room. Alone. He hated having to send the text, _I'm stuck at so and so hospital. Sorry, I can't do breakfast. _

.

She showed up at the hospital early the next morning around 6am. Stella had allowed them some time to rest before digging into the case. She showed up with some phenomenal coffee, and some muffins. They sat outside the girl's room watching 'her boyfriend' sit over her. Stroking her hair whispering, doting.

He glanced over at Lindsay. He wanted to ask the question that had been bugging him all night, but should he? "Linds….."

"Yea Dan?" She said after taking a long sip of coffee. "What is it?"

He couldn't say it right away. He was ready to just shrug it off and say _ its nothing_ but one glance back at that girl he got his nerve back. "What blood type are ya?"

Lindsay let out a snort of laughter, coffee nearly coming out her nose. She had expected something so much…well not that. His entire disposition since she got there, it was random. "Where did that come from Danny?"

"He doesn't know," Danny nodded towards the kid kissing their victims hand, "I don't know yours, it just seems that…well, with our line of work, with where this relationship is…" he said gesturing between the two of them, "It just seems, like something to know."

"Yea, I guess it is. Well, I'm A+." she responded light heartedly, taking another sip of coffee.

"And allergies?"

"None known to date. You?"

"O-, just penicillin."

"Good to know." Lindsay smiled coyly. It was good to know, she was with him in that aspect. Especially with what happened in May landing him in the hospital. And frankly, danger seemed to follow Danny, or he had a knack for finding it.

.

.

Danny looked upset about something. Lindsay noticed this across the lab through the glass walls watching him work on finding the "boyfriend" the not so boyfriend. He was her boyfriend. A smile lit Lindsay's face. She could not imagine life without him. Well she could, really to correct that she could not imagine New York without him. And New York was life. She had been catatonic in Montana; she came alive when she moved out here. Unfortunately, at first, he was a part of that, now just ahhhh.

"Hey smiley." Stella grinned knowingly. She came to stand next to Lindsay and looked in the same direction. Her gaze landing on Danny. "Do I want to know where your mind is right now?"

"It's semi-work appropriate." Lindsay giggled. Truthfully it was nothing dirty. Mac then walked by. "Well among coworker-girlfriends."

"He's so dreamy, I'm so glad he's my boyfriend," Stella teased in her gooiest voice possible.

Lindsay laughed "That's a little middle school, I have my first boyfriend and I'm gonna gloat."

"Your point?"

"Haha." Lindsay sniggered. "What's up?"

"The boyfriend, wasn't the boyfriend, he was an accomplice in the robbery." Stella summed up. She heard from Mac that Danny took it pretty personally when he found out he'd been duped.

"He played his part well." Lindsay said watching Danny, yea he did look pretty pissed off, very determined.

"Guess you're getting to him." Stella said patting Lindsay's shoulder.

Lindsay looked confused. Her brows creased, her nose squinched. "What?"

"Let's face it; the guy has a soft spot now, and there is no doubt in anybody's mind that you're the reason behind it." She noticed the look on Lindsay's face change. Stella had to reassure her. Danny had been changing for the better ever since Aiden was fired, and it was because Lindsay filled that spot, because she was there to challenge him. "That's a good thing Linds."

.

.

"What's with the oven mitt?" Lindsay asked when Danny came jogging into the lab around 3 pm. He was excited, he had a break in their case.

"What? She doesn't know about your baking skills either." Mac teased.

Lindsay laughed. Mac didn't care if they had a relationship outside of work. He knew they did, he may as well as join in on the occasional ribbing as well. Seems everyone else did. "No I don't know of his baking skills."

"You doubting me Montana?" Danny asked in mock hurt.

"No I know you can cook, Italian, bbq, omelets. Bake, maybe some very special brownies from high school and college." Lindsay trailed off.

"Uh huh." Danny nodded eyeing her up. A plan was forming.

Flack poked his head in. "Danno, quit the flirting and get your ass in gear: warrant's in." Danny gave Lindsay a look that had her in a fit of giggles.

"I'll call you later." Danny assured her.

She nodded. "Go get your boyfriend."

"Wrong on so many levels."

.

.

Lindsay entered her apartment tired, the place smelt of cake. "Jen what you baking?" She asked shrugging off her coat and depositing it on the chair by the door.

"I'm not." Jenna responded with a playful laugh.

Lindsay eyed her up. Why would she be laughing, and "Why does the apartment smell like cake then?" Jenna simply shrugged and went back to her movie. Lindsay shook her head, she was done for the day. It had been long. From a long shift to inhaling a hot dog to being called into work getting only 3 hours of sleep before bringing breakfast to Danny, to working a full day not ending until 10 pm. She needed comfy pjs, and honestly, now that she thought about it, some cake.

Lindsay yawned on her way to her room; the cake smell was getting stronger. She was about to turn into her room when her eyes caught movement in the kitchen. "Ben?" she asked poking her head in. Jenna's boyfriend made the most sense. Why would anyone else be in their apartment.

"Nope." Danny grinned turning from the oven and a warm chocolate cake inside cooling on a rack.

"Danny?" Lindsay laughed. She had not expected that. Sure they hadn't been able to spend much time together in a few days thanks to a hectic weekend in the murder department, but after a busy Thursday/Friday/Saturday. They both needed some serious downtime. "What are you doing here?" She asked coming into the room and hugging him firmly.

"Guess you're glad I'm here." He chuckled squeezing her tight. "And, well you doubted my baking skills, can't have that now can we?"

"Oh, I needed cake too." Lindsay moaned causing Danny to laugh. He looked into her big brown eyes full of lust-for cake. He bent down closing the distance between them and in greeting and content softly kissed her.

"Go get comfy, cake should be ready in a few."

"My Danny Crocker." Lindsay jokingly swooned.

Danny chuckled, grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him squeezing her tight in his embrace. He leant and whispered in her ear teasingly "Be nice or you might not get any."

"Cake or sex?" Lindsay whispered back, her hand moving to rub him through his jeans.

"Both." He gritted.

Lindsay laughed. "Yea," She said stopping her ministrations on his package, smacked his ass and gave it a nice squeeze. "You try that."

Danny turned her and giving her bum a little swat towards her room. "Get going wise ass."

"Yes _SIR." _ Danny laughed. The sir was not lost on him. It was one of the first things he ever said to her, one she would never let him forget. One he never wanted to forget.

.

.

.

.

A/N 2: Is anyone else craving cake? =) Thanks to all my readers, love you, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	39. One Wedding and a Funeral

DISCLAIMER: All imagination no ownership

A/N: sorry it keeps taking so long, hopefully this chapter makes up for it a little, I also have to give props to No Strings Attached, because it's awesome, and well you'll know when you read it. If you read it. Please read it. I hope you enjoy.

.

.

.

: : One Wedding and a Funeral : :

.

.

Hawkes arrived back at the table with another round of beer when Danny's phone gave an almighty beep. "Dude who is calling you at…" Don glanced at his watch. "2 in the morning."

Danny chuckled pulling his phone out of his pocket. "It's a text." He flipped his phone open. "It's from Lindsay, "_Where are you?"_

"Oh, so she's texting you at 2 am huh? Okay, so you want to come back strong here. Like where am I, why don't you check your under pants." Don nodded obviously impressed with his answer no matter how intoxicated he may be.

"Yea, don't say that." Hawkes said. "You know Don this is why you're still single."

"And you're not?" Don asked. Hawkes had not said anything about a new woman in his life, and they had been on the topic all night.

"I got a date tomorrow man." Hawkes grinned.

Don looked at the Sheldon with interest. "With who?"

"With that fine thing over there, excuse me." Hawkes said eyeing up a tall dark woman near the bar.

"So what's up with _Montana."_ Don teased.

Danny shot Don a knowing smirk. "My place 20 minutes." He placed a $20 down on the table before standing up and pulling his jacket on. "See ya later bud."

.

.

Danny made it back to his place as quickly as he could. Thank goodness getting out of Manhattan at this hour was easy. And fast, just the thought of Lindsay. Yea it was a booty call, but from his girlfriend. There was no shame in that.

She wasn't sitting in front of his door when he got there, he had thought she would be, it had taken him close to half an hour to get home. It was when he began to unlock the door that he noticed the light peeking out from under the door jamb. He was sure he had turned all the lights off when he left.

He pushed the door open and there she was. The moment he turned from locking the door she nearly attacked him. She wanted him, right here, right now. Danny's hands ran over the silky tank and shorts she wore he pulled her close clutching her to him. Lindsay let out a low moan.

Her hands began working his belt, he moved to the uber sensitive spot on her collarbone, pushing a strap of the camisole off her shoulder. His jeans fell to the floor. Her shirt followed leaving her bare-chested, she had nothing on underneath. Frantically they undressed each other the rest of the way.

Danny scooped Lindsay up, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist. Her back hit wall. Danny sought out her eyes, he was already out of breath just from the intensity of the lip lock, she gave a small nod and with that he thrust into her. There was a small cry and a deep moan. This was not slow, and it was not gentle, they both wanted it too much and neither was complaining. He had her moaning deeper, and crying out harder, as he nearly drove her through the wall. He did not want to bump into the neighbors tomorrow. She let out a whimper and he was scared he had hurt her, but the look on her face was pure lust and the way she was arching her back off the wall…she was urging him on.

"Oh god," she gasped. "I'm coming!" He felt her body stiffen as her cry cracked. Only dogs could hear her. Her body was pulling him deeper, tightening around him, he could not hold out any longer. He groaned deep and exploded inside of her.

"Damn Montana." He panted when the ability to speak returned to him. Danny took the few steps to the couch and sat with Lindsay still wrapped around his waist.

"That good huh." Lindsay giggled then began to nibble at his ear, her fingers teasing all the places she knew turned him on. She was ready to go again. He felt himself twitch to life inside her.

"Linds?" Danny asked questionably. Lindsay leaned back to look Danny in the eye. Her hair was sex tousled, her lips were swollen and there was a familiar gleam in her eyes. In short she was gorgeous.

"Dan, are you really going to try and say you can't because…." She trailed off with a sly smile…. This woman was amazing.

.

.

"So Messer, you hearing wedding bells yet?" Flack asked just looking over the top of his note pad towards his friend.

Danny's head snapped up at that. "What man?" Yea they were working a wedding, their vic was the groom, and several cold feet jokes had already been thrown around. So apparently it was Danny's turn to be picked on. He was in a pretty serious relationship, with a coworker. But he and Lindsay had never been very vocal about their relationship.

"Flack, _way_ too soon." Hawkes said glancing up and catching the stunned look on Danny's face: Deer in headlights.

"What too soon? You've seen the way he and Monroe are. You can't tell me it ain't comin."

"Messer isn't thinking about it yet." Hawkes chuckled glancing over at his friend and co worker. He had been there himself; he had dated his girlfriend several years before he even thought about marriage. "Well he is now."

"Not if I'm gonna end up like this guy." Danny gestured to the corpse. "Now can we please get off my relationship and get back to this poor guy."

"Ya hear that Shel, it's a relationship." Don nudged. Hawkes shook his head. Don knew how to push buttons.

"Would you clowns get to work." Danny chastised, but he was smirking, even if it was out of discomfort. Lindsay his wife. It had possibilities, but it had only been 7 months. Ask him again in 2 maybe 3 years. Maybe then, but no matter how happy he was with Lindsay, the thought of ultimate commitment, it freaked him out. At least at this point in time it did.

.

.

Lindsay made her way into the break room just in time to see Danny drop his head in his hands and groan out a "not you too."

Lindsay laughed at how irritated Danny was and how Stella and Don were all smiles, obviously teasing him about something or other. "What's up?" she asked pouring herself a fresh cup of coffee.

"The guys are giving Danny a hard time." Stella sympathized giving Danny a friendly pat on the back.

"About what?" Lindsay asked. She was quite curious. Danny wasn't one to let his buddies get to him.

"About when you two are gonna get hitched." Don answered for Danny. He was all smiles. Like he was going to get to Lindsay the same way he got to Danny. Yea Lindsay wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Oh, uh huh," Lindsay nodded leaning against a lab table. "And um, who says I'd say yes?" She shot a small wink at Danny that went unnoticed by both Flack and Stella.

Don chuckled, "She's got a valid point."

"Who say's I'd ask." Danny countered. With the same twitch that Lindsay gave him. This is why she was so different. Any other girl it would be "_and what did he say?" (when asked about marriage)_ With Lindsay, she played along. Their timelines had always been slightly off, but since the trial ended, they seemed to sync. Neither was thinking about marriage just yet. That was way, way, way in the future.

"You all ready did." Lindsay giggled referring to the night she and Danny worked the Superman case nearly 2 years ago.

"And you laughed it off." Danny countered.

"We weren't even dating yet."

"Come on a nice wedding, Lindsay in a gorgeous white or you know off white dress." Flack had cut in and had to dodge a smack Lindsay threw his way. Not a white dress, you kidding me. "Church, good meal, open bar, some dancing, a nice party. Can you at least do that in the next 3 years?"

"NO." Both said in unison. They caught each others eye and began to laugh. Well they were agreeing on quite a lot lately. Lindsay never wanted a big white wedding. She had been that way since the age of ten. As for Danny, he'd never really thought of marriage at all, and if he had it was shaken out of his mind moments later. One thing was for sure, he never saw himself getting married in a big ceremony. What was the point?

"Flack I guess you're gonna have to look somewhere else for your next open bar event." Stella grinned patting his back.

"Or you know Flack, you could always meet a nice girl, and throw the party yourself." Lindsay threw in.

Danny let out a bark of a laugh. "Pigs have a better chance of flying Linds."

.

.

"_I wouldn't take that kinda crap from a friend." Danny goaded the suspect. Yea. He did it. Case closed. _

"But your girlfriend, you'll take that from her." Don muttered to Danny on the way out of interrogation.

Danny looked at his friend. "Yea….well, you don't know my…"

"I know your girlfriend just fine." Flack cut in.

"Not as well as I do." Danny smirked. Oh no one knew Lindsay the way he did. She was nowhere near as straight laced as she seemed. She was surprising, challenging, caring, funny, and well, it was the best sex he'd ever had. He had no problem picking up when she called at any hour especially if it resulted in another night like the one before.

.

.


	40. The Thing About Heroes

DISCLAIMER: Not mine

A/N: I think I'm turning into the girl that cried I'm sorry. But so sorry about me absence. New Job = no time to write. =( Any way, this one is short, and I'm a little apprehensive about the next few chapters, hope to bang them out in awesome style and get back to you look good in my shirt. fingers crossed i can do it.

.

.

: : The Thing About Heroes : :

.

.

His heart was in his throat. It was beating a million miles a minute. It was all up to him...and a rock.

.

Danny sprinted back down the track to the station where his kit lay. He needed to know if he stopped the train, he needed to know if Lindsay was okay, he needed to bag the damn mp3 player. Some uniforms helped him back up onto the platform. "Man you just made it." One said patting Danny on the back.

"So…."

"You stopped it Messer, they're all ok. Nice work." Danny let out a long breath and sigh of relief. They were alright. They'd be okay. But it wasn't enough. His heart would not return to its normal pace until he saw her, touched her, held her, kissed her. Until then.

.

.

Danny was walking down the bright hallways of the crime lab with determination, looking left and right through all the glass windows, looking for his girlfriend. He was so preoccupied looking for Lindsay; he nearly knocked Stella to the ground. He was quick enough to wrap an arm around her wrist to hold her steady on her unusually high heels.

"Whoa there Messer, what are you looking for…" she trailed off looking at Danny who had barely registered that she had said anything. "…Or who."

"What's that now Stella?" Danny asked obviously still looking for Lindsay.

Stella reached up, grabbed Danny by the chin and pulled it down so he was looking at her, and not around through lab space. "Earth to Danny." She giggled, "She's in the layout lab, and try not to run anyone else down on the way there please."

"Yes ma'am." Danny attempted to nod.

Stella gave him a good and a little less then friendly swat/pat to the cheek. "And don't call women Ma'am, we hate that, call us _Miss_ until the day we die."

"Yes Dear" Danny smirked slyly, knowing she hated that as much as ma'am, and jogged off in the direction of Lindsay.

Stella stared him down. "Messer if these weren't good shoes; you'd be dodging right now."

"You going to throw your shoes at me."

"Get going or I just might."

.

.

Danny skidded to a stop. There she was. Perfect and healthy, and unbruised, and alive. He stood mesmerized, how had a woman so wonderful not come to her senses and dumped him yet? She looked up and caught his gaze. A concerned look crossed her face. Danny gave a little head nudged to which she nodded and slipped off her latex gloves. She met him around the corner. "What's up Dan?"

Danny remained mute; he took her hand and led her to the back stairwell. As the door slammed shut behind them he spun her and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her thoroughly. Her back hit the door, the mini make out session continuing until Lindsay pulled away to breathe. "wow." Lindsay giggled, "we haven't done that since, well since the beginning."

Danny smirked. She was fine, they were fine. "Yea well, we got better at controlling ourselves."

"Speak for yourself." Lindsay said pulling Danny in for another kiss. As the kiss broke Danny continued to hold her. His face nestled into the crook of her neck breathing in her scent, his hands gently stroking her back.

"Montana, babe, please try not to scare me like that again." He spoke honestly.

"Oh, that's what the urgency is about." Lindsay smiled, the reason for the side trip dawning on her. "Well, I'll try my hardest, but, no promises. Same as I expect you'd do for me, maybe."

"Damn straight."

"Good."

"You sure you're heading home for the holidays?" Danny asked.

Lindsay chuckled. They'd been over and over this. No matter how much she wanted to cacoon herself up with Danny in his apartment she hadn't been home for 8 months. She'd be back for the New Year. "Unfortunately. My Dad still likes you, you wanta change that?" Lindsay teased, knowing how the thought of Big Bad Rancher Jim Monroe and his shot gun collection scared Danny even the tiniest bit. It didn't matter that Jimbo was a big 'ol teddy bear.

"No, just don't make me come out there after you again." Danny mock warned.

Lindsay laughed then sighed. "Oh the thing about heroes..."

.

.

.

A/n2: Dun dun dun. It all goes down hill from here. Next up: Child's Play...i'm right to be scared in writing that one right? =/ hope you enjoyed, oh and have i mentioned i'm sorry for my absence? hehe. Love you all. and thanks for sticking with the story(s)


	41. Child's Play to Admissions

Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did, well I would have changed it.

A/N: I am a horrible person, I have been absent way to long, and I hate these episodes, I really hate them, but I HAVE to write it. I will bulk it. Quick, like a band-aid right? Hope it works well. Enjoy…if you can. =/

.

.

.

: : CHILDS PLAY : :

.

.

Together Danny and Lindsay laid snuggly under the warm covers. Last night had been hectic: an exploding cigar? REALLY? Lots of evidence, they were told to go home-at 5 in the morning, by the time they got to Danny's since it was closer all they could do was crash. Still in jeans and undershirts, they slept peacefully for a full…2 hours.

Lindsay had her arm draped over Danny's abdomen, holding tight for the extra protection against the chilly January draft. They both gave a tiny jump when there came a knocking at the door "hello are you in there?"

"What's that?" Lindsay yawned slightly irritably. They'd just really gotten to sleep.

"That would be Ruben." Danny sighed brushing the little bit of sleep he had gotten out of his eyes.

"At this hour? Aren't kids suppose to sleep in on a Sunday?"

Danny pushed himself out of bed. "Ruben ain't a normal kid." He chuckled.

.

The Blessing of the Bikes, how could he have forgotten. Ruben had been talking about it all week. Lindsay completely understood, she sent him on his way, she'd see him at the lab with some very strong coffee later. Now was boy time.

.

.

Who needed coffee when you were running on pure adrenalin? This was an open and shut case, he'd have lunch with Lindsay, and be back to doing little projects with the Essex case, easy day. Until he saw that little body roll into autopsy. NO. Absolutely Not. This wasn't Ruben, Ruben was still sitting upright on his bike and peddling toward home. He was fine…..he wasn't fine, he was laying on Sid's autopsy table. This was not happening, this could not be happening. It was happening.

Danny was struggling to hold onto what little control he had of his emotions as he went over every moment of the burglary with Mac. But he was losing it quickly. And when Lindsay poked her head around the door to the viewing hallway, well, he just had to get out of there. He couldn't be there.

.

.

Lindsay took the back way to his favorite little hiding spot in the lab. The back stairwell where not 3 weeks ago they had a mini make out session, she now found him sitting on the stairs his head hung low and hidden in his hands. He looked so defeated, so upset. Of course he would be, this little guy was his friend, a perfectly innocent child that only wanted to get his bike blessed with his friend from down the hall. She knew he was feeling guilty too, It's the catholic thing, plus it was a child in his care, but his instinct was good, Ruben probably didn't even know he'd been hit until it was too late.

She sat down next to him on the stair, reaching out she cautiously laid her hand on his back. His initial reaction was to pull away, but something about the feeling of her hand rubbing slow soothing circles in his back calmed him slightly.

Danny remained silent. Lindsay broke the silence first. "Danny." She said hesitantly.

"Don't Linds, just don't, this is all my fault."

"Danny, I…I'm not very good at this kind of thing, but I am here for you, and this cannot possibly be your fault."

"Lindsay I was watching him, he was my responsibility, I was suppose to make sure he got home alright."

"Danny…" Lindsay began but cut herself off, there was nothing she could say, not really. She just held him, until well, until he pulled himself together enough to go home. To tell Ruben's mom what had happened. Lindsay had offered to help break the news, but he waved her off, this was something he had to do.

.

.

.

It took everything in his being to peal himself off the floor, but he couldn't let Rikki stay like this either. He helped her up and led her into her apartment. Then silently went to his own, he'd said about all the apologies he could. There was nothing that could be done. Ruben Sandoval was gone.

.

.

.

.

: : Happily Never After : :

.

.

Lindsay walked in the door, dropped all of her belonging on the floor and plopped onto the sofa next to her best friend and roommate, Jenna.

"No Danny again?" She asked concerned, for the last two weeks she had seen quite a lot of Lindsay and nothing of her boyfriend Danny. Sure the guy was going through a tough time, a death of a kid he was close to and all, but of all people, Lindsay would be the one to turn to. Not only was she his girlfriend, but she had also been there.

"Nope still pushing me away, if he doesn't want my help, then fine."

"Oh Lindsay honey." Connie, their next door neighbor, piped in. She was visiting with the girls, she always randomly popped in, and it was very nice, like a mom of sorts. "Don't be bitter, it leads to botox."

Lindsay let out a small laugh. "True, it's just, he's not himself, not that I expect him to be." She added quickly, she wasn't good at this kind of thing, but she wasn't insensitive either. It was a tough spot. "He doesn't joke around anymore. He's barely there. Granted the funeral was just the other day."

"Did you go?" Jenna asked.

Lindsay shook her head no. "I didn't even know when it was until I heard Mac say Danny took the morning off for the burial. And by that time I was ankle deep in trash/evidence, it's not like I could get there, no matter how badly I wanted to. And today he had a case that took him to a Kindergarten. When I asked how he was doing, he shrugged and said 'fine' that man is anything but 'fine'" she made her point by putting finger quotes around the word fine.

"Just be patient sweet girl." Connie consoled her. "He'll come around if he knows what's good for him."

"You gonna hunt him down Connie?" Jenna laughed at Connie.

"If I have to, I will."

.

.

: : All In the Family : :

.

.

Flack banged on the door to Danny's apartment, nothing. He could hear the tv on. Messer was in there. But the little prick wasn't answering his door. "Messer, I know you're in there, now get your ass over here and unlock the door, before I use my influence on your landlord again. " He hollered.

There was a grumbling and the clicking of locks being undone. The door fell open but Danny was already back on the couch taking a long swig from what looked like his 8th beer. "Danno, what's going on with you!" He asked flabbergasted, this was not the Danny he knew, this was the Danny Messer that hotheaded his way out of the minor leagues, not the Danny Messer that was a respected NYPD CSI.

"Nothing, what's up with you?"

Don shook his head. "Nothing, really Danny! Your girlfriend covered your ass for you today!"

"She didn't have to do that."

"and you're not even thankful. You have the flu by the way, although with the way you've been acting, I almost want to see you step in it." Danny just grunted and continued watching Sports Center. "You don't deserve her you know that?" Don pushed trying to get a reaction, any reaction out of Danny. "If it wasn't for her, we'd all be working on Ollie's murder right now, if she hadn't sent me to track you down, I don't think you would have been in the frame of mind to stop her."

"She had no right to send you out to track me down."

"She had every fucking right, she cares for you, she's your freaking girlfriend, And what was that you deserve to die shit. Are you fucking kidding me Danny!"

"He was in my custody."

Don looked disgusted, "Survivors guilt. Really Messer? Call Lindsay, because if anyone can understand it's her. Just fucking _CALL_ her, because she needs you just as much as you need her tonight."

"She's a big girl."

"Yea, so is Ricky Sandoval." Flack shot back, "And you should have reported her. Your career is on the line here, and you don't fucking care. Go ahead throw it all away Messer. Because that's where you're headed, just make sure you know what kind of mess you're leaving behind." And with that Don stormed out.

.

.

: : Playing with Matches : :

.

.

Lindsay sniffled. Of course she would get called to a scene when she had a slight temperature, a runny nose, and it was rainy and cold to boot. She was also working a case with Danny, Oh joy. He was her boyfriend, but less and less so. He wouldn't talk to her, he wouldn't see her. He just pushed her away. In the 2 months since Ruben's death, she had seen him once off shift.

That's not a relationship. He was mourning, and she wasn't one to push. It had taken her 10 years to get over the loss of her friends, and he was slowly coming back. He was joking a little with scenes, he was more willing to grab a real lunch with her. Even dinner the other night which was a surprise. He seemed to be coming back to her.

.

.

: : DOA for a Day : :

.

.

"Is Danny coming over?" Jenna asked as she pulled Lindsay's cake out of the oven. Honestly, who knows. He didn't acknowledge it at work today." He hadn't. The team had a cake for her at noon, he wasn't on till one, he missed that, you'd figure a boyfriend would come in an hour early for his girlfriend or at least free cake-nope. No Happy Birthday's in the lab, nothing.

It was 10 pm. No calls, he didn't show up to dinner, no nothing. Danny had two hours, but still he missed her birthday. He had never missed a birthday, he loved birthdays. Connie was furious. "His loss." Jenna shrugged cutting into a huge piece of the cake and handing it over to Lindsay.

"No, not his loss." Connie hollered. "Oh dear lord, get me my phone, he's going to get a piece of my mind."

"No don't." Lindsay cut in. "It's not worth it."

"Baby, you _ARE_ worth it." Connie said, her heart sinking at the self deprecating way Lindsay pretty much referred to herself. Jenna looked on sadly, she had seen this Lindsay before. She hadn't seen her since sophomore year. And that had been a bad break up. If she and Danny went the same way as she and Jake. That had been a bad break up. They had been all hot and heavy, and then a freshman with larger ta ta's walks by and he's done with Lindsay. She can think of him fondly now, but if she and Danny were headed down that path it was going to be a tough couple of months.

.

.

Lindsay got home with a slam of the door the next day. "whoa, what happened!" Ben, Jenna's boyfriend exclaimed as a picture nearly fell from the wall.

"Steak Sides!"

"What about steak sides?" Jenna asked coming into the living room to see what all the commotion was about.

"That was Danny's excuse to forgetting my birthday. It's not something men remember. Apparently their brains can only hold onto sports stats and steak sides."

"Oh he didn't?" Jenna chuckled. Lindsay gave her a dark look and she tried to suck the laughter in, but. "I'm sorry Linds, but that boy is seriously damaged."

"Yea so am I, but I remembered his mother's birthday, and I haven't even met the woman!"

"So how'd he find out he'd missed your birthday?"

"I was bitter, I know, botox, but today with him it was strictly business, I wasn't his girlfriend I was his coworker, it was like when I first started all over again, except, well, he knows how I really am. And I tell you Jenna he did not like it. Especially when Adam came running in and gave me a big hug out of nowhere."

"Why?"

"Because he wasn't on yesterday, and lost track of time." Lindsay smiled. "I think he's terrified of everyone. But he gave me this big bear hug saying how sorry he was for missing my birthday, and gave me a card."

"Oh that's sweet."

"Yea Danny was in the room, he pretended not to see. He did, I saw his reflection in the glass. A little while later, when we were alone he gave me a half hearted sorry I missed your birthday."

"You didn't forgive him for that did you?"

"No and he didn't get why I could forgive Adam and not him."

Jenna was appalled, "Because you're not fucking Adam."

"Yea well I'm not fucking Danny either."

"Yes, but you should be, making this worse."

"No kidding. Whatever, it's been months, and he's worse than ever before. Fine. I will give him one more week, and then I'm done, if he doesn't want a relationship, then he's free."

: : Right Next Door : :

.

.

Lindsay was devastated. She knew that look Danny had given her earlier, She'd heard the same excuses in the past. She had been cheated on in the past. She stormed away from Danny and Hawkes, she needed distance, her emotions were getting the better of her. She was headed for the solace of the roof and the words of her brother.

She hit the door and speed dialed Charlie's number.

"Hey Lissy!" Lindsay let out a chuckle and a sob in the same breath, Lissy had been the only way Charlie could say he name until the age of 4 and it kind of stuck around as a nickname. "Wait, what's wrong Linds?"

"Charlie, I think he's cheating on me."

"What, Danny? No Fucking way." Charlie gritted out. "I will kill him. Seriously."

"You'll have to try and beat Connie to it." Lindsay hiccupped a laugh.

Charlie snickered through the line. "I always knew I liked her. So what are you going to do LInds?"

"I'll do exactly what he did to me. You know he hasn't been my boyfriend for weeks. I will ignore him, push him away, be the bitch you know I can be to him."

"Yes but you love him." Charlie said plainly. He always was straight to the point.

"Yea, well, he doesn't know that."

.

Well that went well, a good day of silent treatment, and being a bitch, and well he broke her. She let him have it. But really, he was trying to compare her to a clingy, needy, wishy-washy, I can't live without you, crys after sex, doormat of a girlfriend. She WAS NOT Cindy. Yea she'd fallen in love with the jerk, and now she had to let that go.

.

She loved him. She really loved him. Not like the girls he dated where it was lust. She LOVED him. How had he not seen it. How had his grief for Ruben blinded him to that. He was letting her get away. Hell the way she just dismissed him, she had let him go. Don was right, he didn't deserve her. But he'd be damned if he didn't try to get her back.

.

.

: : Like Water for Murder : :

.

.

Lindsay stormed into the apartment, in a way that had become quite common. The door slammed shut behind her, the lock was slapped shut, her purse chucked across the room. "What the hell is wrong with me!" she yelled defeated and slumping onto the couch. Jenna rushed to her friends side and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"What happened Linds?"Jenna asked softly.

"He got me to let my guard down, for a millisecond, and next thing in know I leave evidence unattended."

"Okay…"

"Okay! No okay, the lab is being inspected, I COULD HAVE LOST MY JOB!"

"Did you?" Jenna asked anxiously. Losing her job was the last thing Lindsay needed right now.

"No, but Mac, I broke down a little in front of him,"

Jenna nodded. "Mac likes you, you are his golden girl."

"That's Stella."

"Not like you. You and your demonstrations, he hired you, he brought you across the country, heck he let you crash at his place for a week when you got here. You're his girl."

Lindsay let out a sob. She could only hold it together for so long. And at home she was going to let the tears flow. The buzzer went off. Someone was at the door. Jenna went to the buzzer, Lindsay was in no place to move from the ball she'd curled herself into on the sofa. "Who is it?"

"It's Danny." Came a gargled voice through the intercom. Lindsay sat straight up. Her eyes as big as a deer's that got stuck in headlights. Mascara running down her cheeks. She shook her head no.

"What do you want Danny." Jenna snapped.

Danny flinched, granted Jenna was Lindsay's oldest and closest friend of course she would be protective. And he did deserve it, he had been absent for about a month and a half. "I need to see Lindsay."

"She's not here."

"I know she's there Jenna, please let me up."

"Well, she doesn't want to see you."

"Jenna, please." But his plead fell on deaf ears. So he sat on the stoop. He'd tried Connie's door, but there was no answer. Maybe he'd get lucky, maybe someone would come home, maybe someone would have no problem letting him in. He had been a common figure in the building for almost 9 months.

.

A short while later Connie strolled up to the building, her hands full of grocery bags. She gave him a dirty look. He stood and brushed off his jeans. "Hey Connie, can I give you a hand?" he asked.

"Daniel. This wouldn't by any chance be a means into the building a certain ex girlfriend and her roommate won't let you into is it?" Connie asked her eyes seeing right through him.

He dropped his head. "Yes." He wasn't going to lie to this sweet old woman. He shouldn't have lied to Lindsay either, he shouldn't have slept with that woman, he was just sorry. "But my mother _tried_ to raise me right, and you look like you could use a hand."

"You learned charm at the hands of your dad right." Connie sighed letting Danny take a few bags off of her. She let him in the door and as he passed she hit him upside the head. "We are going to talk first before you go banging down that door."

"Yes ma'am."

.

.

: : Admissions : :

.

Nothing was working. Why? Why doesn't he think? Danny couldn't get her out of his head. She loved him. She LOVED him. Why the hell should she love him? He was just…he was nothing compared to her. She deserved so much better.

She wouldn't return his personal calls to her home or cell, she walked away when he could see she was about to give in. Just a movie, she wanted it, she misses this…that: what they had. He could see it in her eyes, in her smile. Why was he such an incredible ass? Why, why did he have to sleep with that woman….twice! Damn it!

She was nothing compared to Lindsay, sure she was beautiful, but she wasn't Lindsay: her hair was too dark and smelt different, her touch was too soft, gone were the smoothed over calluses that came with Lindsay's country roots. Gone was the smell of her body, the sound of Lindsay's cries and moans. Rikki, it just was so different. It was just wrong. Why had he not realized it before the act or even during the act? Why did he not realize Lindsay's feelings?

He couldn't return the gesture, he knew that. He cared for her, more than he has cared for any woman outside his mother. Actually he cared for Lindsay more than his mother. He wanted to be around her, he wasn't obligated to care for her, to love her. God, he could see himself loving her. It was so close, and here, here he was screwing it up. Again.

Danny had decided to run the case off. He hated running, but in his job he had to be able to. Really it was chasing that he hated, running, running released steam. For an April night it was relatively nice out, shorts and a sweatshirt was fine. He'd been going on 2 miles when he felt his legs start to turn to jello. Deciding to cool off, and walk the last few blocks home he stopped by a local bodega (not THE bodega but one a few blocks up) to buy some water and a paper. On his way to the register he bumped into the man who had just finished paying.

"Whoa, sorry." Danny apologized steadying his water from rolling off the paper.

"Hey, that's okay." The man said looking up. That voice sounded familiar. "Messer?"

"Pino? How ya doin' buddy?" Danny said recognizing the former M.E. "It's been awhile."

"Yea, what, about a year and a half? So how's life Messer? Locked yourself in anymore panic rooms?"

"Yea, yea, yea. Right about now, I'd gladly take that panic room over the shit I'm in."

"Ouch, a hot room and a decaying body is better than what? Paper work?"

"Nah, someone I was close to died a few months back, and things have been building to the point where my girlfriend wants nothing to do with me. Or she wants to want nothing to do with me."

"Too bad, I'm in that boat too. Annabelle wants me to move out."

"Shit, that sucks, you're staying though?"

"I'm not about to leave the best thing in my life." Pino said with a slight smile.

"Wish I was that smart." Danny said shaking his head then taking a swig of his water.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day when Danny Messer, fell for a woman. Weren't you one of those if it gets too difficult, ya move on kinda guys. WHAT, or better yet, WHO's got you converted?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Danny only smiled, well grinned. "Monroe? You hit that?"

"Hey." Danny exclaimed. Lindsay was not some random girlfriend to hit.

"Sorry, but Lindsay, really? How'd you accomplish that?"

"You think she's too good for me too huh?" Danny asked with a smile. Yea she was too good for him, but he didn't care. He shoots for the moon, and she is his moon. "I ah, she's a, it just happened." He shrugged.

"How long you two together?"

"About 10 months."

"Seriously, woulda thought if you two did get together it woulda been earlier than that. I thought you were gonna jump her on one of the M.E. tables back in the day."

"That's disgusting Marty."

"Well, this one time, Annabelle and I…"

"You spent too much time with Sid, Pino." Danny said cutting him off.

"Yea, thanks for cutting me off."

"Not a problem."

"Anyway, yea, always pictured Lindsay as a little bit of a high maintenance girlfriend, not your kinda thing."

"She's not, but she is the exact opposite of most of the girls I've ever been with."

"And you've been with your fair share." Pino wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, not at all, geeze Pino, where did I get this player rap?"

"You know, I don't know…but you'll never beat mine."

"Don't intend to." Danny smirked.

"So Lindsay's the ONE?"

"What?" He choked out a laugh. He hadn't talked to the guy in over 18 months and now this guy was asking a question he wouldn't even discuss with his ma.

"And there's your problem." Pino said patting Danny on the back. "Figure it out. See ya Messer." He waved as he took off down to the subway.

Danny walked the next four blocks thinking about what Pino had asked. Was Lindsay the one? The one…the one what? Well that was obvious. Could he see himself marrying her, living the rest of his life with her, having kids with her….that wasn't a place Danny was ready to go yet. He had never thought about it, he tried not to think about it. The thought of that kinda commitment seemed so big so daunting. Why couldn't they just live in the moment?

The last 10 months with Lindsay had been the best of his life. Well technically, the last 3 years, he had been a better person, and he blames that on Lindsay. After the Minhas shooting he knew he had to be a more controlled person, and it was working to an effect, but the minute SHE moved to New York, the minute she came into his life, he was in control, he took care of his jobs, of his friends, of his coworkers. He didn't fly off the handle; he kept his emotions in check, for the most part.

After that first kiss, he became all the more aware of his actions. She was different, she deserved someone better, someone she could rely on, and something changed. He wanted to be that guy. He wanted to be the guy she needs. He still wants to be that guy. The guy she wants, the guy she needs. Living in the moment is great, but looking a day ahead, a week ahead, a month ahead she as there. She was always there, he couldn't not see her there. Did that make her the ONE?

Uh, yea, more than any other girl he had ever been with. With them, he always saw an end. With her he could not foresee an end. That was until he made the biggest mistake of his life. Until in a moment of not thinking he slept with another woman. How Lindsay knew, he didn't know, he hadn't uttered the words to anyone, nor did he intend too, but Lindsay was….He needed to get her back, she was his forever. That was all he could think of, she belonged in his life and in more than just the lab. She needed to be a permanent figure in his apartment, or him in hers.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N 2: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. One more chapter to this story and its pretty much already written. Then it's back to updating You Look Good In My Shirt.


End file.
